Just Like A Tattoo, I'll Always Have You
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: Melinda May and Tony Stark have known each other since Melinda was three years old and Tony was two months old because Howard Stark and Lian May are old friends. They were raised together, the best of friends, always looking out for one another. Looking at their relationship at different times in their lives a lot of things have changed, but the most basic thing hasn't. AU-kind of.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

What if Melinda May and Tony Stark knew each other ever since Melinda was three and Tony was a few months old because his father and her mother were old friends. As long as either of them can remember they have known each other they were raised practically as siblings, more than once they lived in the same house, and they looked out for each other when their parents were too busy too. Always willing to help the other get out of or into trouble depending on the situation. This is a look at their lives at different stages and how through everything that has changed the one thing that hasn't is their relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>July 1970: Melinda 3 years old. Tony 2 months old. <strong>

Lian May never wanted to choose between raising her daughter and doing the job she loved and she never intended to, but after the death of her husband when her daughter was only a years old she thought that she may have to because she didn't have any other family to help her with her daughter, but as she now knows she was wrong, she does have family.

When Lian was nineteen just out of training in the CIA she was assigned a mission as a liaison between the CIA and the newly formed SHIELD, little did she know that that mission would introduce her to the people she would one day consider family.

Peggy Carter and Howard Stark were the heads of S.H.I.E.L.D and were more than happy to help her out be mentors to her in a sense. As the years passed Peggy, Lian and Howard grew to be good friends and without even realising the three of them formed a family, always looking out for each other.

When Lian's husband died in a car accident when Lian was overseas on an op Howard and his wife Maria went and picked up Lian's daughter from Child Care and looked out for her until Lian could get back in the country. Lian is positive that if it wasn't for the help that Howard, Maria, Peggy and her husband Gabe has given her she wouldn't be able to both work for the CIA and be a parent to Melinda. When Howard was going to propose to his girlfriend Maria he asked Peggy and Lian's advice on the ring. Peggy and Lian have always bonded over their shared discrimination and hope and determination to make sure that one day it would get better, and all three of them were always present at each other's wedding and other important moments in their lives. Peggy and Howard are the godparents to Lian's daughter, Lian and Howard are the godparents to Peggy's oldest son, and Howard along with his wife Maria attend to ask Lian and Peggy to be godparents to their two month old son, which is why Lian and her three year old daughter Melinda are on their way to the Stark Estate in Washington.

"Were are we going, Mama?" Melinda asks her mother from the back of the car as her mother drives.

"I've already told you that Melinda we're going to see Uncle Howard and Aunt Maria." Lian reveals, "And in a few days Aunt Peggy, Uncle Gabe, Mark and Jackie are going to be there too." Lian explains to her daughter.

"Yay." Melinda says happily, "How long until we get there?" Melinda asks her mother.

"Twenty minutes." Lian informs Melinda.

"That's too long." Melinda says pouting.

"Melinda what I have I told you about being patient?" Lian asks her daughter.

"That it's a skill I have to learn." Melinda responds.

"Exactly." Lian tells her daughter, "Until we get to Uncle Howard's you are going to be quite and not complain." Lian tells her daughter.

"Yes Mama." Melinda responds and she does what her mother asked.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, though it feels like much longer to Melinda not that she will let it show because she wanted to show her mother that she can do what she is told, Melinda and Lian arrive at the Stark Estate.<p>

Within seconds of Lian knocking on the door with Melinda by her side it opens to reveal Edwin Jarvis the butler of Howard and Maria Stark.

"Madam Lian, Miss Melinda. Master Howard and Madam Maria are waiting for you in the lounge, if you would follow me." Jarvis informs Lian and Melinda.

"Thank you Jarvis." Lian responds, "Melinda what do you have to say?" she asks her daughter.

"Thank you Jarvis.' Melinda says in a small voice and she and her mother follow Jarvis through the large house.

"Lian, good to see you, I trust the mission went well." Howard greets as Melinda and Lian walk in the room.

"It did." Lian responds.

"Do I still have no chance of conniving you to leave and join us?" Howard asks Lian curious as he and Peggy have been trying to get Lian to leave the CIA to join S.H.I.E.L.D since they met and they haven't had any luck.

"I've told you a hundred times Howard I like it where I am." Lian says with a small smile, "Plus what would you and Peggy do without me, you've annoyed everyone else at the CIA so much that they refuse to work with you."

"Not true." Howard responds, "I don't think we've made enemies of some of the younger agents yet." He comments and both he and Lian smile at that.

"Aunt Maria, what's that?" Melinda asks walking over to her Aunt, who is holding Baby Tony in her arms as she is getting bored with her Mother and Uncle's conversation.

"This is Baby Anthony." Maria reveals as Melinda climbs onto the couch and sits next to Maria.

"He looks squishy." Melinda comments looking at the baby.

"He's a baby he's supposed to look like this." Maria explains, "You looked like this once."

"I did?" Melinda asks surprised.

"You did." Maria confirms, "Would you like to hold him?" Maria asks

"Can I?" Melinda asks looking excited.

"Of course." Maria responds, Lian and Howard being too wrapped up in their conversation to realise what's going on, "You've just got to be careful of his head." Maria informs Melinda, "Can you do that?" Maria asks and Melinda nods, "Okay, put your arms like I have mine." Maria informs Melinda who does exactly as she is told, "Good." Maria says and she gently puts Tony into Melinda's arms. Melinda being very careful not to hurt him, Maria watching her very carefully to make sure she doesn't.

"Hi Anthony." Melinda says to the baby, "I'm Melinda. No, I'm Melly, and I'm your friend." Melinda informs the baby, "And when you're bigger we're going to play together all the time, and I'm always going to look out for you like Mark does for Jackie because I'm bigger and it's my job to look out for you, no matter what you can count on me Anthony." Melinda informs Baby Tony having no idea how true her words are going to be in the coming years.

**1973: Melinda 6 years old. Tony 3 years old. **

It has been three years since Tony Stark was born and even though she has been traveling around the world with her mother because of her work Melinda has still spent a lot of the past three years with the Starks and the Carter-Jones's. In that time Melinda and Tony have grown quite close and not only does Melinda look out for Tony but Tony looks out for Melinda.

Melinda is standing in the entry way to the Stark estate with her mother kneeling in front of her talking to her, saying goodbye because she has to go on a mission and she can't bring Melinda with her so Melinda is going to be staying with Howard, Maria and Tony until she gets back.

"I don't understand why I can't come with you." Six year old Melinda May says to her mother.

"You can't come with me because I have to work." Lian tells her daughter.

"But I always come with you when you work." Melinda argues.

"I know, but you can't this time it's too dangerous." Lian explains.

"But you've been teaching me to fight, I can keep protect myself." Melinda argues. Trying not to let herself get upset as her mother has been teaching her how to control her emotions.

"And you're learning well, I'm proud of you Melinda." Lian informs her daughter, "But it's still too dangerous. You need to stay with Uncle Howard and Aunt Maria for a while." Lian tells her daughter.

"That's not fair!" Melinda says starting to get upset, "I want to come with you." Melinda says stomping her foot.

"Melinda as you get older you are going to learn that a lot of things aren't fair, and you cannot throw a tantrum when things don't go your way." Lian tell her daughter, "You need to be grownup about this." She tells her daughter,

"But I don't want you to go Mama." Melinda tells her mother.

"I know, but I have to and you need to accept that." Lian tells her daughter, "While I'm gone you need to be on your best behaviour for Uncle Howard and Aunt Maria. Can you do that?" she asks.

"Yes." Melinda responds, clearly not happy.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, I love you Melinda." Lian tells her daughter.

"How long will you be gone?" Melinda asks her mother.

"A couple of months." Lian tells Melinda.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR." Melinda yells once more stomping her feat.

"Melinda Qiaolian May what did I say about throwing a tantrum?" Lian asks.

"I don't care. This isn't fair, it sucks." Melinda says before turning and running up the stairs and to the room that is basically hers as she stays in the same room whenever she is at Stark Estate.

As she watches her daughter leave Lian stands up and sighs, halting that Melinda is so unhappy with her but knowing that she has to leave so she doesn't have time to try and get Melinda to understand.

"She'll understand one day." A voice says from the entrance to the lounge room and Lian turns to see Howard standing there with a glass of scotch in his hand.

"I doubt that." Lian comments.

"Your daughter is a lot like you Lian, I have no doubt that one day she will understand the sacrifices that have to be made." Howard tells his friend, "Good luck with your mission." He tells his friend because even though he doesn't know the details he knows that it must be very dangerous for Lian not to take Melinda with her.

"Thanks, and thank you for looking after her while I'm gone." She tells Howard, "See you soon Howard."

"See you soon Lian." Howard responds and Lian walks out the door.

* * *

><p>When Melinda gets to her room she slams the door and throws herself down on the bed and starts to cry.<p>

"Melly?" A voice says about ten minutes after she entered her room and Melinda turns to see Tony standing in her doorway.

"Hey Anthony." Melinda responds sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong? You're crying." Tony says walking over to the bed and climbing up so that he can sit next to her.

"Yeah I am, I'm sad." Melinda explains, "My Mama is going away for a while so I'm staying here." She explains to Tony.

"But that means we get to play together every day, all day." Tony say with a grin, "Don't you like it when we play together Melly?"

"Of course I like it Anthony, I love playing with you. I'm sad because I'm going to miss my Mama." She explains.

"Oh, okay." Tony responds, "I found a secret passage a few days ago, want to see?" he asks curious.

"Yes." Melinda says looking excited, forgetting all about being sad.

"Follow me." Tony says and they both jump down from Melinda's bed and exit the room.

"How did you find it?" Melinda asks as she follows Tony down the corridor.

"I was following wires, I wanted to see where they went and what they did, and I found it instead." Tony explains as they walk.

"Where does it go?" Melinda ask.

"No idea." Tony responds honestly, "Here." Tony says pulling forward a bit of the wooden panel to reveal a door handle which he pulls open which moves several of the other panels to reveal a tunnel, "I was waiting for you to get here to explore." He explains.

"I'm glad you did." Melinda tells Tony, "Can I go first?" Melinda asks all her sadness now replaced with joy and wonder.

"Sure." Tony says and Melinda enters the tunnel Tony right behind her.

"We should have grabbed a torch." Melinda says after about a minute.

"Oh, I have one of those." Tony says pulling something he just finished making out of his pocket, a homemade torch.

"Did you make that?" Melinda asks and Tony nods, "That's soo cool Anthony." She tells him, looking very impressed.

"Dad says it's not." Tony tells Melinda looking upset at that.

"It is Anthony." Melinda informs Tony, "Don't let Uncle Howard upset you, you did a really cool thing." Melinda tells Tony.

"Thanks. " Tony says looking slightly embarrassed, "And you shouldn't let Aunt Lian upset you either." Tony says and Melinda smiles.

"Come on we should figure out where this leads before Jarvis realises we're missing." Melinda comments.

"We should." Tony says, knowing that even if no one else does Jarvis will realise soon, and they continue to walk, this time side by side.

For over five minutes Melinda and Tony walk together side by side, neither saying anything.

"Melly, you're my friend right." Tony says a few minutes later.

"Of course I am Anthony." Melinda responds, "Why do you ask?"

"Because last week at preschool none of the other kids liked me, they called me names." Tony explains looking upset, "I wanted to make sure you were my friend." Tony explains.

"I am Anthony, I will always be your friend." Melinda tells him.

"Really?" Tony asks.

"Really." Melinda confirms, "In fact I'm more than you just your friend I'm your sister and I always will be, no matter what." She tells him.

"Then I'm your brother Melly." Tony says proudly, "Forever." He tells Melinda.

"Forever." Melinda confirms, "Look, I see light." She says pointing to where a small bit of light is coming from.

"Let's see where we are." Tony says and both he and Melinda start to run to the door which Melinda pushes open and they find themselves in the backyard of the estate.

"So through that tunnel we can get from upstairs to out here." Melinda says looking around, "That's so cool." Melinda and Tony both say looking at each other but before they can say anything else they hear a voice.

"Young Master Tony, Miss Melinda are you out here, dinner is ready." Jarvis's voice asks.

"COMING JARVIS." Melinda and Tony both yell.

"We've got to cover this up." Melinda tells Tony, "That way this can be out little secret." She explains.

"Our little secret, I like that." Tony says and together he and Melinda close the wooden panels and cover up the way into their secret passage way.

**1974: Melinda 7 years old. Tony 4 years old. **

Ever since Melinda lived with the Starks for three months a few months ago Melinda and Tony haven't seen a lot of each other as Lian has been assigned to work at different places around the world, a fact which has upset both Melinda and Tony, but now Melinda and Lian are coming to stay with the Starks for over a week. From the day before Christmas Eve to the second of January.

"Jarvis how long until they get here?" Tony ask Jarvis as the two of them are waiting in the entrance way which is covered in Christmas decorations waiting for Melinda and Lian.

"They should be here any minute Young Master Tony." Jarvis tells Tony and before Tony can say anything there is a knock on the door and Tony manages to get to it before Jarvis.

"MELLY." Tony says happily when he sees his friend.

"Anthony." Melinda responds just as happily and the two friends hug.

"You've got to come upstairs, I've got soo much to show you." Tony says grabbing Melinda's hand and they both run upsets.

"Hi Jarvis." Lian greats as she closes the door that Tony and Melinda left open.

"Good afternoon Ma'am." Jarvis responds.

"Are Howard and Maria around?" Lian asks curious.

"Madam Maria is in the Library and Master Howard is still at work." Jarvis informs Lian.

"Thanks Jarvis." Lian responds and she heads towards the library.

* * *

><p>"So this is all yours?" Melinda asks Tony as they arrive in what was once an empty room that has now been turned into a lab, and a pretty impressive one at that.<p>

"Yep." Tony says with a proud grin, "Dad set it up for me. You should have seen his face Melly he was so happy when I made that circuit board." Tony reveals.

"That's great. I'm so happy for you Anthony." Melinda tells her friend as she sits down on one of the benches.

"Thanks." Tony responds deciding not to mention that now he is worried that now he will never live up to his father's expectations, "Do you want me to make you something? I can you know." Tony informs Melinda.

"Thanks, but unless you can make me something that can help me learn Tai-Chi I don't need anything." Melinda tells her friend as Tony starts to fiddle with bits and pieces.

"Huh?" Tony asks looking at Melinda confused.

"Nothing." Melinda says shaking her head.

"No, it's something. What's wrong Melly?" Tony asks worried for his friend, "Talk to me." He asks and Melinda looks away from him, "Talk to me and I'll show you the plans to the robot I'll build one day." He tells her friend.

"That's just mean." Melinda tells her friend, "You know I'll want to see that." She tells him then sighs, "For a few weeks Mama has been teaching me Tai-Chi and I just can't get it." Melinda explains, "And I want to quit, but I know I can't and I hate it because I'm disappointing Mama." Melinda explains.

"I don't think you are." Tony tells his friend, "You're trying. Sometimes things take time." He tells Melinda.

"That's easy for you to say you can do anything after being shown it once." She says annoyed and then regrets her words as soon as she sees Tony's face, "I'm sorry. That was mean." Melinda tells her friend feeling bad about what she just said.

"It's true, I do pick up things easily but so do you." Tony tells his friend, "I was watching you when Aunt Peggy was showing you how to fight, you only had to be shown that once." He points out.

"I know, but this is different." Melinda reveals.

"How?" Tony asks thinking that if he can get Melinda to explain why she is having such a problem them maybe she can figure out or he can help her figure out how to solve it.

"It's like fighting is muscle, Tai-Chi is mind. I find muscle easier." Melinda tells Tony.

"Well then practice with your mind more." Tony reveals, "Maybe that will help." He says with a shrug.

"Maybe." Melinda responds, "Do you need an assistant with whatever you're doing?" Melinda asks curious.

"Sure." Tony responds and Melinda jumps down from the counter.

"Just a warning I don't think I'll understand half of what you say." Melinda informs Tony.

"That's okay, I think I'll mostly need you to hold things in place while I do other things." Tony explains.

"Good that I can do." Melinda informs Tony and they get started in doing just that.

**The following Night**

It is Christmas Eve which means it is time for the annual Stark Christmas party. Both Tony and Melinda are sitting together very bored. Neither practically interested in what is going on. Tony's parents, Melinda's Mom, and all the Carter-Jones's are off talking to different people leaving Melinda and Tony alone at the table.

"Want to sneak upstairs?" Tony asks Melinda, who is currently folding cranes with her napkin, curious.

"I don't know." Melinda says uncertainly, being pretty sure that her mother would be angry if she found out they left the party.

"We can play Captain America and the Howling Commandoes." Tony suggests, and Melinda looks more interested though still a bit hesitant, "Come on Melly, I'll ever let you be Captain America." Tony offers trying to get Melinda to agree.

"I don't want to be Captain America." Melinda inform Tony, "I want to be Aunt Peggy she's way more awesome than Captain America." She informs Tony.

"Is that a yes?" Tony asks with a grin and Melinda nods, putting the napkin on the table.

"But we can't let anyone see us." Melinda tells Tony, "You parents are over talking to that guy who works with your Dad, Obie or whatever his name is and Mama's talking to Uncle Gabe, let's go." Melinda tells Tony and both trying to be un noticed as possible they walk fast towards the stairs but they find the path blocked by tall dark haired, eleven year old Jacqueline 'Jackie' Carter-Jones, the daughter of Peggy Carter and Gabe Jones. Even though Jackie may look more like her Dad she acts more like her mother which makes Tony and Melinda slightly afraid when they see the look that she has on her face.

"Hi Jackie." Melinda says attempting to put the most innocent look on her face.

"What's up?" Tony asks also trying to put an innocent look on his face, something which he doesn't do quite as well as Melinda.

"What are you two up to?" Jackie asks looking between the pair.

"Nothing." Melinda and Tony respond in unison.

"Yes, you are. You're sneaking upstairs." Jackie realises and Melinda and Tony exchange worried looks, "Don't worry. Mark agreed to cover for us as long as we didn't destroy anything." Jackie informs them.

"We?" Melinda asks.

"Of course we, if you two are getting out of this party I am too but if we don't want to get caught we have to hurry." Jackie tells Melinda and Tony and with a nod the three of them head upstairs, planning on having a lot more fun than they would have sitting at an empty table at a boring party.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed added to alerts or left kudos it means a lot to me.

* * *

><p><strong>1975: Melinda almost 8. Tony just turned 5.<strong>

After Christmas and the New Year it isn't until eight days after Tony's fifth birthday that Melinda and Tony see each other again because Lian was assigned to work in the CIA field base in Hong Kong.

For the entire time from the airport to the Stark Estate Melinda is worried that Tony is going to be mad at her for missing his birthday and when she arrives at the Stark Estate and finds that he isn't waiting for her Melinda realises that her fear has been confirmed.

"Were is he Jarvis?" Melinda asks in a quiet voice.

"Up in his lab Miss Melinda." Jarvis responds feeling bad for both Melinda and Tony as he knows how close they are and how lonely they both are when they are apart, "Madam Lian, Master Howard and Madam Peggy are in the office waiting for you, they asked that you go right in." Melinda hears Jarvis say as she grabs her bag and makes her way upstairs.

When Melinda enters Tony's lab she finds him sitting on the table and tinkering with something,

"Anthony." Melinda says from the door way and he looks up at her but then back down at what he is doing without even saying hello, "I'm soo sorry Anthony, I didn't want to miss your birthday."

"Then why did you?" Tony asks upset, "It was my birthday Melly! Jackie and Mark were here, and Jarvis, but you weren't. You were meant to be here Melly, where were you?" he asks angrily.

"Mama said we couldn't leave Hong Kong." Melinda tells her friend, "I'm so sorry Anthony. I wanted to be here. You have no idea how badly." Melinda tells him, "I even tried getting to the airport myself but the taxi wouldn't take me." Melinda informs Tony, "I'm really sorry Anthony." She tells him

"You really tried to get here?" Tony asks looking at Melinda, still looking a bit upset.

"I really tried. I got in so much trouble with Mama." She informs Tony.

"Okay." Tony says, though he still looks a bit upset.

"I know it's not the same but I go this at the airport." Melinda says pulling five bags of jelly beans out of her bag, "I thought that, because I missed sharing the cake with you we could share this, I mean it's not the same and we can't put a candle in them but I thought it would be nice to share something." Melinda explains.

"I think it's a great idea." Tony says smiling for the first time, "Sit down." He says patting the place on the table near where he is sitting and Melinda walks over and opens one bag of jelly beans and puts it between them.

"Think we've got a chance at eating all these before Jarvis comes and checks on us?" Melinda asks curious.

"Maybe, he's with my parents, your Mom and Aunt Peggy at the moment so I say the chances are pretty good" Tony answers as he puts a handful of jelly beans in his mouth, "You know this could be our thing." He comments.

"What do you mean?" Melinda asks as she throws a jelly bean up in the air and catches it in her mouth.

"Say if I miss something that's important to you then I owe you five bags of some kind of food then next time we see each other and if you miss something then you do." Tony suggests.

"Good idea." Melinda comments, "I am really sorry Anthony."

"I know Melly." Tony responds, still hurt but understanding that it wasn't her choice, "How was Hong Kong?" he asks curious.

"Okay, I guess." Melinda responds with a shrug, "The school was different from here but I understood everything so that was good." She admits, "Plus Mama allowed me to take some local martial arts which were really good." She reveals.

"Did you make any friends?" Tony asks curious as Melinda opens the second bag of Jelly Beans.

"I didn't see the point." Melinda comments, with a shrug, "I knew I wasn't going to be there long." She explains.

"Do you know how long you're staying this time?" Tony asks curious, realising that Melinda doesn't want to talk about her lack of friends.

"No idea, Mama didn't say. Hope it's a while though, I've missed you."

"Missed you too Melly" Tony responds.

**Twelve Days Later. Melinda's 8****th**** birthday**

To both Melinda and Tony's relief the night that Melinda and Lian arrived at Stark Estate Lian and Howard informed them that Melinda and Lian will be staying for at least a couple of weeks, that they will definitely be at the Stark Estate for Melinda's birthday as Maria and Howard insisted that Lian and Melinda stay with them as they basically already have rooms and it was safer and cheaper than a hotel. Something which made both Melinda and Tony very happy.

Just like she has every morning Melinda has gotten up early to train with her Mom except this time her Mom isn't there and she is informed by Jarvis and Maria that Lian and Howard were called into their respective offices during the night and that they didn't know when they would be back.

"Would you like something special for breakfast Miss Melinda?" Jarvis asks curious.

"No thank you Jarvis, I'm not hungry." Melinda responds trying not to let her disappointment that her mother isn't there show, "Can you tell Anthony when he wakes that I'm out back." She requests.

"Of course." Jarvis responds, watching sadly as the eight year old goes.

* * *

><p>Trying to force herself not to cry Melinda goes to the back garden of the Stark Estate where she climbs up the tallest tree and just sits. Reminding herself over and over again how important her mother's job is and how her mother protecting people is more important than her birthday.<p>

"MELLY? YOU STILL OUT HERE?" Tony's voice asks about an hour after Melinda climbed up into the tree.

"UP HERE ANTHONY." Melinda yells down and Tony walks to under the tree and looks up.

"Why are you up there?" Tony asks curious.

"I like the height, the peace." She explains.

"How did you get up there?"

"I climbed." Melinda responds like it is the simplest thing in the world.

"I get that." Tony says rolling his eyes, "But how? It doesn't exactly look like the easiest thing to climb." He comments.

"I'll show you." Melinda says and she quickly climbs down from where she was.

"Okay, that was pretty cool." Tony comments as Melinda lands on the ground next to him, "You okay?" he asks concerned, "Jarvis told me." He adds.

"Fine." Melinda answers.

"Liar." Tony tells her, "But it's okay, I get it." He tells her, "So I was going to give you this at breakfast but as you've decided to boycott breakfast I might as well give it to you now." Tony says pulling a small nicely wrapped present out from behind is back and handing it to Melinda.

"What is it?" Melinda asks.

"Open it and you'll find out"

Wondering what it is Melinda takes off the wrapping paper to find a box when she opens the box she finds a small dark blue rectangular shaped object with an antenna on the top and several buttons.

"What is it?" Melinda asks interested.

"A two way radio." Tony reveals, "I made it myself. I have the other one, so we can always stay in contact." He explains.

"Thank you Anthony, I love it." Melinda says and she hugs Tony.

"You're welcome Melly." Tony responds

"Can you show me how to use it?" Melinda asks and Tony and he does just that.

**1976: Melinda 9. Tony 6**

To both Tony and Melinda's relief they have spent a lot of the last year together as Lian has mostly been working out of DC. Out of twelve months all together they have spent five together. Something which makes them both happy as apart from the Jackie Carter-Jones and Mark Carter-Jones to a lesser degree they are the only friends that they have. Tony because he is too smart for most the other kids and they bully him and Melinda because she is never in one place long enough to make friends.

Melinda has been staying at Stark estate without her mother for about a week, something that hasn't happened for over two years ever since she stay there for three months over two years ago as ever since then if Melinda has been at Stark Estate without her mother it was only for a few days.

Because it is summer vacation thirteen year old Jackie Carter-Jones has been spending more time at Stark estate as even though the kids don't realise it completely, as they don't know everything about what their parents do, in honestly they know very little, it is safer for them to stay together considering who their parents are. Mark, Jackie's fifteen year old brother, has also been spending a lot of time at the Estate but because he is older he often does his own thing.

Tony has recently finished building an engine which has made him a pretty big deal so Melinda and Jackie are sitting on the stairs watching him get interviewed by several journalists with Howard right by his side.

"How much longer do you think they're going to be?" Melinda asks Jackie curious.

"No idea, why?"

"Because Anthony looks really uncomfortable." Melinda informs Jackie.

"You think?" Jackie asks curious.

"I know." Melinda confirms, "He's going to need cheering up." Melinda says with a grin so she gets up and runs upstairs.

"Melinda." Jackie hisses at Melinda's retreating figure. As she watches her go Jackie debates following Melinda but then decides that it might be a better idea not to.

Once she gets to the second level of the estate Melinda runs to the store room next to Tony's lab hoping that there is what she wants. When she gets there she starts looking and within a few seconds she finds exactly what she wants, being thankful that Tony likes to use everything when he is making things, Melinda grabs all the clear wrap she can find and starts to cover everything in the lab, hoping that she will have enough time to finish before Tony finishes his interviews.

* * *

><p>Half an hour after she left Jackie sitting alone on the stairs Melinda returns to her place right next to her.<p>

"Do I even want to know what you just did?" Jackie asks curious.

"Probably not." Melinda admits.

"You didn't make a mess that Jarvis will have to deal with did you?" Jackie asks concerned.

"Of course not, I wouldn't do that to him." Melinda responds her words the compete truth as Jarvis is someone she very much likes and looks up, she wouldn't give him extra work if she can avoid it.

"Have you been spending time with Dad?" Jackie asks curious.

"Maybe." Melinda responds not saying that she did get idea of what she did from Gabe because she made a promise to him not to admit that the French lesson he was giving her a week earlier turned into a pranking one.

"Whatever you did your own your own." Jackie informs Melinda, having a pretty good idea of what she did now.

"Figured." Melinda responds and the two friends drift into silence.

* * *

><p>It is over an hour later before Tony is finished with his interviews. Once he is finished he meets Melinda and Jackie on the stairs before they all head upstairs.<p>

When the three kids arrive at Tony's lab Tony and Jackie are shocked to find that every surface has been covered in clean wrap.

"What the hell?" Tony asks torn between shock and amusement while Jackie just bursts out laughing, "You did this, alone?" he asks looking at Melinda.

"You looked very tense. I thought you needed to relax." Melinda says with a grin.

"And somehow relaxation equals covering my lab in clean wrap?" Tony asks.

"Yep." Melinda says with nod.

"Are you at least going to help me clean this up?" Tony asks curious as he shakes his head.

"Of course." Melinda responds, "But admit it you almost laughed." She tells him.

"Almost." Tony admits.

"Then it served its purpose." Melinda says and along with Jackie they start cleaning up what Melinda did.

However after not even ten minutes cleaning up the clean wrap has become make balls of clean wrap and throw them at each other, which does what Melinda intended the prank to do and relaxes Tony.

"Thanks Melly." Tony says half an hour later when he, Melinda and Jackie are laying on a clean part of the lab floor.

"Any time Anthony."

**Three weeks later **

After a lot of begging and assuring their respective parents that they will look after each other and keep each other safe. Peggy, Gabe, Howard, Maria and Lian agreed to let Mark, who just got his license to drive, Tony, Melinda and Jackie to the Ocean City Maryland so that they could have a day together at the beach.

It is the last week before school goes back but that doesn't really matter so much for Tony and Melinda, but it does for Mark and Jackie, because he is so smart Howard and Maria are trying home-school for Tony and Melinda isn't even sure where she will be going to school because he mother hasn't told her. Things are different for Mark and Jackie because of the fact that both Peggy and Gabe are permanently based in DC so unlike Tony they get to go to regular school and unlike Melinda that school doesn't change every few weeks or months.

"Call when you get to Maryland and once every couple of hours so that we know that you are safe." Peggy tells her son as while Howard, Gabe and Maria are at work or busy doing other things Peggy and Lian are saying goodbye to the kids who are about to leave for their trip.

"I will Mom." Mark tells his mother trying not to roll his eyes.

"If anything feels strange come back." Lian tells the children.

"Yes Mama." Melinda responds.

"Look out for each other." Peggy says.

"Yes Mom." Mark and Jackie say as Melinda and Tony say "Yes Aunt Peggy."

"We should get going." Mark says and the four kids climb into the car.

"Drive safe." Peggy tells them as they drive off.

"I really thought they were going to say we couldn't go at the last minute." Tony comments.

"Same." Melinda and Jackie responds.

"Well they didn't so cheer up kiddos we're going to the beach." Mark says with a grin as he turns on the radio.

In the backseat Melinda and Tony exchange a grin, both looking forward to the day.

* * *

><p>Over two hours later the four kids, who honestly would be some of the biggest targets for kidnapping, arrive at the beach and just like he promised the first thing Mark does is make a call to his mother to assure her that they arrived safely.<p>

Once they have called Peggy the group of four make their way to the beach where they pick a spot and put all their stuff down.

"Race you guys to the water." Mark says when all four of them have put their stuff down.

Unsurprisingly Mark gets to the water first followed by Melinda then Jackie then Tony.

As the four children start to play in the water they all realise that they are getting odd looks, though none of them let it bother them, they instead have fun playing in the water together.

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours of swimming in the ocean and playing together after making another phone call the group of four head over to pier where there are several carnival games set up.<p>

While Mark and Jackie look around at some of the nearby games Melinda plays a shooting game while Tony watches her.

"Are you okay?" A woman in her fifties, one of the people Tony has noticed has been watching them for the last twenty minutes, asks.

"I'm fine." Tony answers.

"Where are your parents?" The woman asks in a kind voice.

"At the hotel." Tony lies, feeling like it would be best.

"Do they know you are here?" The woman asks.

"Of course." Tony responds getting uncomfortable.

"Do they know you are hear with them?" The woman asks and it becomes clear to Tony from the way she said _them_ almost like it is a dirty word that this woman doesn't intend to cause him harm she just doesn't like the fact that he a white boy is with a Chinese girl, and two half African American kids.

"Of course they do, they're family." Tony says annoyed, "How dare you think less of my family because of their skin colour." He says angrily before walking over to Melinda.

"You okay Anthony?" Melinda asks concerned when Tony stand right next to her.

"Fine." Tony responds though it is clear that he isn't not fine, "You're really good at this game." He comments.

"I think it's all the training I've done with Mama. It's really improved my hand eye coordination." Melinda explains.

"Wow almost perfect score I don't think that's ever happened." The man running the game informs Melinda, "You have your choice of one of the large toys." He tells Melinda.

"Anthony which do you think?" Melinda asks curious.

"Go with the dog, it looks real, plus it's the closes either of us will ever get to having a real one." Tony tells Melinda.

"I'll take the dog please." Melinda requests.

"Come on Melly, let's go and find Mark and Jackie." Tony says when he notices the way the woman he talked to is still looking at them.

"Okay." Melinda says looking over to where Tony's looking and frowning.

It only takes about a minute for Melinda and Tony to find Jackie and Mark.

"We were just coming to get you guys. Do you want to go on the Farris wheel?" Mark asks curious.

"Sure." Tony says and Melinda nods both resisting the urge to look back at the woman and see if she is still watching them.

"Follow me." Mark says.

"Nice dog Melinda." Jackie says.

"Thanks." Melinda responds.

* * *

><p>After ridding the Ferris wheel together Melinda, Tony, Mark and Jackie start to make their way back to the Stark estate. When they arrive back at about seven thirty they find only Gabe, Maria and Jarvis present and to the kids surprise Gabe is cooking a Barbecue<p>

"Let me guess Mom, Aunt Lian and Uncle Howard are working." Mark guesses.

"Yes." Gabe answers, "But they should hopefully be here soon." Gabe comments and both Tony and Melinda doubt it as they have come to realise if that if both Lian and Howard are away then they won't be home for a while but if only one of them is then whoever it is will be home sooner.

"While we are waiting for them eat up." Maria tells the kids, "You don't want it to get cold." She says and the kids nod and each grab their own plate.

Once they have grabbed their food Melinda and Tony walk over to the grass, away from everyone else, and sit down.

"Today was pretty good don't you think." Melinda says to Tony.

"Yeah it was." Tony admits, "It was fun." He responds, "I just can't believe that woman." He tells Melinda.

"Me either." Melinda admits, "But you know what Uncle Gabe always says…" Melinda starts to say and Tony finishes.

"Some people have negative opinions and hate for no reason, they're not right and it's not okay, but you can't let them get to you. You're better than them." Tony recites.

"Exactly." Melinda responds.

"Huh, Aunt Peggy, your Mom and My Dad just got here." Tony comments.

"And Mama's coming over here." Melinda says slightly worried.

"Did you two have a good day?" Lian asks Melinda and Tony.

"Yeah." They both respond.

"Tony do you mind if I talk to Melinda for a minute." Melinda asks.

"Sure." Tony says getting up and, giving Melinda a concerned look as he does, walking over to Jackie and Mark.

"Is something wrong?" Melinda asks her mother concerned.

"In a way." Lian answers, "I've gotten a job I've been wanting for a long time." Lian reveals to her daughter.

"That's great Mama." Melinda says happy for her, "What's wrong?" she asks seeing the look that her mother has on her face.

"The job is in London and has a tour of at least a year and a half before coming back here." She explains.

"But we can visit right?" Melinda asks not wanting to be away from her only friends for over a year.

"No, I'll be too busy to come with you." Lian informs her daughter.

"But I can come by myself." Melinda suggests.

"Sorry Honey but it's too far." Lian says leaving off the fact that it wouldn't be safe for Melinda to fly from London to DC by herself in commercial airline.

"So you're saying that for over a year I won't see Anthony, or Jackie and Mark, or Uncle Howard, Aunt Maria, Uncle Gabe, Aunt Peggy or Jarvis?" Melinda asks.

"That's exactly what I am saying." Lian tells her daughter.

"But that's not fair." Melinda say loudly becoming upset.

"I know you think that but this will be good for both of us, I promise." Lian tells her daughter.

"No it won't!" Melinda tells her mother, "I'll be the weird girl again with the secretive Mother who knows a lot of different Martial arts." Melinda tells her daughter, "Cant I stay here?" She asks, "It's not like you'll be home much anyway."

"This time I will." Lian informs Melinda, "I'll be able to spend more time at home with you which is why you can't stay here, not this time." Lian tells her daughter.

"THAT SUCKS." Melinda yells, "YOU CANT MAKE ME GO."

"Yes I can Melinda, I'm your mother." Lian informs Melinda.

"I HATE YOU." Melinda says before running inside leaving a shocked Lian as Melinda is usually so pleasant and respectful.

As soon as he sees his friend run inside Tony puts his plate down and follows her.

* * *

><p>When Tony gets to the second level of the estate first place he checks is Melinda's room and when he doesn't find her there he checks his lab then his room and when he doesn't find her in either place he almost starts to worry until he realises where she might have gone so as he leaves his room he grabs a torch and heads to where he thinks she might have gone.<p>

When he gets to the end of the corridor he looks around to make sure no one is around Tony lifts the wood panelling opens the door and craws into the secret passage that he and Melinda declared to be their secret three years earlier.

When he enters the tunnel Tony stands and closes the door, knowing that you can open it form the inside and walks down it. Unsurprisingly he find Melinda sitting about half way down with her legs against her chest crying, so he sits down next to her.

"Nice hiding spot." Tony says to Melinda.

"I'm not hiding Anthony. Hiding implies that you want to be found, I don't." Melinda tells Tony.

"Then why did you pick the one place I would know you would go?" Tony asks curious.

"Because I never said I didn't want you to find me." Melinda tells him.

"Well I'm honoured." Tony comments, "It's not that bad Melly." He tells her.

"Not bad? It will be year and a half, at least." Melinda tells him, "I don't think we've ever been apart for that long." She points out.

"True, but it's not like we will never talk." Tony comments, "I've modified the two way radios, we can talk all the time." He tells her.

"It won't be the same." Melinda says.

"I know." Tony says putting an arm around Melinda, "Why else don't you want to go?" he asks.

"Because I don't want to spend over a year alone." Melinda says in a quiet voice.

"Then make friends." Tony tells her, "You're really likable Melly and I know you haven't made friends in the past because you were always moving but this is a year and a half, at least, you can make friends this time." He tells her.

"What if no one likes me?" Melinda asks.

"Not possible." Tony responds with a smirk and Melinda gives a small laugh.

"You going to be okay without me keeping you out of trouble?" Melinda asks curious.

"Please, you get me into trouble." Tony comments and Melinda doesn't say anything because she knows he has a point, "But I promise not to build any robots while you're gone." He tells her.

"Good." Melinda responds, "I'm going to miss you soo much Anthony."

"I know. I'm going to miss you too Melly." He responds, "One day we won't have to do what our parents tell us to do." He comments.

"And that will be a great day." Melinda comments, "But today I need to apologise to my Mom, I shouldn't have said what I said."

Tony doesn't comment on her previous point but instead says, "We should get back out there, knowing our family they will be tearing the house apart to look for us any minute." He comments.

"That they will." Melinda says standing up. Once she is standing she pulls Tony up to, "Anthony promise me something." She requests.

"What?" he asks curious.

"That no matter what we'll stay friends."

"I've already made that promise." Tony tells her, "Melly you're my best friend, my sister, that's never going to change." He tells her.

"Good, because I feel the same." Melinda responds, "Time to go face the music." Melinda says and she and Tony link arms before walking to the exit of the tunnel.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later after a very tear filled goodbye to Tony and the rest of their family Melinda and Lian are on a plane to London. Lian looking forward to the opportunities that it will provide for her and her daughter and Melinda already counting the days until she is back in DC.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed, left kudos, added to alerts or commented. It means a lot to me.

* * *

><p><strong>December 1977: Melinda 10. Tony 7.<strong>

Ever since Melinda and Lian have been in London Melinda has been doing more and more training. Yes she has made a few friends at school but they are clear 'school friends' the kind of people that she will hang out with during school hours but not that much afterwards.

As well as doing more training Melinda has been teaching herself, with the assistance of the basics she has been learning at school, Spanish, as while she can speak English and Chinese fluently her French is very basic and she would like to learn another language fluently so she decided to go with Spanish.

For the first few months what Lian told Melinda in the garden of the Stark Estate turns out to be true and Lian is home more, does spend more time with her daughter, but then something changes and Lian spends more time away. At first Melinda was very upset about that but then she realised that there was no point being upset about something she couldn't change so she started to focus on other things instead.

It is a Friday night and Melinda is sitting in her room doing her homework so that she can use the weekend for more enjoyable things.

"Melinda." Her mother's voice says as Melinda hears the door open.

"Coming Mama." Melinda says back before getting up and leaving her room.

"You've got pizza." Melinda comments seeing what her mother is holding, "What's wrong?" she asks knowing that it's very rare for her mother to get pizza.

"Nothing's wrong." Lian informs Melinda.

"Mama." Melinda says as she walks over and sits at the table, "What's wrong?" she asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Melinda, don't worry about me." Lian informs her daughter.

"Then what's with the pizza?" Melinda asks concerned, "What's going on?"

"My boss has asked me to stay in London for another four months." Lian explains.

"Oh." Melinda says putting the piece of pizza she is eating back on her plate.

"This could be a good thing Melinda you'll get to finish the school year at the same school. You haven't done that before." Lian points out.

"I've got some work I need to finish." Melinda says standing up as she doesn't want to show how upset she is in front of her mother.

"Okay, well take your food with you." Lian tells Melinda.

"I'm not hungry." Melinda says walking into her room.

* * *

><p>When Melinda walks into her room the first thing she does is go over to her desk but instead of continuing on her homework she pulls down the calendar she has counting down to when she will be going back to DC and she adds more days.<p>

Once she is finished adding more days to the calendar Melinda puts it back up and walks over to her bed and from under her pillow she pulls out the two way radio that Tony made.

"Anthony?" Melinda asks

"Yeah I'm here." Tony's voice responds about thirty seconds later, "I thought you were doing your homework."

"I was." Melinda answers, "But its math so it's not homework it's torture." She tells him, "But now Mama's home and I don't really feel like doing much of anything." She informs Tony.

"I can help if you want, you know Math is my thing." Tony comments then he realises what else Melinda said, "What happened with Aunt Lian?" Tony asks concerned.

"Her boss asked her to stay here for another four months. We're staying in London." Melinda explains finally letting the hurt that the news caused her show.

"I'm sorry Melly, I'm soo sorry." Tony says sadly knowing how much Melinda wanted to come home, "Has Aunt Lian learnt about the fight you got into yet?" he asks curious, deciding on distracting her, as he hates it when she is upset.

"Not yet." Melinda responds, "I hid the letter from my Head Master." She explains.

"How long do you think you can keep her from finding out?" Tony asks curious.

"I don't know." Melinda admits, then sighs "I was really looking forward to coming home."

"I know you were." Tony tells her, "But it's only a few more months." He says, and unknown to Melinda he is looking at his own count down calendar as he speaks, "Plus you get to be at the same school for a whole school year, haven't you always wanted that?" He comments.

"Mama said the same thing." Melinda comments, "But I don't know if I want that anymore." She tells Tony.

"That is a good thing Melly. You can show everyone just how smart you are by finishing in the top of your class." Tony tells her, "But of course I wish you were here." He comments.

"How's things with you and Uncle Howard?" Melinda asks concerned.

"The same." Tony answers not elaborating, "Jarvis says hello by the way."

"Tell him I say hello back." Melinda requests, "Do you want to talk about Uncle Howard?" she asks.

"Not particularly." Tony responds.

"Okay, well if you do…" Melinda starts to say but Tony cuts her off.

"I know." He tells her, "So how's the sword fighting lessons Aunt Lian let you take going?" he asks curious as he knows that Melinda was very excited about them.

"Good, really good." Melinda tells Tony, "Though I can kiss any more lessons and getting good grades goodbye if I don't improve my Math marks." Melinda explains.

"What are you trying to do?" Tony asks curious.

"Hang on." Melinda says and she walks over to her desk and once she is sitting down she starts to explain to Tony what she is trying to do and he explains to her how to do it in a way that she understands.

* * *

><p>Several hours later when Lian comes to her daughter's room to check on she finds Melinda fast asleep laying on her bed on top of the covers clutching the two way radio. Seeing that Lian walks over to her tucks her in and takes the two way radio out of Melinda's hands and puts it on Melinda's bed side table. Once she has done that Lian brushes her daughters' hair out of her face and place a gentle kiss to her forehead.<p>

"Goodnight Melinda, sweet dreams. I'm sorry." Lian says and after spending a couple of minutes watching her daughter sleep Lian gets up and leaves the room, turning off the light and closing the door a she does.

**Two weeks later.**

Ever since Lian informed her that they will be staying in London for an extra four months Melinda has been quieter and has been spending even more time in her room when her mother is home. Something which Lian has noticed. At first Lian wasn't sure what to do but after a lot of thinking, getting some news from work, and several phone calls she has an idea.

"Melinda can you come here please." Lian requests late one afternoon and within a minute Melinda walks out of her room, "Sit down please." Lian requests and Melinda does just that she sits down on the couch.

Once her daughter is sitting down Lian walks over and sits on the coffee table across from her daughter.

"Melinda I'm going to ask you some things and you need to be really honest with me, can you do that?" Lian asks curious and Melinda nods, "Do you really hate it here?" she asks.

"No, I don't hate it here." Melinda tells her mother, "It's just it's not home and I'm lonely." Melinda tells her mother.

"I am sorry Melinda I know I said that I would spend more time with you here but some things have happened." Lian informs Melinda feeling bad about breaking that promise.

"It's okay, I understand." Melinda comments.

"You need to know that I love you Melinda and you are always important to me." Lian tells her daughter.

"I know." Melinda responds, "I understand Mama. I still miss not being alone though." She tells her mother.

"How about you invite some of your school friends over one day." Lian suggests.

"They're not those kind of friends." Melinda informs her mother, "They're the friends who you see at school but that's it." She tells her mother, "They're not like Anthony…. or Jackie."

"You really miss them don't you?" Lian asks her daughter.

"I really do." Melinda confirms.

"Do you understand why I had to come here, why we had to come here?" Lian asks and Melinda nods.

"You came here to protect people, it's what you do." Melinda informs Lian.

"That's right." Lian confirms, "I have some news for you." She tells her daughter, "I've got to go out of town for a couple of weeks." She informs her daughter.

"We're we going?" Melinda asks curious.

"Not we, me." Lian tells Melinda.

"So I'm going to be here alone?" Melinda asks trying to hide her disappointment at being alone on Christmas.

"No."

"Do you mean…?" Melinda asks looking excited and Lian nods.

"Aunt Peggy is coming to London for a few days for something related to her work so she will fly back with you to DC where Uncle Howard and Aunt Maria are letting you stay." Lian explains and Melinda just grins, the biggest grin that Lian has seen on her daughters face for a while.

"That's amazing." Melinda says, "I've got to tell Anthony." She says getting up and running into her room.

**Five days later**

After several days of packing and over eight hours flying and at various airports Melinda arrives back in DC with Peggy. Because Peggy has to talk to Howard about something they head straight to the Stark Estate from the airport instead of going somewhere else.

For the entire drive from the airport to the estate it becomes clear to Peggy just how excited Melinda is because she is fiddling in her seat, something which she never does.

When Peggy and Melinda arrive at the estate they are greeted Jarvis.

"He's up in his lab, I think he lost track of time." Jarvis says to Melinda, before she even has a chance to ask, who goes running upstairs as soon as she is told where she will find Tony.

"Is Howard here?" Peggy asks as she was expecting him to be but that could have changed.

"He's in his office Madam Peggy." Jarvis explains and Peggy nods.

* * *

><p>When Melinda gets to Tony's office she just stands there watching him do whatever it is he is doing for a couple of minutes before saying anything.<p>

"You know you really need to pay more attention to your surroundings when you're doing stuff like that." Melinda informs Tony.

"Melly." Tony says exited when he hears her voice and looks over at her.

"Hey Anthony." Melinda responds and Tony drops what he is doing and rushes over to her and hugs her, "I've missed you so much." Melinda informs Tony hugging him tightly.

"Missed you too." Tony responds, "You've got to see this." Tony says grabbing Melinda's hand and pulling her over to his work station. Once there he puts what is clearly a new two way radio in front of her, "Tada, Two Way Radio Mark 4." He tells her, "But we really need a better name." he comments, looking like he is pondering something.

"How about just Mark Four." Melinda suggest then realises something, "Wait four? What about three?" she asks.

"I made three when you were gone but I didn't like it so I made four instead." Tony explains, "I've improved the reception, the clarity, the battery and a few other issues." He explains, "Oh and I'm pretty sure that when I make the Mark Five we'll be able to see each other when we talk." He informs Melinda.

"Seriously?" Melinda asks Tony nods, "Cool, it's lighter too." She says picking up the radio.

"Yep. That was one of the biggest problems I had with the mark three, it was too heavy." He tells Melinda.

"Cool." Melinda comments, "I want to hear all about everything else you've made." She tells him.

"And I'll tell you all about it." Tony says and he opens one of his draws, "Over these." He says pulling out five bags of different types of candy out of it.

"Nice." Melinda says with a grin, "You have me beat." She says walking over to her bag which is still by the door into the lab, "Aunt Peggy was with me the entire time at the airport and you know how she's like with junk food so I could only get these." She says pulling out five bags of trail mix.

"That's okay we can eat them when we're starting to feel sick because of the candy and then eat more candy afterwards." Tony says sitting down on one of the tables.

"I like that idea." Melinda says and she sits down on the table across from him.

"So has Aunt Lian found out about the fight?" Tony asks curious as they start to eat the candy.

"Not yet." Melinda answers, "So what else are you making?" she asks curious.

"Just bits and pieces." Tony responds, "But something's not working and it's really frustrating." He explains.

"What do you mean?" Melinda asks.

"It's a thing I'm not even sure what yet but, it's not working. I think it's a problem with the wires but I've checked them and their fine. It's just annoying because it should work." Tony explains and if it was someone who didn't know Tony as well as Melinda they would ask 'how do you know that it's not working if you don't know what it does.' But Melinda knows Tony too well to ask that.

"How long have you been working on it without a break?" Melinda ask interested.

"A few days." Tony says with a shrug.

"Okay, that's it, come on." Melinda says jumping down from the table.

"Where are we going?" Tony asks reluctantly following her because it's annoying that he can't figure out this machine.

"Just trust me." Melinda responds.

"Never a question Melly." Tony responds and Tony follows Melinda out to the backyard which is covered in snow.

"What are we doing out here?" Tony asks, "it's cold." He informs her.

"You need a break from what you are doing, if you keep over thinking it you're never going to get it." Melinda informs Tony, "You taught me that."

"So standing out in the snow is meant to help me with that?" Tony asks.

"No." Melinda tells him, "This is." Melinda says picking up a handful of snow and throwing it at Tony.

"Really Melly?" Tony asks and Melinda just grins back, "This is war." He says bending down and picking up a handful of snow and throwing it at Melinda starting an all-out snow ball fight.

The snow ball fight lasts for about ten minutes until Tony suddenly says, "That's it." And runs upstairs. Melinda not far behind him.

* * *

><p>When Melinda gets to Tony's lab, only seconds after he did, she finds him already working on his little machine.<p>

"What's it?" Melinda ask him.

"It was the circuit that was the problem not the wires." Tony explains, "Of course the circuit board was the first thing I checked but I looked in the wrong place." He explains, "Now, this should work." He says using a screwdriver to screw everything back together.

"Do you know what it is yet?" Melinda ask curious.

"I think so, it's just depends if it works." He explains and Tony puts both the little machine which kind of looks like a toy truck and a pencil on the table giving it a little push the truck moves across the desk and when it gets to the pencil it runs over it leaving a perfectly sharpened pencil behind.

"Okay, that's cool." Melinda says with a grin, "Can it do anything else?" she asks curious.

"Not sure yet." Tony answers, "But I'll figure it out."

"Young Master Tony, Miss Melinda, what do you think you are doing?" Jarvis's voice asks.

"Um, nothing." Tony and Melinda say together, wondering what they could have done to get in trouble.

"Go get out of those wet clothes, both of you." Jarvis tells the pair. "Then come down to the kitchen for hot coco." He tells them.

"Yes Jarvis." Melinda and Tony say, exchanging a grin, before heading to their own rooms.

**May 1978 Day after Tony's birthday. Melinda 10. Tony 8.**

After spending Christmas, New Years and two weeks in January with the Starks Melinda finally headed back to London but this time a lot happier than when she left. Melinda and Lian spent several more months in London before once more returning to DC and the Stark Estate. They have been back for a few weeks and both Tony and Melinda are grateful for the chance to spend more time together.

After Tony's birthday party the day before which was mainly just people and their children who work with his, or know his parents, he and Melinda are out in the back yard of the estate testing Tony's newest invention- a motorized kite.

"Do you think it's going to fly?" Melinda asks curious, "Won't it be too heavy?" she asks.

"It shouldn't be." Tony answers, "I think it should work okay, but it may not." He admits and Melinda nods.

"There's only one way to find out." Melinda says and Tony starts to try and get the kite in the air.

Because of the fact that they are both quite, and the only sounds around are the sound of the wind and the leaves rustling in it Melinda and Tony are easily able to hear a crash from inside.

"What was that?" Tony asks Melinda.

"Nothing good." Melinda responds and she and Tony, drop everything they are holding and run inside.

* * *

><p>When Melinda and Tony run into the house the first thing they see is Jarvis laying on the ground, his head bleeding.<p>

"Jarvis." Both children say worried rushing to his side.

"He's still breathing." Melinda informs Tony.

"And as long as you two brats do everything I tell you to he'll stay that way." A voice says and Tony and Melinda turn to see two men standing at the doorway into the kitchen with guns in their hands.

"I know you. You were at my party." Tony says recognizing the man.

"I was. It was the perfect opportunity to find out how to get in without anyone realising." The man informs Tony.

"What do you want with us?" Melinda asks as she pulls Tony behind her, so that she can protect him.

"Even if you don't realise it you both have pretty important parents." The man who didn't call Tony and Melinda brats says, "There are people who are willing to pay quite a lot to get their hands on the two of you and it's our job to take you to them."

"So you're kidnapping us." Melinda says slowly standing up and raising her hands.

"Melly." Tony hisses at her trying to pull her back down wondering what the hell she is doing.

"That's right." The man who called them brats says as he starts to walk towards them. Once he is almost right next to her Melinda attacks him using the technique that she has spent years learning. The second Melinda attacks him it becomes clear that it was the last thing he thought she would do and within about a minute she has reddened him unconscious.

"Stop right there, or I shot your friend here." The kidnapper voice says and Melinda turns to see him standing next to Tony with his gun next to his head.

"No you won't." Tony says." I'm guessing whoever payed you to take us wants us alive. We're no use to them otherwise, so you're not going to hurt us." He tells the man.

"I wouldn't get cocky kid, it won't end well." The kidnapper says.

"So you say." Tony says elbowing the man hard in the stomach which shocks him so much that he lets Tony go. The second he is free Tony runs, and runs to the phone which allows Melinda to kick the gun out of the man's hand. Once he realise what she has done he tries to attack her but he doesn't manage to land a blow because of the combination of her small size, skill and speed allows Melinda to avoid every attack and as soon as she gets the opportunity Melinda does a jump kick and kicks him into the wall, knocking him unconscious, the whole thing only lasting a couple of minutes.

"Are you alright?" Tony asks rushing to Melinda and hugging her.

"Yeah, you?" She asks and Tony nods,

"The police and an ambulance are on their way." Tony informs Melinda.

"Good." Melinda responds, "Jarvis." She says worried and the pair rush back over to his side.

"Jarvis wake up." Tony says shaking him.

"Young Master Tony, Miss Melinda. Are you alright?" Jarvis asks worried.

"We're fine." Melinda answers, "Are you?" she asks worried.

"I will be." Jarvis answers the he takes in the state of the room, "You stopped them." He says slightly surprised.

"Melly did." Tony says, "The police are on their way." He tells Jarvis who nods.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Tony and Melinda are sitting on the couch talking to a police officer. Jarvis has just been, reluctantly because he didn't want to leave them, taken to hospital.<p>

"So Mr Jarvis was here looking after you and you were outside when you heard a noise so you came inside looking for him. Is that correct?" The man ask and Melinda and Tony nod, but before the office can ask anymore the front door opens and Howard, Lian and Peggy come running in.

"Mama." Melinda says getting up and running to her mother who she hugs.

"Are you alright?" Howard asks Tony who nods.

"Are you their parents?" The office ask.

"I'm their godmother." Peggy answers.

"I'm Melinda's mother."

"I'm Tony's father." Howard informs the office, "What happened?"

"From what we've been told two men broke in and attempted to kidnap both children but the young lady rendered both of them unconscious." The officer explains it being clear that he is impressed with what Melinda was able to do.

"Where are the two men now?" Peggy asks.

"On their way to the station." The officer explains and Howard, Lian and Peggy exchange a look.

"Let's talk outside." Peggy says leading the officer out of the room so that she can arrange the men transfer to SHIELD so that she can figure out just why they attempted to kidnap Melinda and Tony.

"We're either of you hurt?" Lian asks and both Melinda and Tony shake their heads.

"How did you manage to knock them out?" Howard asks interested.

"I waited to the first guy was right next to me and did what I was taught to do." Melinda tells her Uncle, "But then I turned and saw that the other guy had a hold of Anthony and a gun pointing at him and I stopped but then Anthony elbowed him and I kicked the gun out of his hand, dodged his attacks and kicked him into a wall." Melinda explains

"Good Job, both of you." Lian tells the two kids.

"Thanks Mama." Melinda says.

"Thanks Aunt Lian." Tony says and in that moment Peggy walks back.

"Well?" Howard asks Peggy.

"It's all sorted." Peggy tells him which tells him and Lian that Peggy's just arranged it to make sure that there is no revealing of the names of who was just almost kidnapped and the men will be transferred to SHIELD custody

"Thanks Peggy." Howard says.

"I better go." Peggy comments, "I'm very glad that you are both okay." She says to Tony and Melinda, "I'll see you tonight." She says and for a minute Melinda and Tony are confused for a second until they remember that Mark is leaving for Army Basic Training tomorrow and Peggy and Gabe are throwing a family goodbye dinner to see him off.

Just as Peggy leaves the room Maria enters.

"What happened?" She asks worried and once more the story of what happened today gets explained.

**Several hours later**

Several hour later Tony, Melinda, Lian, Howard and Maria have arrived at the Carter-Jones house. Peggy opens the door when Maria knocks and invites them all in.

"Jackie's upstairs if you two want to go up there." Peggy says to Melinda and Tony who nod and head upstairs to see their friend.

"I've got some news on the would be kidnappers." Peggy informs Howard, Maria and Lian once the kids are out of hearing range.

"And?" Lian asks.

"Hired guns." Peggy answers, "Pretty dangerous men, the fact that Melinda was able to subdue them was more than impressive." She comments.

"Do we know who hired them?" Howard asks

"Not yet, I've got agents working on it." Peggy explains, "Has Melinda hinted to what she want to do when she is older?" she asks Peggy curious.

"No." Lian answers, "But I have a feeling she will end up in an agency." She says, "I don't believe she is likely to end up in one of the arms of the military."

"Considering what she can do at not even eleven any agency will be lucky to have her." Howard comments, "She could probably have her pick when the time's right." He comments and both Peggy and Lian nod, having a feeling that he is right.

* * *

><p>After leaving their parents Tony and Melinda make their way upstairs to Jackie's room. When they reach her door Melinda knocks and gets a faint,<p>

"Come in." so they enter.

When they enter they find Jackie laying on her bed reading a large book.

"Hey guys." Jackie says with a grin, and Melinda and Tony walk over and sit down on the bed. Melinda being slightly annoyed by the dress that she is wearing, which in her opinion totally wasn't fair as Tony got to wear pants, but when she sees that Jackie is wearing a dress to she is glad that she isn't the only one.

"What you reading?" Melinda asks curious and she shows Melinda the cover, "The human anatomy, huh, interesting?" Melinda asks curious as it doesn't seem like it to her.

"Very." Jackie answers, "I heard you two had an interesting day."

"You can say that." Tony comments as Jackie puts the book down.

"So Mark leaves tomorrow." Melinda comments.

"Mark leaves tomorrow." Jackie confirms a hint of sadness clear, "I'm going to miss him a lot."

"You'll still see him though right?" Tony comments.

"Yeah but not every day like we do now, we'll be more like you guys." She explains and Tony and Melinda nods and a knock is heard on the door,

"Dinner will be ready in five." Gabe says sticking his head into the room then leaving.

"Guess we should head down there." Jackie comments.

"Guess we should." Melinda and Tony says and the three kids get up and head back downstairs.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**An2**: Thanks for all the support that everyone reading this has given me.

* * *

><p><strong>July 1979. Melinda 12. Tony 9.<strong>

Ever since the attempted kidnapping both Melinda and Tony have noticed that they have been together a lot more. Melinda has been permanently living at Stark Estate for the last year even though for quite a lot of that time her mother hasn't been there. While she does miss her Mother while she is gone Melinda does like spending so much time with Tony. Another thing the two smart kids have noticed is that security has defiantly increased.

"So where is your Mom this time?" Tony asks curious as he and Melinda are sitting in his lab talking.

"I think she said Egypt." Melinda answers but she sounds uncertain, "She should be back in a couple of days." She comments and Tony nods.

"Please tell me why I thought this was a good idea." Jackie says annoyed walking into the lab and sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor. Jackie is at the estate because there is still a month left of the summer break and like Lian, Howard and Maria Peggy and Gabe are even more worried about their child's safety since the attempted kidnapping.

"What?" Tony asks confused and amused.

"Doing Summer School so I can graduate early. Why did I think I think it was a good idea?" She asks.

"Because you want to be in medical school as soon as possible." Melinda tells her friend, "You want to be helping people as soon as possible."

"I do, I really do." Jackie confirms, "But now I know why school doesn't happen during the summer, it's too hot." She comments, "Your lab wall is very cold by the way, it's nice." She tells Tony.

"Good to know." Tony comments, "You know we could go swimming, there is a pool out back after all." He tells them.

"Think we could get away with testing your motorized floating diving board?" Melinda asks curious as she has been eager to try it ever since he finished making it.

"If we can sneak it pass Jarvis I think we can." Tony comments grinning.

"How are we going to do that?" Jackie asks having no idea what they are taking about but thinking that it sounds awesome, "Jarvis notices everything." She comments and Melinda and Tony exchange a grin and a look.

"Just get changed into your swim suit and meet us by the pool. We'll handle Jarvis." Melinda comments knowing that they will just use the secret passage but because they haven't, and don't intend to, tell Jackie about the tunnel she says handle instead. Jackie looks between them and decides that she just doesn't want to know.

"Okay, I'll see you down there." She says and she leaves the lab.

"Meet back here in five minutes." Tony says to Melinda.

"Meet back here in five minutes." Melinda confirms and the two of them leave the lab.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Jackie who has been waiting by the pool for almost ten sees Melinda and Tony walking towards the pool carrying what looks like a diving board attached to what looks like flotation device with a circular stand between, with a ladder attached, walking towards her.<p>

"Is this thing safe?" Jackie asks, no longer thinking it is awesome now that she has seen it as it looks very dangerous and she doesn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Should be." Tony answers.

"Should be? You don't know?" Jackie asks shocked.

"In theory it should be fine, but the practical is never exactly like the reality." He explains as he and Melinda place the thing into the water.

"I'm going first." Melinda tells Tony and he nods.

"Do you remember how it works?" Tony asks curious.

"Yep. We flip the switch then once there is weight on the bored it moves, propelling the weight off." Melinda says and Tony nods. Together Melinda and Tony flip the switch then push it more towards the middle of the pool.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea." Jackie says concerned, worried about what may happen if things go wrong.

"Relax Jacks, it will be fine." Melinda says before jumping into the pool and swimming over to the machine.

"I made sure that it can handle large amounts of weight, it will be fine." Tony tells Jackie.

"I'm more concerned with the 'propelling the weight off'." Jackie informs Tony as Melinda climbs up the ladder and onto the machine.

"Oh, it will be fine." Tony says.

"You said should be a second ago." Jackie points out.

"Same thing." Tony says as Melinda takes one step onto the board and is flipped backwards into the air before hitting the machine and landing in the water.

"MELLY." Tony yells terrified and he and Jackie jump into the water and swim over to her.

"I'm okay." Melinda says coming to the surface of the water as they get to her, "You've got to re work the calibration on the board though, it's too strong." She tells Tony.

"Clearly." Jackie comments frowning, "Are you sure you're okay?" Jackie asks worried.

"Fine." Melinda answers lying because her left arm, which is what hit the machine, really hurts but she doesn't want Tony too feel bad or blame himself for her getting hurt.

"I'm so sorry Melly." Tony tells her, not liking that something he designed and made hurt her.

"It's okay Anthony, really." Melinda assures him, "It's not your fault, I'm not mad." She promises.

"Still I'm sorry." Tony tells her.

"I accept your apology, though you don't need to give one." Melinda assures him and she gives him a one armed hug.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Jackie asks concerned.

"Nothing." Melinda lies and Jackie gives her a look which says she doesn't believe her, "Fine, I hit it when I hit the machine." Melinda tells her and Jackie comes closer to Melinda to have a look and she jumps when Jackie touches the part of her wrist which is sore.

"Melly…" Tony starts to say looking very upset but Melinda cuts her off.

"It's okay Anthony, it's not your fault." Melinda assures him.

"We've got to tell Jarvis, you need to go to the hospital." Jackie says, worry more than clear.

"I will go to Jarvis only if you agree that we tell him, and our parents, that I was running to jump in the water and I tripped and hit the edge." Melinda tells Jackie, trying not to let how much pain she is in show.

"You want to lie?" Jackie asks surprised, then realises, "You're worried about what Uncle Howard will do to Tony if he knew the truth."

"Melly, don't worry about me." Tony tells her.

"I always worry about you." Melinda tells Tony, "And this is my fault too I was the one who suggested you try and build something like this. So either we lie or I'm not going to Jarvis." Melinda says stubbornly.

"Okay, we lie." Jackie confirms as she knows what her Uncle Howard can be like sometimes, "But we need to go to Jarvis now." She says having enough medical knowledge to know that Melinda needs a doctor.

"We'll hide the machine behind the bushes so no one notices." Melinda suggests

"You push it to the edge and we'll lift it out." Tony says, it being clear to him that Melinda is trying not to cry, and that's just what they do.

"You're hurting a lot aren't you?" Tony asks worried as they begin to walk back to the house.

"Yeah." Melinda answers honestly.

"I'm so so sorry Melly." Tony tells her, guilt perfectly clear.

"It's okay Anthony, it was an accident." Melinda tells him "Don't blame yourself." She says as they enter the house.

"JARVIS?" Jackie calls.

"Yes Miss Jacqueline?" Jarvis asks walking into the room then notices the way that Melinda is holding her arm, "Miss Melinda are you alright?" he asks concerned.

"No, I think I've hurt my arm." Melinda explains, "I was running to the pool and I tripped and my arm hit the tile." She explains.

"Let me have a look." Jarvis request and Melinda does that and just like she did when Jackie had a long minutes earlier she jumps and lets a few tears fall when Jarvis touches the places where it hurts.

"I was thinking that I could drive her to the hospital." Jackie offers.

"No, I will." Jarvis says, "Both of you go put on some dry clothes and bring Miss Melinda down some to put on over her bathers." Jarvis tells Tony and Jackie and they nod and do just that, "Sit." Jarvis says to Melinda and she sits down on one of the stalls and he walks over to the phone.

A few minutes later Jackie and Tony return downstairs while Jarvis is still on the phone.

"Do you want to help me put these on?" Jackie asks and Melinda nods and with Jackie help she puts some clothes on over top of her wet bathers.

"Madam Peggy and Master Gabe will meet us at the hospital." Jarvis informs the children.

"What about Dad?" Tony asks, not asking about his mother as she is out of town.

"According to Madam Peggy he is in a meeting about his newest invention." Jarvis explains and Tony nods, "Let's go." Jarvis says and the three of them leave the Estate.

* * *

><p>Jarvis, Melinda, Tony and Jackie have been at the hospital for half an hour when Peggy and Gabe arrive, because they are in a treatment bay Peggy and Gabe have to be show where to go by a doctor.<p>

"Melinda, are you alright?" Gabe asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay Uncle Gabe, just hurt my arm." Melinda explains.

"How? What happened?" Peggy asks.

"I was running to the pool and trip, hit my arm on the tile." Melinda explain, lying but if you didn't know it would be difficult to tell that she is. Jackie realise that her mother knows that Melinda is lying but she also realises that Peggy isn't going to question Melinda, not yet anyway, most likely because she can guess the reason for the lie.

"Melinda May." The Doctor says walking in.

"That's me."

"Yes hello, I'm doctor George." He says to Melinda, "Which of you are her parents?" the doctor asks looking towards Peggy, Jarvis and Gabe.

"None of us." Peggy answers, "Her father died when she was a year old and her mother is out of town. She is currently staying with her godfather and his family who Mr Jarvis here works for but as he is currently in busy so as her godmother my husband and I are Melinda's closes next of kin." Peggy explains.

"Of course." The Doctor says, "One of you may stay but I'm going to have to ask for the rest of you to wait in the waiting area."

"I'll stay." Peggy offers and Gabe and Jarvis nod and take Tony and Jackie to the waiting room. Tony looking like he doesn't want to go.

For the next few minutes the doctor has a look at Melinda, "We need to get an x-ray before we can know more, I'll go organize that." Dr George says and he leaves Peggy and Melinda alone.

"You're lying about how you were hurt aren't you?" Peggy asks her goddaughter.

"No." Melinda lies.

"Yes you are." Peggy comments, "Will you tell me the truth if I ask?"

"No." Melinda respond.

"Are you lying for a very good reason?"

"Yes." Melinda answers.

"Then I won't ask, but Melinda you can tell me the truth." Peggy informs her and Melinda just gives a small nod in response though she has no intention of telling her godmother the truth.

* * *

><p>"Jarvis can we go to the gift shop? I want to get something for Melly." Tony explains.<p>

"Of course we can." Jarvis responds.

"Jackie, you want to come?" Tony asks curious.

"No, I'm good Tony." Jackie comments and Tony and Jarvis head to the gift shop leaving Gabe and Jackie.

* * *

><p>When Tony and Jarvis get to the gift shop Tony starts to look around while Jarvis follows behind him.<p>

"Do you know what you would like to get Miss Melinda, Young Master?" Jarvis asks Tony curious.

"Not balloons, or flowers or chocolate, I want to give her something she can keep." Tony explains.

"A soft toy perhaps?" Jarvis suggests.

"Yeah, maybe." Tony responds, looking though the shelves to try and find something that Melinda will like, "That's perfect." Tony says with a grin when he notices something so he walks over and from the shelf he grabs what looks like a tea cup except it is soft toy and has a smiling face on it, "Ever since she went to London Melly loves tea and she'll find this so lame that it will be funny." Tony explains to Jarvis.

"Is that all you would like to get?" Jarvis asks and Tony nods. After paying for the toy Tony and Jarvis return to the waiting room.

* * *

><p>For over three hours Gabe, Tony, Jackie and Jarvis wait in the waiting room until Peppy and Melinda whose left arm is now in both a cast and sling comes out.<p>

"How bad?" Jackie asks when she sees them.

"It's a small break, my arm is going to be in a cast for a few weeks." Melinda explains.

"I got you this." Tony says holding up the toy cup and handing it to Melinda.

"A smiling tea cup?" Melinda asks as she takes the cup and Tony nods, "That is so lame." She says with a small laugh and smile, "Thanks Anthony." She tells him and Tony nods.

"Let's get out of here." Gabe says and that's just what they do.

* * *

><p>Many hours later once everyone else is asleep Tony sneaks out of his room and through the secret passage and out to where they hid the diving machine and starts to destroy it with a stick.<p>

"That looks like fun." Melinda's voice says and Tony turns to see Melinda standing there in her pyjamas.

"What are you doing out here?" Tony asks surprised.

"I figured you might be." Melinda comments, "I meant it when I said I don't blame you Anthony." She tells him, "It was an accident." She tells him.

"An accident that happened because of something I built." Tony responds.

"You didn't blame me when accidently kicked you in the stomach last month." Melinda tells Tony.

"That's because it was an accident." Tony says, "I walked up behind you when you were training. It's not the same as this." He says.

"Yes it is." Melinda says walking the last few steps that separate them. "I didn't mean to hurt you then just like you didn't mean to hurt me." She tells him.

"I'm still sorry, I should have tested it more." Tony tells Melinda.

"You did test it, I was with you when you did." Melinda tells Tony, "But like you said the only way to know for sure is by trying, don't blame yourself Anthony." She tells him.

"Want to help me destroy it?" Tony asks curious.

"Of course." Melinda answers and she picks up a stick with her right hand and together they continue to destroy the machine.

**October 1980. Melinda 13. Tony 10. **

After staying with the Starks for the rest of 1979, during which time Lian was mostly working out of Washington, but then in January of 1980 Melinda and Lian moved to Asia as Lian got a station chef job, not that Melinda knows that, she only knows her mother got a new job, and that's where they have been for the past ten months.

It is late afternoon and Melinda has just gotten home from one of the best days of her life and the first thing she does is run into her room and pulls out her Mark Six Two Way Radio to talk to Tony.

"Anthony you there?" Melinda asks into the radio.

"Yep, I'm here." Tony says answering the call about a minute later.

"You look happy." He notes.

"I am Anthony, I really am." Melinda tells Tony.

"Well don't keep me waiting tell me. What happened?" Tony asks curious but in his book anything that makes Melinda as happy as she currently looks is a good thing.

"So you know how for weeks I've been saying I want to learn to fly?" Melinda ask.

"Yeah, it's all you've been talking about since you went to the air force base last month." He comments.

"Well last night Mama asked me if I still wanted to learn to fly, I said yes of course, and she told me that her friend Ricardo was happy to teach me if I was willing to put the time and effort into learning. I agreed and today I had my first lesson." Melinda explains, "And it was amazing, I loved it soo much. It was great." She explains.

"I'm so happy for you." Tony responds, "So I guess Asia isn't so bad after all." He says with a grin as Melinda has complained about it a lot and really didn't want to go in the beginning.

"Yeah, you're right." Melinda responds, rolling her eyes "I got a letter for Jackie the other day." She informs Tony.

"Yeah, so did I." Tony says, "She really seems to like GWU." He comments.

"That she does." Melinda says as she lays down on her bed holding the radio in front of her.

"I've finished putting the lights in our place." Tony informs Melinda, lowering his voice, not that he needs to because he is alone.

"You have?" Melinda asks excited.

"Yep." Tony says with a grin, "Now we don't need torches."

"Nice." Melinda says with a grin, "Are you and Uncle Howard talking again yet?" she asks interested.

"Nope. Things have been pretty quiet around here." Tony comments.

"I'm sorry Anthony."

"It's okay Melly, it's not your fault that my Dad's a jerk." He comments.

"What can I do to help?" Melinda asks curious.

"Melinda, I have dinner." Lian's voice says interrupting the conversation that is going on between Tony and Melinda, "Well what can I do?" Melinda asks making no effort to move.

"I'll get back to you on that one." Tony comments, "Go, eat dinner, I'll be alright." He tells her.

"You sure?" Melinda asks.

"Melinda, dinner's ready." Lian says opening Melinda's daughter.

"I know Mama, be right there." Melinda says to her mother then turns back to Tony, "Well?" she asks.

"Go, I'll be okay."

"Bye Anthony."

"Bye Melly."

**March 1981. Melinda 13. Tony 10. **

All together Melinda and Lian ended up spending over a year in different parts of Asia, before once more returning to DC. In her time away Melinda learnt how to fly a plane but because of her age she isn't allowed to get a pilot's licence yet despite the fact that she knows how to fly well. Melinda and Lian have been staying at the Stark Estate for about a month and Melinda honestly has no idea when they will be leaving again because he mother hasn't said anything.

Just like you will find them most of the time Melinda and Tony are in Tony's lab. Tony is working on something, occasionally talking to himself about what he is doing and Melinda is a corner of the lab, where there is nothing around, practicing Tai-Chi having learnt a long time ago to differentiate between when Tony is talking to himself and when he is talking to her.

"Look at that." Tony says with a grin, "You willing doing what you hated not so long ago." He says to Melinda who rolls her eyes.

"That was like six years ago, I only hated for like a year…. Or two. Now I find it relaxing." She explains.

"I don't see it." Tony comments.

"Do you want to try it?" Melinda asks curious.

"Sure, why not." Tony says throwing down the pencil he is using to draw the plan of something and walking over to her.

"Just do what I do." Melinda tells Tony and that's what he does.

Or that's what he attempts to do. Not even five minutes later instead of mimicking Melinda he accidently trips them both up and they end up on a pile on the floor, both of them laughing.

"Okay, that was harder than it looks." Tony comments through his laugher.

"Why do you think I hated it so much?" Melinda asks.

"I had no idea, now I know." Tony responds.

"Miss Melinda, Young Master Tony, are you alright?" Jarvis asks walking into the room and the first thing he sees is Melinda and Tony on the floor he is worried that something has happened, that one of them are hurt.

"We're fine." Tony answers as they sit up.

"Good.' Jarvis tells them, "Miss Melinda your mother would like to see you downstairs in the library." Jarvis informs Melinda.

"Okay, be right down." Melinda says as she exchanges a look with Tony, Stands and walks out of the room.

* * *

><p>When Melinda enters the library she sees her mother sitting on one of the couches so Melinda walks over and sits across from her.<p>

"I need to talk to you about something Melinda."

"We're moving again, aren't we?" Melinda asks assuming that that is why her mother wants to talk to her.

"In a way, but it's a bit more complicated than that." Lian informs Melinda.

"What do you mean?"

"Yes I've gotten assigned to work in a new place but the job that I will be doing is different than what I usually do." Lian explains.

"How?" Melinda asks curious as she pulls her legs up and sits cross-legged on the couch.

"Well for a while now I've been working out of an office spending time away from the office when I have to." Lian explains, "But with this job I will be mainly be out of the office, even going out of town quit often." Lian explains as where the CIA wants to assign her as station chef is a small station which means she will be handling more and more herself. It means that the CIA trust her to handle running operations in a large area, which is a huge promotion.

"So, I'll be alone a lot?"

"That is what we have to talk about." Lian tells her daughter, "As well as being away a lot this job is in a country where things are quite dangerous." Lian says trying to figure the best way to describe it, "Which is why I'm letting you decide what you do." Lian tells her daughter.

"Really?' Melinda asks surprised as she has never gotten a choice before, she's always had to do what her Mother told her.

"Really." Lian confirms, "I've already talked to Uncle Howard and Aunt Maria and they are fine with you staying here while I'm gone." Lian tells her daughter, "So you can either stay here or come with me, but if you do there will be rules that you need to follow about what you can and can't do, and there will be times where you are alone a lot." Lian tells her daughter. Lian is hoping that Melinda chooses to stay in DC because it will be safer for her but she also wants it to be Melinda's choice.

"I'll stay here." Melinda answers after a couple of minutes of thinking, "But I'll miss you, Mama."

"I'll miss you too." Lian tells her daughter and the mother and Daughter hug.

"Can I go back upstairs now?" Melinda asks curious as they break the hug a couple of minutes later.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Ever since Melinda left to talk to her mother Tony has been worriedly sitting at his workstation, wondering what Lian wanted to talk to Melinda about.<p>

"So what happened?" Tony asks as Melinda walks back into the lab fifteen minutes after she left and sits on the table that has become where she always sits.

"Mama got a new job and she gave me a choice, either stay here or go with her to somewhere dangerous where she wouldn't be around much." Melinda explains.

"And? What did you choose?" Tony asks.

"To Stay." Melinda answers with a grin, one that Tony returns.

**November 25****th**** 1981. Day before thanksgiving. Melinda 14. Tony 11.**

Melinda has been staying at Stark Estate without her mother since three days after the conversation where Lian asked Melinda whether she would like to stay or go with her. In that time Tony and Melinda don't often see the adults of the house, with the exception of Jarvis who checks on them and makes sure they are looking after themselves. They spend most their time in Tony's lab where Tony builds and plans things that Melinda doesn't always understand and Melinda often practices things that she has been learning in her various lessons.

It is early evening and Tony is working on something while Melinda, who has just gotten back from a day full of back to back martial arts lessons, is laying exhausted on the table.

"So Jackie is bringing someone to Thanksgiving?" Tony asks surprised, trying to digest the news that Melinda has just told him.

"Yep." Melinda answers, "I ran into Mark downstairs, he was dropping of something for your Mom and he told me." She explains, "It's her boyfriend, they've been dating for about a year." She explains.

"Wow." Tony says shocked walking over to Melinda, "Has that every happened before? Someone not a part of the family at thanksgiving?" he asks interested when he is standing over her.

"Nope." Melinda answers, "It's always us, our parents, Aunt Peggy, Uncle Gabe, Jackie, Mark and sometimes Aunt Peggy's sister and her daughter, that's it. This will be the first time a non Stark, Carter, May, Jones or Carter- Jones will be there. The first none family member will be there." Melinda explains, closing her eyes.

"You're forgetting Jarvis." Tony points out.

"Jarvis is family, regardless of his last name. He doesn't count." Melinda informs Tony opening her eyes.

"So what do we know about this guy?" Tony asks curious.

"Not much, his name is Frank Triplett. They've been dating for about a year, and like Jacks he's pre med." Melinda explains, "Can I sleep now?" Melinda asks turning her head to look at Tony.

"Sure." Tony says amused and he walks back over to his work desk where he dims, but doesn't turn off completely, the lights.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Tony looks over to Melinda about to tell her something when he realises that she has fallen asleep. As someone who has fallen asleep on that table before Tony realises that Melinda must truly be exhausted to have fallen asleep there, because it really isn't comfortable.<p>

"Come on you've got to be around her somewhere." Tony says looking through the cupboards underneath his desk for something, "Gotcha." He says happily when he finds a blanket and pillow that more than once he has woken up to around him and under his head when he's fallen asleep in the lab. Even though she hasn't said it Tony knows that it is Melinda who has done it would have only been her or Jarvis and Jarvis prefers to wake him and send him to bed.

Once he covers Melinda in the blanket and puts the pillow underneath her head Tony walks back over to what he was working on and makes an effort to be quieter.

**Thanksgiving 1981.**

Even though she is sleeping on an uncomfortable table Melinda sleeps all night on the table and is only woken by Tony putting a cup of tea next to her at six thirty, the time that she never sleeps later than.

"Since when are you up this early?" Melinda asks curious, and surprised that he is awake, as she sits up and takes a drink of the tea.

"Since I never went to bed." Tony answers.

"That's getting to be a bad habit." Melinda informs him jumping down from the table, "What you working on?" she asks walking over to him.

"Not sure, just tinkering at the moment." Tony answers moving different papers over the table, and writing stuff down on them as he does, "It will come to me."

"Okay, why you do that I'm going to go do a few laps in the pool, thanks for the tea." Melinda says putting the cup of tea down on the desk

"You do realise it's freezing out there right? It's is November in DC." Tony points out.

"I know."

"And you say I have bad habit." Tony says shaking his head as Melinda walks across the lab, rolling her eyes at him as she does.

* * *

><p>After Melinda's morning excises and Tony's morning lab time they both get changed into their 'nicer' clothes so that they are ready for thanksgiving but instead of heading downstairs they both head back into Tony's lab and Tony continues to work while May watches, catches up on homework and makes sure neither of them ruin their clothes.<p>

It is a bit after one pm when Jarvis comes into the lab.

"Miss Melinda, Young Master Tony, you are both requested to go downstairs now." Jarvis informs the two young teenagers walking into the lab.

"Here we go." Tony says as he puts what he is working on down.

"Here we go." Melinda says jumping down from the table.

"Are you every going to use a chair with that table?" Tony asks curious.

"Nope."

"Think Frank has any idea what he is getting himself in for?" Tony asks as they walk out of the lab.

"Doubt it." Melinda answers.

* * *

><p>When Melinda and Tony arrive downstairs they see Howard and Maria along with Peggy, Gabe and Mark, who is currently on leave from the army, but no sign of Jackie and her boyfriend.<p>

"Hey you two, I was wondering when you would come down." Make says walking over to the pair and hugging them both at the same time.

"Hey Mark."

"Hi Mark."

"How have you been?" Melinda asks curious when he lets go of her and Tony.

"Good, busy but good. I'm going overseas next week so that's should be interesting." Mark reveals.

"Where you going?" Tony asks curious.

"I'm not allowed to say." Mark says and Tony opens his mouth about to say something but he gets cut off by Howard.

"Leave it at that Tony. Don't ask again."

"Yes Dad." Tony responds and he and Melinda walk over and sit by one of the couches by the door. Just as they sit down the doorbell rings and about a minute later Jackie and a young man who must be Frank Triplett walks in. As they do Melinda stands up and pulls Tony up so that he is standing too.

"Hey Mom, Dad." Jackie says walking over and hugging her parents, "Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Frank Triplett. Frank these are my parents Peggy Carter-Jones and Gabe Jones." Jackie introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Franks says shaking both Peggy and Gabe's hands. Frank is a tall young man looks to be maybe a year older than Jackie. Is African America, has short dark hair, and a goatee and speaks in a deep calming voice.

"Hey Kiddo." Mark says hugging his sister.

"Mark." Jackie says happily hugging her brother.

"Frank this is my brother Mark." Jackie introduces and like he did with Peggy and Gabe Frank shakes Mark's hand.

"My Uncle Howard and Aunt Maria, and of course Melinda and Tony." Jackie introduces.

"Please to meet you all." Frank responds.

"Sit, we've still got time before dinner." Maria says and everyone takes a seat.

Once everyone is sitting down the servers come and give everyone a drink, but because she knows that Tony doesn't like to be handed things Melinda, without even realising what she is doing as it has become an unconscious habit, takes both the glasses and puts Tony's on the floor next to him so that he can pick it up himself, which he does with a grateful smile in Melinda's direction.

"Do you have water? I have to drive." Frank says as everyone, including Melinda and Tony have been giving a glass of wine, though Howard has switched to scotch.

"Of course." The server says and goes and gets Frank a glass of Water.

"So Frank, Jackie said your pre-med, what part of medicine are you interested in?" Mark asks curious.

"Here we go." Tony says as he raises his drink to his mouth though Melinda, who is sitting next to him, is the only one who heard.

"Paediatrics." Frank answers, "I really want to be able to help children." He answers and Tony's prediction turns to be out as after Mark's question Frank gets questioned by basically everyone.

* * *

><p>"So Jacks, how's collage?" Melinda asks curious, distracting attention away from Frank because for almost half an hour he has seemed to be getting every question.<p>

"Great, I actually have some news about that." Jackie reveals.

"You do?" Gabe asks curious.

"Yeah, if everything goes to plan I will be graduating in the spring and starting medical school in the fall." Jackie reveals.

"Jackie that's amazing." Peggy says proudly, "Congratulations."

"Good Job Sweetheart." Gabe says both he and Peggy wearing proud smiles on their faces.

"Thanks Mom, Dad."

"I think this calls for a toast." Mark says standing up, "To Jackie, you're going to make a great Neurological surging." He says, "That's still what you are planning on being right?" he asks and Jackie nods, "To Jackie." He says.

"To Jackie." Everyone repeats.

"Collage in two years, very impressive Jackie." Howard informs her.

"Thanks Uncle Howard."

Next to her Melinda can feel Tony stiffen because she knows that he is expecting Howard to make a negative comment about him, and truthfully so is she, but it doesn't happen, though Melinda can't be sure that the fact that Jarvis chose that second to walk into the room wasn't the only reason.

"Dinner is served." Jarvis informs everyone and they all get up and head to the dining room.

"Congratulations Jackie." Tony says to Jackie as they walk to the lounge room, giving her a hug as he does.

"Thanks Tony." Jackie responds.

* * *

><p>After a dinner and desert that last several hours everyone returned to the lounge room for after dinner drinks, during which Melinda and Tony slip unnoticed back upstairs and head to the secret passage that they discovered many years ago which has now become a place that they go when they don't want to be found.<p>

"That wasn't as bad as it could have been." Melinda comments as she sits down.

"No, I was expecting worse." Tony comments losing his tie as he to sits down. "What do you think of Frank?"

"He seems like a good guy, I definitely think that Jackie really likes him." She comments.

"Yeah it does seem like it, she's smiling a lot." Tony says, "Plus he managed to survive Thanksgiving with us, that alone gets him a few points."

"That it does." Melinda says nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p>For about an hour Melinda and Tony sit in the hidden passage sitting and talking, or just sitting in silence until they hear Jarvis's voice calling for them as while Jarvis knows that they have a hidden place somewhere on the second level he doesn't know where so when he wants them and they are in their hidden place he calls a couple of times then moves on from the second level so that they can exit from wherever it is that they hide, without him seeing where it is.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

AN1: Thanks to all the support you give me for this story.

* * *

><p><strong>January 1982. Melinda 14. Tony 11.<strong>

The rest of the holiday season passes in the same way that it usually does for Melinda and Tony and by the time its mid-January Melinda realises that she hasn't heard from her mother since she left almost ten months ago, and she can't help but be worried about that.

After getting frustrated that he couldn't figure out how to get what he was working on to work Melinda suggested that Tony clear his head, which is why they are both down in the Stark Estate gym and Melinda is teaching Tony some basic martial arts.

They have been practicing for almost an hour when to both their surprises Howard walks in.

"Can you two please stop that for a minute. I need to talk to you." Howard says and both Melinda and Tony stop and walk over to Howard.

"Yeah Dad?" Tony ask.

"I've just received word that Lian has been seriously hurt." Howard reveals.

"Is she okay?" Melinda asks, trying not to fear the worse.

"All I know at the moment is that she was hurt badly, but that she is currently alive." Howard reveals, "Peggy is trying to get more information." He explains.

"Mama." Melinda says before running out of the room, not wanting Howard or Tony to see her cry.

"So Melinda has been teaching you to fight." Howard says to Tony before he has a chance to follow Melinda.

"Yeah. I've been watching her for years and she makes it look easy, but it's really not." Tony says to his father, "I should go check on her." He says.

"Inform her that I will let her know as soon as I know more." Howard says and tony nods before leaving the room, following Melinda.

* * *

><p>When he gets to the second floor of the estate the first place Tony looks is Melinda's room where he finds her laying on her bed crying. Without a word Tony walks over to her lays down next to her and puts his arms around Melinda. Once she realises who is next to her Melinda turns and starts to cry into Tony's chest. Tony just holds her, not sure what else to do and because he has no idea what to say Tony stays quiet and lets Melinda cry on him, not wanting to make things worse.<p>

* * *

><p>"Anthony, what do I do if she isn't okay?" Melinda asks in a quiet voice once she is all cried out about twenty five minutes later.<p>

"I don't know Melly." Tony admits, "Dad said he'll let us know as soon as he knows more, so we've just got to wait." Tony tells her and Melinda gives a small nod, "I'm here though, I'm not going to leave." Tony tells Melinda, wishing there was more he could do.

* * *

><p>For another twenty minutes Tony and Melinda sit in silence on Melinda's bed, Tony still holding Melinda in his arms, but then the door opens and Howard walks in and almost in unison Melinda and Tony sit up.<p>

"How is she?" Melinda asks.

"Peggy just got off the phone with Lian's doctor, she has a mild head injury, some internal bleeding, and a broken leg but she is expected to make a fall recovery." Howard reveals.

"Really?" Melinda asks happily, glad to know that her mother is going to be alright.

"Really." Howard responds, "She's going to be transferred to a hospital here in a couple of days and you can see her then."

"Thanks Uncle Howard." Melinda says and Howard nods and leaves.

"She's okay." Melinda says looking at Tony, looking happy.

"She's okay." Tony responds with a grin and the pair hug once more.

**Four day later. **

Four days later, after days of worrying and spending a lot of time pacing in Tony's lab, Melinda has been told that her Mother has just arrived in DC and she can go visit and Jarvis agreed to take her and Tony after getting the information about exactly where Lian was from Peggy.

As soon as they get to Lian's private hospital room Melinda rushes to her mother's side and hugs her, being very careful of her injuries.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Melinda tells her mother in a quiet voice.

"Not going to happen." Lian tells her daughter, "Now let me look at you." Lian tells her daughter and Melinda stands up straight, "You're taller." Lian notes.

"Yeah, a few inches." Melinda says, "I also got my hair cut." She explains.

"How's school? How's your training?" Lian asks curious as Melinda sits on the edge of Lian's bed.

"School's good. I already know what a lot of what we're doing though." Melinda informs her mother, "Trainings really good, my teaches are all saying I'm doing really well." Melinda explains.

"Good, and Tony, how are you?" Lian asks as Tony is standing back with Jarvis though it is clear that

"I'm okay Aunt Lian. I'm glad you're alright." Tony tells his aunt.

"That's good to hear." Lian tells him, "Now I want to hear all about what you've been up to." Lian tells her daughter and Melinda begins to tell just that.

* * *

><p>Melinda, Tony and Jarvis stay at the hospital for over an hour until Jarvis says that they should let Lian get some rest and they head back to the Estate.<p>

When they get back to the estate Tony heads straight to the lab while Melinda head to the kitchen because Jarvis is making both her and Tony some hot chocolate.

"How are you honestly doing Miss Melinda?" Jarvis asks curious as they wait for the hot chocolate to heat.

"I'm glad Mama's okay." Melinda answers, "I was really scared." She admits.

"That's understandable."

"I really want to know how she was hurt, but I know that she won't tell me so I'm not going to ask. I'm still want to know though." Melinda explains.

"That's not surprising, your mother was hurt. You want to know why." Jarvis comments

"It's not just that." Melinda comments as Jarvis starts to pour the cups, "When Uncle Howard told me the news I acted like such a little kid; I ran and I cried. I'm meant to be learning how to control my emotions and I did that, I can't believe it." Melinda says, feeling disappointed in herself about how she acted when she first go the news that her mother had been hurt.

"Miss Melinda it doesn't matter how old you get or what training you have you are still going to be affected when someone you care about is hurt." Jarvis informs Melinda, "That's normal and its okay. You're fourteen, you should let yourself act like it sometimes." Jarvis tells Melinda, "You and Master Tony spend too much time acting like adults instead of allowing yourselves to be children."

"That's because we don't know what else to do." Melinda comments, "Is it ready?" she asks and Jarvis nods, "Thanks for the talk Jarvis." Melinda says before grabbing both the cups and heading upstairs.

* * *

><p>When Melinda walks into the lab she puts the cup next to Tony and then walks over and sits down on her table.<p>

"I wanted coffee." Tony says when he takes a zip of the hot chocolate.

"You're day three without sleep, you don't need coffee." Melinda informs him as she drinks some of her own hot chocolate.

"In fairness I didn't get any sleep the first night because I was sitting up with you." Tony points out.

"I know, and I am totally and completely thankful." Melinda tells Tony, "But you need to get some sleep at some point today or tonight which is why you've got hot chocolate instead of coffee." Melinda says, "Plus it's the imported hot chocolate your Mom got so you shouldn't really complain."

"It is good, I'll give you that." Tony admits, "But it would be better if there were marshmallows in it." He comments.

"Middle left draw." Melinda says simply and Tony looks though the said draw and inside he finds two bags of mini marshmallows.

"When did you put these in here?" Tony asks shocked pulling out the two bags and throwing one of them at Melinda.

"A few weeks. Honestly I'm surprised it took you this long to notice." Melinda comments as she catches the bag.

"Thanks Melly."

**August 1982. Melinda 15. Tony 12.**

After Melinda visited her mother in hospital Lian spent another week in hospital before another two and a half months at Stark Estate recovering before being assigned to the American Embassy in Australia to be a liaison between US and Australian intelligence forces in April.

For almost four months Melinda and Lian has been living in Canberra Australia and Melinda doesn't mind it as much as she thought she would. Yes she misses Tony but her Mother's new job has allowed her to be home more which Melinda enjoys after all the time they have spent apart in recent years.

Melinda has just gotten home from school and after the day she just had there is only one thing she wants to do and that's speak to Tony so without even thinking about the time difference she picks up the two way radio.

"Anthony."

"Melly? What's going on?" Tony asks answering about a minute later.

"Did I wake you?" Melinda asks taking in his appearance and realising what it means.

"Yeah, I thought I would get an early night for once." Tony explains.

"I'm so sorry, you can go back to sleep if you want. We can talk later." Melinda says feeling bad about waking him.

"No, It's okay. You look like you want to tell me something." Tony comments.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Spill." Tony tells Melinda.

"So after school a bunch of the people in my year play Australian football and I was invited along and I played to." Melinda explains,

"Did you make a fool of yourself?" Tony asks curious.

"Surprisingly not." Melinda answers, "Anyway we played a game then we all went and had fish and chips together and do you remember the guy I was telling you about, Roger?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah, he was asked to show you around your first day. He was nice and liked a lot of the same things you like." Tony comments from memory.

"Yeah, that's him. He asked me out, we're going to go see Poltergeist Saturday night." Melinda reveals, looking excited, something which Tony immediately notices.

"Help me, I'm tired, this is a good thing right?" Tony asks.

"Yeah it is." Melinda responds amused because she knows that Tony is just being Tony.

"First ever date, wow Melly, this is a big deal." Tony comments with a smirk.

"Gee thanks Anthony, It wasn't like I wasn't already nervous." Melinda comments.

"You have no reason to be Melly. I'm sure it will go great and if not call me and we can both eat chocolate ice cream while you talk to me. That's the kind of thing the best friend does after a bad date right, listens and eat ice cream?" He asks.

"According to movies." Melinda responds with a small laugh, "I'll let you get some sleep." Melinda says when she sees Tony give a yawn.

"I appreciate that." Tony responds, "talk to you later."

"Talk to you later." Melinda responds, "Bye Anthony."

"Bye Melly."

**Three days later**

It is Saturday night the night of Melinda's date. After spending over an hour getting ready, something she has never spent that long on before, Melinda finally feels like she is ready to go. After a lot of changing of her outfit Melinda finally decides on Black leggings with black boots and a zebra striped purple top, with her hair down. She is looking in her mirror when she hears,

"Melly?" So she walks over and picks up the two way radio.

"Hey, isn't it like three am there?" Melinda asks picking up the radio, surprised to see Tony.

"Yep." Tony answers, "I couldn't sleep so I thought I would check on you." He explains.

"Thanks Anthony."

"Anytime." Tony responds simply, "I really hope you have a goodtime tonight Melly."

"Thanks Anthony." Melinda responds with a smile, "I should go Roger should be here any minute and the last thing I want is for him to have time alone with Mama."

"Good idea, Aunt Lian alone with your date will not end well." Tony says amused, "Talk to you later."

"Talk you later." Melinda responds before putting the radio back where she keeps it, grabbing her bag and leaving her room.

* * *

><p>After Melinda leaves Tony uses the two way radio to check every half an hour if Melinda's home. It has been two and a half hours since he last talked to Melinda when she responds.<p>

"So, how did it go?" Tony asks curious.

"The movie was good"

"That bad huh?" Tony asks realising that the date must not have gone well, "What happened?" he asks interested.

"I realised, and he confirmed, that the only reason he asked me out was because his friends bet him that he couldn't do it, he had no interest in me what so ever" Melinda explains balancing the two way radio on her hand as she takes off her boot.

"I'm sorry Melly." Tony say feeling bad for Melinda and angry at Roger for doing that to his friend, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Melinda says with a shrug, "Guy a jerk, and anyone who will would do something like that isn't worth my time or energy. He's even too pathetic to warrant getting upset over." Melinda explains as she lays on her bed.

"Yeah, he is." Tony says agreeing.

"Glad you agree."

"Of course."

"Melly?" Tony asks a few minutes later when Melinda hasn't said anything instead she looks like she is staring out into space.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Melinda explains.

"Want to share?" Tony asks curious.

"Nothing important just trying to figure out what lessons I have tomorrow." Melinda explains.

"Sword fighting and a double martial arts class plus you were saying something about getting Aunt Lian to agree to let you go flying." Tony informs Melinda.

"How do you know that?"

"You told me." Tony answers simply, "Photographic memory remember." He points out.

"And yet you're so bad at remembering other things." Melinda says with amused

"Gee thanks, trying to be helpful here." Tony says though it's clear that he is amused and not annoyed.

"I know, thanks." Melinda admits, "Did you figure out the electrical problem on the thing you were making?" Melinda asks curious.

"Not yet." Tony tells her, "I think I know how to fix it but I can try again because last time I did I knocked out power to the Estate by accident."

"Seriously? When was that?" Melinda asks curious.

"When you were sleeping." Tony answers, "Anyway I'm not going to try again until Dad's not home. Mom and Jarvis are more forgiving."

"Probably a good idea." Melinda admits, "I should go, I've got some work I have to get finished." Melinda reveals.

"Now?" Tony asks surprised.

"Yeah, why not? I'm not tired so I might as well make myself useful." Melinda admits.

"Okay, I'll let you go then. Talk to you later." Tony responds.

"Talk to you later."

**January 1983. Melinda 15. Tony 12. **

Melinda and Lian stayed in Australia to a week before Christmas before coming back to DC. The reason that they came back to DC was because, unknown to Melinda, Lian was on the short list to run and the new classified CIA base out of Los Angeles, and it's is currently the day she finds out.

Completely un aware of what is going on with her mother Melinda is sitting in the garage of the Stark estate while Tony finishes the final touches of two motorbikes he has built.

"And Done." Tony says with a grin.

"Seriously?" Melinda asks excited.

"Seriously." Tony confirms, "What do you say want to go for a ride."

"Of course, but we can't take them on the road." Melinda points out.

"True, what about the trails that run out back?" Tony asks as there are trails that run behind the Estate that go on for several miles.

"Perfect." Melinda says, "Let's push them around back." Melinda says standing up and walking over to the motorbikes.

"Just let me finish putting this stuff away." Tony comments and he puts all the tools away, Melinda doesn't even make an effort to help as she knows that he likes to put things in specific places, in specific order that she doesn't completely know.

"Good thing the snows all gone." Melinda comments.

"Even if I wasn't completely gone it would be fine because of the wheels." Tony informs Melinda who has a look to see what he is talking about.

"Nice." Melinda comments when she has realised what he has done.

"Let's go." Tony says once he puts the last of the tools away, and he starts to wheel the motorbike closes to him, a read one, while Melinda wheels the one closest to her, a blue one.

* * *

><p>It only take a few minutes for Melinda and Tony to roll the bikes from the garage to the back trails that run behind the Estate. It would have taken them even less time but they were going slow so that they didn't get caught by Jarvis or anyone else.<p>

"Ready?" Tony asks as both he and Melinda are sitting on the bikes about a meter apart from one another on the trails.

"Ready." Melinda confirms and they both kick start the bikes and go speeding off.

After only a few seconds of ridding it becomes clear that they aren't just casually riding but that they are racing each other, neither wanting to loose, which isn't surprising because they can both be pretty competitive when they want to be.

"Huh, I won." Tony says when they reach the end of the trails and he has gotten their first.

"I'll beat you back." Melinda says with a grin and she speeds off again.

When they get closer to where they can get back onto the estate from the trails both Melinda and Tony become worried because standing there, waiting for them is Jarvis.

"Hey Jarvis." Both Melinda and Tony say, both of them worried about what he is going to say next.

"Miss Melinda your mother has just arrived home and she would like to see you in the library." Jarvis informs Melinda, "I will help Young Master Tony take the bikes back to the garage."

"Are you going to tell our parents?" Melinda asks, as she climbs of her motorbike, slightly concerned as she isn't sure how Lian, Howard and Maria would take the fact that the two of them were alone, racing on motorbikes that Tony built, on the trails behind the estate, without helmets on.

"No, but you need to go. You don't want to keep your mother waiting." Jarvis informs Melinda.

"Thanks Jarvis. You're the best." Melinda says with a smile before running off.

"She's right you know, you are." Tony informs Jarvis as they start to walk the bikes back to the garage.

* * *

><p>Because she knows that Jarvis is right and that it wouldn't be a good idea to keep her mother waiting Melinda sprints back to the Estate and into the library, stopping just outside the library so that she can walk in calmly.<p>

"Hi Mama." Melinda says walking into the lounge room and sitting on the chair across from her mother.

"Where were you?"

"Out back, by the pool I was showing Anthony a few things." Melinda lies, "So where are we going now?" she asks assuming that it is why her mother wanted to talk to her.

"Los Angeles." Lian answers.

"As in Los Angeles California?" Melinda asks surprised.

"Yes." Lian confirms.

"Wow, we've never move so close before." Melinda comments.

"No we haven't." Lian confirms, "This is a huge opportunity for me Melinda."

"Then Congratulations Mama." Melinda says, "So how long until we have to leave?" Melinda asks as she doesn't bother to argue anymore as she doesn't see the point.

"I need to be there Monday so we leave on Saturday." Lian informs Melinda.

"Guess I better start to pack then." Melinda says standing up as that is only three days away, "See you at dinner." Melinda says before walking out the door.

When Melinda walks out of the library and into the hallway she isn't surprised to see Tony standing by the door.

"Moving again?" Tony asks as they start to walk back along the corridor.

"Yep."

"When you leaving?"

"Saturday." Melinda answers.

"Where too this time?" Tony asks curious as they start to walk up the stairs.

"LA." Melinda answers.

"Seriously?" Tony asks looking at Melinda surprised.

"Seriously." Melinda confirms.

**June 20****th**** 1983. Two days after Melinda's birthday. Melinda 16. Tony 13.**

It has been six months since Melinda and Lian arrived in LA and ever since the summer holidays have started a little over a month ago Melinda has been doing even more of her different martial arts lessons and has now officially gotten a legal pilot's license, something which has made Melinda truly happy.

Melinda is sitting on her bed, reading a book when she hears,

"Melly?" In a sniffling, quiet voice.

"Anthony, what's wrong?" Melinda says worried as she grabs the two way radio out from under her pillow and sees that Tony looks like he is crying.

"He's sending me away Melly! He's making me and I don't have a choice, and I'm going to be alone." Tony says as he cries.

"What do you mean? Who's sending you away? Where is he sending you?" Melinda asks though as she says the words she guesses 'he' is Howard.

"Dad. He just told me he's sending me to boarding school in September." Tony explains.

"Boarding school?" Melinda asks shocked, "You haven't been to a real school in years." She points out, "Why is he sending you to boarding school now?" Melinda asks confused as she could understand better if Howard and Maria took Tony out of regular school and put him in boarding school but instead he's been home schooled for years.

"He said because I need to be around other children. I need a chance to see just what I can do and boarding school is a chance for that." Tony explains, "But I don't want to go, but I don't have a choice, he said I'm going and that's that."

"I'm sorry Anthony." Melinda says, not sure what else to say.

"I don't want to go."

"I know." Melinda says wishing there was something that she could do to help him feel better.

"Now I know how you feel when you're always forced to move." Tony comments.

"It's not fun." Melinda tells him, "But you've been watching me for years and you know that in the beginning I always hate the idea of moving, but then after I'm there I don't mind it so much. Maybe you will like boarding school." Melinda suggests.

"Maybe." Tony admits but it looks doubtful, "What if I'm just the genius kid that everyone makes fun of again?" he asks Melinda.

"Then you do your best to ignore them and I'll try and find a way to get you out." Melinda says and Tony give the smallest laugh, "Don't laugh, I'm serious. Say the word Anthony and I'll get you out." Melinda assures her friend.

"Thanks Melly."

"Anytime." Melinda responds, "It sucks Anthony, and does make sense, and I don't blame you for being upset but until you know for sure what it's going to be like why don't you try and look on the bright side." Melinda points out, "You'll get some time away from the Estate that might be a good thing."

"Maybe." Tony answers though it is clear that he is looking doubtful, "Talk to me about something else. I need a distraction." Tony says and Melinda start to talk, in detail, about what she did in her fight classes because she can't think of what else to say.

* * *

><p>For over two hours Melinda and Tony talk about basically everything and nothing until they finally end the conversation. As soon as they do Melinda heads over to her wardrobe and puts some clothes and a few other things into a bag. Once she has done that she walks over to her desk and spends over half an hour writing something before heading to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>The following morning Melinda waits until her mother has left for work then she writes something which she leaves on the kitchen counter before heading back into her room, grabbing the bag she packed the night before, the piece of paper she wrote and going to her wardrobe where she pulls out a shoe box which she grabs money out off, leaving the box on her bed.<p>

Once she is sure that she has everything she needs Melinda leaves her room, and the apartment. Once she is on the street she hails a taxi and asks to be taken to the airport.

* * *

><p>The trip from the apartment to the airport takes about half an hour and when she arrives she goes straight to the American Airlines part of the airport where she waits in line.<p>

After about ten minutes Melinda finally finds herself at the front of the line.

"Good morning, how may I help you today?" The woman at the counter asks.

"I would like a ticket on the next flight to Washington DC." Melinda requests.

"Of course, let me have a look." The woman responds, "There is a flight that starts boarding in twenty minutes. How's that?" The woman asks.

"That's perfect." Melinda responds.

"And your name is?"

"Melinda May."

"Do you have identification?"

"Of course." Melinda says pulling her learners permit driver's license out of her pocket and handing it over.

"It says here that you are sixteen, is anyone with you or do you have parental permission to fly?"

"My mother had to hurry of to work but I have this." Melinda says handing over the paper she wrote on the night before, "I'm flying to see family." She explains.

"Of course, this is all in order." The woman says looking at the letter that Melinda forged in her mother's handwriting the night before, "This will be one thousand dollars."

"Here we are." Melinda says pulling the money out of her pocket.

"Thank you. Your flight will be leaving from gate twenty one." The woman says handing Melinda a boarding pass and her licences back, "Enjoy your flight."

"Thanks." Melinda responds accepting the items and heading to the security check point.

* * *

><p>Five and a half hours after she headed to the security check point at LAX Melinda has arrived outside the security gates of the Stark Estate.<p>

"Miss Melinda, this is a surprise." The security officer who is at the gate says surprised when he sees her get out of the taxi.

"Hey Jason." Melinda greats as he lets her into the grounds

"Good to see you, it's been a while." Jason tells Melinda.

"Only a few months." Melinda says as she starts to walk up to the house.

When she gets to the door Melinda knocks and within a second Jarvis answers.

"Miss Melinda, this is such a surprise."

"Hey Jarvis." Melinda says, "How you been?"

"Good." Jarvis answers, "I believe Young Master Tony is upstairs but I haven't seen him for a while." Jarvis reveals.

"That's okay. I know where I can find him." Melinda says heading upstairs.

Once she gets upstairs Melinda drops her bag in her room before heading into hers and Tony's secrete passage way. When Melinda craws inside she sees that the lights that Tony put in are on which means that Tony is somewhere along the corridor.

Melinda's walked about half way between the entrance from the second level and exit on the grounds when she's Tony.

"Hey Anthony." Melinda says.

"Melly? What are you doing here?" Tony says turning and looking at her shocked.

"After last night I figured you could use some company." Melinda explains sitting down next to Tony.

"What, did you fly here?" Tony asks and Melinda nods, "Aunt Lian agreed to that?" he asks surprised and when Melinda avoids looking at him he realises what has gone on, "She doesn't know you here." He realises, "She is going to go insane when she realises you're gone." He comments, "But then how did you manage to get here? Don't you need parents' permission to fly?"

"I've been able to forge Mama's handwriting since I was eight." Melinda explains simply, "Plus I left a note so she shouldn't get too mad."

"You still flew across the country, alone, without telling her. She's going to be pissed." Tony comments.

"It's worth it." Melinda says, "How you doing?"

"Better." Tony admits, "Thanks for coming."

"Anytime." Melinda responds.

* * *

><p>After spending over an hour in their place Melinda and Tony head to Tony's lab where they have been for a couple of hours when Jarvis walks in.<p>

"Master Howard would like you both to go to his office now." Jarvis informs Melinda and Tony.

"I think your Mom's realised you're gone." Tony comments.

"I think so too." Melinda responds and they both head down to Howard's office, a sense of dreed in both of them.

When they arrive at Howard's office Melinda hesitantly nods and they receive a fait, "Enter." In response.

"I need you both to be honest with me." Howard tells Melinda and Tony, "Tony did you know what Melinda was planning?"

"No."

"He's telling the truth Uncle Howard." Melinda informs Howard, "I didn't tell Tony because I didn't want to involve him and get him in trouble. It was my decision to fly alone and come here without telling Mama, not his, and I take full responsibility for my actions."

"Why did you Melinda? Why didn't you just ask me if you could go to DC?" Lian's voice says coming from the direction of the speaker phone on Howard's desk.

"Because I didn't want you to say no." Melinda says simply, "I talked to Anthony last night and he said that he's going to boarding school in September and I wanted a chance to see him before then, I didn't want you to say that I couldn't." Melinda explains to her mother.

"I would have said yes Melinda." Lian informs her daughter, "you should have asked."

"Sorry Mama."

"Howard and I have talked and you can stay in DC for the rest of the summer but there are going to be conditions." Lian informs her daughter.

"I can?" Melinda asks surprised.

"You can." Howard confirms, "But, all summer you will not be allowed to go flying which from what I understand is something you want to do a lot now that you have your licence." Howard says.

"And you are grounded for a week." Lian informs her daughter, "Than means no lab. Just library, lounge room or your room."

"Yes Mama." Melinda answer, "What about my lessons? My Training sessions?" she asks.

"You may still go to them." Lian answers, "But you are to return straight to the estate once you are done." She says and Melinda nods.

"Yes Mama."

"You both may go." Howard tells Melinda and Tony and they both nod and leave Howard's office.

"Looks like we're moving my lab to your room for few days." Tony comments.

"What?" Melinda asks surprised.

"Dad and Aunt Lian said you can't go to the lab, they said nothing bringing the lab to you." Tony explains.

"Thanks Anthony." Melinda says with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, I know you were looking forward to getting as much flying time as possible." Tony says as they walk up the stairs.

"it's okay, it was my choice to fly across the country without telling Mama, I've got to live with the consequences." Melinda informs Tony, "But for the record I don't regret it, I'm glad I came to see you."

**One Week Later**

During Melinda's grounding Tony and Melinda did adopt Melinda's room as the 'new lab' for the first days but then Tony realised how much of a mess he was making in Melinda's room and how much harder it was to clean than the lab so he went back to his lab for making things but still hung out with Melinda a lot.

It is the first day since Melinda's grounding has been lifted and Tony and Melinda are in their usual stops in the lab, Tony is at his workbench and Melinda is sitting on the table, though she is doing weights with her legs while she sits.

"Miss Melinda, Young Master Tony I have been told by Master Howard to inform you both that you are to be ready and in the entry way at six forty this evening for dinner at the Carter-Jones family home." Jarvis informs Melinda and Tony.

"Is there a reason or is this just dinner?" Tony asks curious.

"I do not know." Jarvis answers, "Also lunch will be ready downstairs in half an hour." Jarvis tells them.

"Thanks Jarvis."

"Yeah, thanks Jarvis."

"You're very welcome." Jarvis says before leaving the lab.

"Wonder what that's about." Melinda comments interested.

"Mark's birthday?" Tony suggests.

"Not for weeks, plus he's out of the county." Melinda explains.

"Then I have no idea." Tony says and he continues doing what he was doing.

"Yeah, me either." Melinda responds though she wonders what is going on.

* * *

><p>At six forty five that night Melinda, Tony, Howard and Maria have arrive at the Carter-Jones house. When they arrive Maria nocks and Gabe answers the door. Gabe greats Maria with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Howard with a handshake and a hug for both Melinda and Tony.<p>

When they follow him into the lounge room Peggy, Jackie and Frank are waiting.

"Hey Jacks." Melinda says with a smile as she and Tony walk over to her and Frank.

"Hey Frank." Tony greats.

"I'll go check on dinner." Gabe says leaving the lounge room as Jackie hugs Tony then Melinda.

"How was your first year at Medical School?" Melinda asks Jackie curious as she and Tony sit down on one of the couches.

"Good, really good. Hectic and busy, but good." She answers.

"Dinner should be ready in about ten minutes." Gabe says walking back in the room.

"Good, while we're waiting on that I have some news." Jackie informs everyone.

"Engaged." Tony says to Melinda in a whisper.

"No ring." Melinda responds just as quiet.

"She wouldn't wear it, not to tell us." Tony argues as he notices all eyes on them, "Sorry, continue Jacks."

"Anyway as I was saying." Jackie says reaching over and grabbing Frank's hand, "We have some news." She reveals, "As of today I'm twelve weeks pregnant." Jackie reveals to everyone's shock, "And before you say anything it's already all figured out with school I'll do first semester before taking a year of then going back. I'm not going to forget about school." Jackie says talking rather fast as she is worried about how everyone will react.

"Congratulations Jacks." Melinda says getting up and giving her a hug, "Congratulations Frank." She says hugging him too.

"Yeah, congrats guys." Tony says hugging Jackie but shaking Frank's hand.

"Thanks Tony, Mel." Jackie says to them, "Mom? Dad? Uncle Howard? Aunt Maria?" She asks nervously.

"Congratulations." Peggy says getting up and walking over to her daughter to give her a hug.

"Congratulations." Gabe says though it is clear that he is in shock.

"When's your due date?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"Early January, around the third." Jackie reveals.

"Congratulations Jackie."

"Thanks Uncle Howard."

"Congratulations to you both." Maria says.

"Thanks Aunt Maria."

"So you said you have school figured out, what about other things? Do you have any of that figured out?" Peggy asks her daughter and right up until they eat dinner Jackie and Frank explain what they have organized and Peggy and Gabe offer to help anyway we can.

"And we've talked about it and we don't want to get married just because I'm pregnant, we want the time to be right." Jackie explains to her mother as they walk to the table, knowing without a doubt that her mother will understand that.

"I think that's a very smart decision." Peggy says as everyone sits down, "I would like to propose a tost, to Jackie and Frank, and your baby on the way, I wish all three of you a lifetime of happiness."

"To Jackie and Frank." Everyone repeats.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN1**: Thank you to everyone who supports this story. It means a lot to me. Please review or leave a comment telling me what you like. What you don't like and what could be improved. It would mean so so much to me if you did.

* * *

><p><strong>Early December 1983. Melinda 16. Tony 13.<strong>

After a very enjoyable summer at the Stark Estate Melinda returned to Los Angeles while Tony went away for bordering school and to his shock he doesn't hate it as much as he thought he would. Yes he is singled out for being smarter but it is in a good way rather than a bad and he's even made a few sort of friends which has made him slightly more okay with being there, of course he and Melinda still talk regularly on their two way radios.

Melinda is glad that Tony is enjoying Boarding School, or more specifically that he isn't hating it, though she just wishes that she was enjoying LA as much. Because of how many different schools she's been to Melinda attends classes with students older than her who already have their friendship groups and don't want to change, so for the most part she has been keeping her head down and to herself. Which makes the fact that she was called to the principal's office confusing.

Being sent to the principal's office isn't something Melinda is unfamiliar with as it is something that has happened several times before either for pranking, frighting or talking back to the teacher because they were treating someone unfairly, but this time she is almost positive that she hasn't done anything wrong.

"Melinda, what did you do?" Lian asks walking up to her daughter.

"Nothing, Mama." Melinda answers truthfully.

"The Principle will see you now." The secretary says and she shows both Melinda and Lian to his office.

"Melinda, Mrs May, please sit down." The principle, who in a lot of ways reminds Melinda of Jarvis, requests.

"What is this about Principle Stewart?" Lian asks curious.

"Well Mrs May as you may or may not be aware Melinda has been doing work of a higher grade than hers since she joined us." The principle informs Lian.

"You have?" Lian asks surprised looking at Melinda, "Why didn't you tell me?" she asks surprised.

"Didn't seem important." Melinda says with a shrug.

"You weren't aware of that?" Principle Stewart asks.

"No, I wasn't." Lian answers.

"Well as well as doing work beyond her grade in the last few weeks Melinda has done specialised testing which each of her teaches. She took the equivalent of final high school exams." Principle Stewart explains.

"You did?" Lian asks Melinda surprised and Melinda just shrugs, not feeling like it is too big of a deal.

"Melinda passed all of them with very good marks."

"I did?" Melinda asks surprised, "Even Math?" she asks surprised.

"Even Math." Principle Stewart confirms, "Now I don't know what you plans for the future are Melinda but it is my opinion and the opinion of the teaches who have taught you that there is nothing more we can teach you, in fact we are graduating you."

"Seriously?" Melinda asks shocked.

"Yes, I believe you will have an amazing future Melinda." Principle Stewart confirms, "Collage applications are still open and I believe that that will be a good option for you."

"I don't know." Melinda says as she has never really thought of herself as the collage type, that was always Tony's and Jackie's future, not hers.

"I think we need to talk about this, thank you Principle Stewart." Lian says seeing how uncomfortable Melinda is.

"Of course." Principle Stewart says and he lets Melinda and Lian leave his office.

"There are some things we need to talk about." Lian tells her daughter as they walk down the corridor after leaving the principal's office.

"What things?" Melinda asks interested.

"Not here, we'll talk when we get home." Lian informs her daughter and Melinda nods.

* * *

><p>"Put your bag in your room then come back out here." Lian request when they get back home, after a basically silent car ride.<p>

"Yes Mama." Melinda says and then she does just that.

Once Melinda gets back from dropping her bag down Melinda walks over and sits on the couch and Lian sits down across from her.

"I am proud of you Melinda, so very proud." Lian tells her daughter, "And I know that if he were here your father would be too."

"Thanks Mama." Melinda says shocked that her mother mentioned her father as she basically never does that.

"You don't want to go to college, do you?" Lian asks and Melinda shakes her head, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Melinda admits, "But I know that want to do something with all these skills that I've spent basically my entire life learning, all this training I've done, I want to be able to use it to do something good." Melinda informs her mother, "To protect people who can't protect themselves, just like I protected Anthony when we were almost kidnapped and I don't think joining the military like Mark did is the best way for me to do that." Melinda admits.

"No I don't think so either." Lian admits, "But there are other options." Lian tells Melinda and as she does she realises that it is time to tell Melinda several secrets she has been keeping, "I know you've always wondered what I do and it's time you know." Lian tells Melinda, "I work for the CIA. I protect people, help keep them safe without them even knowing it.'

"Huh, a lot of things make sense now." Melinda says surprised, though not as surprised as you would expect.

"You're not surprised." Lian notes.

"For a while I've accepted two things. One whatever you do is really secret. Two whatever it is is a good thing because I know you wouldn't do anything that wasn't." Melinda tells her mother.

"Thank you Melinda." Lian says, her daughter words meaning the world to her,

"No problem, I've come to accept why you didn't tell me, but I'm glad you finally did." Melinda tells her mother.

"That's not the only secret I've been keeping from you."

"It's not?"

"No, it's not." Lian confirms, "For several months now representatives from several different intelligence forces, both American and foreign have attempted to approach you and recruit you but I have made sure that they haven't gotten close." Lian reveals wondering how Melinda will take the news that people have been keeping an eye on her for over a year to make sure that intelligence agents don't get close to her.

"Why? I'm just a kid? Why would they want me?" Melinda asks, not seeing why everyone seems to think she is special.

"Melinda you are much more than just a kid." Lian informs her daughter, "You speak three languages fluently, you have a pilot's license and you are trained to a high degrees in several martial arts, and are proficient with several different types of weapons, all at sixteen. That makes you special. That makes you someone who can do a lot, it makes you someone that a lot of people want working for them." Lian explains, "But what it comes down to it you need to make the decision, you need to decide what's right for you."

"Are the CIA one of the agencies that want me?" Melinda asks curious.

"Very much so." Lian answers as he bosses have been trying to get her to bring Melinda in since she was fourteen.

"I think I need some time to think, to figure out what to do." Melinda informs her mother.

"Of course. What you do next is completely up to you, you need to make the decision based on what is right for you." Lian tells her daughter.

"I can still go to DC for Christmas right?" Melinda asks curious as it was organized months ago that Melinda and Tony would arrive back in DC on the same day and spend their break together.

"Of course." Lian tells her daughter, knowing that now that Melinda knows the truth, Howard or Peggy or both of them will want to talk to her about S.H.I.E.L.D, "But you cannot tell Tony any of this, not yet." Lian informs her daughter.

"What about the fact I'm basically done with high school?" Melinda asks.

"That you can tell him." Lian tell her daughter, "Are you alright?" She ask concerned.

"I'm just a bit overwhelmed." Melinda admits, "But I'm okay." She assures her mother.

"How about we go down to the gym downstairs, do some sparing." Lian suggests.

"I'd like that."

"Then go get changed." Lian says and Melinda does just that

**Two weeks later.**

It has been two weeks since Melinda talked to her mother about her future, two weeks since she found out she is done with high school, two weeks of getting very little sleep because she can't stop thinking about everything and two weeks of wishing that she could talk to someone but knowing she can't.

Melinda is currently on a plane to DC a plane that will be landing shortly and even though Melinda really wants to see Tony again she isn't sure how she is going to go lying to him in person when he could tell over the two way radio that there is something she has been keeping from him.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Melinda's plane touches down and when she exits the gate she sees Tony and Jarvis waiting for her, Tony holding several bags so she rushes over to them, giving Tony a hug.<p>

"Missed you Melly."

"Missed you Anthony."

"Miss Melinda it is very good to see you." Jarvis informs Melinda.

"Yeah, it's good to see you to Jarvis." Melinda says with a smile.

"Do you have baggage that needs collecting?" Jarvis asks curious.

"Yeah." Melinda answers.

"Then let's go collect that and head to the car." Jarvis informs Melinda and Tony who nod.

* * *

><p>A bit over an hour later Melinda and Tony are back at the Estate in the lab.<p>

"So you going to tell me what's been going on with you for the last couple of weeks?" Tony asks curious.

"There's nothing to tell." Melinda lies.

"You're forgetting something Melly, I know you." Tony says getting up and walking over to the table that Melinda sits on, "I know when you're lying." He says sitting down next to her, "What's going on with you?" he asks curious, "Is it about graduating early? Because I thought you were happy about that." He comments.

"I am happy it." Melinda tells Tony.

"Then what's up?" Tony asks curious.

"Nothing." Melinda says, lying and not liking that she is lying to the one person she is always honest with.

"Melly, talk to me. You can always talk to me." Tony says reaching over and grabbing Melinda's hand.

"I know." Melinda says, "I just need to figure out a few things, and I need to figure them out alone."

"But you're okay right? Nothing's seriously wrong?" Tony asks concerned.

"Right." Melinda confirms, "Now tell me all about boarding school, I want to hear everything you haven't told me." Melinda say and Tony starts to do just that.

* * *

><p>Hours later, after over an hour of trying and failing to get to sleep, because she is going over all the decisions she has to make in her head, Melinda decides to head downstairs to get a drink. She would go to Tony's lab because she knows that more than likely he is still awake but he doesn't want to worry him so instead she heads downstairs planning on making a cup of tea.<p>

Melinda has been in the kitchen for several minutes waiting for the water to boil when Howard walks in still fully dressed.

"You're up late." Howard notes.

"I'm having a bit of trouble sleeping, I though tea would help." Melinda explains and the water boils and Melinda pours it into her cup and Howard goes to the fridge and freezer.

"Melinda there is something I would like to talk to you about, do you mind coming to my office?" Howard asks as he hands Melinda the milk and fills a buck of ice for himself.

"Sure." Melinda says and she follows Howard to his office.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Melinda asks Howard curious as she sits down across from his desk when they reach his office several minutes later.

"I know you've talked to your Mother about your future plans, and I know your still trying to decide what you want which is why there is something I want to talk to you about." Howard informs Melinda.

"SHIELD." Melinda guesses and she feels impressed with herself when she sees a look of surprise on Howard's face, "I've been doing a lot of research since Mama told me everything." Melinda explains, "SHIELD's come up in my research, you and Aunt Peggy run it, right?"

"We do." Howard confirms, "I know you've got a lot to think about and I think you should consider joining S.H.I.E.L.D." Howard informs Melinda, "Your Mother said that you want to use your skill and training to protect people and that's the job of an S.H.I.E.L.D agent, that's the principle that Peggy and I founded it on."

"I wouldn't want people to assume that I got in because of my family connections." Melinda comments as from what she knows from the research she has done and the fact that it is run by her godparents SHIELD is high on her consideration list but she doesn't want to be accused of not earning her place.

"If you decide that you want to join SHIELD then the final decision will not be mine or Peggy's." Howard informs Melinda, "You will have to undergo all the entrance test that anyone wishing to attend the SHIELD Operations division have to complete. A panel lead by a man by the name of Alexander Pierce will assess your results and they will make the final decision." Howard explains.

"What about my age?" Melinda asks concerned, "Won't I be years younger than all the other cadets?"

"Last September we had two seventeen year olds by the names of Phil Coulson and Izzy Hearty start at the operations division, you're not much younger than them."

"When would I start?"

"That depends on your results. If they are as good as I expect they will be the panel could decide to start you in February when second semester goes back, meaning you will be a semester behind, though I have no doubt that you would catch up, but of course the panel would have to feel confident enough in you and your skill." Howard explains, "But most likely it will not be to September when the new class starts." Howard explains, "I know you have a lot to think about so take some time. Read this." Howard says pulling something out of his desk, "Let me know when you make your decision." He says handing Melinda over a brochure.

"Thank you Uncle Howard." Melinda says before standing up and walking over to the door.

"Melinda, for what it's worth I believe you will make a great S.H.I.E.L.D agent if that's what you choose." Howard tells Melinda who nods and leaves the office completely shocked as she has never heard Howard give a complement like that before, in fact she doesn't think she's heard him give a compliment.

**December 31****st**** 1983.**

Ever since Melinda talked to her uncle she has read the brochure he gave her almost every day but she hasn't officially made a decision. Christmas passed just like it normally does at the Stark Estate. It is currently New Year's Eve, about Ten pm and Melinda and Tony are sneaking into their secret passage with a bottle of champagne each, both of them certain that they will not be caught because ninety percent of the adults downstairs are too drunk to notice that they are gone let alone the fact that there are bottles of alcohol missing.

"What radio station do you want it on?" Tony asks curious as he grabs the portable radio that they keep by way into their secret passage.

"Whatever has the countdown." Melinda says as she kicks of her shoes before sitting down.

"We forgot glasses." Tony note just as he sits down, "I really don't want to get up." He comments.

"Don't worry. I don't think we need them." Melinda informs him.

"Drinking out of the bottle it is then." Tony comments as he has to quickly move out the way to avoid getting hit by a cork, "Little warning next time Melly." Tony requests.

"Sorry." Melinda says as she drinks the bubbles that is flowing over the top.

"We should tost." Tony informs Melinda as he opens his own bottle.

"Oh yeah? What too?" Melinda asks curious.

"Um, two years in a row of sneaking champagne." Tony suggests.

"Not good enough, it was too easy to do to toast to that." Melinda informs Tony.

"Okay then, how about, to us." Tony says with a grin, "To another year of always being there for each other." He suggests.

"To us." Melinda says with a grin and they both toast each other with the champagne bottles.

"I think I've figured it out." Tony comments once he takes a large gulp of his drink.

"Figured what out?"

"What you're keeping from me." Tony answers simply.

"Anthony…" Melinda starts to say but Tony cuts her off.

"No Melly, let me say this." He tells her, "Something's been wrong ever since you found out you're done with school, so my guess is whatever is bothering you has to do with your future." Tony comments, "It's about what you're going to do next. My guess is that you're going to do something with your skill but you can't decide what and it's tearing you up inside, I just wish you trusted me enough to talk to me." Tony says his voice turning serious with an undertone of sadness, "We talk to each other Melly. It's what we do. So why aren't you doing that now?"

"Because I can't." Melinda tells him, "I'm not allowed. If it was my choice I would tell you everything, but I can't." She admits, "I wish I could tell you what I'm thinking, what is going through my head right now but I can't! Please Anthony can you understand that?" Melinda asks, trying to stop her voice from portraying what she is currently feeling.

"I don't like this, this whole keeping things from each other." Tony comments.

"And you think I do?"

"No, I don't." Tony admits, seeing that now, "I hope you figure this out soon. I don't like it when you're not okay."

Melinda doesn't say anything she just rests her head on Tony's shoulder and stares at the wall.

**Two days later**

On the first of January both Melinda and Tony wake up with a hangover for the second time in two years which results in them both spending the day sitting against the cold tile of the lab with all the windows closed.

It is late afternoon on the second of January and both Melinda and Tony are once more in the lab but this time feeling a lot better than they were the day before.

"Young Master Tony, Miss Melinda." Jarvis says walking into the lab causing Melinda to look up from the lists she is writing and Tony to look up from the gadget he is building.

"Yeah Jarvis?" Tony asks curious.

"I just received a call from Master Gabe. Miss Jacqueline is in the late stages of labour she should have her baby in the next few hours." Jarvis informs Tony and Melinda.

"Thanks Jarvis." Tony say sand Jarvis nods and exits the room.

"Come on." Melinda says jumping down from her table.

"Come on where?" Tony asks confused.

"The hospital to see Jacks, see the baby." Melinda tells him.

"Why?"

"Because it's not every day that one of the people in the world that we are closes to has a baby Anthony." Melinda informs Tony.

"But I'm in the middle of something." Tony objects.

"And I know for a fact that it can wait." Melinda says walking over to him and pulling him up.

"How do you know that?"

"Because you told me yourself about ten minutes ago." Melinda informs Tony as they walk across the lab, Melinda slightly pushing Tony.

"Fine, but I'm picking the car." Tony tells Melinda who just raises an eyebrow as if to say 'really?"

"It's fair, you get to drive, I pick the car."

"I get to drive because you don't have your license." Melinda informs Tony.

"Details." He says with a shrug and Melinda just rolls her eyes.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Melinda and Tony arrive at the hospital that according to Jarvis is the hospital where Jackie is giving birth.<p>

"Do you think we should get something from the gift shop?" Melinda asks curious.

"Do we know the gender of the baby?" Tony asks curious.

"No, Jacks said she wanted everyone to be surprised, but it doesn't really matter does it? Toys don't have a gender." Melinda comments.

"True." Tony says with a nod, "Yeah, let's get something." He says and instead of heading straight up to the maternity floor they head the gift shop.

"So what do you think we should go with?" Tony asks curious as they start to look through the shelves.

"No idea, I've never brought something for a baby."

"Well neither have I." Tony responds looking through the shelves.

"Hey look at these." Melinda says and Tony comes over to see what Melinda is looking at which turns out to a simple brown bear and tiger sitting next to each other.

"Not bad, they're not oddly coloured like everything else." Tony comments.

"Yeah, that was my thinking." Melinda says, "Want to go with both?"

"Yeah." Tony says and they head up to the counter and pay for the two toys.

* * *

><p>After a little bit of searching Melinda and Tony manage to make their way to the maternity waiting room a few minutes later. When they arrive they see Peggy and Gabe already waiting.<p>

"Hey, any news?" Melinda asks as she hugs Peggy and Tony hugs Gabe.

"Not yet." Peggy answers, "Frank came up with an update a little while ago but there hasn't been anything since." Peggy explains as the four of them sit down together.

"So we just wait." Tony comments.

"We just wait." Gabe confirms.

* * *

><p>For two hours Peggy, Melinda, Tony and Gabe wait for some kind of news on Jackie. As time passes it become clear that Tony is becoming bored and Peggy and Gabe are becoming ever more eager to meet their grandchild.<p>

Finally the door to the delivery rooms open and Frank walks out holding a baby in his arms. As soon as they see him Melinda, Tony, Gabe and Peggy stand up and walk over to him.

"It's a boy." Frank tells them.

"Congratulations." Gabe comments.

"He's beautiful." Peggy says looking down at the baby.

"He is." Melinda say agreeing.

"Have you guys picked a name?" Tony asks curious.

"We have." Frank confirms, "Everyone I would like you to meet Antoine Gabriel Triplett, Antoine meet your family." Frank says.

"Thank you." Gabe says to Frank a tear in his eye.

"How's Jackie?" Peggy asks.

"Tied, but good, she's sleeping now." Frank explains, "Peggy, would you like first hold?"

"Of course." Peggy answers and baby Antoine is gentle passed from Frank to Peggy.

"Congratulations Frank." Melinda tells him while Peggy holds baby Antoine.

"Thanks Melinda."

"We got him these." Tony says showing and handing Frank the two toys.

"Thank guys." Franks tells them, "Do you guys want to hold him?"

"We'll have a hold after Aunt Peggy and Uncle Gabe." Melinda says and Frank nods. "So you're a Dad now, how does it feel?"

"Amazing." Frank answers with a huge grin.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half after Melinda and Tony first meet baby Antoine they arrive back at the estate. They both got to hold the newborn and Frank insisted of getting photos with everyone holding his son and some group photos as well, and before heading home they went and checked on Jackie who woke up briefly and like Frank she insisted that they all take a photo together. After that Melinda and Tony realised that they should let Jackie rest so they headed home.<p>

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Melinda asks Tony curious as they walk back in the estate.

"Nah, I'll take some coffee though." Tony comments, "And don't give me that look I slept last night."

"You know I wouldn't be surprised if one of these days you gave up sleep and run on coffee." Melinda says and she heads to the kitchen while Tony heads to the stairs.

"That's the plan." Tony comments.

"It's not healthy." Melinda informs him.

"And the amount of chocolate and candy you eat is?" Tony asks interested.

"Shut up." Melinda responds as she does have quite a sweet tooth, though she'll deny it.

"Nice argument skills Melly." Tony responds as he starts to walk up the stairs.

"Just for that you're getting tea."

"You wouldn't." Tony responds and Melinda just laughs because they both know that she would, "PLEASE MELLY, DON'T BE MEAN, GIVE ME MY COFFEE." Tony yells as Melinda disappears from close range.

When Melinda walks into the kitchen Jarvis is there working on dinner.

"Hey Jarvis."

"Hello Miss Melinda, did Miss Jacqueline have her child?" Jarvis asks curious.

"Yep, a little boy by the name of Antoine." Melinda answers, "Is Uncle Howard home yet?" Melinda asks curious.

"Yes, he's in his office." Jarvis answers.

"Cool, I need to go talk to him about something." Melinda informs Jarvis, "Can you brew up cup of coffee for Tony and some tea for me?" Melinda asks curious.

"Of course."

"Thanks Jarvis." Melinda responds and she heads to Howard's office.

It takes a couple of minutes to walk from the kitchen to Howard's office because it is on the opposite side of the estate but when she arrives Melinda knocks on the door.

"Enter." Howard responds, "Melinda what can I do for you?" Howard asks curious when he sees his goddaughter.

"I've made my decision." Melinda reveals, "I'm choosing S.H.I.E.L.D"

"I'll set the tests up for as soon as possible." Howard informs Melinda and if she didn't know better Melinda would think that he is almost smiling, "As I haven't received a call from your mother yet I'm guessing you haven't told her." He comments.

"No, not yet." Melinda responds, "Do you think she'll be mad?" Melinda asks worried.

"No, she knows that you had to make the decision right for you." Howard reveals, "Would she have preferred that you choose the CIA yes, but I don't believe she will be mad."

"I considered it, but I realised that S.H.I.E.L.D is a better fit for me." Melinda reveals.

"I'm glad to hear that." Howard reveals, "Then I guess I have a few phone calls to make."

"And so do I, see you later Uncle Howard."

"See you later Melinda." Howard responds and as Melinda leaves Howard's office, closing the door behind her she feels like a weight has been lifted of her shoulders and she has no doubt that she has made the right decision.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

><p><strong>January 2<strong>**nd**** 1984. Melinda 16. Tony 13.**

After leaving Howard's office Melinda heads back to the kitchen where she picks up the cups that Jarvis made for her.

"Finally. What took so long?" Tony asks curious when she arrives back in the lab.

"Nothing, I just had to talk to your Dad about something." Melinda reveals purposely putting the cup of tea next to Tony.

"Seriously. What about?" Tony asks surprised.

"Let's just say that the thing that was eating away at me, isn't anymore." Melinda explains.

"Dad helped with that?" Tony asks surprised.

"Yeah." Melinda answers simply.

"So wait, Dad could know whatever it was but I couldn't, that's not fair."

"Anthony…."

"I know, it's okay." Tony says, "I'm glad he helped with whatever it was, you look better than you have in weeks."

"I feel better too." Melinda admits as Tony takes a drink of what he thinks is coffee.

"What the hell is this?" Tony asks with a disgusted look.

"My tea." Melinda says looking down at her cup and pretending to just realise that it's coffee, "I must have accidently mixed up the cups."

"Yeah, accidently." Tony says, clearly not believing it, as Melinda walks over and places the coffee next to Tony and picks up the tea.

"So when do you leave to go back to boarding school?" Melinda asks curious.

"Two days." Tony answers.

"Then I guess we should make the best of the time we have left." Melinda comments, "Maybe get the motorbikes out again."

"Tomorrow, that's a good idea for tomorrow." Tony informs Melinda.

"Tomorrow it is then." Melinda says walking back over and sitting in her spot.

"You know I'll get you back for the tea." Tony informs Melinda.

"You'll try." Melinda corrects.

* * *

><p>After spending several hours in the lab with Tony Melinda heads back to her room where she realises it's time to call her Mom and tell her that she has made her decision. Picking up the phone on her bedside table Melinda dials the number for the apartment in LA and wait for her mother to pick up.<p>

"Hello."

"Hey, Mama." Melinda says and right away she isn't sure how to tell her mother about S.H.I.E.L.D so instead she says, "Jackie had her baby."

"I heard, Peggy called. A healthy baby boy, its great news." Lian comments.

"Yeah it is, he's really cute too. Anthony and I went to the hospital." Melinda informs her mother.

"Not that I mind but were you just calling to tell me that Jackie had her baby?" Lian asks curious.

"No, I've made my decision." Melinda says pausing to take a deep breath, "I'm choosing SHIELD, I'm going to start the testing process soon."

"I see." Lian comments and it's very difficult for Melinda to read the emotion in her mother voice, difficult for her to tell whether he mother is upset or not, "And this is what you want? This is your choice?"

"Yeah, it is." Melinda answers, "It's the right fit for me."

"Then I'm happy for you." Lian tells her daughter, though she did wish that Melinda decided to join the CIA, "Melinda I know I haven't always been the greatest Mother that I haven't always been there for you…"

"Mama it's okay, I get it." Melinda says saying what she would have never said a couple of years earlier.

"No it's not. But you need to know that I love you, I love you so much Melinda and no matter what no matter what you need or where you are if you need anything I'm just a phone call away, always." Lian informs her daughter.

"Thanks Mama." Melinda says, "I should get some sleep, night."

"Goodnight."

**Two days later. January 4****th****. **

After a day were Melinda and Tony spent a day riding motorbikes, having a snowball fight, and just hanging out in the lab the time has come for Tony to go back to boarding school. Tony has already said goodbye to his parents and Jarvis, and now he and Melinda are leaving from stopping by the Carter-Jones house where they stopped in to see Jackie and Baby Antoine.

"So what are you going to do now I'm gone?" Tony asks curious.

"I don't know, there are some things I need to do."

"Things you can't tell me?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"You know one day you're going to owe me an explanation, you'll tell me everything, but until then I'll stop bugging you." Tony reveals to Melinda surprise.

"Seriously? You're dropping it?" Melinda asks as it is so unlike Tony to let something go.

"You obviously can't tell me, if you could I recon you would have by now and if I keep pushing I'm going to push you away, which is the last thing I want." Tony explains, "So yeah, I'm dropping it, but when you're ready to tell me, when you're able to tell me, I'll be here." Tony informs Melinda.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Tony admits, "Just answer this, are you staying in DC?"

"Yeah, for now at least." Melinda answers and Tony nods.

* * *

><p>Thirty five minutes later Melinda and Tony are at the Airport, waiting for boarding to start on Tony's flight.<p>

"You know you don't have to wait with me." Tony informs Melinda.

"I know, but I want to." Melinda comments as she knows that after today she honestly has no idea when she will see Tony again and she wants to spend as much time with him as possible, not say goodbye until she absolutely has to.

For a few minute Melinda and Tony sit in silence until the announcement that Tony's plane is about to start boarding comes over the PA system.

"So that's me." Tony says standing up.

"Yeah it is." Melinda says also standing up, "Try not to get in too much trouble."

"I'll do my best." Tony says as they hug, "But you need to do something for me." He says as they break apart.

"What?"

"Stay safe, whatever it is that you're doing. Don't get hurt Melly, or put yourself in danger for no good reason."

"I'll do my best." Melinda says repeating Tony's words as she knows that if she puts herself in danger it will be for a very good reason, and that she will likely not be safe.

"Bye Melly."

"By Anthony." Melinda says pulling Tony in for another hug.

"See you soon." Tony says breaking the hug and placing a kiss on Melinda's check before walking away.

As Melinda watches Tony walk away she can't bring herself to say see you soon because she honestly doesn't know when soon will be.

**Two Days later. January 6th****th****. **

After seeing Tony off Melinda heads back to the estate where for the first time that she can remember Melinda is staying there without Tony. It is quiet odd because even though she considers the Estate to be home as it has been the one constant place she has lived it feels different without Tony's company.

Melinda and Tony have talked every night since Tony left on their two way radios and Melinda has come to realise that sitting on the table in the lab is just plain boring without Tony's presence so instead she has been spending a lot of time in the gym.

It is late afternoon and Melinda has been in the gym most of the day, the only times she has taken breaks is when Jarvis comes in and tells her to, quiet often providing food and water.

Melinda is boxing with the punching bag when she hears someone enter the room so she turns and sees Peggy walking into the room.

"Aunt Peggy, hey." Melinda says when she sees her godmother.

"Hello Melinda." Peggy responds walking over to her, "Good form."

"Thanks." Melinda says, the compliment meaning a lot to her.

"Jarvis said that you haven't really been taking many breaks so how about you take one now so that we can talk." Peggy suggests.

"Sure." Melinda says taking off the gloves she has on and walking over to the bench where Jarvis has left her water.

"Howard and I have arranged for your testing to start in a three days." Peggy informs Melinda, "But there are some things that you need to know first."

"Okay." Melinda says as she sits down.

"Do not let anyone make you feel inferior or that you cannot do something." Peggy tells Melinda, sitting down next to her, "Because of your age and your gender there will be people who will try to make you feel inferior. They will think that you cannot be as good of an agent, but I know you can be." Peggy tells Melinda, "I've watched you grow from the day you were born and I know what you're capable of. I know that you won't just make a good agent but an incredible one. I'm proud of you Melinda and I never want you to forget that. If someone tells you that you shouldn't be at the Academy or apart of S.H.I.E.L.D I want you to hold your head up high and prove them wrong, because you will belong there, you will earn you way just like everyone else, you'll be incredible."

"Thanks Aunt Peggy." Melinda says hugging her aunt so that she doesn't see the tear that is her eye because she is so touched by what Peggy told her.

"I'm just telling you the truth." Peggy tells Melinda, "In three days you will go with Howard to the S.H.I.E.L.D base here in DC and start your testing."

"Three days, got it." Melinda says trying to show how nervous she is.

**Two days later. January 8****th****. **

Ever since Peggy confirmed when her tests were going to be Melinda has been nervous and worried that she is going to screw everything up because everyone seems to have too much confidence in her and she doesn't have that much confidence in herself, and she worries that she is just going to let them all down.

Melinda once more spent most of her day in the gym but is now in her room, pacing from one side to another, trying not to get herself too worked up and nervous.

"Melly, you there?" Tony's voice asks curious through the two way radio.

"Yeah, I'm here." Melinda says once she rushes over to her bed and picks it up.

"You okay?" Tony asks curious as he knows how to read Melinda's facial expressions, meaning he knows when something is wrong.

"Nervous." Melinda answers simply, continuing to pace.

"What about?" Tony asks and Melinda just gives him a look, "Ahh, you can't tell me." Tony realises, "Is there anything you can tell me?"

"Not much, just that tomorrow I begin the testing for something I really want and I'm worried I will screw it all up." Melinda explains.

"Okay, you need to relax." Tony informs Melinda.

"How? How can I relax when I know if I screw up these tests then I've screwed up something I really want?" Melinda informs Tony.

"Well to start with you can stop pacing."

"I'm not pacing." Melinda lies.

"I can see you Melly, stop with the pacing." Tony says, "Sit down on the edge of your bed and take a deep breath.

"But…" Melinda begins to object but Tony cuts her off.

"I mean it Melly, sit down and take a deep breath."

"Fine." Melinda says and she does just that.

"Okay, now repeat after me, I am Melinda Qiaolian May."

"Anthony…" Melinda starts to say but she is once more cut off.

"Say it."

"I am Melinda Qiaolian May."

"And I will do well on these tests." Tony says and Melinda just gives him a look and he just raises an eyebrow in response, making it clear that he isn't backing down.

"And I will do well on these test." Melinda says after a sigh.

"I will not sabotage myself by overthinking or making myself too nervous."

"I will not sabotage myself by overthinking or making myself too nervous."

"I am awesome and I can do this." Tony says and Melinda gives him a look which clearly says 'I am not saying that, "Say it Melly."

"I am awesome and I can do this."

"Did that help?" Tony asks curious.

"A bit." Melinda admits with a small nod, "I miss you."

"Miss you too."

**Six Days later. January 14****th**

After five days of very intense tests both physical and theory Melinda is exhausted and even more nervous than she was days ago but she has come to realise that there is nothing she can do now which has caused her to relax slightly. The man in charge of the panel that will decide whether or not she has what it takes Is a man named Alexander Pierce who is high up in the S.H.I.E.L.D command structure and he informed her after her last test that she will be informed in the next few days how she went. Melinda would like to believe that she did well but she also knows better than to get overconfident.

"Melly?" Tony's voice says and Melinda picks up the two way radio to see Tony's face.

"Hey."

"Hey, you look more relaxed than you have in days." Tony comments as even though he doesn't know exactly what has been going with Melinda for the past few days he knows enough to know that she is worried and that she has been very stressed.

"That's because I am." Melinda admits, "My testing's done, it's out of my hands. Now it's up to the panel to make their decision."

"The panel I can't know anything about? Not even who they represent."

"Yeah, that one." Melinda answers.

"Well I'm glad you're more relaxed." Tony admits, "When do you find out if you've gotten the thing you really want?"

"In the next few days they said." Melinda reveals.

"What are you going to do to distract yourself until then?" Tony asks curious, knowing Melinda well enough to know that she will have to do something.

"Well I'm going to go see Jacks, Frank and the Baby tomorrow."

"Good plan that should distract you for a few hours." Tony comments, "What's your plan after that?"

"No idea." Melinda admits truthfully, "But enough about me, how's school."

"School is school." Tony answers with a shrug, "It's the same as last semester, though they are attempting to give me work that is harder." He comments.

"Let me guess, it's not working." Melinda comments.

"Not even a little bit." Tony comments.

"How bored are you?"

"Not as bored as I could me." Tony answers with a shrug, "I'm getting a lot of designs down, even built a few things."

"I guess that's a good thing."

"Yeah."

"How much of the chocolate stash from the lab have you eaten?" Tony asks curious as Melinda picks up a chocolate from a box and eats it.

"Not much." Melinda lies.

"Yeah, so you say." Tony says with a grin, it being clear that he doesn't believe Melinda.

"Okay fine, I've had a box."

"That sounds about right." Tony says with a small laugh, "Please tell me you're not eating all our hidden snacks."

"Just the chocolate." Melinda tells him, "But don't worry I promise to restock everything."

"Good, we have food hidden in the lab for a reason Melly." Tony comments.

"Yeah, so we remember to eat."

"Really? I thought it was so we didn't have to go downstairs to eat." Tony comments.

"It's a bit of both." Melinda admits, "And part of the reason is so that everyone else in the Estate doesn't wonder why we are in the kitchen at three am."

"Good point." Tony admits, "You know I should get a coffee maker in the lab." Tony says looking like he is pondering the idea.

"Anthony, no."

"Why not?"

"Because you already drink more than enough coffee." Melinda tells him, "You may be a genius Anthony but you are still growing and you do need sleep, even if you consider it a waste of time."

"You sound like Jarvis." Tony informs Melinda.

"There are worse people I could sound like." Melinda says with a shrug.

"You're going to continue to give me that look until I say it aren't you?" Tony asks noticing the look on Melinda's face.

"Yep."

"Fine. I will not get a coffee machine for the lab." Tony informs Melinda.

"And if you last a year I'll be impressed." Melinda says with a smirk.

"I think asking to wait more than a few days after I get back form boarding school will be asking a lot." Tony reveals.

"Yeah, but you'll try and that's what matters." Melinda comments.

"Yep. I should go. Let me know when you know whether you've got the thing you want." Tony asks.

"I will." Melinda responds, "Night Anthony.

"Night Melly.

**The following Day. January 15****th****.**

After getting up at her usual time of five thirty Melinda does all her morning training sessions and has breakfast before calling to make sure it is okay that she comes over and heading over to Jackie's and Frank's place.

When Jackie was about six months pregnant her and Frank got a small house that is close to both the University that they both attend and Jackie's parents' house. It is a small house but is perfect for the family of three.

When Melinda arrives at the house Jackie answers the door holding baby Antoine.

"Hey Mel."

"Hey Jacks." Melinda says giving Jackie a hug while trying not to squish Antoine.

"Where's Frank?" Melinda asks curious as she follows Jackie into the lounge room.

"Working. He usually works nights and takes care of Antoine during the day so that I can get some rest but he was asked to work a double shift and we could use all the money we can get right now." Jackie explains.

"Okay, that explains why you look so tired." Melinda comments.

"Yeah, Antoine didn't sleep much last night so neither did I." Jackie explains, looking very much like she would like to sleep.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep now." Melinda suggests, "I can look after Antoine, if you're okay with that."

"Are you sure?" Jackie asks surprised.

"Positive, I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't." Melinda tells Jackie.

"Thank you Mel." Jackie tells her, "Hey Antoine you're going to spend some time with Aunty Mel while Mommy gets some sleep." Jackie says to Antoine as she gently passes him to Melinda, "If you need anything, wake me up." Jackie tells Melinda, "There are bottles in the fridge with instructions and his schedule on it."

"Got it, go sleep." Melinda tells Jackie.

"Thank you Mel." Jackie says before getting off the couch and heading upstairs.

"You're not going to start crying are you?" Melinda asks Antoine and unsurprisingly she receives no answer in response.

* * *

><p>Melinda spends most of the day at Jackie's house, a lot of it looking after Antoine while Jackie slept and the last hour just spending time with Jackie before heading back to the estate.<p>

"Miss Melinda." Jarvis says once Melinda arrives back at the Estate and starts to climb the stairs.

"Yeah?" Melinda asks curious.

"Master Howard and Madam Peggy asked me to inform you that they would like to see you in Master Howard's office as soon as you got back." Jarvis informs Melinda.

"Both of them? Here now?" Melinda asks and Jarvis nods, "Thanks Jarvis." Melinda responds and she walks down the several steps that she has climbed and heads towards Howard's office, worried about what the panel's decision is because she guesses that that is the reason why they want to see her.

When Melinda reaches the door to Howard's office Melinda hesitantly reaches out and gives a gentle knock.

"Enter." Howard's voice says.

"Jarvis said you wanted to see me." Melinda says as she enters the office and sees Howard sitting behind his desk and Peggy sitting on the couch and the couch and the coffee table in front of her are covered in paper.

"Yes we did." Howard says.

"The Panel has made their decision." Peggy informs Melinda standing up.

"And?" Melinda asks worried as neither Peggy's nor Howard's face gives away what the answer is.

"Congratulations Melinda in two weeks you will officially be a cadet at S.H.I.E.L.D's operations academy, and the youngest person ever to be accepted to the operations division at that." Howard reveals standing up.

"I'm in?" Melinda asks shocked.

"You in." Peggy says walking over to her goddaughter, "The council were very impressed with you and Alexander Pierce isn't an easy man to impress." Peggy tells Melinda trying to leave the distain at the mention of Pierce out of her voice as she doesn't get along well with him.

"I got in." Melinda repeats to herself, her voice barely above a whisper.

"On the 29th at 6pm, a car will arrive to take you to the academy. You have to be ready then." Howard tells Melinda who nods,

"What am I allowed to take with me? Do I need anything specific?" Melinda asks looking between her godparents.

"You'll get an information packet in the next few days that should answer all your questions." Peggy tells her goddaughter taking several steps closer to her, "Relax, take a deep breath, you did it."

"I did." Melinda says joy in her voice and Peggy hugs her goddaughter as she can tell how much she needs it.

"Like I said congratulations Melinda." Howard informs Melinda.

"Thanks Uncle Howard." Melinda says ending the hug with Peggy, "Is there anything else I need to know right now?" Melinda asks curious, "Because there is someone I need to talk to."

"Tony cannot know specifics." Howard tells Melinda.

"I know. That's why I'm not telling him any." Melinda informs her godfather, "He's accepted that whatever I'm doing I can't go into detail about, but he's still my... Anthony. He's more than just a friend, even more than family, and even if I can't tell him most of what I'm doing right now I'm still going to talk to him." Melinda informs her godfather.

"I understand that Melinda, I've watched you both your whole lives remember." Howard says to his goddaughter, "I know how close you are, but you need to remember what you can and what you cannot tell him."

"I know, believe me Uncle Howard, I know." Melinda assures her godfather.

"Good, you can go." Howard says and Melinda nods and exits the room.

Melinda exits the office calmly but as soon as the door is closed Melinda runs, and doesn't stop running until she is in her room,

"Anthony?" Melinda asks grabbing her two way radio and basically throwing herself onto her bed, "Anthony, you there?" Melinda asks when she receives no answer in response.

"Melly?" Tony's voice asks, "Sorry I was out of my room, I just heard there." Tony says as he comes into view.

"I got it Anthony." Melinda says with a grin.

"Got what?" Tony asks confused.

"The thing I really wanted but can't tell you about." Melinda explains, "I just got the verdict from the panel, I leave in two weeks." Melinda explains.

"Congratulations Melly. That's great." Tony says with a grin, "So you leave. Where are you going?" He asks curious.

"I'm not sure." Melinda admits, "I'm getting an info pack in the next few days I guess I'll find out then." Melinda reveals.

"You cannot stop smiling." Tony notes.

"I'm happy Anthony. I really wanted this." Melinda explains.

"Then I'm so glad that you got it." Tony tells her.

"Stark, you coming?" A voice on Tony's end asks.

"Be there soon." Tony responds.

"Go, we'll talk later." Melinda tells Tony.

"You sure?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, go." Melinda responds.

"By Melly."

"Bye Anthony."

**January 29****th**** 5pm.**

After the conformation that she has been accepted into the academy Melinda has been spending every day for the last two weeks getting ready. She continued her own personal training and spoke to her mother a lot, even went to go see Jackie, Frank and Antoine again the day she is to leave where Jackie gave her a present and told her to open it when she is wherever she is going, but mainly she has been getting ready to leave.

Even though she knows that she isn't being picked up until 6pm Melinda was ready well before four and spend another hour checking her room, the lab and the gym to make sure she didn't forget anything.

Once five o'clock arrived Melinda took her bags downstairs which she left by the door and decided to take a walk around the estate.

At around five twenty five Melinda walks back into the kitchen where Jarvis is making dinner.

"Hey Jarvis."

"Hello Miss Melinda."

"I was hoping that I would get a chance to see you." Melinda says walking over to the bench where Jarvis is working.

"Do you need help bringing your bags downstairs?" Jarvis asks.

"No, I wanted to thank you." Melinda informs Jarvis.

"What for Miss Melinda?" Jarvis asks confused.

"For everything you've done for me and Anthony." Melinda tells Jarvis, "You've looked out for us and after us as long as I can remember, and we haven't thanked you for that." Melinda admits, "So I'm thanking you now. Thank you Jarvis, for everything you've done." Melinda informs him.

"It was my pleasure Miss Melinda." Jarvis informs Melinda, "I consider it to have been an honour to have watched you and Young Master Tony grow. You don't need to have thanked me." Jarvis tells Melinda.

"Yes I do." Melinda says surprising Jarvis by giving him a hug.

"You will do great things, Madam Melinda, but do not be a stranger." Jarvis tells Melinda.

"I won't." Melinda assures Jarvis,

"Good." Jarvis responds and with a nod Melinda leaves the kitchen and allows Jarvis to get back to his work.

* * *

><p>As soon as she left the kitchen Melinda headed back to the entry way and sat on the stairs, waiting for six o'clock to come.<p>

Melinda has been sitting for almost twenty minutes until Maria comes over to her.

"Hey." Melinda says to her when she sees them.

"Are you ready to go?" Maria asks.

"Yeah, I think I am." Melinda informs her.

"Good." Maria tells Melinda.

"I just got word that your car has arrived at the gate." Howard says walking into the entry way.

"I guess this it." Melinda says standing up.

"Good luck Melinda." Maria says hugging her.

"Thanks Aunt Maria."

"I have no doubt that you will do well." Howard informs Melinda.

"Thanks Uncle Howard." Melinda tells him, "Guess it's time." Melinda says starting to pick up her bags.

"Here, let me." Howard says picking up Melinda's bag.

"Thanks." Melinda says and Howard leave the house.

When they arrive outside there is a black SVU waiting for Melinda.

"Director Stark." The agent waiting by the car greats and Howard responds with a nod as the agent takes the bags and leave them alone.

"Good luck Melinda."

"Thanks Uncle Howard."

"I'll see you soon. You still have a home here. Never forget that." Howard informs Melinda to her surprise.

"Thank you Uncle Howard." Melinda responds, "See you later." Melinda says and with one last look at her Godfather and her home Melinda climbs into the car that is going to take her to her future.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

><p><strong>January 30<strong>**th**** 1984. 7am. Melinda 16. Tony 13.**

After being driven all night just as day breaks Melinda is informed that they will be arriving at the academy in ten minutes.

"Where are we?" Melinda asks curious.

"Illinois, outside of Springfield." The Agent answers and Melinda nods.

Fifteen minutes later Melinda Is getting out of the car right in front of what looks to be the main building. When she gets out of the car Melinda sees a man who looks to be in his thirties, with light hair and a stern look waiting.

"Good Morning Miss May, my name is Agent Harry Rickers and I am the head of the operations division of S.H.I.E.L.D academy." Agent Rickers informs Melinda as he sticks out his hand for Melinda to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sir." Melinda says shaking the agent's hand.

"Why don't you grab your stuff and follow me, we have some things to discuss." The agent informs Melinda and she nods and grabs her duffle bag and large suitcase and follows him. She doesn't have much with her as she has never been one to over pack, in fact Melinda is pretty sure that everything she owns, between the Stark Estate and the apartment in LA, is in one of the bags.

"I have looked at your test results and I do agree that the panel made the right decision to start you now but you have to be aware that the rest of the students have had time to get used to our schedule, you haven't. It will be strange to you." Agent Rickers informs Melinda once they have been walking through the building for several minutes.

"I'm sure I'll pick it up quick." Melinda comments.

"Confidence, good, you're going to need it." Rickers informs Melinda, "My office is just through here." He tells Melinda who nods, "Please, take a seat." Rickers says to May and she does just that.

"Now, just so you know I am aware of who your godparents are and what your mother does, but no one else is." Rickers tells Melinda.

"Does it have to be a secret?" Melinda asks, "Because I am very proud of who may family are."

"I don't doubt that, but it was decided that only staff of a certain clearance level can know." Rickers explains, "You are of course free to tell any cadets you want but I would recommend waiting until you are sure you can trust them." Rickers says and Melinda nods, "That being said I will not treat you differently because of what I know. I know that you made it here all on your own, that you achieved it on your own merits."

"Thank you Sir."

"As I am sure your godparents informed you, you are the youngest student to ever be accepted to the operations division of S.H.I.E.L.D academy."

"Yeah, they mentioned that." Melinda says, "But they also told me that there are two seventeen year olds here." Melinda comments.

"That is correct Phil Coulson and Izzy Hartley." Rickers says to Melinda, "To help you settle in and so that you both have someone closer in age and similar to yourself I assigning you to room with Izzy, I've already informed her of this, and knows to expect you." Rickers reveals, "Because of the fact that you have just arrived you can miss first period this morning but you will be at second, and you will be in your uniform."

"Uniform?" Melinda asks confused as neither Peggy nor Howard gave her a uniform.

"It is waiting for you in your room." Rickers tells Melinda, "Here are two booklets that you need to read as soon as possible, your timetable, and your keys." Rickers says handing Melinda an envelope, "Life here at the academy will be difficult, it always is, but for you it will be especially so because you are behind. I am not telling you this to scare you or because I expect you to fail, quite the opposite in fact I believe you will succeed but you need to know what you will be up against." Rickers tells Melinda.

"Thank you Sir."

"I have agent Franklin show you to your room." Rickers says and Melinda nods and stands.

"Good luck Miss May." Rickers says to Melinda as she is about to leave his office.

"Thank you Sir." Melinda says and she follows Franklin out of the office.

"Miss May." Rickers says just as Melinda walks a couple of steps out of his office.

"Yes Sir?" Melinda asks turning back around.

"Director Stark has informed me that you have a two way radio and that you use it to contact his son." Rickers says to Melinda.

"I'm going to keep using it." Melinda says, "Sir." She quickly adds so that she sounds more polite, "But I will be very careful about what I say." She adds.

"Director Stark implied that you would, no matter what, and he recommended that we continue to allow that, so we are." Rickers tells Melinda, "But that being said, you are to limit what you tell him about this place and S.H.I.E.L.D, do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Melinda responds.

"Agent Franklin take Cadet May to her room." Rickers says and Franklin does just that.

* * *

><p>It takes a couple of minutes for Melinda to walk with agent Franklin from Rickers office to the dorm area.<p>

"Your rooms second floor, room 209." Franklin informs Melinda.

"Thanks." Melinda responds and she heads inside glad that she pulled the keys out of the envelope before she left Rickers office.

When she arrives at room 209 Melinda opens the door and finds a girl, with short brown hair wearing black pants, shoes, tank top and open black jacket all with the SHIELD logo on it, who must be Izzy, clearly about to leave.

"Um Hi." Melinda greats.

"Hey, you must be Melinda May the sixteen year old marital arts expert who already has a pilot's license." Izzy comments.

"Just Melinda's fine."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Izabelle Hartley but everyone calls me Izzy." Izzy says as Melinda takes several steps into the room and closes the door behind her.

"Nice to meet you."

"Did they give you first period off?" Izzy asks curious and once more Melinda nods, "Cool. I guess I'll see you second then." Izzy comments, "I've got to get going because I'm almost late and if there is one thing that is taken seriously around here it is punctuality." She informs Melinda, "So make yourself at home because this is your place too and I'll see you later." Izzy says walking across the room, "Oh, and make sure you put the uniform on before class and read the two booklets you were given." Izzy adds before disappearing from the room.

Once Izzy races out of the room Melinda walks over to the side of the room that is empty, where there are two piles of black clothes sitting on her bed, the uniform if Melinda had to guess, as well as several notebooks all with the S.H.I.E.L.D logo, stationary, a drink bottle and a backpack, all with logos, and a duffle bag that doesn't have a logo on it. She leaves her suitcase at the foot of the bed but puts her duffle of her bed, making sure it's not sitting on anything else. Once the duffle is on her bed Melinda opens it and pulls out the small, nicely wrapped small rectangular object that Jackie gave her, she sits on the edge of the bed and opens it. Once she opens the box that is wrapped inside Melinda finds a photo frame with a picture inside it. The photo must have been taken on Christmas Eve, during the party, though Melinda doesn't remember it being taken. In the picture her and Tony are sitting next to each other on one of the couches, neither looking at the camera, which is why she doesn't remember the photo being taken, and they are both smiling. As well as the photo inside the box Melinda finds a note In Jackie's handwriting;

_Mel, I took this on Christmas Eve. Once the photo was developed I thought you would like a copy that it might help to have something familiar wherever it is that you are. Good luck. Love Jacks. _

Melinda spends about a minute looking at the photo before putting it on her bedside table and starting to look at the booklets she was given deciding to unpack later.

* * *

><p>For almost an hour and a half Melinda reads the booklets she is given. As she has just finished reading them and memorising everything that she thinks is important Melinda decides to look at the timetable which she was given which is in two pieces of paper the first is a detailed explanation of the academy day which is:<p>

_**Academy Timetable **_

_5-6am: personal free choice workouts. _

_**6am-7am: Breakfast**_

_7am-7:30: Getting ready for the day. _

_7:40: First theory class of the day. _

_9:45: Second theory class of the day. _

_11:50 Espionage/ elective for older students. _

_**12:55-2: Lunch. **_

_2-5: Physical training_

_**5:15-6pm: Dinner **_

_6:15-7:45: Night class rotate physical and more theory based. _

_8-11: Free time. _

_11:30: Suggested bed time (though of course you are welcome to ignore though you will regret it) _

And the second piece of paper is her personalised more detailed timetable. Checking the time Melinda realises that she has fifty minutes until the class that she has to show up to and she has no idea where that is.

Melinda spent the next ten minutes putting the stationary, books and drink bottles in the bag and getting changed, not even surprised by the fact that the uniform fits her perfectly, then making sure she has her keys and timetable Melinda leaves the room.

* * *

><p>For over half an hour Melinda searches through the school trying to find where she needs to go and so far she is having absolutely no luck, and if she doesn't find out where she is going soon then she is going to be late for class which is something she really doesn't want to be on her first day.<p>

"Um, excuse me, are you lost?" A boy a bit taller than her with brown hair and nervousness to his voice asks concerned.

"Very." Melinda responds.

"Maybe I can help, though I thought that everyone figured out there way around here with the instructors blindfolded us and put each of us in a different part of the building last semester." The boy comments.

"That probably would have worked but today is my first day." Melinda explains,

"Oh you must be Melinda May. Izzy told me you arrived." The boy comments with a grin.

"Um yeah? You are?" Melinda asks confused.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Phil, uh Coulson, Phil Coulson."

"Nice to meet you Phil Coulson." Melinda says shaking Coulson's hand, "I've got history of S.H.I.E.L.D in N0309. Any idea where I can find that?" Melinda asks curious.

"That happens to be exactly where I'm heading." Phil informs Melinda.

"Cool." Melinda responds and together they walk to their class.

"So, I know I might seem very confusing at first but you'll pick up your way around here pretty easily. I could explain at lunch the secret to navigating this place." Phil offers, Melinda noticing that Phil's voice still has the nervous undertone to it.

"Thanks, I'd really appreciate it." Melinda informs Coulson and they continue to walk, this time in silence.

A few minutes later they arrive at a classroom where several students are standing around.

"Hey, I was wondering when you two would show up." Izzy says walking over to Coulson and May.

"I got lost. Phil here was nice enough to help me out." Melinda explains.

"That's Phil for you, he's a nice guy." Izzy comments and Melinda is sure that Phil is almost blushing.

"Thanks Iz."

"What' it's true Phil." Izzy says with a smile.

"What's true Phil?" A man who is clearly a bit older than Izzy, Phil and Melinda, is tall and very muscular says walking over to them.

"Nothing." Phil says giving Izzy a look which says, 'Stop talking, now'

"Right." The man says, "And who are you?" The man asks looking at Melinda, "I can't believe I would have forgotten your pretty face."

"Melinda May." Melinda answers already knowing that she doesn't like this guy. .

"Ah, the new girl, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"For you, I'm sure it is." Melinda responds but before the man can say anything else someone calls "John"

"We'll finish this conversation later." The man who called John says before going off to the person who called his name.

"Who was that?" Melinda asks Izzy and Phil.

"That was John Garrett, who unfortunately happens to be my roommate." Phil explains.

"Is he always like that?" Melinda asks curious.

"Unfortunately." Another boy says walking over to them, "Hey Phil, Iz."

"Melinda this is Felix Blake, he's in basically all our classes and a lot more pleasant that Garrett." Izzy explains.

"Good to know. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Felix says, "You've got to feel for Phil though, the rest of us only have to put up with Garrett during the day, Phil has to put up with him all day every day because once your assigned a roommate your stuck with them because the academy feels like everyone has to handle something they don't like." Felix explains.

"That's exactly why Phil spends a lot of free time either in our room or Felix's, that's if you don't mind that continuing." Izzy explains to Melinda.

"It's fine by me. I've spent a minute with Garrett and already understand the need to get away." Melinda comments.

"The doors open, we should go in, get a table." Phil comments and Izzy, Melinda and Felix nods.

"You nervous?" Izzy asks Melinda curious.

"Not really." Melinda lies as she walks with Izzy into the classroom.

Together Melinda, Izzy, Felix and Phil sit together at one of the tables nears the back of the room and wait for the teacher to start talking.

"Melinda May, are you here?" The teacher asks from the front of the room.

"Yeah." Melinda says sticking her hand up.

"Here are all the notes from last semester." The teacher says walking to Melinda and putting a large folder in front of her, "You may just need them." She says before walking back to the front of the class to begin teaching.

* * *

><p>After a two hour class on S.H.I.E.L.D's history and an hour class on espionage Melinda is more than happy when lunch rolls around.<p>

"Overwhelmed yet?" Izzy asks Melinda curious as they sit at a table together for lunch.

"Not yet." Melinda answers, "What's the afternoon classes like?" Melinda asks curious, "On my timetable it just says physical training."

"It changes almost daily." Phil informs Melinda, "It just depends on who is taking the class and what they feel like making us do." He explains and Melinda nods.

"What about evening classes?"

"They change too, nothing too bad usually." Izzy explains, "For the first couple of weeks everyone is together then you'll get divided into groups, I think we're starting firearm training."

"We should be, but that could have changed." Felix inform Melinda.

"Frankly after last semester some people still need to learn to use knifes." Izzy says clearly annoyed.

"Definitely." Coulson says agreeing.

"Was it that bad?" Melinda asks curious.

"Some people were." Izzy explains, "But a pretty much everyone got better towards the end." She explains and Melinda nods.

* * *

><p>After they finish eating Melinda follows Coulson, Izzy and Felix to the very large gym.<p>

"Nice." Melinda says to herself quietly.

"I know, Impressive, right." Phil comments and Melinda nods.

"We put our stuff over here." Izzy says to Melinda and she follows her to a corner of the gym where they all put down their bags and take of their jackets.

"My guess is sparing today, or something like that." Felix comments noticing the mats.

"They probably want to asses our skills after the break." Izzy comments.

"Most likely." Coulson says agreeing.

"We have to get warmed up on our own before class starts." Izzy explains to Melinda, "That's why we're here so early." She explains.

"Got it." Melinda says and the four of them go on a short job around then start to stretch.

"Everyone fall in." The instructor says about fifteen minutes after Izzy, Melinda, Coulson and Felix arrived in the gym, "Welcome back to you all." The instructor says once everyone falls in, "Today we're going to be doing sparing to see how many of you have let your skills fall over the short break you have had." She tells everyone, "But to start, Melinda May, are you here?"

"Yeah." Melinda says walking to the front of the group, really wishing that everyone would stop signalling her out.

"You're new so I don't know your skill which means I want to watch you in a sparring match to assess your skills." The instructor informs Melinda, "I've read your test results but I want to see for myself." The instructor informs Melinda, "Do I have a volunteer to face Miss May?"

"I will." Garrett's says.

"Of course." Izzy, Phil and Felix say none of them surprised because Garrett has been clearly annoyed by Melinda all day.

"Everyone else stand back." The instructor says and everyone listens.

As Garrett walks towards Melinda she can tell that he thinks he's going to beat her and that's something she's not going to let happen.

"Remember incapacitate but do not harm." The instructor says, "Go." She says and Melinda and Garrett start to fight. As the fight begins Garrett is clearly going all out by Melinda is holding back a lot so that she can get a taste for his moves. This goes on for a couple of minutes making Garrett think he has the upper hand but then as soon as she has a feel for his moves Melinda actually starts to try and within a minute she has incapacitated him resulting in cheers from the other students.

"You weren't trying the first third of that fight, were you?" The instructor says to Melinda once she is at her side.

"No, I wasn't." Melinda admits, "I wanted to get a feel for his moves first." She tells the instructor who nods.

"Every get in groups for of two, there's going to be an hour and a half of individual sparing before group sparing." The instructor says as Melinda walks back over to Izzy, Felix and Coulson.

"Nicely done." Izzy says when Melinda arrives back with them.

"So how are we going to do this?" Felix asks curious.

"How about me and you and Melinda and Phil, that okay with you guys?" Izzy asks Melinda and Coulson curious.

"Fine by me." Melinda answers.

"Yeah, same." Phil answers, "I don't want you to go easy on me like you just did with Garrett." Phil informs Melinda as Felix and Izzy move away a bit so that they have more room.

"You sure?"

"Positive. You've obviously had a lot of training and I want to get better and I think the best way for that to happen is if you don't hold back." Phil explains.

"Got it, I won't hold back." Melinda tells Phil and they start to practice.

* * *

><p>After an hour and a half of one on one sparing where Melinda beats Coulson every time, it changes to group sparing, two against two. Unsurprisingly Melinda and Coulson face Izzy and Felix where it becomes clear that even though they only met hours earlier Melinda and Phil work amazingly well as a team.<p>

* * *

><p>When Melinda and Izzy arrive back at their room, with Phil and Felix with them, at eight pm all of them are quiet tired.<p>

"Sorry, I haven't really unpacked yet." Melinda informs the other three when they walk into the room and see her bags still everywhere.

"That's cool, I didn't unpack for about a week when I first got here." Izzy informs Melinda.

"You've unpacked something, this your boyfriend?" Felix asks curious as he picks up the photo next to Melinda's bed.

"No, it's my brother…. Sort of." Melinda explains taking the photo off of Felix.

"What do you mean sort of?" Izzy asks curious as she basically collapses onto her bed.

"We're not biologically related but my Mom and his Dad are old friend." Melinda explains, "We grew up together, the best of friends, because my mom worked a lot in different places around the world, I never rarely spent a lot of time in one place, except for his house, it's the one place that truly feels like home." Melinda tells them as she puts the photo down, "So while he's not really my brother it works and simpler to call him that." She explains and the others nod.

"You know Melinda, after today I wouldn't be surprised if you've made an enemy of Garrett." Phil informs Melinda.

"I'll deal if I have." Melinda says with a shrug.

"Anyone else feel like going down to the rec room for game of pool?" Felix ask curious.

"Sure." Izzy says and Phil nods.

"Melinda?" Phil asks curious, "You want to come?" he asks as Felix pulls Izzy up.

"Next time. I'm going to get unpacked so I can actually sleep tonight." Melinda explains.

"Good plan, see you later." Izzy says leaving the room, Felix not far behind her.

"Melinda." Phil says, not following Izzy and Felix.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like a hand unpacking?" Phil asks curious.

"No, thanks for the offer, but I think I'll be okay." Melinda tells him.

"No problem." Phil responds, "I really enjoyed sparing today."

"Yeah, so did I." Melinda admits.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Coulson responds.

"See you tomorrow." Melinda says and Coulson nods and leaves the room.

Once Phil has left the room Melinda starts to search through her duffle bag for something. After a couple of minutes Melinda finds what she was looking for, her two way radio, and pulls it out of her bag.

"Anthony?" Melinda asks as she moves things off her bed so that she can sit down.

"Melly, finally. How was your fist day at the secret training place you can't tell me about?" Tony asks curious.

"First day has been good." Melinda admits, "My roommates' pretty cool, plus I made a couple of friends, though I think I may have also made an enemy." Melinda admits.

"Seriously? You've been there not even a day and you've made an enemy?" Tony asks amused.

"Maybe." Melinda admits, "But in my defence the guys an ass."

"You called me an ass before why aren't we enemies?" Tony asks curious.

"Well for one we've known each other too long and too well to ever be enemies and two you're the good kind of ass this guy is the jerk kind." Melinda explains.

"Ah, that makes sense." Tony admits, "What did you do?" he asks curious.

"Beat him in a sparring match with ease." Melinda explains.

"Nice." Tony says with a grin, "What about these friends? What are they like?" he asks curious.

"Well there is Izzy my roommate. She seems very laid back but dedicated to what we're doing. She's loud and seems really cool." Melinda explains, "Then there is Felix, he's quieter, more reserved but has made some kind of awesome one liner jokes today." Melinda reveals, "And finally Phil. We spared together today, he's green, but has the potential to be really great. He's nice, offered to help me unpacked. He's also unfortunately the roommate of the guy I may have made an enemy off but he's clearly not happy about it and according to Izzy he spend a lot of time hanging out with her last semester." Melinda explains.

"They sound like good people." Tony comments.

"Yeah, I think they are." Melinda admits, "How's school?"

"Good, boring, the same." Tony admits.

"Sounds about right for you." Melinda comments, "I'm tired and would like to sleep but I still have to unpack." Melinda informs Tony.

"Maybe I should let you go then." Tony comments.

"I wasn't saying that so that you would go. I want to keep talking." Melinda says.

"It's okay Melly, we'll talk later. Unpack so that you can sleep."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Tony responds, "Night Melly."

"Night Anthony."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

><p><strong>June 18<strong>**th. ****Melinda 17. Tony 14.**

Melinda has been at the S.H.I.E.L.D ops academy for four and a half months and in that time Melinda, Izzy, Phil and Felix have become very close friends and all four of them have developed a friendly rivalry with John Garrett that at times isn't that friendly, and has included a relatively small, but long lasting pranking war mainly between Melinda and Garrett with the others getting pulled into the crossfire.

It late evening and Melinda, Izzy and Felix are in Melinda and Izzy's room waiting for Phil because they are planning on studying together as they have exams and final tests coming up.

"Did Phil say whether or not he was coming?" Melinda asks curious.

"Yeah, he said he would be here." Felix comments, "Maybe he got heled up or Garrett's being a dick."

"Maybe." Izzy comments but before anyone can say anything else there is a knock on the door.

"Felix." Melinda and Izzy say together.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm going." Felix says getting up and heading to the door.

When he gets to the door Felix opens it to reveal Phil,

"Finally, we were getting worried." Felix says letting Phil in.

"You were?" Phil asks surprised.

"Mel was." Izzy comments and Melinda throws a pillow at her.

"I was concerned that maybe you had gotten hit with Garrett's latest retaliatory prank." Melinda explains.

"Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Coulson tells her.

"I'm glad." Melinda responds.

"I do have something for you though." Coulson says swinging around his backpack to pull something out.

"For me? Why do you have something for me?" Melinda ask confused.

"Because It's your birthday." Phil answers simply.

"You didn't have to do anything." Melinda informs Coulson.

"I wanted to."

"Wait. Today's your birthday?" Izzy says surprised, "Why do I not know this? Why does Phil?" she asks interested.

"Phil knows because I mentioned it when we were talking the other day." Melinda explains, "And like I said you didn't have to do anything."

"I wanted to." Phil assures Melinda, "Plus it's not for you it's for all of us." Phil says pulling a bottle of scotch out of his backpack, "You turned seventeen today Melinda, it's a big deal." He informs her.

"Says the guy turning eighteen in a few weeks." Melinda comments.

"And all three of you are younger than me so shut up." Felix comments, "Where did you get the scotch?"

"Took it from Garrett's stash." Phil explains.

"You took it." Melinda says with an impressed look on her face, "From Garrett?" she ask sand Phil nods, "You Phil Coulson stole John Garrett's scotch. I'm impressed." Melinda says with a smirk, "Considering the effort you put into getting this we have to drink it." Melinda informs the others, "Iz, do we have glasses?" Melinda asks curious and Izzy stands up walks across her bed, jumps over Felix who is once more sitting on the floor and over to a cupboard where she pulls out four glasses all with S.H.I.E.L.D logos on them.

"You know I think it's going to be a very good thing that we don't have formal classes tomorrow." Felix comments as the others sit down on the ground.

"It's probably also a good thing that if Garrett notices his scotch is missing then he'll just assume he drunk it and forgot." Izzy says handing everyone a glass.

"Did you guys get the invitation to the end of year dinner?" Melinda asks curious as she starts to pour the drinks.

"Yep, the day before we leave, attendance mandatory, should be fun." Felix says sarcastically.

"I heard the instructors talk, Directors Carter and Stark are going to be there but they want to keep it secret." Izzy informs the others.

"Seriously?" Phil asks and Izzy nods, "That's so cool." Phil comments with a grin, "Don't you think so Melinda?"

"Yeah." Melinda answers not sure what else to say as she hasn't told Phil, Felix or Izzy that Howard and Peggy are her godparents as she wasn't sure how to say it and now that's it's been months she thought she had waited too long.

"Come on Melinda be more excited. They are legends. They founded everything that we have, and they knew Captain America." Phil says with a grin, "Do you think we could get them to tell stories?" he asks looking excited.

"Bets on how long it will take Phil to make a complete fool of himself at the dinner?" Felix ask with a smirk which gets him a pillow to the face

"Hey, enough guys." Izzy says ending things before they get worse, "I would like to propose a tost to Melinda, happy seventeenth birthday." Izzy says.

"To Melinda." Felix and Phil repeat, raising their glasses.

"Thanks guys."

"You're welcome." Phil says with grin, "So anyone think they are ready for final exams and assessment next week?" he asks curious.

"Nope." Melinda, Felix and Izzy respond.

"Please let's talk about something happier than our impending doom, Melinda what are your plans for the break?" Felix asks curious.

"Spend time with Anthony, maybe get to spend time with my Mom if she's free, you know the usual." Melinda says with a shrug, "What about you?"

"Not sure yet." Felix admits with a shrug, "Seeing my parents will be nice, I don't know what else I'll do yet. Iz, what about you? What you going to do in the weeks we have free of this place?" he asks curious.

"Spend time with my sister." Izzy answers, "I've missed her, it's going to be good to catch up. What about you Phil?"

"I don't know, just spend time with my Mom I guess." Phil says with a shrug.

"Wow, aren't we an interesting lot." Felix comments.

"We're training to be agents of an agency most people don't know exist Felix, I think that makes us plenty interesting." Melinda comments.

"She's got a point." Phil comments and Izzy nods.

**A week and a half later. Friday June 29****th****.**

A week and a half after Melinda's birthday. Melinda, Izzy, Phil and Felix have completed all of their final exams and tests, have successfully gotten away with stealing Garrett's scotch, have packed up most of their respective rooms and are currently getting ready for the dinner.

"Mel do you know where I put my jacket?" Izzy asks curios from the adjoining bathroom.

"Which one?" Melinda asks curious.

"The red one." Izzy responds as there is a knock at the door.

"That would be Phil and Felix." Melinda comments, "It's on your bed." Melinda informs Izzy spotting the jacket as she walks to the door, "Hey." She says greeting Phil and Felix.

"You ready to go?" Phil asks curious.

"Yep." Izzy says coming to Melinda's side, "Let's do this." She say and the four of them walk into the large room of the gym which is used to demonstrate and teach uncover at formal events.

"May, Coulson, Blake, Hartley, welcome." The instructor at the door say when he sees them.

"Evening Sir." Blake says.

"You four are on table three, drinks and diner will begin shortly." He say and the three of them not and head to the assigned table.

"So do you think that they are actually throwing us a nice dinner or do you think that this is a test that we aren't supposed to know is a test?" Felix asks curious as they arrive at their table.

"No idea, but probably best to assume it's a test." Melinda comments as Felix and Coulson pull out both hers and Izzy's chairs.

"Five chairs, who do you think the fifth is for?" Coulson asks curious.

"No idea." Izzy admits with a shrug.

For several minutes Melinda, Felix, Phil and Izzy sit in silence until they all notice Rickers approach a microphone which they have only just noticed.

"Welcome." Rickers tells everyone, "It is a tradition here at S.H.I.E.L.D's operation academy to throw a dinner for the first years at the end of the year and as is also tradition we have two special guests with us tonight." He tells the students, "These special guests will each spend a couple of minutes at each of your tables discussing how you have found your first year and what improvements you think could be made, so without further Ado I would like to introduce Directors of S.H.I.E.L.D Peggy Carter and Howard Stark." Rickers introduces and everyone claps

"They're here, they're really here." Melinda hears Phil mutter excitedly next to her.

"Breath Phil." Melinda informs her friend.

"Congratulations on making it this fair into your studies." Peggy says to the group, "I look forward to speaking to all of you but until I get to your tables congratulate yourselves, you've done well." Peggy says and once she finishes talking everyone goes back to talking among themselves.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones who heard the rumours." Felix comments once he notices that none of the students look surprised to see Peggy and Howard.

"I'm not surprised. I'm pretty sure nothing can be kept a secret around here." Izzy comments.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Melinda thinks to herself as she notices Howard walking towards them.

"Good evening." Howard says sitting down on the empty seat.

"Good evening Sir." Izzy, Coulson and Felix says and Melinda just gives a nod and small smile to her godfather.

"From what Rickers told me you four are the most promising cadets so I thought I would start here." Howard comments.

"Well, we're honoured to meet you Sir." Phil comments.

"Thank you." Howard responds, "So how are you enjoying time here at the academy?" he asks the four.

"It's amazing Sir, we're learning a lot." Felix comments.

"Yeah, were even learning how to put up with unpleasant people." Izzy comments.

"That is an unfortunate part of life so it is good that you are learning the skills to handle it." Howard comments, "And Melinda, how are you?" Howard asks, "Did you find it easy to get a hang of how things are run here?" Howard asks curious and no one questions who Howard knows Melinda's name as they were just informed that Howard knew that they were some of the best students, not to mention the fact that Melinda is the youngest student ever to be accepted to the ops academy so it would make sense for Howard to know her.

"I'm good. I was a bit lost at first but I found my way." Melinda informs her godfather, "But I also had some great help." Melinda explains.

"Good, I'm glad." Howard responds, "I'm glad I had some time to talk to you but I should move on to other tables." He tells them.

"Of course Sir, we understand." Coulson comments.

"Melinda, Peggy and I are staying here tonight and then leaving at nine am tomorrow." Howard informs Melinda to the confusion of Izzy, Phil and Felix, "We thought that it would be easier for you to ride back to DC with us as you are coming back to the Estate to save one of the academy transports a trip so be ready, meet us outside the administration building." Howard tells Melinda.

"I will." Melinda responds then deciding to rip the band aide off and deciding that it is time that they know Melinda ads, "Thanks Uncle Howard."

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow." Howard tells his goddaughter, "Nice meeting you all." He tell Felix, Phil and Izzy who are all looking at Melinda with shocked looks on their faces.

"Uncle Howard?" Izzy asks Melinda shocked, being the first one to come out of shock.

"Yeah. He's my godfather. Director Carter is my godmother." Melinda explains.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Phil asks, hurt clear in his voice.

"At first I didn't tell you because I wanted to prove that I belonged here before anyone found out who I was and just assumed I got here because of that." Melinda explains, "And after that It felt like I had waited too long, I didn't know how to tell you." Melinda admits.

"You should have told us." Felix comments, "We would never think you got here just because of who your family is, you work harder than anyone." He comments.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I don't work hardest, Phil works harder than me." Melinda comments.

"She's right there." Izzy comments, "I get why you didn't tell us Mel. I can only imagine what Garrett would do if he found out, but it still hurts."

"I know. I'm really sorry." Melinda says, "Phil?" She asks concerned when she notices that apart from asking why she didn't tell Phil hasn't said anything.

"Like Iz said, I get it, but it still hurts." Phil admits.

"I'm sorry. But I have no more secrets that's it, and I only continued to keep the secret because I had real friends, apart from my people who are basically family, for the first time in my life and I didn't want to lose you." Melinda admits, fighting to keep her voice calm.

"You will never loose us Melinda, I promise you that." Phil says reaching out and grabbing Melinda's hand.

"Thanks Phil." Melinda says and when she looks at Izzy and Felix she notices that they are both nodding too.

"So who's Anthony really?" Felix asks curious.

"Everything I said is true, he is kind of like my brother." Melinda reveals, "His real name is Tony Stark only I call him Anthony, I've always called him Anthony. The Stark Estate is the one true home I've ever known. He is more than a friend, more than family but he is also the person I am lying to most at the moment." Melinda admits.

"What do you mean?" Izzy asks curious, trying not to smirk at the fact that Phil hasn't let go of Melinda's hand or vice versa.

"He doesn't know about S.H.I.E.L.D and I haven't been able to tell him." Melinda explains, "All he knows is that I'm at the training school for something I really wanted. He doesn't know about his fathers or Aunt Peggy's connection." Melinda explains.

"Wow." Felix comments surprised as he has been present when Melinda's talked to Anthony on her device thing that she has and has wondered why she has been vague on a few things.

"Yeah." Melinda says with a shrug, "Now that you know I'd be happy to tell you the Captain America stories that I grew up hearing." Melinda says to Phil.

"I'd like that." Phil says with a grin.

**The following Afternoon. **

After Melinda's revelation about who her family is the rest of the dinner went off quiet well. Peggy came to talk to them and she stayed a bit longer than Howard and to Felix's amusement, and pain when Melinda kicked him in the shin, Phil did embarrass himself once in front of Peggy with his Captain America fanboying though Peggy seemed to quiet enjoy it.

After the party Melinda, Phil, Izzy and Felix returned to Melinda and Izzy's room where they hung out while Melinda packed up the rest of her stuff so that she could be ready to first thing in the morning as the academy transports weren't leaving to the following afternoon.

After she met with Peggy and Howard they were driven to the airport in Springfield before being flown to DC in the Stark Industries Private Jet. Once they land in DC Peggy takes her car back to her house and Melinda and Howard are driven back to the estate.

Once she is back at the Estate the first thing Melinda does, after saying hello to Jarvis, is go up to the lab to see Tony. When she enters the lab she finds Tony sitting at his work space completely oblivious to the fact that she has entered the room.

"So I see you haven't bought a coffee maker yet." Melinda comments.

"Melly." Tony says happily as he puts down the things he is working on, "I thought you weren't arriving to tonight." Tony comments as he walks over to her.

"There was a change of plans." Melinda explains as she hugs Tony, "Missed you."

"Missed you too." Tony responds, "I've got five bags of assorted chocolates." He informs Melinda.

"I've got five bags of sour worms." Melinda informs him.

"Nice." Tony says with a grin while he goes and collects the chocolate and Melinda collects the sour worms.

Once they both have the respective bags they both sit down on Melinda's table and put the bags between them.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me in person?" Melinda asks curios as she opens a bag of chocolates.

"Oh that." Tony says as he puts several sour worms in his mouth, "I'm going back to boarding school next semester for collage preparation but by Christmas I'll be done, then have a semester off before collage." Tony explains.

"Seriously?" Melinda asks and Tony nods, "Anthony that's great. I'm soo proud of you." Melinda says with a grin.

"Thanks Melly."

"We need to celebrate this." Melinda informs Tony.

"Oh yeah how? What you thinking?" Tony asks curious.

"I'm not sure yet." Melinda admits, "But you know it's a celebration for you so it's your choice." Melinda informs Tony, "Whatever you want to do tell me and I'll make it happen."

"Really?" Tony asks raising an eyebrow.

"Within reason." Melinda adds.

"I'll let you know." Tony informs Melinda, "So how did the prank war with Mr Jerk-Ass end?" Tony asks curious.

"It hasn't." Melinda responds, "I turned his skin green, thanks for the formula for that by the way, and he retaliated with a stink bomb to mine and Iz's room." Melinda responds, "Phil and Felix were going to help us get back at him but we had exams." Melinda explains, "We'll get him when we go back though."

"Don't the teachers or instructors, whoever they are at your training place, care about this war you see to have going on? Haven't they stepped in?" Tony asks curious.

"Pranks are a tradition, as long as no one gets hurt does something dangerous, which none of us have done, then they let us continue." Melinda explains.

"That sounds awesome." Tony admits, "Are you going to be here for the rest of the summer or are you going to spend some time with your Mom?" Tony asks curious.

"Mama's out of town." Melinda explains as she knows that her mother is on a mission she just doesn't know where or for how long, "I don't know when she'll be back." Melinda explains and Tony nods.

**A week later**

Ever since Melinda's been back at the Estate she has been doing what she always does, spending most of her time with Tony, and she is enjoying it quite a lot. It is currently late afternoon and Melinda managed to convince Tony to leave the lab to spend some time in the pool so that is what they are both currently doing. Laying on floating chairs relaxing with sunglasses on and cold soda in the cup holders.

"What are you thinking?" Melinda asks curious.

"Nothing."

"I know that face Anthony, you've got an idea for an invention, what is it?" Melinda asks curious.

"It's stupid" Tony responds.

"That's never bothered me before." Melinda points out, "You know that if I think something's a stupid idea I'll be the first one to say it…." Melinda starts to say but Tony cuts her off.

"Then help me do it anyway." Tony adds.

"Only if the idea is as awesome as it is stupid." Melinda responds, "So what you thinking?" Melinda asks curious as she splashes water at Tony.

"Inflatable motorized pull chairs so that you can race on them." Tony explains.

"Okay, kind of awesome." Melinda says with a smirk, "How you thinking about making them?" She asks curious.

"No idea yet." Tony responds.

"Okay then, I'll let you think." Melinda says relaxing a bit in her chair, "Damn I finished my drink." Melinda comments.

"I would offer to get you another one but I'm too comfortable." Tony informs Melinda.

"It's cool, I'm good for now." Melinda says once more making herself more comfortable.

* * *

><p>Half an hour Tony comes up with a major breakthrough on a way to create what he wants and he turns about to tell Melinda when he notices that she is either asleep or in a deep state of relaxation, either way he can't help the smirk that comes onto his face or the idea that comes into his head.<p>

Being as quiet as possible Tony lowers himself into the water then pushes his chair out of the way treads water over to where Melinda is and just as he is about to push Melinda's chair over he hears.

"Don't even think about it."

"Oh come on, it would be funny." Tony responds.

"No, it wouldn't." Melinda says removing her sun glasses.

"Yes it would." Tony says pushing Melinda's chair over then swimming as fast as he an in the other direction.

Within a couple of seconds Melinda has caught up and she has jumped on his back, being careful not to hold on to tight as she doesn't want to hurt him.

"Really Melly?" Tony asks, realising that there is no way to dunk Melinda again without dunking himself.

"Really Anthony." Melinda responds, "So now the question is are you going to dunk me again and get dunked yourself in the process or are you going to play nice?"

"Neither." Tony says taking several steps back to make sure that he isn't close the edge before squatting down quickly and flipping Melinda over his head, being sure that the only reason he was able to do that was because they are in water, "See isn't this fun?" Tony asks curious once Melinda has come out from under the water.

"Yeah, totally." Melinda says sarcastically and she dives under the water swims over to Tony and starts to tickle him which has her desired effect of Tony dunking himself.

"Are we even yet?" Tony asks curious a he comes back to the surface.

"No." Melinda tells him, "But if you agree to a game of volleyball we might be." Melinda informs Tony.

"I'll set up the net." Tony responds as he swims over to the ladder.

* * *

><p>An hour later Melinda and Tony finally return inside.<p>

"I'm going to check if there is any ice tea, I'll see you upstairs." Melinda says to Tony.

"Ohh, can you bring me some up if there is." Tony requests.

"Of course." Melinda responds and Tony leaves the room. As Tony leaves Melinda starts to look though the fridge and to her relief she finds a jug of ice tea.

"Hey Jarvis." Melinda says when Jarvis walks into the room while she is collecting cups.

"Hello Madam Melinda." Jarvis responds, "Master Howard asked me to inform you that he wanted to see you next time I saw you."

"Did he say why?" Melinda asks curious.

"No." Jarvis responds.

"I'll be back for the tea." Melinda says and she leaves the kitchen and heads to Howard's office.

A couple minutes after she left the kitchen Melinda is knocking on the door to Howard's office wondering what he could want.

"Come in." Howard say and Melinda enters.

"You wanted to see me."

"Yes, sit down." Howard says and Melinda sits down, "The official results won't be sent out until next week but I thought you would like to know that you finished top of your class." Howard informs Melinda.

"I did?" Melinda asks surprised.

"You did, congratulations Melinda."

"Thanks Uncle Howard."

"Of course you will have to wait until you receive the formal results before you can tell anyone." Howard reveals.

"Of course." Melinda comments then realises something, "How does that even work? Isn't S.H.I.E.L.D meant to be a secret agency?"

"It is. Results are given in the form of a cover, which makes no reference to S.H.I.E.L.D" Howard explains.

"Right, that makes sense."

"Considering you started behind everyone else you've done remarkably well Melinda."

"Thank Uncle Howard, I'll see you later." Melinda says and Howard nods.

**Three days later**

It has been three days since Howard told Melinda how she went and she hasn't been able to tell Tony because she would have no way to explain how she knows already so instead she has kept quiet. The day after Melinda's and Tony's adventure in the pool they went to go visit Jackie and Antoine and they were both surprised about how much he has grown since last time they saw him.

It is one am and Melinda only fell asleep about an hour earlier when she feels herself being shock awake.

"Anthony? What's going on?" Melinda asks confused.

"Get up, get dressed. I figured out what we're going to do to celebrate." Tony informs Melinda.

"Now? It's one am Anthony." Melinda informs him.

"I know. Get up and get dressed, and meet me in our secret place." Tony responds

"Anthony…." Melinda starts to say but Tony cuts her off.

"You promised, get up and get dressed Melly." Tony says.

"Fine, give me five minutes." Melinda informs Tony and he nods and leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later Melinda crawls into the secret passage and once she is standing she puts her hair up into a ponytail.<p>

"So you want to explain what it is that you want to do and why we can't do it in the morning?" Melinda asks curious.

"We can't do this in the morning because for what I want it needs to be night." Tony explains, "I thought I wanted to do something that we have never done before so I thought maybe we could take one of the cars and drive to the country, or somewhere open where there is no cities and park, lay on the bonnet and watch the stars."

"Wow."

"You think it's a stupid idea." Tony say worried.

"No I don't." Melinda assures him as she actually likes the sound of it, "But you do realise that if we get caught we will be in so much trouble, right?" Melinda ask curious.

"Since when do you care about maybe getting in trouble for something?" Tony asks curious giving Melinda a look as it is very unlike Melinda to not want to do something because she might get in trouble.

"I didn't say no, I was just pointing out the possible consequences."

"Before saying screw it and doing it anyway?" Tony asks curious,

"Before saying screw it and doing it anyway." Melinda confirms taking the keys out of Tony's hand, "What car are we taking?" Melinda asks as they walk through the tunnel towards the backyard exit.

"The Jeep." Tony answers.

A few minutes later Melinda and Tony have exited into the backyard and have started to walk towards the garage.

"You know we're lucky you parents room is on the other side of the estate." Melinda comments.

"Yep, and between that and the amount of scotch Dad drinks before bed we should get away without them hearing the car start." Tony comments.

"We've got to be back by five thirty." Melinda informs Tony, "We beat the guards back that's way, assuming you can hack the system to erase the exit logs." Melinda tells Tony.

"Of course I can hack the system, I feel insulted that you even have to ask." Tony comments as they both climb into the jeep.

"You're right, I shouldn't have asked." Melinda admits as she starts the car.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes after they leave the estate Melinda pulls the jeep into Rock Creek Park. They go as far into the park as they can by car before stopping and Melinda parks and they both get out and climb onto the bonnet of the car laying with their heads touching.<p>

"So why did you really want to come out here?" Melinda asks curious.

"Honestly, I don't know." Tony admits, "It just seemed like a good idea." Tony reveals, "It makes you think doesn't it."

"About?"

"Everything, life, what's out there." Tony comments.

"Are you talking about Aliens because it's too late to think about that." Melinda comments.

"No, I'm not talking about Aliens." Tony tells her, "I'm talking about life, Melly."

"What about it?" Melinda asks curious.

"I start collage next year and you're wherever it is that you are. Don't you wonder what is going to happen to us?" Tony asks curious.

"No, because I already know."

"Oh really? Share." Tony requests, "What's going to happen to us?"

"We're going to be great." Melinda reveals, "You're going to excel in whatever it is that you chose to do and I'm, I'm going to be okay."

"No, you're going to be great." Tony corrects, "Hey, just using your words." Tony points out when Melinda gives him a look, "You know I don't really mind what happens next."

"You don't?" Melinda ask surprised.

"No, as long as I have you in my life I don't care about anything else, because it will all be okay as long as I have you." Tony admits

"Well you always will, so you don't have to worry." Melinda informs Tony, "We've been a part of each other's lives for fourteen years and I don't see that changing anytime soon."

"Me either." Tony says with a grin, "So how long to we have to head back?"

"We've got time." Melinda reveals, "Let's just lay her and enjoy the serenity." She says and that's just what they do.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

><p><strong>August 31<strong>**th**** 1984. Melinda 17. Tony 14.**

In the weeks that have passed since Melinda and Tony managed to sneak in and out of the Estate in the early hours of the morning Melinda and Tony have been doing what they always do when they are in the same place which is spend time together. Tony did created motorized floating chairs for the pool and they both spent several hours racing in them.

It is the day before Tony leaves to go back to boarding school and Melinda leaves to go back to S.H.I.E.L.D academy. It is mid-morning and Melinda is in the estate gym finishing up a workout while Tony is in his lab.

"Melinda." Howard's voice says as she picks up her bottle of water about to head upstairs.

"Hey, Uncle Howard, what's up?" Melinda asks curious.

"I just came to inform you that an Academy car will pick you up at four pm tomorrow to take you back." Howard explains.

"Thank, I'll be ready." Melinda says and Howard nods, "Um, Uncle Howard do you happen to know, by any chance, if my housing request was approved?" Melinda asks curious.

"I don't know, I don't oversee that particular department." Howard reveals.

"Ah, okay, thanks." Melinda tells Howard before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after Melinda left the gym she enters Tony's lab and finds that it is absolutely freezing.<p>

"Finally, I've been waiting for you for twenty minutes." Tony says as soon as he sees Melinda.

"You knew I was down in the gym, you could have come and got me." Melinda points out, "And why is it so cold in here?"

"I didn't want to interrupt your training that's why I didn't come and get you." Tony explains, "And it is so cold in here because I couldn't risk what I was doing getting too hot." Tony explains.

"Which was what?" Melinda asks, almost shivering because of how cold it currently is in the lab.

"Come have look." Tony says and Melinda walks over to his work station, "I've just finished the circuits." Tony reveals and the second that she sees the objects that are on the table Melinda realises what it is.

"You built two phones." Melinda comments

"Yep. I call them Stark Phones, one for me, one for you." Tony explains, "It wasn't much harder than the two way radios and there smaller than the ones commercially available. What do you think?" Tony asks curious.

"I think it's awesome." Melinda says, "Can I pick it up?"

"Not yet, some bits are still wheedling together." Tony reveals.

"Hence the artic in here." Melinda comments.

"Hence the artic in here." Tony confirms, "I've got to keep the lab cold for about an hour." Tony explains.

"Well In that case…." Melinda says as she pulls two blankets out from underneath Tony's workstation, "We need to keep warm." She says handing one of the blankets to Tony and wrapping one around herself.

"You packed yet?" Tony asks curious as Melinda sits down on her table.

"Kind of, you?" Melinda asks curious.

"Nope." Tony says with a shrug, "I should probably do that at some point."

"Probably." Melinda admits, "But as both of us seem to be masters of procrastination lately do you want to go race the dirt bikes or do you have to keep an eye on the phones?" Melinda asks curious.

"I've got half an hour." Tony says, "You think you've got a chance of actually winning this time?"

"Of course." Melinda responds with a smirk.

**Later that night**

After racing on the dirt bikes where Melinda managed to beat Tony both Melinda and Tony returned to the house. After Tony checked on the phones they both went to their respective rooms and started to catch up on packing.

It is a bit before midnight and Melinda is laying on her bed reading a book as it is too early for her to go to sleep yet.

"Melly, you up?" Tony's voice in barely above a whisper asks as her door opens a crack.

"Yeah, I'm up." Melinda responds.

"Good." Tony says slipping into Melinda's room, walking over to the bed, climbing over her so that he can sit down right next to her, stealing one of the pillows that Melinda has behind her back to put behind his as he does.

"I'm done with reading my book now aren't I?"

"Yep." Tony responds and Melinda puts her book on her bedside table.

"What's going on Anthony?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah there is, you wouldn't be in my bed if there wasn't." Melinda responds knowing Tony too well for him to be able to get away with lying to her.

"You're still driving me to the airport tomorrow right?" Tony asks curious, changing the subject.

"Of course I am." Melinda responds, "Now talk. What's really going on with you?" Melinda asks curious.

"I want to spend time with you before not seeing each other for months." Tony explains.

"What else?" Melinda asks.

"What makes you think there is something else?" Tony asks curious.

"Because I know you." Melinda answers simply, "What's going on?"

"I was thinking, this is the year that everything changes, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Do you think that things will be simpler once I start collage and you finish whatever it is that you are doing?"

"No." Melinda answers not even needing to really think about it, "In fact I have a feeling that things are going to get even more complicated."

"I was worried you were going to say that."

"You know, I saw Jarvis put the good ice cream in the back of the freezer yesterday." Melinda reveals.

"And you're just telling me this now?" Tony asks looking slightly insulted.

"Sorry, I meant to but I forgot." Melinda admits.

"Race you to the kitchen." Tony responds and in their efforts to get of Melinda's bed the fastest both Melinda and Tony fall of the bed and Melinda gets tangled in blankets allowing Tony to get the head start.

Once Melinda gets herself untangled she runs in attempt to catch up with Tony. Once she reaches the stairs Tony is already than half way down so instead of running down the stairs Melinda leaps over the banister and lands on the ground before running in the direction of the kitchen hearing Tony yell,

"THAT'S CHEATING." After her.

Once she gets to the kitchen Melinda grabs the ice cream out of the freezer alone with two spoon and sits on the counter. She has just sat on the counter when Tony comes into the kitchen.

"That was cheating."

"No it wasn't." Melinda says as she takes a large spoonful of ice cream, "It was a race to the kitchen, nothing was said about needing to use the stairs to get there." She points out.

"It was implied." Tony says as he sits on the counter.

"Actually it wasn't." Melinda says sticking a spoon into the ice cream for Tony to grab, "You're just jealous that you didn't think to do it."

"No I'm not." Tony responds and Melinda just raises an eyebrow, "Maybe a little." He admits and Melinda just laughs.

"So you have to be at the airport at eight tomorrow, right?" Melinda asks.

"Eight thirty." Tony corrects.

"In that case we need to leave by seven thirty." Melinda says and Tony nods.

**The following Morning**

Melinda and Tony sat in the kitchen eating ice cream for about ten minutes before moving on to other thing and then finally after an hour they both headed back up to bed.

Melinda and Tony are currently at the airport and it has been announced that Tony's flight is going to begin boarding.

"So, I guess I'll see you, when? Thanksgiving." Tony says.

"No, Christmas." Melinda corrects.

"Really?"

"Really." Melinda confirms, "Good luck Anthony."

"You too Melly." Tony responds, "See you at Christmas."

"See you at Christmas." Melinda responds as they hug.

"Bye." Tony says before walking away.

"Bye." Melinda says to his retreating figure.

**The following Morning.**

After saying goodbye to Tony Melinda went back to the estate where she finished packing. Once she finished packing Melinda went down to the gym where she trained until she had to get ready to be picked up.

After the very long drive back to the Academy, a drive that seems to take longer than it did last time, Melinda finally arrives back at the academy gate.

"Name." An instructor says coming to Melinda's window.

"Melinda May."

"South West court yard." The instructor informs the driver who nods.

A couple of minutes later the driver pulls into the South West courtyard and Melinda gets out of the car. Once she grabs her bags she looks around and when she does she spots a familiar face getting out of the car next to hers.

"Iz." Melinda says walking over to her.

"Mel, hey." Izzy says with a grin, "How was your summer?" Izzy asks curious as she gets the bags out of the back of the car.

"Pretty good." Melinda responds, "You?"

"Same old same old." Izzy responds as she closes the trunk to the car and the two friends start to walk, "Did you happen to ask your godfather about our housing request?" Izzy asks curious in a quiet voice.

"Yep, he said that he doesn't oversea that so he couldn't tell me if it was approved or not." Melinda explains, "But hopefully it is." Melinda comments, "I mean I know that suites are reserve for students who have been here longer but we are the four best students in our year, hopefully they take that into consideration." Melinda explains as she and Izzy start to walk to a person with a clip board who looks like they are telling people where to go.

"Hopefully." Izzy comments, "But as long as Phil doesn't get roomed with Garrett again I think we could deal with anything."

"Hopefully they don't do such a cruel thing." Melinda comments as she and Izzy get to the start of the line.

"Names?" The instructors asks.

"Melinda May."

"Isabel Hartley."

"Okay, I've got your info right here." The instructor says reaching down into a box that Izzy and Melinda are only just noticing, "You're both in SW suite 205." She says handing over info packs and keys.

"Thanks." Izzy says trying to keep the grin of her faces as both she and Melinda accept the keys and walk into the building.

"Yes!" Melinda and Izzy both say happily once they enter the building and see that no one else is around.

"Do you think Phil and Felix are here yet?" Izzy asks curious.

"No idea, but don't they have further to travel than us?" Melinda asks curious.

"Maybe, I'm not sure." Izzy admits.

A couple of minutes later Melinda and Izzy are at the room that is there's. When they arrive at the room they find a not small but not large furnished living room and small kitchen area, with three doors coming off it.

"They're not here yet." Melinda says checking through all of the doors. One leads to a bathroom where the other two leave to bedrooms each with two beds in them.

"So that means we get choice." Izzy says with a grin, "Which one do you think?"

"That's a difficult choice." Melinda comments.

"My thoughts exactly." Izzy say and she and Melinda spend the next five minutes checking both the rooms trying to decide which will be there.

"Left." Both Izzy and Melinda say after five minutes of considering both rooms.

* * *

><p>Melinda and Izzy have the suit to themselves for two hours why they are unpacking until they finally hear the door open. When they do they both walk out into the lounge area of their suite where they find that both Phil and Felix have just arrived.<p>

"Hey, you're here." Izzy says giving a hug to both the boys.

"Hey Iz."

"Hey guys." Melinda says with a grin.

"Hey Melinda." Both Felix and Coulson respond, "So guess who's right across the hall from us." Felix says and from just the way he said it everyone in the room realises

"Don't say it." Izzy requests.

"Sorry Iz, but Garrett's right across the hall." Felix explains

"We saw him bringing his stuff in." Phil adds.

"Great, just perfect." Melinda says sarcastically.

"Are you going to start a war again?" Felix asks curious.

"Not unless he starts one first." Melinda comments, "I'm not going to make a first move." She explains and the others nod.

"So look what a friend gave me for a present." Felix says pulling a bottle of bourbon out of his bag, "I thought we could use it as a welcome back celebration." He explains.

"Not until we're all unpacked." Phil says before Melinda or Izzy can say anymore.

"That would probably be a good idea." Melinda comments, "We don't want bags staying unpacked for weeks."

"So unpack then drink it is." Izzy says and the others nod

* * *

><p>Several hours later Izzy, Melinda, Phil and Felix are all unpacked and are sitting around drinking the bourbon that Felix was giving.<p>

"Do you ever think about what this means for the rest of our lives?" Felix asks curious.

"What do you mean?" Izzy asks.

"I mean, we've decided to be S.H.I.E.L.D agents do you ever think about what that is going to mean for our futures?" Felix asks, "I don't mean the very real possibility that we're going to die young. I mean the effects on family and what affects it will have on our families if we chose to have one." Felix explains.

"It's going to have a huge effect." Melinda reveals, "I grew up with a Mom who's a spy, I know firsthand what that does to a kid. I never stayed in one place long enough for it to be home and Mom's work took up so much of her time that she wasn't around much, that's part of the reason Anthony and I are so close, because we didn't have anyone else." Melinda explains.

"What are you saying?" Coulson asks curious.

"I'm saying that because of the work that they do and how busy it made them Jarvis, the Stark family butler, was more of a parent to Anthony and I than either of ours." Melinda explains, "I'm not saying that Mama doesn't care or didn't want to be a good parent because I know she did, that she does, but to do this job there has to be sacrifices." Melinda explains, "There is only one person who I know who's been able to do both this job and a parent in the way a kid deserves and that's Aunt Peggy. So from the moment I decided that this is what I wanted to do I made a decision that I would never be a parent because a kid deserves better than the kind of parent I could be." Melinda explains.

"Wow." Felix says not sure what tells to say.

"New topic." Izzy hesitantly suggests as there is an awkward feeling to the room.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Melinda and Phil are the only ones awake as both Izzy and Felix feel asleep, or maybe passed out, earlier.<p>

"This the last glass?" Melinda asks curious as she stacks them on the sink.

"Yeah."

"There are four of us, why are there so many glasses?" Melinda asks.

"I honestly have no idea." Phil admits, "You know even though I think you would make a good Mom I think you're decision is the right one." Phil reveals.

"You do?" Melinda asks surprised turning to look at Phil.

"I do." Phil says walking over to the table and sitting down, "My Dad died when I was ten." He explains.

"I'm sorry." Melinda tells him, walking over and sitting down across from him, as while she knew that Phil's Dad wasn't in the picture she didn't know why.

"He didn't just die, he was killed." Phil reveals, "I had just finished baseball practice and we were stopped at a convenience store." Phil explains getting upset, "These two guys came in, I wasn't with my Dad I was looking at the donuts trying to decide which I was going to convince my Dad to buy for me." Phil explains a tiny small sad smile clear, "The guys argued with the clerk and then I heard my Dad's voice and then the shots." Phil says a tear starting to roll down his face, "I heard the door open and I ran to my Dad, and…. And…. He died why we were waiting for the ambulance." Phil explains, clearly upset and in pain from talking about what happened to his father.

"I'm sorry Phil." Melinda says reaching over and grabbing Phil's hand, "I'm so sorry."

"Losing my Dad hurt more than I thought anything could ever hurt." Phil explains, "I know how dangerous this job is going to be and I would never want my child to go through the pain I went through. So that's why I think you made a right decision." Phil say and Melinda just gives Phil's hand a squeeze, not sure what to say.

"You never mention your Dad." Phil says about ten minutes later breaking the silence, "You talk about your Mom and Jarvis, Director Carter and her husband, Director Stark and his wife but I've never heard you mention your Dad, why not?" Phil asks curious wondering if he is over stepping.

"I never knew him." Melinda reveals, "He died in a car accident when I was a year old. I don't remember him and Mama never talks about him." She explains.

"I'm sorry." Phil says and Melinda gives a half smile.

"We should head to bed we've got classes tomorrow." Phil realises.

"Yeah, we should." Melinda responds, "Night Phil."

"Night Melinda."

**Three weeks later**

Over the next few weeks Melinda, Phil, Izzy and Felix get used to being back at the Academy. To everyone's relief Garrett hasn't pulled a prank on the group so Melinda hasn't had to do anything in retaliation. In fact the four friends have been getting alone better with Garrett since they have been back.

It is a Friday night and Melinda and Izzy are in the bathroom doing something why Felix sits in the lounge room not wanting to know what they are doing and Phil isn't back yet form his firearm progress meeting, Felix has already had his and both Melinda and Izzy have there's tomorrow.

"Hey." Phil says walking into the suit, "Where are Iz and Melinda?" He asks not noticing them.

"Bathroom, and unless you want to be pulled into their madness I would wait out here." Felix advices.

"Why? What are they doing?" Phil asks a hint of worry clear in his voice.

"No idea." Felix answers, "But whatever they are doing involves a lot of balloons, spray paint, flour, food dye and a box of things I didn't see." He explains.

"Garrett didn't start something did he?" Phil asks.

"No." Felix responds, "I think that whatever it is they are doing is much bigger than Garrett." He explains, "I'm out here because I really don't want to know specifics."

"How long have they been in there?" Phil asks curious.

"Half an hour." Felix responds, "You're seriously considering going in there and seeing what they are doing and going to attempt to stop them, aren't you?"

"What's wrong with that?" Phil asks as from Felix's tone of voice you can tell that he thinks something is wrong.

"What's wrong is that you won't be able to talk them out of whatever insane thing they are planning and you'll likely get dragged into it." Felix points out.

"You're probably right but they are my friends Felix, they are our friends, that means I'm not going to just sit out here why they do whatever insane thing they are doing and you shouldn't either." Phil informs Felix starting to head towards the bathroom.

"I really hate it when you're right." Felix says standing up and together her and Phil walk to the bathroom and open the door.

When they open the door they see both Melinda and Izzy sitting on the edges of the bath with balloons filling up the bath and a box of things on the floor.

"Still think it's a good idea to get involved?" Felix asks curious and Coulson ignores him.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Izzy asks.

"It is, that's the problem." Coulson responds, "Who's going to get hit with a ton of balloons filled with various things?" He asks curious and slightly concerned.

"It's better you don't know." Melinda says as she doesn't want Phil to get in trouble.

"See, that's what I've been saying." Felix says.

"I asked, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." Phil responds.

"Insane the lot of you." Felix comments.

"And yet you're not leaving." Izzy says amused.

"If you three are going to do something insane then I'm going to join you, it's the rules." Felix informs Izzy, Melinda and Coulson.

"So, what are you planning?" Phil asks.

"There's a group of people in the year above us who have been making things very hard for a group of freshmen." Izzy explains.

"Making life hell would be a better description." Melinda corrects, "We saw them earlier, though they deserved a taste of their own medicine."

"With interest." Izzy adds.

"The juniors train in the quad for two hours tomorrow morning." Felix realises.

"Yep." Izzy says with a grin.

"We're hoping to get this all finished and set up tonight so that that when it goes off tomorrow we are nowhere in sight." Melinda explains.

"Your own version of justice." Phil realises and Melinda and Izzy nod, "What can we do to help?" Phil ask curious.

"Pick up a balloon and start filling it with whatever you think would make a good combination." Melinda say and Phil does just that and after a minute of hesitation so does Felix.

* * *

><p>For several hours Melinda, Izzy, Phil and Felix work together to put together their prank, which Izzy has insisted on calling Karma. Once they have filled all the balloons they have the carried them up to the roof to set up everything they need to.<p>

The next morning Melinda, Izzy, Coulson and Felix hide in different corners of the courtyard watching the juniors train. As soon as it gets to 6:05 am balloons start to rain down from above hitting them covering them in various substances. As they watch the affect Melinda, Izzy, Phil and Felix exchange smiles, glad their prank went off without a hitch.

**Thanksgiving 1984.**

Even though the cadets aren't allowed to go home for thanksgiving they do get a day off from training a day to do whatever it is that they see fit.

Melinda and Izzy are sitting in their living area having no idea where Phil and Felix have gone as they left hours ago with a cryptic message.

"So where do you think they went?" Izzy asks Melinda curious.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Melinda admits, "They were being way too cryptic before they left."

"Think we should worry?" Izzy asks curious.

"Not sure." Melinda responds and before Izzy can say anything else the door opens and Phil and Felix walk in, both carrying bags of things.

"What's all this?" Izzy asks as Phil and Felix put the bags on the tables;

"Thanksgiving dinner." Phil answers.

"How did you get this?" Melinda asks as Felix and Phil start to pull containers out of the bag.

"Long story, let's just say we owe instructor Flinch a lot." Phil explains.

"What did you do?" Melinda asks.

"We knew from last year that Flinch hates the meal that is offered on thanksgiving but he also hates the drive to get something better." Felix explains.

"So we offered him a deal." Coulson explains, "We'll go collect the food he wants but we get something for ourselves as well."

"So that's how we now have thanksgiving dinner for the four of us." Felix explains.

"Thanks Guys." Izzy says and Melinda smiles before grabbing plates and glasses.

"We should each say what we're thankful for." Izzy says a once all the food is out of the containers and the four of them are sitting down, "I'll go first. I'm thankful for my family and friends. Felix."

"This is lame, but I'm thankful for the good things in life." Felix says saying the first thing that comes to mind, "Phil."

"I'm thankful for every day I get to spend with the people I love." Phil says, "Melinda."

"I'm thankful that I've found a place where I belong."

"Let's eat." Izzy says and that's what they all do.

* * *

><p>Hours later, after the four friends had their own dinner and watched the game together everyone except for Melinda is asleep. Melinda on the other hand is sitting out in the living area, so that she doesn't wake Izzy making a phone call.<p>

"Hey." Melinda says when the person she is calling answers

"Hey." Tony responds, "I wondered when you would call." He comments, "How was your thanksgiving?" he asks curious.

"Good. Kind of odd without the normal family thanksgiving, but good." Melinda reveals.

"Well if it matters you were missed around here." Tony reveals as he flew home for thanksgiving.

"Of course it matters." Melinda tells him, "And I missed you too." Melinda reveals.

"Oh, before I forget Dad told me to tell you that your Mom's going to be here at Christmas."

"She is?" Melinda asks sounding excited.

"She is." Tony confirms.

"I'm glad, I've missed her." Melinda admits.

"I know."

"So we haven't talked in a few days, what's new?" Melinda asks curious.

"Nothing much." Tony admits, "I've done all my collage applications." He reveals.

"Yeah, did you finally decide on what School is your top pick?" Melinda asks curious as last time she and Tony spoke he still hadn't decided on which school he wanted to get into the most.

"Yeah."

"Don't leave me wondering, what school is it?"

"MIT." Tony answers, "It's the school where I can do what I want."

"Nice." Melinda says with a grin, though Tony can't see it.

"Have the instructors managed to trace that prank back to you yet?" Tony asks curious.

"Nope."

"Mr Jerk-Ass still being not so much a jerk?" Tony asks curious.

"Surprisingly yes." Melinda reveals, "A few days ago he worked with Iz, Phil, Felix and I on something and it actually went well." Melinda reveals, "No bloodshed, pranks, or threats."

"Seriously?" Tony asks surprised.

"Seriously." Melinda confirms, "I think he's trying to be less of a jerk, or he's trying with us anyway." She corrects.

"That's good right? One less thing for you to worry about."

"Yeah, it is." Melinda confirms and as she does she hears Tony yawn, "I should let you get some sleep. Night Anthony."

"Night Melly."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

><p><strong>December 22 1984. Melinda 17. Tony 14.<strong>

For the weeks that follow thanksgiving Izzy, Melinda, Felix and Phil notice that their workload has increase substantially, almost like they are trying to see who can handle more and who can't. By the time the end of semester comes along it becomes clear that the plan is working as several students in their year washed out.

It is two days before Christmas and Melinda is about an hour away from the Stark Estate where she knows her Mother is.

Because it has been so long since she has seen her mother Melinda is very much looking forward to seeing her again and honestly can't wait until she is back at the estate.

* * *

><p>After what feels like a very long hour Melinda gets out of the car inside the Estate right outside the front door.<p>

"Thank you." Melinda says to her driver as she collects her bags before heading inside, "Hello, anyone here?" Melinda asks as she walks into the entry way of the estate.

"Madam Melinda."

"Hey Jarvis, where is everyone?" Melinda ask curious.

"You Mother, Master Howard and Madam Peggy are in Master Howard's office and have asked not to be disturbed." Jarvis reveals, "Young Master Tony is upstairs in his lab and Madam Maria is out." He explains.

"Can you tell Mama I'm here?"

"Of course."

"I'll be upstairs with Anthony." Melinda says before heading upstairs.

* * *

><p>Once she is in the second level of the estate Melinda drops her bags in her room before heading to the lab.<p>

Once she enters the lab Melinda notices that Tony is concentrating on whatever it is that he is doing so instead of greeting him Melinda just walks over to her table and sits down, deciding to wait until he notices her.

For over half an hour Melinda sits on her table waiting for Tony to realise that he isn't alone. It's getting to the point where Melinda thinks he is never going to notice her but then he looks up and jumps.

"How long have you been there?" Tony asks surprised.

"About half an hour." Melinda responds.

"And you didn't say anything because, you were trying to give me a heart attack." Tony comments.

"Don't be dramatic." Melinda says rolling her eyes, "I wanted to see how long it would take you to notice I was here, and for the record it was a while."

"That's because I was concentrating." Tony responds.

"What on?" Melinda asks curious as she jumps down from the table and walks over to him.

"It's a proto type, mini version of something bigger that I hope to build." Tony explains.

"Huh, sounds interesting." Melinda comments.

"Yeah." Tony says then turns to look directly at Melinda, "Welcome home." He tells her.

"Thanks, it's good to be home." She responds.

* * *

><p>For another half an hour Melinda and Tony sit in in the lab, talking while Tony continues to build what he is building until Jarvis comes in.<p>

"Madam Melinda your mother would like to see you down in the library." Jarvis informs Melinda.

"Thanks Jarvis, I'll be right down." Melinda responds before leaving the lab.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Melinda walks into the library and as soon as she does Lian stands up and Melinda rushes over to her and hugs her.<p>

"I've missed you Mama."

"I've missed you too Melinda."

"Sit, tell me everything." Lian tells her daughter, "How's the academy?"

"Good. Really good." Melinda answers, "I'm learning a lot and really enjoying myself." She reveals.

"Good." Lian answers.

"Have you made many friends?"

"Yeah. There are three people I'm pretty close with." Melinda answers.

"Do you trust them?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Are you sure you can?" Lian asks, "Trust in this line of work is a very valuable thing, you have to be careful who you give it to." Lian informs her daughter.

"I know that Mama." Melinda responds, "But I trust them and I don't believe that is a mistake."

"If you're sure." Lian responds.

"I am." Melinda responds, "Can you tell me anything about what you've been doing?" Melinda asks curious.

"Not a lot." Lian answers, "I've been working a lot and I'm waiting for something to be announced." Lian explains.

"What?" Melinda asks curious.

"I can't say." Lian responds.

"Right." Melinda says with a nod.

**Christmas Day 1984.**

For the next couple of days Melinda has been spending a lot of time both with her mother and with Tony.

It is Christmas morning and after getting up early to open their presents and have Christmas breakfast Melinda and Tony are out the back of the estate seeing who can build the best snow person why they wait for the Carter-Jones's to arrive. Having a snow person building competition on Christmas is a tradition of Melinda and Tony, one they take very seriously.

"Why am I not surprised to find you two out here?" A familiar voice says and Melinda and Tony turn towards the door to go back inside where Jackie is standing.

"Hey Jacks." Both Tony and Melinda say.

"Where's Antoine?" Melinda asks curious as she doesn't see the baby.

"Inside. It's too cold for him to be out here." Jackie explains, "Speaking of Antoine are you both coming to his first birthday party?" Jackie asks curious.

"Of course we are." Melinda answers.

"Good." Jackie responds.

"Done." Tony says, "How about you?" he asks Melinda.

"Just… done." Melinda says putting the finishing touches on her snow person, "Jacks seeing as you're here you can judge." Melinda tells her friend.

"Don't I always?" Jackie asks walking over to them.

"Yeah." Melinda and Tony says after exchanging a look.

"This is a difficult choice." Jackie comments, "But I'm going to have to go with Tony's."

"Huh." Tony says with a proud grin.

"Kids, lunch is ready." Gabe's voice says.

"Dad you realise that none of us are really kids anymore right?" Jackie ask as she, Melinda and Tony walk over to him.

"You'll always be kids to me, no matter how old you get." Gabe informs Jackie, Melinda and Tony as they walk back into the house.

"Thanks Uncle Gabe."

**February 1****st**** 1985. Melinda 17. Tony 14.**

Up until early January Melinda, Tony, Lian, Howard and Maria lived together at Stark Estate but then Lian had to go for a way for work leaving just Melinda, Tony, Howard and Maria.

It is the day before Melinda has to go back to the Academy and she is in her room packing her stuff. Tony is sitting on her bed keeping her company.

"So when are you leaving?" Tony asks curious.

"The car will be here to pick me up at seven thirty tomorrow morning." Melinda answers.

"Private car, that's fancy." Tony comments, "So when will you get to wherever it is that you are going?" Tony asks curious as he picks up the toy tea cup he got Melinda years ago and starts throwing it up in the air.

"Tomorrow night sometime." Melinda answers.

"Really that long?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, that long." Melinda says catching the tea cup mid-air and putting it into her bag.

"What don't you fly back?" Tony asks curious.

"Honestly I'm not sure." Melinda admits, "But I'm sure there is a very good reason." She comments and thinks about asking Howard next time she sees him.

"Maybe." Tony answers, "What do you do on such a long drive?"

"Read. Sleep if it's night." Melinda explains.

"Huh, interesting" Tony comments.

"Not really."

"I know, I was being sarcastic."

"You going to be okay hanging around here for the next few months?" Melinda asks Tony curious.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Tony answers, "Dad seemed almost proud of me when I finished school so I think I'll be okay."

"I think he was proud Anthony, even if he didn't show it." Melinda informs Tony.

"I wish I could believe that." Tony responds, not looking at Melinda.

"I'm proud of you." Melinda says walking over and sitting across from Tony, "I know that's not the same and I know how much more it would mean if your Dad was the one who said these words, but you need to know that I'm proud of you Anthony, I am so proud of you." Melinda tells him, "And Uncle Howard is an idiot if he can't see the amazing person you are, because he should be proud of you." Melinda informs Tony.

"Thank you Melly." Tony says not sure what to say.

"Anytime." Melinda responds, "And I mean that."

"I know you do." Tony responds then desperate to change the subject he says, "It's your last night here before you leave again so how about instead of eating whatever the cook has made we go to the all you can eat Italian place and eat so much food that we regret it." Tony suggests as he knows that Melinda really likes Italian.

"I like the sound of that." Melinda says with a grin.

"Then let's go." Tony says standing up and once he is standing up he puts his hands out for Melinda to grab, which she does, and he pulls her up and using one of the hands that Melinda is holding he puts it around her shoulders and they walk out of Melinda's room.

**March 1985.**

Melinda has been back at the academy for a little over a month and during that time Melinda, Izzy, Phil and Felix have all noticed that once more the work load has piled up but thankfully all four of them have managed to keep up, but they are in the few who have managed to.

It is evening and their evening classes have recently ended. Melinda, Phil and Felix are in the living room of their suite with books spread out everywhere studying for a test they have the following day in one of their theory classes. Izzy is studying with them too but she has left to go on a trip to the vending machine as considering how much studying there are doing they all know that they are going to need the sugar.

It has been a few minutes since Izzy left when she returns with her arms full of snacks and sodas and to Melinda, Felix and Phil's surprise she isn't alone. In fact she has the last person one would expect with her, John Garrett.

"Um, Iz. What's going on?" Felix asks.

"What's going on is our classmates are dropping out left right and centre and we're all panicking over tomorrows test." Izzy explains, "We don't have time for fights between us, we need to stick together." Izzy tells her friends, "Garrett is one of us, and just like us he needs help studying for tomorrow so I invited him to join us." She explains.

"I know we haven't always gotten along, but I would like to change that." Garrett says and Melinda, Felix and Phil exchange a look,

"Pull up a chair." Melinda says and Garrett does just that and together the group of five study

* * *

><p>It is well into the early hours of the morning when the group of five finally decided to stop studying and get some sleep which results in them being very tired during their morning workout.<p>

They have just had the test that they were all studying for and Melinda and Coulson who exited the classroom first are waiting by the door for the others.

"How do you think you went?" Phil asks curious.

"No idea, you?" Melinda asks.

"Same." Phil responds as Izzy, Felix and Garrett walk out the class room.

"So I don't know if you would be interested but some of the seniors have gotten drinks and food and are having a makeshift party tonight in the woods behind the north oval." John informs Melinda, Felix, Izzy and Coulson, "You're more than welcome to come." He informs them.

"Thanks, we'll think about it." Phil says, answering for all four of them after exchanging a look with Melinda, Izzy and Felix.

"Cool, and thanks for last night. It meant a lot that even after everything that has happened between us you still invited me to study with you." Garrett informs them.

"It's no problem, like I said, you're one of us." Izzy responds.

"Still, thanks." Garrett says, "See ya." He says before walking away.

"Was he seriously just nice to us?" Felix asks surprised as they start to walk towards the cafeteria.

"He's trying." Phil comments, "I think that's a good thing, maybe things will be better now."

"You think?" Melinda asks curious.

"Maybe." Phil says with a shrug.

"Let's hope so." Felix says, "Not being at war with Garrett would be one less thing for me to worry about and I would like that." He reveals

**April 1985.**

It has been less than month since Garrett joined in on Melinda, Felix, Phil and Izzy's study session and in that time everyone has noticed Garrett trying to be nicer to them so they have been trying to do the same in return.

It is late evening and Melinda, Felix, Phil and Izzy have just finished dinner and are on their way to their advance weapons training when Melinda hears her phone rings.

"Mel?" Izzy asks concerned.

"Go, I'll catch up." Melinda tells her friend and she slips into a hidden alcove to answer her call where it's quieter, "Hello."

"I got in Melly." Tony's excited voice says, "I really did it, I got in and I swear Dad almost had a smile on his face when I told him."

"You got into MIT?" Melinda asks as it is the only thing that she can think of that would make him sound so happy.

"I got into MIT."

"Congratulations Anthony, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks.

"We have to celebrate when I get home." Melinda informs Tony.

"We don't have to."

"Yeah we do." Melinda responds, "This is big Anthony, you got into one of the top schools in the country."

"Yeah, I did." Tony says and Melinda can hear the grin in his voice.

"And while I would love to keep talking to you I'm going to be late for class so I'll call you later, okay."

"Okay. Bye Melly."

"Bye Anthony and congratulations." Melinda responds before hanging up the phone. When Melinda walks out of the alcove she is hiding in she is surprised to find Phil wanting for her, "You didn't have to wait for me."

"I know, but I wanted to." Phil responds, "Everything okay at home?" He asks concerned.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Melinda responds, "Anthony got his collage acceptance today, he got into MIT." Melinda explains as they begin towards class.

"Isn't he like fourteen?" Phil asks surprised.

"Yeah, but he's a genius when it comes to engineering." Melinda explains, "He built this phone." She says she puts it away, "He really wanted to get into MIT so I'm glad that he did."

"That's good." Phil responds, "If it's something he really wanted then it's a good thing he got it."

"Yeah." Melinda responds, "So are we using sniper rifles again today or some other kind of weapon?" Melinda asks curious as they arrive at the firing range.

"No idea." Phil responds opening the door for Melinda.

**June 18****th**** 1985. Melinda's eighteenth birthday.**

Two months after Tony finding out that he got into MIT, the day of Melinda's eighteenth birthday, she is woken not by her alarm but by the ringing of her phone.

"Hello?" Melinda ask answering, still half asleep.

"Good morning ma'am it is my pleasure to inform you that as of today you are legally an adult." Tony's voice, though he is clearly trying to disguise it with a fake, very bad English accent says, "Of course you have been acting like an adult for years, but it is now official. You no longer have to listen to people telling you what to do, not that you ever do, and you get to enjoy all the freedom and responsibility of being a grown up, I wish you luck." Tony says, "I deeply regret that I am unable to be with you to celebrate this important occasion, but I assure you that we will celebrate when you are home in less than two weeks." Tony says and completely getting rid of the fake accent he says, "Happy Birthday Melly."

"Thanks Anthony." Melinda says sitting up, "How long have you been practicing that for?" Melinda asks curious.

"A few hours." Tony says with a small laugh, "So how does it feel to be all grown up?" he asks curious.

"Not any different actually." Melinda admits.

"Really?" Tony asks.

"Really." Melinda confirms, "Like you said we've been acting like adults for years."

"True." Tony admits.

"What time is it?" Melinda asks curious.

"It's five forty five here." Tony reveals.

"Which means I have fifteen minutes before I have to get up for training." Melinda comments.

"Training? It's your birthday you should get the day off for that." Tony comments.

"The world doesn't stop just because I've turned eighteen today." Melinda comments and because she is worried that she may have woken Izzy up she looks over at Izzy's bed and sees that she isn't there.

"It should."

"If you say so." Melinda responds with a small laugh.

"I'm serious Melly."

"I know you are." Melinda reveals, "But the world doesn't work like that so I need to get out of bed and get ready." Melinda informs Tony.

"Do you really?"

"I do." Melinda responds, "I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Once Melinda hangs up the phone she gets changed into her tank top, leggings and running shoes and puts her hair up into a pony tail, before leaving her room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY." Izzy, Phil and Felix, who looks like he was dragged out of bed, say as soon as Melinda walks out into the living area of the suite which has been decorated for the occasion.

"Wow, you guys didn't have to do this." Melinda informs them.

"We wanted to." Phil tells her, "Happy birthday Melinda." Phil says walking over to her with a small present in his hand, "It's not much but I though you would like it." He explains as he hands Melinda the present.

"Thank you." Melinda responds and she accepts the present and carefully unwraps it to reveal, a remote control plane, "A plane?" Melinda asks confused.

"You were saying the other day that one of the things you don't like about being here is that you haven't had a chance to go flying so I got you a remote controlled plane that you can fly." Phil says with a grin, "I know it's not the same and it…." Phil starts to say but Melinda cuts him off.

"Thank you." Melinda responds, "I love it Phil." She says and then surprises him by giving him a hug.

"You're welcome." Phil responds.

"We've got cake for breakfast after our morning workout." Izzy explains.

"Thanks guys." Melinda says, thankful for her friends.

"We should go, we don't want to be late." Felix says and the others nod and Melinda puts the present on the table and the four friends leave the suite.

**June 28****th**** 1985. Melinda 18. Tony 15.**

It has been ten days since Melinda's eighteen birthday and it is the final day before Melinda, Phil, Felix and Izzy head back home. It is late evening and Melinda and Phil are sitting in the living room of the suite trying to pick electives for next year. Izzy and Felix are both out of the suite and Melinda and Phil actually have no idea where they are, and they aren't sure if they want to know.

"Come on Melinda, it will be fun." Phil argues.

"Ballroom dancing, you think Ballroom dancing will be fun?" Melinda asks with an annoyed look.

"I do." Phil responds, "Come on Melinda, sign up for it with me."

"Why do you need me to do it with you?" Melinda asks, "Why can't you take dance class alone?" she asks curious.

"Because I need a friend in case I'm horrible." Phil responds.

"Then why don't you ask Izzy or Felix to take it with you?" Melinda ask.

"Because I want to do it with you." Phil responds.

"Okay, I'll give it a try." Melinda says with a small smile but before either of them can say anything else there is a knock on the door so Melinda gets up to answer it.

"Aunt Peggy, what are you doing here?" Melinda asks surprised letting her Godmother into the suite.

"Director Carter." Phil says surprised standing up and brushing crumbs of the chips that he was just eating off him.

"Hello Philip." Peggy greats before turning to Melinda, "Your godfather and I are hear for the dinner with the first years." Peggy explains, "So before that starts I thought I would come and see you and tell you that just like last year you will travel back to DC with Howard and I." Peggy explains.

"Got it." Melinda responds as Peggy looks around the suite.

"I see you've still got a lot to pack." Peggy notes.

"Yeah, we've been busy." Melinda responds, "And our roommates have disappeared somewhere but after Phil and I finish picking electives for last year we'll get started on the packing." Melinda explains.

"What electives are you considering?" Peggy ask curious.

"Well, Phil wants to take ballroom dancing but I'm not quite sure." Melinda admits, "The class about how to make weapons out of everyday objects sounds good."

"It is." Peggy informs Melinda, "I insisted on that class." She reveals, "But dancing is a good choice to." Peggy says looking at Phil, "It is a useful skill for a person to have." She says looking at Phil.

"I thought so too ma'am." Phil responds and it is perfectly clear to Melinda that Phil is very nervous.

"I should get going." Peggy says, "Nine o'clock tomorrow Melinda."

"Nine o'clock tomorrow." Melinda responds before hugging her aunt.

"Get the poor boy a glass of water he looks like he is about to collapse." Peggy whispers to her goddaughter as she hugs her.

"I will." Melinda assures, "He's just nervous." She explains.

"See you tomorrow." Peggy says breaking the hug.

"See you tomorrow." Melinda says as Peggy leaves the suite, "Breath Phil." Melinda says walking over to the mini fridge they have and grabbing out a bottle of water, "Drink. Breath." Melinda says handing over the water as she sits back on the floor.

"Peggy Carter was in our suite."

"Yep."

"Peggy Carter was here." Phil response shocked.

"Yes. Phil relax." Melinda responds, slightly amused by his actions.

"I can't, that was Peggy Carter." Phil says as he sits down still in a state of shock and Melinda just rolls her eyes at him, though she is very amused.

**July 26****th**** 1985. Melinda 18. Tony 15**

Melinda has been back at the estate for a month and for the majority of that time Melinda and Tony have been at the estate alone. Lian was home for a little while but she had to leave because of work and Maria and Howard have spent several weeks out of town because of Howards work. To tell the truth Melinda and Tony can barely tell the difference as to when anyone else is home and when they are alone, with the exception of the fact that when they are alone Peggy and Gabe check in on them.

It has been days since Howard or Maria have been home and Melinda and Tony have just arrived at the local mall so that Tony can buy things he needs for collage.

"I don't see why I have to go shopping." Tony comments as he and Melinda get out of the car at the local mall.

"You need to go shopping because you're starting collage in a month, you need stuff." Melinda informs Tony.

"I have stuff." Tony argues.

"Not the kind of stuff you need for collage." Melinda argues, "You need stationary and other supplies, not to mention stuff to make your dorm room better. Personally I think a mini fridge is a good choice." Melinda informs Tony.

"You do."

"I do." Melinda responds.

"Well I guess I could pick up a few things." Tony responds, "What are your thoughts for dinner tonight?" Tony asks curious.

"Not sure." Melinda responds, "Maybe Pizza and Chinese." Melinda suggests

"And Mexican." Tony says while nodding, "I'm in the mood for tacos."

"Okay, Chinese, Pizza and Mexican it is then." Melinda confirms, "What you thinking for desert?"

"Chocolate fudge cake from the bakery we like." Tony suggest and Melinda nods

"Sounds good."

"How much shopping are you going to make me do today?" Tony asks as they get onto the escalator.

"Haven't decided." Melinda responds with a grin.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Melinda and Tony are sitting on the floor in the living room of the Stark Estate, leaning against one of the couches, Melinda wearing one of Tony's t-shirts because she said it's more comfortable than hers. They have a movie playing on the TV and Pizza, Chinese Food, Mexican, and cake spread out between them.<p>

"Some people really are idiots." Tony comments as eats a taco with Chinese food inside.

"Oh yeah they are." Melinda confirms, "For the record that's disgusting." She informs him.

"This coming from the girl who yesterday ate a chocolate brownie with ice cream on top which had chocolate source and chocolate chips on it." Tony comments.

"That was delicious, that on the other hand looks disgusting."

"Tastes amazing though." Tony responds, "You should try it."

"I'm good." Melinda says, taking a bite of her pizza, as they both hear the doorbell ring and Jarvis walk to answer it.

"You're missing out."

"I really don't think so."

"Is this what you do when you're here alone, eat a lot of bad food?" Gabe asks walking into the lounge room and seeing what they are doing.

"That and watch really bad horror movies." Tony says pausing the video they are watching, "Want some? We've got plenty of food."

"No, I'm alright." Gabe responds sitting down on one of the chairs, "You know your Godmother wouldn't be too impressed if she knew what you were eating."

"We know." Melinda answers.

"Which is why we don't intend to tell her." Tony adds.

"You're just asking for trouble." Gabe informs there, "Why get takeout anyway?" Gabe asks curious, "You have an amazing chef here who is willing to make you anything you want."

"We know." Melinda answers, "We just felt like take out." She explains, "We spent most of the day shopping." She explains.

"You did?" Gabe asks curious.

"Yep. Melly dragged me out to get things for collage." Tony explains.

"Did you get everything you needed to get?" Gabe asks curious.

"Yeah, I think we did." Melinda answers.

"If you need help getting your things to MIT once you start let me know and I'll be happy to help." Gabe informs Tony.

"Thanks Uncle Gabe." Tony says grateful as he can't help but think that his Dad wouldn't help him move into collage but Gabe would.

"You don't need to thank me for that Tony." Gabe responds.

"So do you know when Uncle Howard and Aunt Maria get back?" Melinda asks curious as she can tell that Tony is getting uncomfortable, "Because we don't have a clue."

"No, I don't know either." Gabe responds, "But tomorrow night Jackie, Frank, Antoine, and Mark are coming over for dinner why don't you both come as well." He suggests, "I'm cooking." He adds and Melinda and Tony exchange a look.

"Sure, that will be nice." Melinda says and Tony nods.

"Good. Six o'clock tomorrow night." Gabe tells them and they both nod, "Well I'll let you get back to your movie." Gabe says standing up, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Melinda and Tony respond.

"Uncle Gabe." Melinda says when Gabe is half way to the door.

"Yes?" Gabe asks turning back around to face them.

"You know you and Aunt Peggy don't have to keep checking in on us, we are alright on our own." Melinda informs Gabe.

"Melinda neither of us doubt that you two can't look after yourselves, but we still worry and still want to check on you, and that's not going to change." Gabe informs Melinda, "Have a good night and don't eat too much, night."

"Night Uncle Gabe." Melinda and Tony says and Gabe leaves the room, going to talk to Jarvis before he leaves.

"So want to keep watching idiots get killed?" Tony asks curious.

"Sure." Melinda responds, "You going to eat the last piece of garlic bread?"

"Nah, it's yours." Tony responds and Melinda starts to eat it, "You know you should re-consider this Chinese food taco, it's amazing."

"Never going to happen." Melinda responds with a grin.

"Yeah it is." Tony responds.

"If you say so."

"I do. Mark my words one day you will try my Chinese food taco and you are going to realise that it is amazing and you are going to apologise for pre judging it." Tony informs Melinda.

"Really? You really think that."

"Yep." Tony responds with a grin.

"Yeah, never going to happen Anthony."

"You say that now Melly, but it will. You will try it and you will think it's amazing." Tony informs Melinda who just rolls her eyes.

"Pass the lemon chicken." Melinda requests and Tony does just that.

* * *

><p>Many hours, several movies and a lot of food later both Melinda and Tony are fast asleep. They have fallen asleep right next to each other, basically no space between them, on the floor of the living room. Not having the heart to wake them, as they actually look peaceful, Jarvis picks up the empty contains that surrounds them, puts pillows under their heads and a blanket over them before turning off the lights and leaving the room, allowing them to sleep in peace.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

><p><strong>September 2nd<strong>** 1985. Melinda 18. Tony 15.**

It is the day that Melinda has to leave to return to the academy and Tony has to leave for MIT. It is seven thirty and Melinda's car is due to arrive any minute and Tony has to leave in the next half an hour to get to MIT on time.

Both Melinda and Tony are standing in the foyer with Melinda's bags leaning against the wall. They have just finished putting the last of Tony's stuff into his car and they both know that it is now time to say goodbye.

"So this is it." Tony comments.

"Yeah, guess it is." Melinda responds, "You're still coming home for Christmas right?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah." Tony answers with a nod, "You are too right?" he asks.

"Of course." Melinda answers.

"You know I don't know why we're acting like this is such a big deal. We've both been away from here for the last few years." Tony comments.

"We both know this is different Anthony." Melinda informs Tony, "We're both doing grown up things now. We're both basically grownups, that makes things different, that makes saying goodbye different and we both know it."

"Yeah, I guess we do." Tony responds.

"Do you know anything about your roommate?" Melinda asks curious.

"No. I won't know anything until I get there."

"Try to be nice when you meet whoever it is." Melinda suggests.

"What are you saying I shouldn't be myself?"

"No. Never." Melinda says quickly, realising that her choice of words might not have been the best. "I'm saying that you should remember that you will be rooming with your roommate all year so you should keep that in mind." Melinda explains.

"I will." Tony responds and they both hear car horn honk.

"That's my ride." Melinda comments, "See you at Christmas." Melinda says as she hugs Tony.

"See you at Christmas." Tony responds.

"See you Uncle Howard." Melinda says she sees her godfather walking towards her and Tony.

"Goodbye Melinda." Howard says and Melinda leaves the house, "Are you leaving now as well?" Howard asks Tony curious.

"Yeah. I was just waiting for Melly to leave." Tony explains as he walk towards the door.

"Tony." Howard says and Tony turns back around to face him.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I wish you the best at collage, I have no doubt that you will excel." Howard informs his son.

"Thanks Dad." Tony responds shocked as he has never heard his Dad say something like that to him before, "I should go." Tony tells his father, not sure what else to say and not wanting Howard to realise just how much his words are affecting him.

"I'll see you at Christmas." Howard tells his son.

"Yeah, see you then." Tony responds before leaving the house.

* * *

><p>Over twelve hours later Melinda arrives at the academy where she finds that she is in the same suite as she was in last year. When Melinda walks into the now familiar suite she sees a bag, sitting on the couch, which she knows to be Phil's.<p>

"Phil, you here?" Melinda asks as she closes the door.

"Melinda?" Phil asks walking out of the room that he and Felix shared the year before.

"Yeah, it's me." Melinda responds, "Hey."

"Hey." Phil says with a grin.

"How was your summer?" Melinda asks curious.

"Pretty good." Phil says with a grin, "You?"

"Good." Melinda answers, "Iz or Felix here yet?" Melinda asks curious.

"I haven't seen them." Phil responds, "Did you see we have our first dancing lesson tomorrow."

"I haven't looked at my time table yet." Melinda admits, "Is it in the after dinner class time or the morning one?"

"After dinner." Phil answers, "It should be fun." He says and Melinda resists the urge to roll her eyes.

"If you say so." Melinda responds.

"You know first day they still have the cafeteria open to late do you want to go get food then unpack?" Phil asks curious.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Melinda responds and she puts her bag on the couch right next to Phil's and together they leave the suite.

* * *

><p>When Melinda and Phil return to the suite an hour later they find Izzy and Felix sitting on the ground with a Pizza and a six pack of beer.<p>

"Hey, we were wondering where you two went." Izzy says when she sees them.

"Where'd you get the Pizza?" Melinda asks curious.

"And the beer." Phil adds.

"I brought the beer and Izzy convinced her driver to stop for the pizza." Felix explains.

"Awesome." Phil say sitting down on the ground.

"So where we're you guys?" Izzy asks curious.

"Cafeteria." Melinda answers as her phone starts to ring, "I'll be right back." She says walking towards her and Izzy's bedroom.

"Hey." Melinda says answering her phone.

"Hey." Tony's voice responds.

"So how's your room? What's your roommate like?" Melinda asks curious.

"Rooms okay." Tony answers, "Roommate seems okay, his name is James Rhodes."

"Just okay?"

"I don't know him well enough to say anything more." Tony explains, "How are things on your end?" he asks curious.

"Good. I'm in the same room as last year, with the same people." Melinda explains.

"Cool." Tony responds and before Melinda can say anything else both she and Tony hear,

"MEL, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE. THE BEER IS GETITNG WARM AND THE PIZZA IS GETTING COLD." Being yelled by Izzy.

"You should go." Tony informs Melinda, "It sounds like you're missing a good time." He informs her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we'll talk later." Tony says.

"Bye Anthony."

"Bye Melly." Tony responds and after hanging up her phone Melinda heads back out to the living room to sit with her friends.

**Two weeks later.**

It has been two weeks since Melinda has been back at the academy and Tony has been at MIT and in that time Tony has become close to his roommate and Melinda's attempting to get used to her increased workload which has seemed to increase by a lot since the last year.

Melinda and Phil are just returning to their suite after their ballroom dancing class. A class which for Melinda is her last.

"I can't believe you're abandoning me." Phil tells Melinda.

"I am not abandoning you." Melinda responds.

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not." Melinda responds neither of them noticing Izzy and Felix watching on from the couch with amused expressions on their faces.

"You're leaving me alone in ballroom dancing, that's abandoning me."

"No it's not, and you know you can drop it to." Melinda informs Coulson.

"I don't want to drop it." Phil informs Melinda.

"Well I don't want to continue it." Melinda responds.

"So what are you going to do instead?" Phil asks curious.

"I'm going to supervise and instruct flight training on Saturday mornings for credit." Melinda explains.

"Seriously?" not just Phil but Izzy and Felix asks surprised.

Even though both Melinda and Coulson are surprised to find that Izzy and Felix are in the room neither of them let it show.

"Rickers approached me a couple of days ago, one of the agents who is a qualified pilot got called away on a mission and because I have known how to fly for years even before I got a license, which is longer than anyone else here apart from the other instructors have been flying, he asked if I would be interested helping out with the classes for credit." Melinda explains.

"And because of that you're leaving me alone in ballroom dancing?" Phil asks.

"Yep." Melinda answers.

"I don't know whether to be impressed that you got offered this or insulted that you're leaving me alone." Phil comments.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Melinda asks curious.

"Huh, I don't know but one of the cakes from the café would be a good place to start." Coulson tells Melinda.

"Okay, let's go then." Melinda says and without a word to Izzy and Felix they leave the suite.

"Think they realise how much like a couple they act?" Izzy asks Felix curious.

"Nope."

**November 1985. **

It has been a month since Melinda started to help out with flight lessons and while she does enjoy some of what she is doing and the fact that she gets to regularly fly again, some parts of her job really annoy her, especially other cadets who don't listen.

It is late afternoon and Melinda has just finished being the supervisor for a particularly bad lesson where the cadet she was watching didn't listen and almost caused a crash resulting in her having to take over.

"You look beat." Phil comments when Melinda walks into the suite where Phil is sitting at the table studying.

"That's because I am." Melinda answers collapsing onto the couch, "Iz and Felix around?"

"Felix went to the library said he needed somewhere to study for the history test where there was no distractions and Iz is in the blade range." Phil explains, the blade range being basically the same as the firing range but for knifes, "Lessons go that bad?" Phil asks curious turning away from his work to look at Melinda.

"Oh yeah." Melinda responds, "It was horrible. I was teaching another junior, that guy who used to hang out with Garrett before they had a massive fight last year."

"Mike Gibbs?" Phil asks and Melinda nods.

"Yeah, him." Melinda says, "He didn't listen to what I was saying, almost crashed the plane then got angry when I took over to stop the plane from crashing and I have to report to Rickers office on Monday to explain what happened." Melinda explains.

"Are you okay?" Phil ask concerned, "Gibbs didn't hurt you did he?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Melinda sys with a shrug, "Just annoyed."

"What do you think Rickers is going to say?" Phil asks curious as he gets up and walks over to Melinda and sits down next to her.

"I don't know." Melinda admits, "But I know if I have anything to say about it Gibbs isn't going to be in a cockpit again until he learns to listen." Melinda informs Phil, "He could have killed both of us today, not to mention innocent bystanders."

"I'm really glad you weren't hurt." Phil informs Melinda.

"Thanks Phil." Melinda responds and the two of them drift into silence.

**Christmas Eve 1985**

Apart form the lesson with Gibbs where he almost killed them both Melinda helping with flight training has gone very well and when people aren't being idiots, no one being as bad as Gibbs was, Melinda quiet enjoys it.

Melinda has just arrived back at the Estate for Christmas and the first thing she does is go up to the lab to see Tony.

"Finally. I've got news." Tony says as soon as Melinda walks into the lab.

"What do you mean finally? I'm here half an hour sooner than I said I would be." Melinda says sitting on her table, "And what's your news?" Melinda asks curious.

"So, you know Amelia." Tony says.

"Aunt Peggy's niece Amelia who I've spent almost every holiday with my entire life, yeah Anthony, I know her." Melinda says, "What about her?"

"So she's pregnant, due in April." Tony reveals.

"That's great." Melinda responds, not understanding why Tony seems to find that fact so interesting.

"Yeah it is, what has happened since isn't."

"Are Amelia and the baby okay?" Melinda asks concerned.

"The baby's fine." Tony assures Melinda, "But when she told the baby's father not only did he leave her but he cleared out her bank account leaving her with nothing." Tony explains, "Guys a jerk and deserves to spend a very long time in jail."

"Agreed." Melinda comments, "What's Amelia doing now?"

"Living with Mark." Tony informs Melinda, "He's back stateside and has an extra room so he offered it to Amelia until she gets back on her feet." Tony explains.

"That's so Mark." Melinda comments, not even surprised that he took Amelia in.

"Yeah, it is." Tony says agreeing, "I know that I'm not that close to Amelia but she's still family and when Jacks told me a couple of days ago what happened I felt so angry."

"That's not surprising, like you said Amelia's family." Melinda comments, "And what happened to her is horrible, it's okay to be angry about that."

"Yeah, I hope the police find him." Tony comments.

"I think they will." Melinda says, thinking that they may just get some help from S.H.I.E.L.D. "But you said that both Amelia and the baby are okay, right?" Melinda asks and Tony nods, "Then that's good."

"Yeah." Tony responds, "How do you think you went on the test you were worried about?" Tony asks curious as for the last week Melinda has been worried about a test for international relations that have caused her to have study sessions with Izzy, Felix and Phil that lasted into the early hours of the morning.

"Okay, I think." Melinda answers, "How's MIT? How do you think you went on your finals?" Melinda asks curious.

"MIT is great." Tony reveals, "And I think I rocked my finals."

"That's great." Melinda says with a grin, "Are you and Rhodes still getting along?" Melinda asks curious.

"I call him Rhodey." Tony reveals, "And yeah, he's really my friend."

"That's great Anthony, I'm so happy for you." Melinda says with a grin as she knows how much having a real friend means to Tony.

"Thanks." Tony responds with a grin, "I need an extra set of hands, do you want to give me a hand?" Tony asks curious.

"Sure." Melinda says jumping down from her table and walking over to Tony.

* * *

><p>Many hours later both Melinda and Tony are dressed in nice clothes walking down the stairs and into the foyer for the annual Stark Christmas Party.<p>

"Mama." Melinda says surprised noticing who is talking to Howard and Maria, "I didn't realise you were here." Melinda comments surprised.

"I just got here, how are you Melinda?" Lian asks curious.

"I'm good Mama." Melinda responds.

"It's good to see you Aunt Lian." Tony comments.

"You too Tony, how's collage?" Lian asks curious.

"Collage is really good." Tony reveals, "I've done a lot of classes this semester and I think I did really well." Tony explains.

"When do you find out your results?" Lian asks curious as they hear the doorbell ring.

"First day back." Tony explain as Peggy, Gabe, Jackie, Frank and Antoine walk in. Peggy and Gabe great Melinda and Tony before heading over to Lian, Maria and Howard and Frank and Jackie, who is holding Antoine, walk over to Melinda and Tony.

"Hey guys." Melinda greats.

"Hey." Frank says hugging Melinda and shaking Tony's hand.

"Hey." Jackie says, "Antoine can you say hello to Auntie Mel and Uncle Tony?" Jackie asks her son.

"Hi." Antoine responds in a quiet voice.

"Hey Antoine, you've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you." Melinda says to the toddler.

"I'm two soon." Antoine informs Melinda and Tony.

"Yeah, you are, you know that's getting old." Tony informs Antoine.

"Don't remind me of that." Jackie requests as Tony takes Antoine and starts talking to him.

"How is it being back at med school?" Melinda asks curious.

"Good. Busy but good." Jackie answers, "How have you been? I haven't talked to you in so long." Jackie says to Melinda as they follow Frank, Tony and Antoine to the couches.

"I'm good. Busy but good." Melinda reveals, "Are Mark and Amelia coming tonight?"

"Yeah, they should be here soon." Jackie explains, "Did Tony tell you everything?"

"Yeah." Melinda answers, "Any leads on the guy?"

"Not yet." Jackie answers.

"And Amelia and the baby are doing okay?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah. Amelia's a little shock up, feels like she should have realised that he was a bad guy, but physically there both fine." Jackie explains.

"That's good at least." Melinda comments

"Mommy, Mommy, Uncle Tony will show me magic." Antoine informs his mother.

"No, I said that I will show you science." Tony corrects.

"Magic."

"Science."

"Anthony he's two, magic and science are the same things to him." Melinda says trying not to be amused by the fact that Tony is arguing with a two year old.

"I think that's a good idea." Jackie comments, "Do you two mind looking after him for a while?" Jackie asks looking at Melinda and Tony, "I would come with you but not all of us will be able to disappear for this party without someone noticing, but you two do all the time."

"Sure, we don't mind looking after him." Melinda answers and Tony nods

"Come on Antoine, let's go show you some science." Tony says.

"Magic." Antoine says his eyes widening.

"No, science." Tony responds.

"Mel, make sure Tony doesn't do anything dangerous." Jackie requests.

"I will, but you don't have to worry. Anthony would never put Antoine in danger." Melinda says before following Tony and Antoine upstairs.

**February 14****th**** 1986**

After the Christmas party the rest of the holiday break passed in the same way it always does and at the end of January Melinda went back to the Academy and a couple of weeks earlier Tony went back to MIT.

It is Valentine's Day and in every other year that Melinda, Coulson, Izzy and Felix have been at the academy it hasn't been a big deal but this yeah once they leave their suit for their morning training session they are shocked to see that someone put decorations all throughout the corridor making the usual stone hallway pink.

"What?" Phil asks.

"The?" Felix asks.

"Hell?" Izzy asks and Melinda just looks too shocked for words.

"Was this you?" Izzy ask and Melinda just gives her a look which says 'are you really asking that?', "Right stupid question, you hate Valentine's day." Izzy realise.

"Who would do this?" Felix asks.

"I have no idea." Melinda answers.

"You definitely didn't right?" Felix asks wanting to be sure.

"Of course I didn't." Melinda says annoyed, "This, not exactly my style"

"You're right there." Phil comments, "But like Felix said, it begs the question who would."

"I don't know, but I know who might." Melinda says walking across the hall to Garrett's room where she starts to bang on the door, loudly.

"Why do you think Garrett is behind this?" Phil asks curious.

"Because I wasn't." Melinda says and she continues to bang on the door.

"What?" Garrett ask opening the door, "What do you want May?"

"Did you do it?" Melinda asks.

"What?"

"This." Melinda says moving out of the way so that Garrett can see what has happened to the corridor.

"What the hell? Why is everything pink?" Garrett asks confused.

"We were hoping you would know." Izzy informs Garrett.

"Well I don't." Garrett asks, "I have no idea who would have inflicted this on us." He informs them.

"As much fun as the mystery of the pink hallway is we need to start working out, we're almost running late." Felix informs everyone.

"Melinda this can wait, we've got to go." Phil says and Melinda nods.

* * *

><p>By the time breakfast comes along it becomes clear that decorations have been put up around the whole academy and it seems like no one knows where they came from.<p>

"Someone has to know where they came from." Felix comments as he, Melinda, Phil, Izzy and Garrett sit at the same table.

"And someone does, they just don't want to share." Izzy comments.

"Well considering we aren't the only ones who want to know whoever did it are probably keeping it a secret so they don't have a hard time." Garrett suggest.

"That would make sense." Melinda says with a nod.

"So who's on your short list of culprits?" Phil asks Melinda curious.

"Not sure yet, but I'll figure it out." Melinda says.

"You're really determine to figure this out aren't you?" Felix asks.

"Yep." Melinda answers with a grin.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day Melinda attempts to figure out who inflicted the Valentine's day decorations on the academy but she has no luck in discovering the culprit.<p>

It is about midnight and because she can't sleep Melinda gets up planning to make some tea but when she walks out into the living room and sees Phil sitting on the couch watching something with the volume turned down low she completely forgets about that.

"Hey." Melinda says walking over to Coulson and sitting next to him.

"Hey."

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Melinda asks curious.

"Worried about the firearm assessment tomorrow. You?" Phil asks curious.

"I don't know." Melinda admits, "But I do know that you shouldn't worry about the assessment you've proven that you are more than capable." She informs him.

"Thanks Melinda." Coulson responds, "Did you figure out who put up the decorations?" He asks curious.

"No." Melinda says, clearly annoyed.

"Why do you hate valentine's day so much?" Phil asks curious.

"You know that." Melinda responds.

"Actually I don't." Phil reveals, "Iz said this morning that you hate it but neither of you explained why. So I'm asking, why?"

"I don't hate it, I just don't see the point." Melinda explains, "If you're in a relationship with someone or if you care about someone then you shouldn't need a day to show how much you care, you should show how much you do every day." Melinda explains.

"Wow, you're a romantic." Phil says with a grin.

"Shut up." Melinda says playfully shoving him.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Phil informs Melinda.

"Good."

**February 28****th**** 1986**

A few weeks later the third years and the forth years at the academy have been given five days off, during which time they are allowed to leave campus. This time happens to fall within when most collages take Spring Break so quite a lot of the students, including Garrett and his friends, have left campus to celebrate Spring Break in the popular spring break destinations.

Melinda, Phil, Izzy and Felix all stayed at the academy for their break. It is about six o'clock Friday night and Melinda, Phil and Felix are in the living room of their suite about to put a movie on when the door opens and Izzy walks in the room.

"Stop whatever it is that you're doing, we've got plans." Izzy informs them.

"We do?" Felix asks surprised and confused.

"We do." Izzy confirms, "Some of the seniors who didn't go away have got drinks and food, they're throwing a party and we're going." She tells them.

"We are?" Phil asks.

"We are." Izzy responds, "I'm not taking no for an answer." She says, "So get up and let's go."

"I've got to get changed before I go anywhere." Melinda says as she is wearing pyjama pants and a tank top, "I'll be right back." Melinda says heading into her room.

Melinda has just entered her room and has started to look through her draws to find something to where when her phone starts to ring,

"Hey Anthony." Melinda answers.

"Um is this Melly May?" An unfamiliar voice asks.

"Tell me who you are first." Melinda responds.

"My name is James Rhodes, I'm Tony Stark's roommate at MIT." The voice responds, "Are you Melly?"

"Yeah, I am." Melinda answers, "What's going on? Is Anthony alright?"

"Um, not really, he's got himself in some trouble." Rhodey responds.

"What kind of trouble?" Melinda asks concerned.

"We're in Miami for spring break and a couple of nights ago Tony and I played poker and he lost. He was able to pay back the money he lost, without a problem, but they showed up earlier demanding more and when he didn't have it they hurt him." Rhodey explains, and Melinda has to fight herself not to say something and instead let Rhodey continue, "Tony said that he can't get any more money without telling his Dad what happened and he really doesn't want to do that. He's not badly hurt but he was a bit delirious and all he was saying was call Melly. So I did." Rhdoey explains, "Did I do the right thing? Should I call his Dad?"

"No." Melinda answers, "Don't call his father, I'll be on the next flight to Miami." Melinda informs Rhdoey, "Is Anthony awake?"

"No, not right now." Rhodey responds.

"Keep an eye on him James, if he gets worse take him to doctor. I'll be in Miami as soon as I can." Melinda tells him.

"Thank you, Melly."

"Melinda." Melinda corrects.

"Melinda, thank you." Rhodey says and Melinda hangs up her phone and instead of trying to decide on what to where Melinda starts to throw a whole bunch of stuff into a bag.

"Mel, what's taking so…." Izzy says as she enters the room, pausing at the sight that greats her, "Long. What's going on?"

"Anthony is in trouble, I've got go to Miami and help him." Melinda explains.

"Miami?" Izzy asks surprised, "You're going to what? Sneak out of the academy, which you will have to do because you've already said you weren't leaving. Fly to Miami help Tony and get back here before by first thing Monday morning?" Izzy ask.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." Melinda says as she starts to change out of her pyjama pants and into her jeans.

"You're not going to be able to do that without getting caught." Izzy informs Melinda, "And when you get caught you're going to be in so much trouble, maybe even risk getting kicked out."

"I don't care." Melinda informs Izzy as she changes her top, "Anthony needs my help, that's all that matters." She informs her friend.

"I'll cover for you as long as possible Monday morning." Izzy tells Melinda, realising that she has no chance of talking Melinda out of what she is going to do, "I might be able to buy you some extra time."

"Thanks Iz."

"Good luck." Izzy says before leaving the room.

About a minute after Izzy leaves the room Phil walks in.

"Izzy just told me." Phil tells Melinda, "You do realise how much you are risking right."

"Of course I do." Melinda responds, "But I've got to do this." She tells Phil.

"Okay, give me five minutes to pack some stuff." Phil informs Melinda.

"What?" Melinda asks surprised, "You're not coming."

"Yes, I am." Phil tells Melinda, "You're my friend and you might need some help."

"No. You can't come with me." Melinda tells Phil.

"Why not?" Phil ask, "I can help you."

"I have no doubt about that." Melinda responds, "But you said it you're self I'm risking a lot by doing this and I won't put you at risk to."

"Melinda you're my friend, I am going to help you." Phil tells Melinda, "I've made up my mind. I am coming with you."

"If you want to help me then help Izzy buy me some time on Monday." Melinda informs Phil, "I'm risking expulsion by doing this and I don't care because Anthony needs my help, but I do care about you. And I'm not letting you risk yourself and your place here too." She tells Coulson.

"Okay, I'll stay." Phil says clearly reluctant, "But I'm guessing you don't want your godfather to know so how are you going to get to Miami without him knowing? Actually how are you going to get to Springfield?" Phil asks curious.

"How I am going to get to Springfield is simple, I'm driving." Melinda reveals, "One of the people in the motor pool owes me a favour." She explains,

"Why?" Phil asks curious.

"Doesn't matter." Melinda responds, "And I'm using this to fly to Miami without Uncle Howard realising." Melinda says pulling out something from her bedside draw to show Coulson.

"The fake ID we got last year." Phil realises, "You sure that's a good idea?" He asks curious.

"No, but I'm pretty sure none of this is a good idea." Melinda admits as she zips up her bag, and puts her jacket on, "See you in a few days."

"Be careful." Phil requests.

"I'll do my best." Melinda says and to her surprise Phil walks the two steps that separate them and hugs her.

"I'll try to cover for you as long as possible." Phil informs Melinda.

"Thanks Phil." Melinda says before grabbing her bag and walking away from not only her friend but potentially her future.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

><p><strong>March 1<strong>**st**** 1986. Melinda 18. Tony 15**

After she left her room, where Felix attempted to get her not to go, and Izzy just gave her a hug Melinda went to the motor pool where she called in the favour she was owed and left the academy.

It took less than an hour for Melinda to get to Springfield. Once she was there she went to an ATM and withdraws the maximum amount of money she could, one thousand dollars, which means between that and the cash she has she had over four thousands, already having planed a lie to explain the withdrawal if she is questioned. Once she has her money Melinda parked the car in the long term parking and got on the next flight to Miami.

It is early Saturday morning when Melinda arrived in Miami and the first thing she does is make a phone call.

"James, I'm here, where are you guys?" Melinda asks and James provides the address so as soon as Melinda is out of the airport she gets in a taxi and goes to the address.

* * *

><p>It takes fifteen minutes for Melinda to get from the airport to where James said she would find him and Tony. When she gets to the hotel room Melinda knocks on the door and a boy who she realises must be James Rhodes answers.<p>

"Melinda?"

"Yeah, James?" Melinda asks and Rhodey nods and lets Melinda into the room, "Where is he?" Melinda asks.

"Through here" Rhodey says and Melinda follows him to the bedroom part of the room where Tony is lying bruised and bloody.

"Anthony." Melinda says worried dropping her bag as soon as she sees him and rushing to his side.

"Melly." Tony says seeing her, "Glad you here." He says to her as Melinda sits down on the side of his bed, right next to him.

"Yeah, I bet you are." Melinda comments, "James can you pass me my bag." Melinda requests regretting that she dropped it and Rhodey does just that, "Also can you get me a bowel with warm water and a face towel?" Melinda requests and Rhodey nods and heads into the bathroom.

"What you going to do?" Tony asks.

"Clean of some of this blood so that I can see what you're injuries are like." Melinda informs Tony.

"I screwed up, and I can't tell Dad, I can't." Tony informs Melinda.

"Don't worry, you won't have to, that's why I'm here." Melinda informs Tony, "And everyone screws up Anthony, that's how you learn." She tells him.

"How are you here? I though you only got holidays for summer and Christmas." Tony comments.

"That is true, but it's the weekend. I got a weekend pass to come here." Melinda lies, not liking lying to Tony but it is the only option she has that won't make Tony feel guilty.

"Thank you."

"No need. I'll always help you Anthony." Melinda informs him as Rhodey walks back out from the bathroom and hands Melinda the towel and bowel of water.

"Here we go." Rhodey says as he hands it to her and sits on the end of the bed.

"I'm going to clean away this blood and then check you for injuries. If they are too bad then you're going to need to go to a doctor and there is nothing I can do about that." Melinda informs Tony.

"Do you have medical training?" Rhodey asks curious.

"I know a few thing." Melinda answers as last semester she had to do a basic first aid course at the academy.

For half an hour Melinda cleans the blood of Tony and asses his injures. Her best guess is that he has a few bruises, some minor cuts, potentially a fractured rib, and a very bruised eye and nose but nothing serious.

"Get checked out when you get back to school, but you should be okay to them." Melinda tells Tony and he nods.

"Now, tell me everything." Melinda requests as she puts the bowel she was using to clean Tony up on the floor.

"Well, Rhodey and I went and played poker with these three guys, I lost and I paid them back without a problem." Tony explains.

"Okay, then why did they attack you?" Melinda asks.

"I guess they found out who I am and they wanted more money, but I've already reached my maximum amount that Dad gives me a month, so they attacked me, like I said, I screwed up." Tony explains.

"Hang on, today's the first of the month. Can't you withdraw more now?" Rhodey asks curious.

"No, Dad doesn't release more funds to the first Monday of the month." Tony reveals, "And they want more money today." He explains

"If they want more money than we just use mine." Melinda says, "And none of this is your fault, you didn't know what a game of poker would lead to." She informs Tony.

"You have money." Rhodey says surprised.

"A bit." Melinda answers with a shrug, "And one of the perks of being eighteen is that no one monitors my bank accounts." She reveals though she is pretty sure that if she gives them reason S.H.I.E.L.D will check. "How much did you lose to these guys in poker?"

"Seven hundred a piece."

"Okay, where are you going to meet them to hand over the money?" Melinda asks.

"The alley behind a club, the Solar Blue. 9 o'clock tonight." Tony says and Melinda nods.

"You're going?" Rhodey asks, "Shouldn't we call the police, let them handle this?"

"No." Melinda and Tony both say, "Anthony is underage if we call the police the first thing that will happen is Uncle Howard being called and that's the last thing any of us want." Melinda reveals, "I can handle this." She says and Rhodey nods, "Do either of you have a bag that you don't mind parting ways with?" Melinda asks curious.

"I do." Rhodey says walking over to the other bed in the room and tipping a duffle bag upside down and handing it to Melinda.

"What are you going to do with all your stuff?" Melinda asks.

"I have another bag and I can put anything that doesn't fit in with Tony's stuff." Rhodey explains and Melinda nods.

After getting the bag from Rhodey Melinda starts to pull everything out of her bag until the bag looks empty, once it is she lifts up the bottom to reveal a compartment where she put all the money she has.

"Where did you get that from?" Tony asks curious, "And how did you get so much money on the plane?"

"Both are a very long story connected to things I can't talk about." Melinda informs Tony as the bag is something that every cadet at the academy has been given and thanks to the material that the compartment that she put the cash in is made of she was able to get the money on the plane without raising suspicion.

"This gets added to the list of things you're going to explain to me one day." Tony says to Melinda.

"I know."

"Wait. That's all?" Rhodey asks surprised, "You're… Melly as you call her, has some awesome bag with a hidden compartment and you're not even curious as to why?" Rhodey ask.

"I am. I'm really curious but she can't tell me. I've accepted that." Tony explains, "You're going to keep money so that you can get home right?"

"Of course." Melinda responds knowing that for both her story that she plans to tell when she gets questioned and to get home she will have to make another stop at an ATM tomorrow but Tony doesn't need to know that.

"How much are you going to give them?" Rhodey asks curious.

"I'm putting three thousand six hundred in the bag." Melinda reveals, "That's more than they won at Poker and I'm going to make it clear that that is all they are getting."

* * *

><p>For the next few hours Melinda, Rhodey and Tony spent time in Rhodey and Tony's hotel room. They talk, watch movies and even play board games and during that time Melinda becomes very grateful that Rhodey was assigned to be Tony's roommate as he doesn't treat him differently because he is a genius, he just treats him like a friend and she even finds herself starting to form a friendship with him as well.<p>

"It's time." Melinda informs Tony and Rhodey at eight pm, "I'll be back as soon as I can and until I am don't let anyone into this room." Melinda says looking between Rhodey and Tony, "And you need to make sure it is really me before you let me back in."

"How are we going to do that?" Rhodey asks.

"When I get back ask me something that only we know." Melinda says looking at Tony who nods.

"I can come with you. I don't mind." Rhodey offers.

"No, both of you are staying here." Melinda says picking up the bag that has the money in it and walking to the door, "Remember what I said, lock this door." She tells them and she walks out.

Rhodey walks across the room locks the door then turns towards Tony, "We're not really going to wait here while she goes and faces three dangerous men alone are we?" Rhodey asks concerned.

"She can handle herself." Tony informs Rhodey, "But no, we're not." He says as he, with difficultly stands, "We're going to wait twenty minutes then go to Solar Blue."

* * *

><p>After leaving the hotel Melinda travels the long way to Solar Blue, making sure that she isn't being followed the entire way. Before she goes to the alley behind the club Melinda caves the area to make sure that there aren't any surprises. Once she is sure that the area is clear she heads into the alley where the three men are waiting. The three men are all tall, clearly in their twenties, muscular and have a dangerous look to them.<p>

"Keep walking lady, we've got business here." One of the guys says.

"I know you do. I'm your business." Melinda informs them, "Tony Stark couldn't make it, so you've got me instead."

"Have you got our money?" The second man asks.

"I do. I've got you twelve hundred each, and you're going to take that and never bother Tony again." Melinda informs the men throwing the bag to one of the guys.

"She's telling the truth." The guy who caught the bag of money says.

"That's a good start, but it's not good enough." The first man says, "Starks a billionaire we want more than a lousy twelve hundred bucks."

"Well that's all you're going to get." Melinda says taking several steps closer to the men.

"Listen lady." The first man says taking several steps closer to Melinda, "You're going to get us more cash or we're going to pay another little visit to Stark and this time we're not going to leave him in such a good state."

"No. You're not." Melinda says walking so that she is right in front of the man, her lack of height resulting in her head only reaching the top of his chest though she doesn't let that phase her, "You're going to take the money and walk out of this alley, never to look back. You are never to come anywhere near Tony Stark again."

"Oh yeah? Why should I do that?"

"Because it's in your best interest."

"Listen lady, you don't scare me." The man informs her, "In fact once I've dealt with you I'm going to pay a visit to Stark and let's just say it won't be fun for him."

"Good luck with that." Melinda says sarcastically with a smirk. As soon as Melinda says that the man attempts to attack her but she doesn't get much further than attempt due to the fact that as soon as he tries Melinda blocks his attacks and throws him to the ground where he lays in pain. Once she has knocked the first guy down his friends try to and she incapacitates them both too.

"Like I said, you're going to walk out of this alley, take your money and never bother Tony Stark again." Melinda says standing over the three men, "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes." The first man says with difficulty and the other two nod.

"Good." Melinda says before walking away.

"That was awesome." Rhodey says as he and Tony come out from behind the dumpster that they were hiding behind.

"I told you to stay at the hotel." Melinda says both annoyed and angry, not just at them but at her herself as she should have realised that they wouldn't stay at the hotel.

"You should know that I never listen." Tony tells Melinda, "You okay?"

"Fine." Melinda responds, "We should get back to the hotel, we don't want go get caught here." Melinda says and both the boys nod, "How you feeling?" Melinda asks Tony as they walk.

"A bit sore, but okay." Tony admits, "Thank you Melly. I owe you so much."

"No, you don't." Melinda assures Tony, "You would have done the same for me."

"Yeah, I would." Tony confirms, "I will if you ever need me to."

"What are we going to do for food tonight?" Rhodey asks curious.

"What do you guys feel like?"

"Chinese." Rhodey and Tony say at the same time.

"That's fine with me." Melinda responds, "We'll eat and rest tonight and then we'll leave Miami tomorrow." Melinda informs them.

"We already have plane tickets back for tomorrow." Rhodey reveals and Melinda nods.

* * *

><p>The following day after checking out of the hotel Melinda, Tony and Rhodey head to the airport. Melinda having gotten up early to withdraw more money so that she could buy a plane ticket.<p>

"So did you get a flight?" Tony asks Melinda curious as she walks back over to them after talking to the airline.

"Not the one I wanted." Melinda reveals, "I'm on the last fight out tonight." She informs the boys.

"When do you need to be back?" Tony asks concerned.

"By tomorrow afternoon." Melinda lies knowing that with the flight that she is taking that there is a chance that she won't get back in time for the morning workout session.

"Will you make it back in time?" Tony asks curious.

"I should."

"So we've got a couple of hours to our flight, food?" Rhodey asks once they pass through security.

"Sounds good." Melinda says and the three of them find a restaurant that they all like to eat at.

**March 3****rd ****1986**

Once they finished their lunch together there was about an hour before Tony and Rhodey had to board their flight.

Melinda on the other hand had to wait several hours for her own flight and between the flight and her stopover she arrived back in Illinois about an hour before she had to show up to morning free choice workout so after she collected her car she drove back to the academy. Once she neared academy grounds she called the man who owed her a favour and he snuck her back in.

"We're even now right?" The man asks when she gets to the motor pool.

"Yeah, I filed the tank just like you asked." Melinda tells him as she hands him the key, "Now I've got to go, thanks." Melinda says before grabbing her bag out of the car and running off.

As she runs through campus Melinda sees student who like to get an early start already coming out of their rooms and warming up. After a couple of minutes she makes it back to her suite and she opens the door and walks in, as she does she finds Izzy, Felix and Phil all clearly ready to go.

"Mel, you made it back." Izzy says relived.

"Yeah."

"Were you able to help?" Phil asks curious.

"Yeah, I was." Melinda says, "I've got to get changed first so I'll catch up you guys." Melinda says and Phil, Izzy and Felix nod and leave the room while Melinda goes to her room to change.

* * *

><p>Once Melinda is in her uniforms she walks over and stands just outside Garrett's door, waiting for him to come out instead of catching up with the others.<p>

"You know with so many things being uncertain it's nice to know that without a doubt the one thing that never changes is you being late for morning workout." Melinda says to Garrett once he exits his room.

"What do you want May?" Garrett asks as the two of them begin to walk.

"A favour." Melinda says with causes Garrett to stop walking.

"You wait outside my room, mock me and then ask for a favour. What makes you think that I would ever agree to that?" Garrett asks curious.

"Because if you do I'll owe you, and we both know that me owing you one is something you desperately want." Melinda points out as one of the things that is traded most among the cadets if favours and Garrett has been trying to get a favour from her for years but he never has anything she wants.

"What will I have to do?"

"Agree first and then you'll find out."

"Fine, I agree to do you a favour in exchange for you owing me, now what do you want?" Garrett asks.

"If anyone asks I spent yesterday and Saturday with you in Miami. I arrived Saturday morning and because you didn't have room in the rooms you had I got my own hotel room and we were on different flights back." Melinda says to Garrett.

"Sure, I can say that." Garrett asks, "But why? Why did you do?"

"That, you don't get to ask." Melinda tells him, "So you'll say that?"

"I already said I would." Garrett informs Melinda, "Now both of us are very nearly late."

"Not if we run we're not." Melinda says before running off.

* * *

><p>Once Melinda and Garrett get to where the other third years are Garrett goes to his friends and Melinda goes to Izzy, Felix and Phil.<p>

"Why did you arrive with Garrett?" Phil asks curious.

"I needed to talk to him about something." Melinda explains, "And if you guys are willing, if you're asked I need you to say that Friday night all I told you was that I was going to Miami for spring break, that I needed some time away."

"Of course we can do that." Phil answers before anyone else has a chance to.

"Thanks Phil."

* * *

><p>Melinda, Phil, Felix and Izzy have been having breakfast together for five minutes when Felix notices one of the instructors walking towards the table.<p>

"Guys, incoming." Felix informs them and the others look up just as the agent arrives.

"Cadet May you are to report to Agent Rickers's office immediately."

"Yes Sir." Melinda says standing up and walking away, Coulson, Izzy and Felix watch her do so with worried looks on their faces though there is no doubt in any of their minds as to why she is being summoned.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes after she left the cafeteria Melinda arrives at Rickers office and as she knocks she prepares herself for what could be the end of her career as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. A career that hasn't even really begun.<p>

"Please sit Cadet May." Rickers says and Melinda does just that, "Now we have to have a conversation about you leaving campus without permission. Going to Springfield then according to your bank account going to Miami, which is interesting considering your name wasn't on any flight manifests." Rickers says to Melinda, "Why?"

"After a kidnapping attempt before I was eleven I was taught to be cautious about who I told my name to because it could be dangerous if the wrong people found out who I am, so I used a fake name to fly to Miami for two reasons; the first was due to safety concerns, and the second was because I saw it as a training exercise in pretending to be someone I'm not." Melinda explains.

"Why did you go to Miami in the first place? And how did you get off campus without permission?"

"Getting off campus without permission is relatively easy, as I am sure you are aware." Melinda comments and the look that Rickers gets on his face confirms that, "When the sign up sheet came out last week I was sure I was going to stay here over the days we had off but then Friday night I felt like I needed some time away so I flew down to Miami and spent Saturday and Sunday with John Garrett several of his friends."

"I assume Cadet Garrett can verify this?"

"Yes, he can."

"And the money you withdrew. Why did you withdraw so much?" Rickers asks interested.

"I withdrew the money in Springfield to pay for the my plane ticket and expenses for the weekend but then I had to withdraw more money in Miami because I had to pay for my hotel room, because Garrett didn't have room and I paid the clerk extra to not ask for name or ID, I thought it would be best like that." Melinda explains, using the lies she came up with earlier as she knew the kind of questions she would be asked.

"Yes, it would have been." Rickers comments looking up from where he is writing down things, "I will return shorty, I need you to wait here until I do." Rickers informs Melinda.

"Yes Sir." Melinda responds and Rickers leaves, assumingly to question Garrett.

* * *

><p>For over twenty minutes Melinda sits in Rickers office and waits, the entire time she wonders whether Garrett is going to stick to his side of the deal or whether he is going to sell her out. Realistically she knows that there is a good chance that he will sell her out but she also knew that Garrett was the one person she could use as a alibi as he was the only person that she is relatively close to who went to Miami, other than Tony and he couldn't be her alibi as she knows that Howard and most likely Peggy are going to question her when she gets back to the Estate.<p>

After exactly twenty four minutes, Melinda knows because she counted, the door opens and Rickers walks back in and sits down.

"I have spoken to Cadet Garrett and your roommates and they have confirmed your story, so I am confident that you have been telling me the truth." Rickers informs Melinda who feels relief, "But there is still the matter of you leaving campus without permission and not just to go on a beer run, but to fly across country. That is a large violation of the rules and as such you will be punished."

"Yes Sir." Melinda says as she was expecting a punishment, she has prepared herself for one, she would have been more surprised if she got away without one.

"You will receive an official warning in your record and for the rest of the year you will be on probation." Rickers informs Melinda, "Anymore violations of the rules will be dealt with seriously, do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Melinda responds.

"Good." Rickers responds, "Yesterday all third and fourth years were informed that they would be a talk on potentiality today, it is currently going on in the south lecture theatre. That's where you need to be ASAP."

"Yes Sir." Melinda says before getting up and leaving the office.

* * *

><p>After leaving Rickers office Melinda runs to the South lecture theatre thinking about how easy she got off as considering what she did she was expecting a worse punishment.<p>

Once she arrives at the lecture theatre Melinda starts to look for an empty seat and when she spots Phil, Izzy and Felix she realises that there is an empty seat next to Phil so she walks over and takes it.

"Hey." Melinda whispers to Phil as she sits down.

"Hey." Phil responds, clearly glad to see her, "How bad?" Phil asks concerned it being clear that he, Felix and Izzy aren't really listening to the talk, most likely because they have all heard it before.

"Official warning and probation." Melinda responds.

"That's great." Phil responds exited, "I mean, it's not great, but it's better than what it could have been." He quickly explains.

"Yeah, it is." Melinda responds.

"Huh, guess you're going to have to go easy on the pranks for a while." Felix comments.

"Shut up." Melinda says with a look of amusement on her face, "Have I missed anything good?" she asks curious.

"Of course not. It's the same speech we've heard at least three times." Izzy answers.

"Who's winning tick, tack, toe?" Melinda asks curious.

"Felix." Phil and Izzy answer together

**April 13****th****. 1986**

Even though she has been on probation for over a month for Melinda not much has changed, except for the fact that she hasn't pulled any pranks though Izzy did pull one for her. Garrett hasn't called in his favour but honestly Melinda knew when she made that deal that he wouldn't call it in unless it was something big.

It is a Sunday and because Melinda, Izzy, Felix and Phil all have an important test first thing tomorrow they are all in the places where they study best, studying and preparing themselves for the group study session they are having later. Izzy is in the living room of the suite with the TV on. Phil is in his and Felix's room with a record on. Felix is in the library, and Melinda is down in the motor pool sitting on one of the workbenches. Melinda finds the motor pool on of the best places to study as it reminds her of the lab at the Estate and on Sundays no one is there.

Melinda has been studying for several hours when she suddenly hears her phone ring which confuses her because she told Tony that she was going to spend the day studying so not to call her to tonight.

"Hello."

"Mel." Jackie's very familiar voice says though the second Melinda hears it she know something is wrong.

"Jacks? What's wrong?"

"I'm calling about Amelia."

"What happened? Is she okay?" Melinda asks concerned.

"No." Jackie answers, "She's dead. She died during childbirth."

"Oh god, I'm so so sorry Jacks." Melinda tells her as while she wasn't what you would call close with Amelia she knows Jackie was.

"She started bleeding, the doctors tried to help but there was too much blood." Jackie reveals.

"That sometimes happens doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"What about the baby?" Melinda asks, "Is it okay?"

"She, and apart from the fact that she has no parent's she's fine. Completely healthy." Jackie reveals.

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah, it is." Jackie says, "I know Amelia would be happy that her daughter is doing so well."

"What's going to happen to her?" Melinda asks, "With her Mom being dead and her Dad being MIA?"

"Ever since she knew that she was going to be a single mother Amelia started to make sure her wishes were clear about what would happen to her daughter if something happened to her." Jackie reveals, "She wanted her daughter to be raised by family. Mark's taking her in."

"He is?" Melinda asks slightly surprised

"Yeah." Jackie responds, "He's spent more time with Amelia than anyone the last few months and he said that he wouldn't let anyone else look after her. It's not going to be official for a few weeks but the social worker seems to think It won't be a problem, he currently has temporary guardianship."

"At least Amelia's wishes get respected." Melinda says, trying not to show that she is upset because she knows that if she does then it will make Jackie more upset, "Let me know when arrangements have been made. I don't think I can make it but I want to send something."

"Of course." Jackie responds, "Do you want to know her name?"

"Of course."

"Sharon. Sharon Amelia Carter."

"That's a lovely name." Melinda informs Jackie, "But just Carter? Not Carter-Jones?"

"Mark said that Amelia was a Carter so that's what her daughter's name should be." Sharon explains.

"Makes sense." Melinda says with a nod even though Jackie can't see it, "Have you called Anthony?"

"Not yet. I thought he would take the news better if it came from you." Jackie explains.

"Probably true." Melinda admits as she hears Jackie clearly trying not to cry, "Cry Jacks, don't hold it." Melinda says and that's just what Jackie does.

For over half an hour Melinda listens as Jackie cries and occasionally says things. Melinda completely forgetting about studying.

"I should let you go." Jackie finally says when she stops crying.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Call if you need anything." Melinda requests.

"I will. Bye Mel."

"Bye Jacks." Melinda says before hanging up, feeling an overwhelming sense of sorrow as she does, then, after taking a deep breath Melinda picks up her phone and dials another number,

"Anthony, its Melly." Melinda says when Tony picks up, "I have some news, and it's not good."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN1:** This is a really long chapter because I didn't know where would be best to split it.

**AN2:** Thank you so much to everyone who supports this story. How awesome and sad was the midseason final?

* * *

><p><strong>June 28<strong>**th**** 1986. Melinda 19. Tony 16.**

For the rest of the semester Melinda keeps her head down and doesn't do anything that could risk her getting in more trouble as she is still under probation. As much as she enjoys her time at the academy Melinda is relived when the end of the year comes. Until she remembers that she will be traveling back to the Estate with Peggy and Howard and she realises that she is going to have to spend several hours lying to them as they are, without a doubt, going to question her about why she went to Miami and likely they are going to be less likely than Rickers to believe her as they have both known her long enough to know when she is lying.

Just like she has the last two years Melinda meets both Peggy and Howard near where they are staying when they are at the academy.

"Hey Uncle Howard, Aunt Peggy." Melinda greats when she sees them.

"Melinda." Howard and Peggy great and the three of them get into the car.

For a bit over five minutes Melinda, Peggy and Howard sit in the back of the car in silence, while they are driven.

"Melinda do you want to explain why you went to Miami." Peggy says to her goddaughter.

"Especially when it is something very out of character for you to do." Howard adds.

"It's pretty simple explanation really." Melinda tells her godparents, "I wanted some time away and some friends were in Miami so I went and joined them." Melinda lies, hoping that she is as convincing as she hopes she is.

"Tony was also in Miami the same time you were, that wasn't why you went down there was it?" Howard asks curious.

"No. I knew Anthony was down there but I didn't get a chance to see him." Melinda lies, "I just hung out with my friends and had a good time." Melinda lies, "Are we flying back to DC again?"

"Of course." Peggy responds and judging by the look on her face it is clear to Melinda that her godmother doesn't believe what she said.

* * *

><p>Four hours later Melinda, Howard and Peggy arrive back at the Estate. Neither Peggy nor Howard have questioned her again about why she went to Miami but it is clear that neither of them believe the reasons that she told them. Once they get back to the Estate Melinda walks, pretty fast, upstairs to the lab partly because she wants to avoid Peggy or Howard questioning her more and partly because she wants to see Tony again.<p>

Just like she always does when she returns to the estate Melinda drops her bags in her room before heading to the Lab.

"You got a coffee maker." Melinda says as soon as she enters the lab and spots the object.

"I lasted way more than a year." Tony says with a smirk.

"True." Melinda responds, "Here, I've got marshmallows, crackers and chocolate." Melinda says throwing a bag of marshmallows, some chocolate and a packet of crackers at Tony.

"Nice. Are we making s'mores?" Tony asks curious.

"We probably could." Melinda says as she sits on her table.

"Tonight, we can build a fire near the pool, that way it can't be seen from the windows." Tony suggests.

"The gardeners are going to hate us for that." Melinda comments.

"Not if we build it right and keep it under control they won't."

"True. I'm in."

"Never thought you wouldn't be." Tony says with a smirk.

"Smart ass." Melinda says with a fond smile, "How were your results?" Melinda asks curious.

"Good. Really good. I've completed a bit more than half my degree already." Tony reveals.

"That's great Anthony. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Melly." Tony says with a truly happy grin.

* * *

><p>At one am both Tony and Melinda sneak out of their rooms and meet in the secret passage way.<p>

"You do realise that it's likely to be cool out there." Tony points out when he sees Melinda and she is in her usual summer pyjamas of tank top and shorts.

"I know. I'll be fine." Melinda responds.

"In case you're not." Tony says handing Melinda a MIT sweatshirt.

"How did you know?" Melinda says as she takes the jumper.

"I know you." Tony responds simply, "Plus you spent all winter break steeling this I got the impression you liked it."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, guy's sweatshirts are way more comfortable than girls, it's like a law or something." Melinda says as they start to walk down to the back yard, Melinda putting the sweatshirt on.

"I'll take your word on that." Tony comments.

Once they reach the backyard Melinda and Tony split up to collect everything they need to build a fire. They collect sticks and wood and once they have what they need to build a fire right near the pool and Melinda fills the bucket she brought with her with water just in case while Tony lights the fire.

Once the fire is going Melinda and Tony sit down near it and wait for it to get hot enough to cook the marshmallows.

"How are we cocking the marshmallows?" Tony asks curious.

"I got these out of the kitchen earlier." Melina says pulling out two long skewers out of the bag she brought with her.

"Nice."

"This is nice." Melinda comments.

"Yeah it is." Tony respond.

* * *

><p>It takes half an hour before the fire is hot enough for Melinda and Tony to make s'more's once they have eaten all the chocolate, crackers and marshmallows Melinda and Tony just sit together watching the fire, after a while Melinda and Tony are sitting so close to one another that Tony puts his arm around Melinda and they sit in silence until the fire burns out.<p>

"We should clean this up and get back upstairs." Melinda says at about four am.

"Yeah guess we should." Tony comments and Melinda pours the water over the embers.

Once they are positive that the fire is out and they have cleaned things as much as possible Melinda and Tony use their secret passage to get back upstairs.

"Night Melly." Tony says once they reach Melinda's room.

"Night Anthony." Melinda says taking of the sweatshirt and giving it back to him.

"You're just going to end up stealing it again at some point, aren't you?" Tony asks curious.

"Probably." Melinda says as she enters her room and once she does Tony walks towards his with an amused expression on his face.

**August 11****th**** 1986**

Melinda has been back at the Estate for well over a month and it's only a few weeks before she has to go back for her last year at S.H.I.E.L.D Operations Academy and Tony goes back to MIT and because of that fact Melinda has been suggesting more and more ideas for things that Tony and her and can do together, without worrying about anything, as she knows come next year they won't be able to because she will be out in the field and it will be very likely that Tony will be finished collage and if Howard has his way working for Stark Industries as that's what he has been hinting at all summer.

Just like she has done for many, many years Melinda gets up at five to head to the Estate Gym to get her workout done. Once she finishes her workout she heads upstairs to her room planning on having a shower but when she gets to her room she finds Tony laying on her bed.

"You're up early." Melinda comments when she sees him.

"I never went to sleep." Tony responds.

"Of course you didn't." Melinda says not even surprised, "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just thought I would tell you that we're babysitting Antoine and Sharon today and we're also taking them to a fair." Tony reveals.

"We are?" Melinda says turning to look at Tony with a look of absolute shock on her face.

"We are." Tony confirms, "Mark called last night when you were in the tub." He explains, "Jacks is on placement and Frank has exams so Mark was going to watch Antoine, but he got called into work. Aunt Peggy is working, and Uncle Gabe is sick, so he asked if we could watch them and I said sure. There is a fair on not too far from here so I figure we could take them there." Tony explains.

"So let me get this straight, not only did you agree to look after a two and a half year old and a four month old but you've already figured out what we are going to do?" Melinda asks.

"Yep." Tony answers, "You know me Melly, I don't like most kids but Antoine and Sharon aren't most kids. They're not annoying, so yeah I agreed to look after them." He reveals, both he and Melinda knowing that Sharon and Antoine are good kids because they have gone to see them several times since they've been back at the Estate, "Plus I knew you would want to help Jacks, Frank and Mark out." He adds.

"Okay, when do we have pick them up?" Melinda asks curious.

"Mark wants us to meet him at his house at eight thirty." Tony explains as he hops of Melinda's bed.

"Wait, did you say Uncle Gabe is sick? He okay?" Melinda asks concerned.

"He's fine, it's just the flu. See you later." Tony says before exiting Melinda's room.

* * *

><p>At just before eight thirty Melinda and Tony pull into the driveway of the little house that Mark and Sharon live at.<p>

After stopping the car Melinda and Tony get out walk up to the door and knock.

"Hey, thanks so much for doing this." Mark says when he sees them, holding Sharon in one arm, trying to tie his tie with the other

"It's not a problem, we don't mind." Melinda assures, "Do you want me to take her?"

"Please." Mark responds and he hands Sharon over to Melinda so that he can finish getting ready.

"UNCLE TONY. AUNT MEL." Antoine's happy voice says as he runs towards the three.

"Hey." Tony says picking up Antoine when he gets to them, "How are you today?"

"Good. Sharon Boring. Doesn't play." Antoine tells Tony.

"She's a baby, she's meant to be boring." Tony reveals.

"When will you be back?" Melinda asks Mark curious as she, Tony and Mark walk towards the dining room, Melinda holding Sharon and Tony holding Antoine.

"Around six. Jackie will be here to pick up Antoine around six thirty." Mark answers, "In this bag is everything you need, including formula you just need to find somewhere to warm it." He tells Tony and Melinda, "Antoine eats solid food but stick to water, milk or juice for his drink and make sure you put it in his Sippy cup, which is also in the bag." Mark says and Melinda and Tony nods.

"What about car seats?"

"They are both currently in my car so we can either take them out or swap cars for the day, personally I think swapping cars for the day will make things so much easier."

"Same." Melinda answers and Tony nods.

"Uncle Tony, play video game with me?"

"Sure." Tony says and he and Antoine head into the living room

"Here's the keys for the car." Melinda handing the keys over to Mark.

"Thanks. The keys to my car are on the hook by the door. A stroller that fits both Sharon and Antoine is in the cupboard by the door. Take that with you if you go out." Mark tells Melinda.

"We will."

"If you need anything, call me, or Frank, or Jackie, or even Mom if you can't get one of us."

"We'll be okay Mark. But if we're not I'll call. I promise."

"Thanks Mel."

"I'll be home later sweetie, until then be a good girl for Auntie Mel and Uncle Tony." Mark says to Sharon placing a kiss on her head.

"Antoine I'll be home later."

"Bye Uncle Mark." Antoine says not even looking away from the game he is playing with Tony.

"See you later." Mark says to Melinda.

"See you later." Melinda responds and she walks into the living room and sits down on the couch.

"Who's winning?" Melinda asks curious.

"It's not two players so we're each doing the course and seeing who can do it faster." Tony explains.

* * *

><p>For almost an hour Melinda watches Tony and Antoine play their game, it being perfectly clear to her that neither of them want to lose.<p>

"Another game?" Antoine asks Tony after Tony beats him in about five games in a row.

"We could, but Melly and I were going to take you and Sharon to a fair where you can go on ride and play different games but if you would prefer to get beaten on video games we can stay here." Tony tells the toddler.

"Fair. I want to go to the fair." Antoine says standing up and jumping up and down.

"Okay, fair it is." Melinda answers, "But before we can go anywhere you've got to put on your shoes and one of us have to change your cousins diaper." Melinda says looking at Tony.

"I'll help Antoine with his shoes." Tony quickly says, really not wanting to change Sharon's diaper.

"I had a feeling you would say that." Melinda comments as both Antoine and Tony run out of the room.

* * *

><p>Forty five minutes later Melinda pulls Mark's car into the parking lot where the fair is.<p>

"How are we going to do this?" Tony asks as he and Melinda get out of the car and walk towards the boot to get out the stroller and bag.

"As a team." Melinda responds, "We give Antoine a choice as to whether he wants to be carried and walk or if he wants to be in the stroller. If he choose to walk or be carried then one of us is going to have to keep an very close eye on him while the other looks after Sharon." Melinda explains.

"Well Sharon's asleep so I'll look after her." Tony says as they grab the items they need out the trunk and walk towards the passenger seats, Melinda going towards the side where Antoine is and Tony going to the side where Sharon is.

"So I get to chance after the active two year old?" Melinda asks.

"Yep." Tony responds as he carefully un does the straps around Sharon's capsule.

"Antoine while where here I need you to listen to what me and Uncle Anthony say, and you can't wonder off. Can you do that for me?" Melinda asks.

"Yes." Antoine says with a nod.

"Good. Also do not go with anyone you don't know. No matter what they say. If someone tries to get you to go with them I need you to scream as loud as you can, can you do that for me?"

"Yes. Mommy and Daddy already told me to do that." Antoine tells Melinda as Tony carefully, being sure not to wake her, places Sharon in the stroller.

"Good. Do you want to walk, for me to carry you or to go in the stroller?" Melinda asks Antoine curious as she lifts him out of the car.

"Walk." Antoine tells Melinda.

"Okay, once we get to the fair you can walk but to get there we have to walk across the road so I'm going to carry you until we are at the fair that okay with you?" Melinda asks Antoine.

"Yes." Antoine says.

"Good." Melinda responds, "Have we got everything?" Melinda asks Tony as she closes the door to the cars.

"Two kids, a stroller, a bag, I've got my wallet and phone have you got yours and the keys?" Tony asks curious.

"Yes, and yes." Melinda says checking her pocket. "Let's go." Melinda says after locking the car and Melinda, Tony, Antoine and Sharon walk towards the fair.

* * *

><p>An hour later Melinda has been on a couple of rids with Antoine and have watched him go on a couple but most the time she has been chasing after him, trying to keep up while Tony and a sleeping Sharon trail behind.<p>

Antoine has just ridden on a train ride and is walking back over to Melinda.

"You tied yet?" Melinda asks curious.

"Nope." Antoine responds as they walk back over to Tony, who is now holding Sharon in his arms trying to get her to stop crying.

"I can't get her to stop crying." Tony says to Melinda once she gets close enough.

"She might be hungry. There might be somewhere to heat up her formula in the food area." Melinda comments, "We should go check."

"I want to ride the plans." Antoine tells Melinda and Tony.

"Sorry Antoine, but your cousin is hungry so we've got to get her some food." Melinda tells the young boy.

"But I want to go on the plans. Planes then eat?" Antoine asks.

"No, Sharon's hungry now and she can't wait." Melinda tells him.

"That's not fair." Antoine says stamping his food.

"How about I take Antoine to the plans and you take Sharon to the food area." Tony suggests looking at Melinda, "It would probably go over better if you ask people if they can heat up formula rather than me." Tony points out.

"True." Melinda admits, "Meet us there?" Melinda asks and Tony nods so she takes a crying Sharon from him,

"Come on Antoine, let's get you a ride on the plans." Tony says as he and Antoine walk towards the ride and Melinda starts to push the stroller towards the food area, ignoring the looks she is getting for walking through the fair with a crying baby.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Melinda is sitting at a table feeding Sharon, after one of the food cart people to warm up the formula, waiting for Tony and Antoine.<p>

"Hey, she's stop crying." Tony comments when he walks to Melinda.

"Yeah, a baby does that when they are given what they want."

"Uncle Tony what's that pink stuff?" Antoine asks curious pointing to fairy floss.

"That Antoine, is fairy floss and it is one of the most amazing things you will ever eat." Tony informs Antoine.

"It is also basically all sugar." Melinda points out.

"And? We eat worse all the time, I'm pretty sure we ate worse at his age."

"Good point." Melinda admits, "Only get him a small one." Melinda says and Tony nods, "Get me one to." She requests and Tony nods.

"Come on Antoine, let's get you fairy floss."

* * *

><p>Two hours later when Melinda and Tony are back at Mark's house they severely regret their decision to give Antoine fair floss as instead of napping he is running around the house yelling, which has woke Sharon, and refusing to sleep.<p>

"Any idea of what we do now?" Melinda ask Tony who is trying to get Sharon back to sleep while she chases after Antoine.

"Let him tier himself out." Tony suggests, "Unless you can think of a better idea."

"I really can't." Melinda admits, "What I can think of is taking him out back with a ball so that you can get Sharon to sleep."

"I'd appreciate that." Tony responds and that's what Melinda does.

* * *

><p>When Mark arrives back home at six fifteen both Melinda and Tony are positive that they are more tired than either of the kids and they have a whole lot more respect for Jackie, Frank and Mark.<p>

**August 31****st**** 1986. Melinda 19. Tony 16.**

After their day looking after Sharon and Antoine Melinda and Tony spend most of the rest of their break at the Estate. They have dinner at Peggy's a couple of times and even go see Frank, Jackie and Antoine and Mark and Sharon, but for the most part they stay at the Estate.

Melinda has just arrived back at the academy for her final year and she is relived when she finds out that once more she is in the same room with the same people. Unlike previous years when she was one of the first to arrive at the suite this year Melinda is the last and when she walks in the room she finds Izzy, Phil and Felix sitting on the living room floor with Pizza and beer.

"Hey, we were wondering where you were." Izzy comments.

"I'm here, just running late." Melinda comments as she leaves her bags by the door and walks over to where the others are sitting, "Good, beers still cold." She comments as she picks one up.

"We've only been eating for about ten minutes." Phil informs Melinda.

"Good." Melinda sys relived picking up a piece of Pizza, "How was everyone's summer?" she asks and she receives three "goods" in return.

"How was your summer?" Phil ask curious.

"Also good." Melinda answers as she takes a mouthful of beer.

"Can you believe it, we're seniors now. We're the elite, we're the best. This is going to be great" Felix says with a grin.

"Please Felix, we've been the best here since our second year." Izzy reveals and the others smile.

"True. But now it's official. The end is near." Felix says.

"You make it seem like the end of the world." Melinda tells Felix, "It's a good thing. A very good thing. We're going to be out in the field, doing what we've spent years training for." Melinda points out, "It's a cause for celebration."

"No, no celebrating yet. We've still got eight months to we finish. We can celebrate then." Phil tells Melinda.

"I'll hold you to that." Melinda informs him.

"I don't doubt it." Phil responds with a smirk.

"Well now that we're all here I would like to propose a tost." Izzy says lifting her beer bottle into the air, "It's been a long journey and we've still got far to go but we've made it this far and we should celebrate that, so to us for not giving up and to being there for each other during our final months here." Izzy says.

"To us." Melinda, Phil and Felix repeat and they all drink.

**November 14****th**** 1986**

Melinda, Phil, Felix and Izzy have been back at the academy for a bit over two months and in that time they all have noticed their work increasing by about ten times more than it has been in previous years.

It is Friday night and instead of relaxing and having fun the four of them are sitting in their living room quizzing each other on SHIELD procedure as they have a test on Monday.

"Come on Felix, you know this." Izzy tells her friend.

"Do I? Do I know anything?" Felix asks laying backwards and laying on the floor, "My brain feels like mush right now." He informs them, "I take back what I said about being a senior being a good thing." He informs them.

"That's it. We're done studying for the night." Phil announces.

"Really? What are we going to do instead?" Melinda asks curious.

"Go over to Sciences and Technology, go to the boiler room. We could use a night of fun." Coulson suggests.

"That sounds like a good idea, I'm in." Melinda says.

"Same." Izzy responds.

"Why not." Felix says sitting up.

* * *

><p>Over an hour later Melinda, Phil, Izzy and Felix have been at the boiler room for over forty minutes. Melinda and Phil are sitting at the table drinking the drinks that Felix, who is the only one of them over twenty one, got. Izzy is dancing with some girls from Science and technology and Felix is playing pool.<p>

"This was a good idea." Melinda says to Phil.

"Yeah, it was." Phil comments, "Iz looks like she's enjoying herself."

"Yeah, she does." Melinda says with a smile, "I'm glad we all deserve some fun." Melinda comments and then she notices that Phil is looking at someone, "Go talk to her."

"I wouldn't know what to say." Phil tells Melinda.

"Say my name is Phil Coulson and ask her to dance, or ask if you can buy her a drink." Melinda tells Phil.

"What a soda? I'm under twenty one remember." He points out.

"So? This is science and technology a lot of people are, and she looks to be about twenty as well." Melinda tells him, "Go. Talk to her."

"I don't know." Phil says uncertainly.

"You want to right?"

"Yeah."

"Then go, before I make you." Melinda tells him.

"I don't want to leave you here alone." Phil comments.

"Go, I'll be fine." Melinda assures him and Phil still looks hesitant, "GO." Melinda tells him and Phil gets up and walks over to the girl he was looking at.

After Phil leaves her Melinda spends several minutes just watching her friends and she finds herself smiling as she is happy that they are happy.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing sitting by yourself?" A voice asks and Melinda turns to see a fellow senior from operations.

"Seriously Bradley, a line? Not to mention a ridiculously lame one at that?" Melinda asks curious.

"I had to get your attention. You looked like you were day dreaming, I figured the best way to do that was try a stupid line on you." Bradley explain, "Do you mind if I sit?" he asks.

"Sure." Melinda says and Bradley sits down, "What are you doing here? I didn't think many people from ops new about this place."

"They don't. I found out sophomore year, after they closed the rec room over at ops, and told Izzy that's how you know about this place." Bradley explains.

"Well I guess I owe you a thank you."

"Guess you do." Bradley responds, 'but that still begs the question why are you sitting by yourself? Why aren't you with Izzy, Phil and Felix?" He asks curious.

"Iz is off dancing, Felix is playing pool and Phil is talking to a girl." Melinda explains.

"Well then, I guess I better keep you company."

"Really?" Melinda asks raising an eyebrow.

"May I keep you company?" Bradley asks.

"If you buy me another drink you can." Melinda responds with a grin.

"That I can do." Bradley says standing up and walking to the bar.

* * *

><p>It is the earlier hours of the morning before Melinda gets back to her room, a drink with Bradley turned into many then they both went back to his room for a while. She is considering what she will say to Phil, Izzy and Felix about where she was when she arrives back at the door to her room and sees that she wasn't the only one out all night as Izzy, Felix and Phil are all just arriving back at their room as well. All of them wearing what they were wearing the night before.<p>

"Well, this is awkward." Felix comments.

"No kidding." Izzy tells him.

"How about we agree to never talk about this again." Phil suggests, clearly embarrassed.

"Agreed." Melinda, Felix and Izzy say as they walk into their suite.

**December 31****st**** 1986**

For the rest of the semester Melinda, Phil, Felix and Izzy barely manage to stay on top of all the work and assessments they have and just like they agreed they don't talk about what happened the night they went to the boiler room.

By the time the Christmas break comes along Melinda is relieved for it but she is also feeling a sense of sorrow as she knows that this may be the last Christmas she spends with her family for a while. Lian is at the Estate for Christmas but she has to leave a few days after.

It is New Year's Eve and just like they have for several years once the guests at the party at the estate have gotten too tipsy, and after Jackie, Frank, Antoine, Mark and Sharon have left, because they need to get the kids home, Melinda and Tony grab a bottle of champagne each and head to their secret place.

"What's going on with you?" Tony asks curious once they are sitting in their place.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're more quiet than normal. Something's bothering you, has been for days. So what is it?" Tony asks curious.

"It's complicated."

"I'm sure I can follow." Tony informs Melinda.

"I don't doubt it." Melinda tells him, "I also don't know what I can say." She admits.

"Okay, be as vague as possible and I'm sure I can figure it out." Tony suggests, "Come on Melly, talk to me." he requests.

"You know I've been training for something for the last three years."

"Of course, that's basically all you've been able to tell me."

"Well in April I finish my training, and I don't know where I'll be next or when the next time I'll be here, or when I'll see you." Melinda explains.

"Oh." Tony says not sure what else to say, "Can you tell me what this training has been for?"

"You know I can't." Melinda responds.

"Well in that case we've got to make the most of these last few weeks." Tony informs Melinda.

"It's not weeks, it's days." Melinda reveals, "I go back on the third."

"What?" Tony asks surprised, "You've never gone back that early. You usually don't go back to the end of January."

"Because it's my last year things are different." Melinda explains, "And I go back on Saturday."

"Wow." Tony says shocked, "So this is it, the last time we'll see each other for who knows how long." He says, sorrow and pain clear in his voice.

"We'll still talk, whenever we can." Melinda tells Tony, "This isn't goodbye, it can't be. We've been a part of each other's lives for too long to ever not be." Melinda tells Tony.

"Always have been, always will." Tony says.

"Always have been, always will." Melinda says reaching out and grabbing Tony's hand.

"So you're almost done with training for whatever it is you're doing, this is cause for celebration." Tony comments.

"More celebrating than two bottles of champagne?" Melinda asks.

"Yep. Tomorrow. Tomorrow we will celebrate." Tony informs Melinda.

"Okay."

**February 27****th**** 1987. Melinda 19. Tony 16.**

Tony's idea of a day celebration turns out to be a day of doing everything Melinda loves. They ride the bikes. Go to the movies. Eat all of their favourite food, Tony once more tries and fails to get Melinda to try a Chinese food taco, basically they send the entire day together, not thinking about the future or what their relationship is going to be when they can't see each other often.

Melinda has been back at the academy for a month and along with all the other seniors she is about to begin a week of intense personal study and training before six weeks of exams, evaluations and just plan tests.

Deciding that they need one night of relaxation before they begin their week of overwhelming study Melinda, Phil, Felix and Izzy are in living room with drinks and take out, Felix having used the fact that seniors were able to leave for spring break to go into Springfield, with permission, and get them drinks and all the food they like.

"So anyone think they are prepared for what's to come?" Felix asks curious.

"Nope." Melinda, Felix and Phil say.

"So we've just got to get through the next seven weeks." Izzy comments.

"Then we've got two weeks of free time." Phil comments, "And we find out our posting on the Friday and graduate on the Saturday. Nine weeks. That's all. Nine week and we'll be done." He says a look of shock on his face, "This is serial." He comments.

"It really is." Melinda says taking a swig of her beer.

"Do you think we're going to make it?" Izzy asks curious.

"I think so." Melinda says.

"Seven weeks from tonight we're going to sit here and celebrate, celebrate the end, and we're not going to second guess how we've done." Phil comments.

"I'll drink to that." Melinda comments.

"Let's tost, to getting through the next seven weeks." Izzy says.

"To getting through the next seven weeks." Phil, Melinda and Felix say as they raise their drinks and tost.

**April 17****th****. 1987. (Seven weeks later) **

For seven weeks Melinda, Phil, Izzy and Felix have been doing nothing but worrying and preparing for their final tests and assessments. It's a Friday and Felix, Izzy and Phil had their final assessments earlier in the day but Melinda had to do an a test which assessed her flying skills under different conditions, a test which is now finished, and as she walks from the hangers back towards her room she feels a sense of relief.

Melinda is about half way between the hangers and her room when her phone starts to ring and without a doubt Melinda knows who it is.

"Hey." Melinda answers.

"Hey, you sound relived." Tony comments.

"I am." Melinda comments, "I'm done. I've done all my tests, all my assessments and it's out of my hand now." Melinda explains, "I have two weeks of relaxation before I find out what happens next." Melinda comments

"Two weeks, huh? Any chance you'll get time to come for a visit?" Tony asks curious.

"Maybe." Melinda says uncertain, "So what have you been trying not to say for the last few weeks?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tony lies.

"Yes you do." Melinda responds, "You've been wanting to say something for weeks but haven't because you knew how worried I was about my tests. So what is it?" Melinda asks curious.

"Well because you're not going to be around over summer I'm staying at MIT over the summer and if all goes to plan I'll be graduating in December with high achievement." Tony explains.

"That's great Anthony." Melinda says with a grin.

"Thanks." Tony responds, "So what you doing tonight to celebrate?"

"Drinking." Melinda answers, "By the time I get back to my suite I would be more surprised if Phil, Felix and Izzy weren't drunk." Melinda reveals.

"Didn't they have a test or something this afternoon?" Tony asks curious.

"Nope. I was the lucky only one." Melinda responds.

"I'll let you go, have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Tony tells Melinda.

"Does that leave anything I can't do?" Melinda asks with a smirk as she arrives back at her door.

"Nope." Tony says, it being clear from his voice that he is smirking, "Talk to you tomorrow."

"Talk to you tomorrow." Melinda says, "Oh and Anthony, I apologise now for any drunk calling I may do."

"Night Melly."

"Night Anthony." Melinda says as she pushes open the door and walks in to where Felix, Phil and Izzy are sitting and drinking, "Hey. How far behind I am?" Melinda asks as she sits down.

"Here we are." Izzy says putting a plate with several shots in front of Melinda, "We've been keeping count. Drink these and you'll be all caught up." She informs her.

"Five shots and that's it?" Melinda asks and she receives three nods and Melinda starts to drink them.

"How did your flight assessment go?" Felix asks curious.

''Good." Melinda answers.

"You don't have to do all five at once." Phil tells her.

"I want to." Melinda responds doing another shot.

After about a minute Melinda has done all the shots.

"Nice." Izzy says impressed.

"What are we drinking now?" Melinda asks curious.

"Margarita's." Phil says pouring a glass for Melinda and handing it to her.

"Who knows how to make Margarita's?" Melinda asks surprised.

"We improvised." Izzy explains, "I don't know if they are actual margaritas but they taste good." Izzy comments.

"Yeah, they do." Melinda comments after taking a sip of the drink.

"Now I know toasting is usually Izzy's thing but I want to propose a toast this time." Phil says standing up, "We're done. Four years for the three of us, three and a half for you." Phil says looking at Melinda, "We've made it though. We've survived and everything's out of our hands, and we're going to be okay." Phil says before rising his glass, "So my toast is this, to us and our future."

"To us and our future." Melinda, Izzy and Felix says.

"Now let's drink till we pass out, we've deserve that." Felix says.

"That we do." Melinda says taking off her shoes.

"Just a warning I plan to throw up later so someone is going to have to hold back my hair." Izzy reveals.

"Whoever still conscious when you start vomiting can do that." Melinda comments and Felix and Phil nods.

* * *

><p>Several hours later. Felix has passed out after doing some interesting musical performances. Izzy is laying in the bathtub as it is close to the toilet in case she vomits, and Phil and Melinda are sitting in the living room.<p>

"We did it, we really did it." Phil tells Melinda.

"Yeah, we did." Melinda responds.

"Do you think we're going to be assigned to the same place?" Phil ask curious.

"I hope so." Melinda responds.

"Do you want another drink?" Phil asks curious.

"Absolutely." Melinda responds and with a small amount of difficulty Phil gets up and walks over to where the blender with the drinks is, "Don't worry about pouring into glasses just grab the blender and straws." Melinda says and Phil does just that.

"Do you think if you called your godparents and asked they would tell you our assignments?" Phil asks curious.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't do that." Melinda informs Phil, "I never have, and never will, use my family to gain favours and I would have thought you knew that." Melinda says as Phil sits down next to her.

"I do, I'm sorry." Phil says realising that he said the wrong thing, "I know you wouldn't."

"Pass the blender." Melinda request and Coulson hands it over.

* * *

><p>An hour later Phil has headed to his bed and Melinda headed to her own after drinking the rest of the margarita mixture herself, but once she is lying on her bed watching the room spin sleeping is the last thing on her mind so Melinda reaches over and grabs her phone and calls Tony.<p>

"Is this one of the drunk calls you warned me about?" Tony asks answering.

"Me not drunk."

"Of course you're not." Tony says amused.

"I earned this."

"Of course you did." Tony says confused.

"I did it. My skill did this. Not person or family."

"Melly you're not making any sense." Tony says confused, "What are you talking about?" he asks curious.

"Can't tell you, want to tell you, so much, so very much." Melinda reveals, "You're my Anthony, you always my Anthony, and I want to tell you, but I can't and I hate it, miss you." Melinda revels, "The room's spinning."

"That's what happens when you've been drinking." Tony tells Melinda, "Are you in bed?" he asks curious.

"Yes."

"Then close your eyes and go to sleep." Tony tells her, "We can talk tomorrow."

"Okay, night night Anthony."

"Night Melly." Tony says and Melina hangs up the phone leaving a very confused Tony.

**May 1****st**** 1987.**

The morning after their last assessment Melinda, Phil, Felix and Izzy all wake up with very bad hangovers and Melinda, Phil and Izzy don't remember anything past when Felix passed out and as such Melinda doesn't remember her phone call with Tony.

After spending a day dealing with their hangovers Melinda, Felix, Izzy and Phil spend twelve days doing all the things around the academy that they love to do. Because each senior were given three days to leave campus Phil, Izzy and Felix went to go visit their families and Melinda flew to MIT to see Tony. While she was at MIT she spent three days spending times with both Tony and Rhodey and seeing what it is that Tony does at school.

It is the Friday before graduation on Sunday and Melinda, Izzy, Felix and Phil are, along with every other senior at the Operations Academy are in the cafeteria where an announcement of graduating seniors assignments has just been posted and will stay posted for only an hour.

"Can anyone see anything?" Melinda asks.

"No, we're not close enough." Felix informs her.

"Okay, that's it. I'm going in." Izzy says pushing herself to the front

For a couple of minutes Izzy disappears from sight before making her way back to Melinda, Phil and Felix.

"So? Did you see it?" Phil asks Izzy.

"I did." Izzy confirms.

"And? What's the verdict?" Melinda asks.

"I have been assigned to a European team." Izzy reveals with a grin, "Felix you've been assigned to HQ." she says and it is clear that Felix is happy with that.

"And Phil and I? Where have we been assigned to?" Melinda asks concerned and nervous about what her assignment will be

"The two of you along with John Garrett have been assigned to Commander Fury, you're going to be working directly with him." Izzy reveals.

"Are you serious?" Melinda asks shocked as that is one of the best assignments.

"I am." Izzy confirms.

"We did it." Phil says with a smirk.

"We did." Felix confirms and the four of them undertake their first every group hug.

**May 3****rd ****1987.**

For the next two days Melinda, Phil, Felix and Izzy have been spending most of their time packing up their suite and their stuff because as soon as their version of their graduation ceremony finishes they will leave for their new assignments.

It is not even an hour before their ceremony begins and Izzy, Melinda, Felix and Phil are rushing around their suite trying to get ready and throwing their last few things into bags.

"GUYS WE'VE GOT TO BE IN THE COURTYARD IN TEN MINUTES." Phil yells from the lounge room as Melinda is in hers and Izzy's room, Felix's is in theirs and Izzy is in the bathroom.

"COMING." Melinda yells.

"BE RIGHT THERE." Izzy yells.

"GIVE ME A MINUTE." Felix yells.

Two minutes later, Melinda, Phil, Felix and Izzy are standing together in the living room of the place that has been their home for the last three years, all four of them wearing their uniforms.

"Are we ready for this?" Melinda asks and the others nod.

"Yeah, I think we are." Phil says when a grin.

"Then let's do it." Izzy says and together the four of them walk out of their suit and to the courtyard.

* * *

><p>Within a few minutes they reach the right courtyard where as soon as they enter an instructor, in this case Rickers, comes up to them,<p>

"How this will work is simple. You will be called up row by row in alphabetical order. You will either stand in front of myself, Commander Fury, Under Secretory Peirce, Director Carter or Director Stark and you will repeat the oath after them, and they will give you your badge." Rickers informs them, "Have you got that?"

"Yes Sir." Melinda, Felix, Izzy and Phil say.

"Good. The seats have names on them, go find your seats." Rickers informs them before walking off to talk to more cadets.

"You know its times like these were the fact that none of us have similar last names really suck." Felix comments.

"Yep." Melinda says agreeing, "We should take our seats, see you when we're official agents."

"See you when we're agents." Izzy, Felix and Phil say and the four of them walk towards the seats and find their assigned ones.

* * *

><p>Half an hour after Melinda takes her seat the ceremony begins. It stars with Rickers talking and congratulating them, then Howard and finally Peggy before one by one the students get called up and walk to either Peggy, Howard, Rickers, Pierce, or Fury.<p>

Because her last name begins with M Melinda gets to watch as her friends walk up to stage, say their oath and receive their badge. The first is Felix who says his oath to Rickers, next is Phil who says his and receives his badge from Fury, after Phil the next person who Melinda would consider herself close to who walks on the stage is Garrett who says his oath and receives his badge from Piece, a few people after Garrett Izzy walk on stage and receives her badge from Howard, and then finally after what feels like forever Melinda's row is called up and she is told to walk to Peggy.

"Repeat after me." Peggy tells her goddaughter a smile on her face a smile that is fall of pride in what her goddaughter has achieved, "I, Melinda Qiaolian May."

"I, Melinda Qiaolian May." Melinda repeats

"Swear to serve when everything else fails."

"Swear to serve when everything else fails." Melinda repeats.

"To be humanity's last line of defence, to be the shield."

"To be humanity's last line of defence, to be the shield." Melinda repeats.

"I make this oath without reservations."

"I make this oath without reservations."

"And I vowel to uphold it to the best of my ability until such as time when I am unable to do so."

"And I vowel to uphold it to the best of my ability until such as time when I am unable to do so." Melinda repeats, feeling an overwhelm joy.

"As a Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics division, it is my honour, pleasure, and privilege to welcome you to S.H.I.E.L.D. Congratulations Agent May, and good luck." Peggy tells Melinda as she hands over Melinda's badge.

"Thank you Aun-Director Carter." Melinda says correcting her half way through what she is saying, after she collects her badge off her godmother she shakes her hand and feels an amazing sense of pride and joy as she walks off the stage, knowing that she is walking towards something great.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

><p><strong>May 3rd 1987. Melinda 19. Tony 16. <strong>

Not even an hour after they received their badges Melinda, Phil and Garrett are on a plan with Commander Fury on their way to their first mission. Melinda and Phil were able to say a quick goodbye to Felix and Izzy and the four of them said that they would try to keep in touch as much as possible.

Phil, Melinda and Garrett are sitting together in the back of a jet having no idea where they are going and waiting for Fury to tell them what is going on.

"I want to make something clear." Fury says walking over to them, "I personally choose the three of you to be the agents I train and this will be difficult." He tells them, "You will find this impossibility hard and you will want to give up." He tells them, "But if you are the agents that I think you can be then you won't, you will succeed." Fury tells them, "Understand?"

"Yes Sir." Melinda, Phil and Garrett respond.

"Good now that's out of the way we can talk mission." Fury says to them, "May, Coulson I am sending the two of you on a retrieval op in Sausalito in these files are everything you need to know." He says giving Melinda and Coulson each a file, "You have five and a half hour to learn everything you need to." He tells them, "Garrett you're coming back with me to base to deal with a couple of other things. Understand?" Fury asks the three.

"Yes Sir." Melinda, Phil and Garrett responds.

"Good. Get to work." Fury says walking back towards the cockpit.

* * *

><p>Five hours later Melinda and Phil have memorised basically everything in the file they have been given.<p>

"Do you understand what you need to do?" Fury asks walking back from the cockpit.

"Yes Sir, we go to the coffee shop, wait for our contact, retrieve the package and leave." Phil answers.

"Correct. Any questions?" Fury ask.

"What's our exit plan?" Melinda asks, "The file didn't say one."

"There isn't one." Fury informs them, "It's up to the two of you to get the package and figure out a way out. That's what being an agent is." Fury revels, "Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes Sir." Melinda and Coulson respond.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later Melinda and Phil are in a coffee shot in Sausalito waiting for their contact. Melinda is sitting at a table waiting for their contact while Phil is getting them drinks so that they can blend in more.<p>

"Sorry, there was a long line." Phil says back down and handing Melinda a drink, "Any sign of the contact?" He asks in a quiet voice.

"Not yet." Melinda responds and she takes a sip of the drink, "Three years Phil. We've known each other three years. I would have thought that by now you would know that I hate coffee." Melinda informs him.

"Crap, I'm sorry Melinda." Coulson says feeling bad, "Do you want me to get you something else?"

"No. it will look to suspicious, I'll deal. Let's keep an eye out for our contact." Melinda tells him and Coulson nods.

* * *

><p>For over an hour Melinda and Coulson sit in the coffee shop waiting for their contact until finally they spot him.<p>

"Wait." Coulson says when Melinda goes to stand up and approach him, "Isn't that the signal not to approach." Coulson comments noticing what their contact is doing with his paper.

"Yeah, it is." Melinda realises so she and Coulson stay where they are sitting and once their contact collects his drink Melinda opens her hand the by her leg so that the contact can drop a note in her hand which is exactly what he does.

Melinda and Phil wait for a couple of minutes after their contact leaves before they open the note.

"Two blocks south. Alley. Twenty minutes." Melinda reads.

"Think we should worry about the change of plan?" Phil asks curious.

"Always." Melinda responds.

"I was really hoping you weren't going to say that." Phil informs Melinda.

"Didn't you already know the answer?"

"Yeah." Phil admits, "So we wait a couple of minutes then go."

"Yep."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, after making sure they weren't being followed Melinda and Phil arrive at the alley where they are to meet their contact.<p>

"Sorry about changing the meeting place, the coffee shop wasn't safe." The contact informs Melinda and Phil.

"Are we safe here?" Phil asks.

"For now." He answers, "Here's the package." The contact say handing Melinda a backpack, "It's protected and waterproof and full of Intel that Fury needs ASAP."

"We'll get it to him, don't worry." Phil assures.

"We need to split up, now." The contact says as he notices the same car pass the alley again, "Fury needs that Intel, get it to him, whatever it takes." He tells Melinda and Phil.

"Is this your bike?" Melinda asks.

"Yes, take it." The contact says, "I'll buy you some time." He says before running out of the alley.

"Come on Phil, let's go." Melinda says, putting the backpack on her back properly.

"No. You get on the bike and get the Intel away, I'll take the car and trying and get whoever it is to follow me instead." Phil tells Melinda, "Let's meet in an hour at that roadside dinner we passed on our way into town. Does that work for you?"

"Yeah." Melinda says as she hops onto the motorbike.

"Here, we each take a tracker, just in case." Phil says pulling an object out of his pants pocket and handing it to Melinda.

"Thanks." Melinda says slightly opening the backup and dropping the tracker in and closing the bag again, "Be careful Phil."

"You too Melinda." Phil responds and Phil runs out of the alley while Melinda speeds out on the motorbike.

* * *

><p>Melinda has been trying to get away from the alley, traveling at the speed limit, to avoid suspicion for about five minutes when she confirms for herself that the same car has been following her around the last few bends which makes her realise that it's time to stop trying to avoid suspicion and instead focus on getting away with the intel.<p>

For ten minutes Melinda speeds through the city with the car following right behind her but then she realises that there is another almost identical car coming right at her coming from the other direction and because of the fact that she isn't wearing a helmet she knows that she can't risk crashing into one of the other cars, or the rocks on the cliff.

"I've done stupider things." Melinda says as she quickly turns to the right and rides across a footpath, purposely avoiding hitting people even though it causes her to nearly full off, and across a board walk and onto a jetty that leads quite far into the bay.

Knowing that from the second she turned she didn't have another choice Melinda speeds along the jetty, avoiding people, and drives the motorbike off the jetty. Once she is in the air she let's go of the motorbike and holds on tight to the backpack, hoping that Howard was the one who designed the waterproof bag because then she would know that It works.

Once she hits the water Melinda swims as far as she can underwater, further away from the main city, hoping to be un noticed.

Once Melinda has gone as far as she can in one breath Melinda quickly comes to the surface before diving back underwater again before continuing to swim towards the bay.

After about twenty minutes Melinda feels that she is far enough into the bay to stop swimming underwater so when she comes up to the surface for air she stays above and just starts to tread water, keeping an eye out for anyone or anything approaching.

"Okay Melinda, think. Choices." Melinda says to herself, "I could swim to shore find a way to get the dinner and hope that I'm not followed again, I could stay in the water and hope Phil eventually finds me but then I risk them following me here." Melinda says to herself, trying to think about what would be the best thing to do. "The mission is to get the intel to Fury and staying in the water is the best way to do that." Melinda realise, "But Phil you better hurry up." Melinda thinks.

**Five Hours later**

For five hours Melinda has been treading water in the bay. To her relief it seems like whoever was following her decided not to follow her into the water. For the last four hours she has been wondering where the hell Phil is and considering all her options of what to do if he doesn't show up shortly because it could mean that he is in trouble.

Just when she has decided that she is going to wait twenty more minutes before swimming back to shore and coming up with a different plan Melinda notices a boat coming towards her, she is about so start swimming as fast as she can in the other direction when she hears something and looks up to see a helicopter right above her that is slowly lowering down.

"MELINDA, GRAB THE ROPE." Phil's familiar voice says from the helicopter so Melinda grabs the rope as soon as it is close enough and climbs up it and into the helicopter.

"Thanks for the extraction." Melinda tells Phil.

"You're welcome. You okay?" Phil asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good." Melinda responds, "How'd you get the helicopter?" she asks curious.

"Mr Franks our pilot was nice enough to help us out when I explained that it was official government business." Phil explains.

"Thank you Mr Franks, I truly appreciate it." Melinda informs him.

"You're welcome. I was happy to help." Franks tells her, "There's a blanket underneath the seat, you look like you can use it."

"Thanks." Melinda responds, "How's the intel?" She asks Phil in a whisper as she noticed that as soon as she started talking to Franks Phil opened the bag.

"Dry, the waterproof bag did it's job." Phil answers.

"Good." Melinda answers relived, "I assume we're driving to the field base." Melinda comments as before they left Fury and Garrett Fury had them memorise a location.

"Yep. The car's waiting at Franks place."

"There doesn't happen to be a change of clothes in the car is there?" Melinda asks curious.

"Why would there be? All our stuff is with Garrett and Fury." Phil responds, "We'll stop on our way and get you something dry to wear." He tells Melinda.

"I'd appreciate it." Melinda responds and the pair drift into silence.

* * *

><p>An hour later Melinda and Phil are on the road after stopping to get Melinda something dry to wear. Phil is driving while Melinda changes in the back seat.<p>

"What made you think that driving a motorbike into the bay was a good idea?" Phil asks curious.

"I never thought it was a good idea." Melinda reveals, "I just knew that it was the only option I had that wouldn't put civilians and risk." Melinda explains, "It was the best option I had. I knew that I had the tracker and you would find me." Melinda explains as she climbs back into the front seat, "I just didn't expect it to take five hours." She says annoyed as she sits back down in the passenger seat.

"Sorry, it took time to organize a way to get you, but I did get there on time."

"Just." Melinda tells him, "How long until we reach the coordinates?"

"About an hour." Phil responds, "Your badge good?" he asks curious.

"Yeah." Melinda says pulling it out her pocket, "Guess they have a waterproofing aspect to them too." She says.

"That's good." Phil responds, "It would be awkward for you to explain how you destroyed your badge only hours after getting it."

"It really would be, but it's good." Melinda says staring at her badge.

"You okay?" Phil asks concerned when he notices that Melinda has been staring at her badge for about five minutes without saying anything.

"Fine." Melinda says looking up at him and giving a small smile.

* * *

><p>An hour later Melinda and Phil arrive at the coordinates that Fury had them memorise. The location is a small SHILED field base outside Sacramento.<p>

"Identification." The agent manning the gate asks when Melinda and Phil stop.

"Here we are." Phil says handing the guard both his and Melinda's badges.

"Welcome, Agent Coulson, Agent May. If you head right inside your access badges will be waiting you can find out where to go from there." The guard says handing Melinda and Phil back their badges.

"Thank you." Melinda and Phil responds and they drive into the base.

A few minutes later they walk into the building and to the desk which is just inside the door and pick up the access badges that are waiting for them.

"Agent Coulson, Agent May you both need to go to the south meeting room." The agent behind the desk informs them.

"Um, it's our first time here. Where is that?" Phil asks.

"If you walk down the hall you'll go an elevator. Take that elevator to the third floor, turn right and follow the signs. The meeting room is the last room in the hall." The agent explains.

"Thanks." Phil and Melinda respond and they follow the agents' directions.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later when Melinda and Phil enter the south meeting room they find, Fury, Garrett and eleven agents that they don't recognize sitting around the table.<p>

"Good Agent May, Agent Coulson you're here. Did you get the intel?" Fury asks as soon as he sees them.

"Yes Sir." Melinda answers as she opens the back pack and pulls out all the intel and puts it on the table.

"Good, take your seats. I was just about to explain why this Intel is so important." Fury says and Melinda and Phil sit down, "This intel is the last piece in a puzzle I've been working on for months." Fury reveals, "Just before Christmas last year I discovered that there is a group of people working out of Russia who are experimenting with Technology and science that they shouldn't be messing with, and we have recently found evidence that prove that they caused the deaths of several of our foreign operatives." Fury reveals, "Given that Directors Carter and Stark have given approval for a small team to go in and shut down this group, and discover just what they have been doing." Fury reveals "But given America's current relationship with Russia there are several conditions to that."

"What conditions Sir?" One of the agents who Coulson and May don't know ask.

"The first is that we have only thirty days to plan, get in, get out and debrief and investigate any intel we get before we're shut down, unless we give the Directors very, very good reasons why we should continue." Fury reveals, "The second is that it will just be the fifteen of us, no back up, no other support if this goes wrong." Fury explains, "The third is that if this goes wrong and if we are caught by Russian authorities then we are on our own. Directors Carter and Stark will have to say they had nothing to do with this. I'm not saying that they will leave us to rot forever but they will have to wait a while before they even start to think about getting us out." Fury explains, "Understood?"

"Yes Sir." Every agent respond.

"Each of you were chosen for a reason for this operation." Fury informs everyone, "And together we need to figure out a plan to get In and out in the quickest way possible and without being noticed." Fury tells everyone, "Agent May."

"Yes Sir?" Melinda asks being surprised that she is personally singled out.

"You recently undertook a flight assessment where you flew better than any Agent who came before you so because of that you are the pilot on mission." Fury revels, "This intel is everything we know about the compound use it and create a plan of attack." Fury tell them, "I want a draft plan of the mission specks in twenty four hours." Fury reveals, "Get to work." He tells the agents and that's what they do.

**May 10****th**** 1987.**

It is a week later, and several draft mission plans before the team and Fury are even ready to start putting a timetable on the mission.

"Let me hear it from the beginning." Fury requests.

"We fly into Norway. We stay there about a day and then head into Russian and to the location." The level four agent present tells Fury.

"We cannot get into Russian airspace with something as big as a jet, not if we want to remain hidden." Fury informs them.

"We know." Coulson answers, "That's why we're not going to fly into Russia in a jet." He reveals.

"I'll fly us into Norway in the command unit." Melinda tells Fury, "We use the cover of being there to provide assistance after the recent trouble." Melinda explains.

"Once in Norway we spend a day supporting our cover while altering last minute mission details." One of the other agents explain, "After twenty four hours Agent May will fly us into Russian in the smallest plan that can carry us, flying under the radar as much as possible."

"Agent May will land the small plane approximately two miles south from the location and we will travel by foot to avoid detection." An agent by the name of Mike Walsh who was a year above Melinda, Garrett and Phil at the academy says, "Agent May and three agents will wait on the plane, keep in contact with us by coms and monitor the situation and prepare to extract us if things go wrong." Walsh explains.

"You and ten of us will hit the compound fast and hard, by entering through a gap in their security web, in the south west side, and sneak in. Once we're inside we obtain all the Intel that we can." The second in charge agent says, "We act a quick as possible and retreat back to the plane, though the same gap, before Russian authorities realise we were there." She explains.

"All in all we shouldn't be in Russia more than two hours." One of the other agents say.

"Here's the plan we came up with." Coulson says handing the file to Fury.

"This this seems solid." Fury tells them, "I need to look this over and discuss a few things with Director Carter so we meet back here first thing in the morning." Fury says and all the agents nod and leave the room.

"Hey, Melinda." Phil says racing to catch up with her as she was the first ones to leave, "You okay?" he asks concerned.

"Fine." Melinda lies.

"You know I haven't opened Felix's goodbye gift, what do you say? Want a drink?" Phil asks curious.

"No thanks." Melinda says planning on going to the gym.

"Okay. Tell me the truth. What's wrong?" Phil asks blocking Melinda's path.

"Nothing." Melinda tells him, "Get out of my way Phil."

"No." Phil responds, "I've known you for over three years and whenever something's seriously bothering you get the same look in your eyes." Phil informs her, "And normally you would pull out your phone or two way radio and talk to Anthony, but I'm guessing you can't this time, so talk to me Melinda. I'm always willing to listen and help if I can." Phil informs her.

"Not here." Melinda requests, "I'll talk, okay. Just not here." She tells him.

"Like I said, do you want a drink?" Phil asks and Melinda gives a small nod and together they walk to Phil's temporary room.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later Melinda and Phil are sitting on Phil's bed in his room in the temporary housing both of them with a glass of the scotch that Felix gave Phil as a goodbye present.<p>

"So, what's wrong Melinda?" Phil asks curious once Melinda has had several sips of the scotch.

"The pilot." Melinda says an undertone of bitterness to her voice.

"What?" Phil asks confused.

"This mission is important and dangerous and I'm just the pilot." Melinda tells Phil, "I'm basically sitting on the sidelines, which is ridiculous considering I can help breach the compound. I've proven that I have the skill to do something like that." Melinda explains, "Don't get me wrong I love flying and flying into Russian airspace is going to be difficult and risky and that makes it kind of fun, but I want to do more. I'm more than just a pilot." Melinda says, taking a drink of her drink.

"Of course you are." Phil informs Melinda, "In fact I'm pretty sure that you could never be 'just the pilot'." Phil informs Melinda, "And on this mission you are. You're not on the sidelines, you're getting us in, getting us out and pulling us out of the fire if everything goes to hell. Your job is important. In fact I would say that you have the most important assignment." Phil informs Melinda.

"You would." Melinda says surprised.

"I would." Phil confirms.

* * *

><p>The next more all fourteen of the agents meet Fury in the meeting room to discuss plans.<p>

"I've spent most of the night talking to Director Carter." Fury reveals, "We've both looked over these plans and for the most part the plan is good and we have approval, but there are conditions."

"What kind of conditions Sir?"

"The first is that we leave in the next four hours." Fury reveals, "Two Agent May you and the agents who are in the jet are only to bring the jet to the compound if the coms go down for more than twenty minutes or if I give the distress word. Clear?"

"Yes Sir." Melinda answers, "What is the distress word?" Melinda asks curious.

"I'll tell you in Norway." Fury responds, "This mission is going to difficult and it's going to be just the fifteen of us, no backup." Fury reveals, "But there is something you all need to know, an idea if you like that I believe; that a man can accomplish anything when he realises that he is a part of something bigger, and that's what we are, something bigger and working together we can accomplish anything" Fury tells the agents, "individually not a single one of us can complete this mission alone but together we can, together we are something bigger." Fury tells the agents, "Do you think you can all do that?" he asks and the agents nod, "Good. Get packed. We meet in the hanger in two hours, Agent May I'll need you there sooner to run a diagnostic on the plane."

"Yes Sir." Melinda answers and all the agents leave the room, nervous about what is to come.

**36 hours later**

Fury, Melinda, Coulson, Garrett and the rest of the team have been in Norway for about fifteen hours. During that time they have been spending most of the time maintaining their cover but about six hours ago Fury ordered them all to get some sleep and they have all reported to where they were told to meet Fury at this exact time.

"Good you all have ten minutes to get suited up and back here. Only bring the basics. Just what we need." He says, "Agents Garrett, Walsh, Jensen you'll be with agent May on the plan monitoring coms and extracting us if needed." Fury responds.

"Yes Sir." The agents respond and it is clear to Melinda that they are about as happy as she is to not be on the team that is going to the compound.

"Go, get ready, and meet back here." Fury says, "Agent May, Agent Garrett, Agent Walsh, Agent Jensen wait a moment." He requests.

"Yes Sir?" Agent Jensen asks, agent Jensen is a tall may, well over six foot, tanned skinned and like all other S.H.I.E.L.D specialists muscular.

"The distress word is Commandos if you hear me say that, only me, then Agent May you are to fly the plane to the compound immediately and extract us, am I clear?"

"Yes Sir." Melinda and the other agents answer.

"Good suit up."

* * *

><p>Almost two hours later Melinda lands the small jet that they took from Norway in Russia about two miles away from the compound they are breaching.<p>

"These were designed by Director Stark and they won't be issued to everyone until next year." Fury reveals giving everyone an inner ear com, "We stay in contact at all times, if the coms are dead for more than twenty minutes you come after us, understood." Fury says to Melinda and the other agents who nod, "I also have a camera button, which is being transmitted directly into a monitor." Fury says moving a chair to reveal a monitor, "The same thing with this, if the picture is lost for more than twenty minutes come in, clear."

"Yes Sir."

"Good let's go people." Fury says and the agents who are going with him leave the plan, Melinda exchanging a look with Coulson as he goes.

"So now we wait." Agent Walsh says sarcastically, clearly not happy about being left behind.

"Now we wait." Garrett confirms, as the four of them sit down to watch the monitor, none of them being exactly happy about being left behind.

* * *

><p>For almost half an hour Melinda, Garrett, Jensen and Walsh watch the images that Fury's camera is projecting in silence, the only sounds are the occasional voice of one of the agents who says something.<p>

"They've stoped." Jensen realises.

"They've reached the entry point." Walsh says, "Now it's just a matter of getting in." Walsh comments and the four of them watch as Fury leads the agents through the opening in the security web and into the compound.

"Shouldn't there be people around?" Garrett asks, "I mean isn't that what the Intel said there would be?"

"Yeah." Melinda says, "Something's not right." Melinda comments as Fury says "Keep your eyes open, just because it looks like there is no one here, doesn't mean there isn't." Through the comes and together Fury and the others enter the main building in the compound.

Fury, Coulson and the other agents have been inside the building for a couple of minutes when all a sudden there is gun fire and all the coms are knocked out before they realise what is going on.

"Commander Fury? Anyone? Can you hear me?" Melinda asks and she receives no answer, "Damn it." Melinda says quickly standing up.

"What are you doing?" Jensen asks.

"Getting us in the air, getting us to the compound." Melinda says.

"Unless we heard the distress word we are to wait twenty minutes after the coms go down, we didn't hear the distress word so we have to wait." Walsh says.

"That was a full on ambush, they may not have twenty minutes. We've got to get there and get there now." Melinda says heading to the cockpit.

"May…" Garrett starts to say but Melinda cuts her off.

"I swear to god Garrett, don't. Sit down, shut up and let me do what is best for our people." Melinda tells him.

"If you let me finish, I was going to say that I agree." Garrett says to Melinda's surprised, "And you two should too, this exactly why we were left here, to help if this exact thing happened, May get us in the air." Garrett says and Melinda does just that.

* * *

><p>Within five minutes Melinda has landed the jet in the grounds of the compound.<p>

"Jensen stay with the plan, this is our way out so it needs to be protected." Melinda tells him, "Walsh, Garrett, the three of us are going to get back out team." She says and together the three of them head into the building.

"Why is she giving orders?" Jensen wonders but he still does what she said.

Basically as soon as the get into the building Melinda, Walsh and Garrett are attacked and together they manages to take down the attacks and once they do Melinda takes one of their guns because she forgot to grab one from the plane.

After another minute Melinda, Walsh, and Garrett reach four of the agents, in an open area, all of whom seem hurt, who are under attack.

"Good, the Cavalry's here." One of the agents say when they see the backup of the three agents.

"Where's everyone else?" Melinda asks as they start to the help the agents out.

"I don't know, we got separated." One of the agents says.

"The planes in the courtyard, do you think you guys can get to it?" Walsh asks once they take down all the enemy agents.

"Yeah, but what are you three going to do?" One of the agents asks.

"Get the rest of our people." Garrett answers.

"We'll come with you." One of the agents who has a bullet wound says.

"No." Melinda answers, "Get back to the jet, we'll get everyone else." She says, "Treat your injuries." She says and they nod and start to head back in the direction that Melinda, Walsh and Garrett came from.

"What do we do now?" Walsh asks when they reach where the other side were shooting form and find that there are three different ways that they could have gone.

"We split up, find our people and get back to the plane." Melinda says and the other two nod and each pick a different way to go.

"May." Garrett says stopping her.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"You too." Melinda responds and she goes down her chosen path, paying attention to her surroundings the entire time.

For several minutes Melinda neither sees nor hears anything but then she hears voice and movement around the next corridor so she stops and as quietly as possible she peers around the next corner where she sees four people holding a barely conscious Fury and from what she knows Melinda has to assume they are enemies because as well as what looks to be a gunshot wound Fury appears to be drugged.

After pausing and taking a deep breathe Melinda peers around the corner again but this time she quickly shoots two of the men holding Fury in the head and attacks the other two. As soon as she starts to attack the two men Melinda realises her assumption that they are enemies is correct as they are both very skilled fighters.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile everyone with the exception of May and Fury have arrived back at the plane.<p>

"We need to go, we've got to assume that Russian authorities will be here any minute." Jensen tells the others

"You're forgetting something Jensen. Agent May is the only one who can fly this thing." The agent who is second in charge says.

"We're also not going to leave Fury and May behind." Phil says, apart from a few minor injuries he is fine, "I won't."

"We're not going to Coulson." The second in change agent says, "If May and Fury aren't here in five minutes we're going in after them." She says.

* * *

><p>Melinda is able to take down the first of the two guys she is fighting without too much trouble, all it took was a well-placed stick with the guys own knife, the second man on the other hand is proving to be a bit more difficult and Melinda can't help but shoot concerned looks at Fury is laying basically unconscious on the floor.<p>

"I've got to give you credit Kid, you're good." The man says, "But I'm better." The man says and he manages to get both his arms around her and starts to try and use his strength on her which gives Melinda the chance to do something that both her Mother and Aunt Peggy made sure she knew how to do since she started to learn how to fight, use an appointee's size against them. As soon as he grabs her she is able to get the upper hand by flipping him to the ground and throwing him down hard enough that he is at the very least knocked out.

"Sir, sir, can you hear me?" Melinda asks getting to Fury, and shaking him, trying to get him to wake up, "Sir?" Melinda asks as he opens his eyes.

"May?" Fury asks, still clearly out of it.

"Yes Sir. I need you to stand." Melinda tells him, "We need to get out of here." She tells him and with what looks like difficultly Fury stands up and right away he almost falls over.

"I've got you sir." Melinda says putting Fury's arm around her shoulder to help him to walk.

* * *

><p>Because of the fact that it Melinda is basically dragging Fury, who is barely conscious back towards the plane it is over ten minutes before she is even half way there, at which point she comes face to face with Garrett, Coulson and the agent who is second in charge.<p>

"May." Phil says looking glad to see her but obviously trying to keep it professional.

"Coulson." Melinda says as Phil and Garrett come either side of Fury to help try and carry him.

"What happened?" Liza Hail the second in charge agent asks.

"I found him with four of the people. He's been shot and I think drugged." Melinda explains.

"I'll look at him once we are on the plane." Liza says, "But we need to hurry we need to be out of Russian airspace, ASAP." She says.

"I'll get us out as soon as possible." Melinda tells her, "Are all our people okay?"

"A few minor wounds. Spelling is hurt pretty bad but should be okay." Liza explains.

"That's good." Melinda comments, "I guess this whole op was a waste of time." She comments, "Not only did we not get what we want but our people are hurt."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Liza says, "Coulson and I managed to get into one of the labs, we collected everything we could find, there might be something there." She says looking at May which is when she notices something, "You're bleeding." She says.

"What?" Melinda asks confused and then she looks to where Liza is looking and sees that the top of her left arm, just below her shoulder is bleeding quite a bit, "Huh, didn't notice." She admits, "It's either a bullet graze or a got cut with a knife, doesn't look to serious." She comments.

"I'll check it once we're in the air." Liza tells Melinda who nods and even though she isn't looking at him Melinda can feel Phil's worried look.

**Seven Hours Later**

Liza did indeed check Melinda's arm and confirmed that it isn't a serious wound, and that it was caused by being slashed with a knife. Thankfully they were able to get out of Russian airspace without being caught and were only in Norway for a couple of hours, during which time everyone who has injuries were checked out and once everyone was given the all clear they started to fly back to the US.

They have been in the air for several hours and in that time Melinda has been enjoying the peace and quiet of the cockpit because the rest of the plane defiantly isn't quiet as there are, not counting Melinda, Fury and Liza, twelve S.H.I.E.L.D agents celebrating the fact that they didn't almost die when it seemed like they would.

"Agent May." Liza says walking into the cockpit.

"Yes Ma'am?" Melinda asks.

"This plane is capable of automated flight is it not?" Liza asks.

"Yes."

"Good. Set the automated flight. Commander Fury would like to see you downstairs, now." She informs Melinda.

"Yes Ma'am." Melinda responds and she sets the flight, "Where exactly is he?" she asks curious.

"The medical area downstairs, and he isn't happy about it." Liza informs Melinda, "I'll stay here make sure no one touches anything." She says and Melinda nods and leaves the cockpit.

* * *

><p>When Melinda exits the cockpit and starts to walk through the main part of the plane one of the first things she sees is Coulson.<p>

"Hey, how's the arm?" He asks curious.

"Fine." Melinda responds, "How's the head?" Melinda asks as Phil sustained a rather nasty cut above his eye.

"Also fine." Coulson responds, "Are you finally joining the party?" he asks curious.

"Can't. Fury wants to see me and then I've got to get back to flying." Melinda tells Phil.

"Ah, good luck." Phil tells Melinda.

"Thanks." Melinda responds and she makes her way downstairs while Phil stays upstairs.

As she walks downstairs Melinda feels nervous as she knows that this conversation is either going to go one of two ways and one of them isn't good.

"Agent May, close the door behind you." Fury requests as Melinda walks in and she does just that, "I've been informed that you were the one who got me out."

"Yes I was sir." Melinda responds, "That was my job, get my team out." Melinda says.

"It is also your job to follow orders." Fury tells Melinda, "But the distress word wasn't said and according to agents Jensen, Garrett and Walsh you didn't wait twenty minutes. So I want to know your reasons for not following orders." Fury tell her.

"It's simple Sir, I had to follow an order that override those." Melinda tells him, becoming concerned as Fury seems angry.

"Enlighten me Agent May, what order was this?"

"The standing order that ever S.H.I.E.L.D agent agreed to follow when the received their badge, Sir, protection." Melinda tells him, "That was the principle that S.H.I.E.L.D was founded on, and today I felt that if I would have waited twenty minutes I wouldn't be protecting my team, and I couldn't do that, Sir." Melinda tells him, "I feel that I did the right thing."

"So do I." Fury says to Melinda, "You made the right choice today Agent May, it was difficult and you made it and from what the other agents say you didn't need much time to think about it."

"No, I didn't." Melinda answers.

"Members of this team are alive right now because of you. Today you were the perfect example of what a S.H.I.E.L.D agent should be."

"Thank you Sir."

"Change the coordinates, I've received word that we are wanted at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ in DC."

"Yes Sir." Melinda says and she turns to leave the room.

"Oh and Agent May." Fury says and Melinda turns back around.

"Yes Sir?" Melinda asks curious.

"As soon as we land I believe you will be summoned to your Godmothers office to have a conversation with her, so be prepared for that." Fury tells Melinda.

"You know Sir?" Melinda asks surprised.

"Of course I do." Fury answers, "No one else on this plane does though, except I believe Agent Coulson."

"Yeah, I told him." Melinda admits and Fury nods.

"You should also know that not only do I know who your godparents are but I've also worked with your Mother."

"You have?" Melinda asks surprised and Fury nods.

"I have, she's one of the best Agents I've ever worked with." Fury reveals, "But I want to make it clear to you that I didn't chose you to be on my team because of that, or because of who your godparents are. I chose you because you were the best person for the job, you are, and you proved that today.

"Thank you Sir."

"You don't need to thank me for telling the truth Agent May; you're good, you may be the best one day and if you do that you'll do it on your own and not because of who your family are, but because of the person you are." Fury informs Melinda who is so shocked that all she can think to do is nod, "You're dismissed Agent May."

"Yes Sir." Melinda says before turning and walking out of the room.

**Five Hours Later.**

Melinda, Fury, Coulson, Garrett, Liza and all the other agents have just landed at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ in DC and like just like Fury said Melinda has been summoned to Peggy's office which is where she is on her way to now.

"Go right in Agent May." Peggy's sectary tells her when she arrives at her office.

"I don't regret what I did." Melinda tells her godmother the second she sees her, before Peggy has a chance to say anything, "I know I went against orders but I was just doing what I thought was right. I was doing what I learnt from the stories you've told me my whole live was important. I was protecting my team." Melinda tells her godmother.

"Melinda I didn't call you hear to talk about that." Peggy informs her goddaughter, "I support what you did one hundred percent."

"Oh." Melinda says embarrassed sitting down on Peggy's couch, "What did you want to talk about?" Melinda asks curious.

"About what else you did today." Peggy tells her goddaughter, "How are you cooping?"

"I don't know." Melinda admits, for the first time since she landed the jet in the compound she is comprehending everything she did, "I killed people today Aunt Peggy." Melinda says, her voice quiet and vulnerable, "I know I did it to protect my team and I know what would have happened if I didn't, it's just…" Melinda says trailing of not sure how to explain what she is feeling so instead she asks, "Does it every get easier? Does experience help?" Melinda asks curious.

"No." Peggy answers without hesitation, "Experience doesn't make it any easier to cross someone off." Peggy tells her, "You just learn to handle the aftermath better."

"How? What do I do?"

"I can't tell you that Melinda, it's different for every person and you've got to find something that works for you." Peggy tell her, "What I can do is tell you that the fact that you are feeling what you are feeling right now is what makes you a good person, and the fact that you know what you did was to protect you team is what makes you a good agent. It's going to hurt and what you do is going to stay with you forever, but you'll learn to live with it as hard as it may be." Peggy says.

"Thanks Aunt Peggy."

"No need." Peggy tells her, "Because Commander Fury is hurt I am ordering him and the entire team to take three days off." Peggy informs her goddaughter, "You should take those days to visit Anthony. Spend time with Jackie, Frank and Antoine and Mark and Sharon. Use this time to remind yourself that we do this so that people like them can be safe. So that they don't have to live in the wired, strange and dangerous world we do." Peggy tells her goddaughter.

"I will." Melinda tells her godmother, "Do you know where Mama is by any chance? I'd like to talk to her, maybe see her."

"I do know where she is, but you can't see or speak to her, not right now." Peggy answers.

"Why not? Or can't I know?" Melinda asks curious.

"You can't know specifics." Peggy tells her goddaughter, "But I can tell you that she is being considered for a high ranking position within the CIA and the reason you can't contact her is because she is undergoing the screening processes."

"Wow. That's big." Melinda comments.

"It is." Peggy confirms, "I'm sure that she will contact you when she can." Peggy tells Melinda, "But know that I am always hear to talk Melinda, no matter what you need."

"I know Aunt Peggy, I've always known." Melinda tells her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

><p><strong>December 11<strong>**th**** 1987. Melinda 20. Tony 17.**

Just like Peggy suggested Melinda spent the three days off visiting her family before heading back to the base in Sacramento where they have been working back to back missions out of for the last seven months.

"Why do you look like you're about shot someone?" Phil asks Melinda curious as they drive through the outskirts of Vancouver, where they are for a mission.

"What?" Melinda asks turning to look at Phil to give him an annoyed look.

"Eyes on the road." Phil says, "And I don't mean it literally, you look angry, why?"

"Anthony is graduating from MIT tomorrow." Melinda explains, "And I have to be there, no matter what I have to be." She informs Coulson.

"What's the problem? I thought Fury already gave you thirty six hours off." Phil comments.

"He has." Melinda confirms, "But unless we get this mission done in the next few hours then I can't be there, and I need be." Melinda informs Phil, "I can't let him down." She says quietly.

"You won't, we'll get this done." Phil tells her, knowing enough about both Melinda and Tony's childhood to know that Melinda will never forgive herself if she misses his graduation.

"You sure? Our missions for the last few months haven't exactly gone smoothly." Melinda tells Phil.

"True, but this one will."

"Don't say that." Melinda requests, "Whenever one of us say something like that the mission ends badly." Melinda tells Phil.

"True." Phil admits, "How long to we get there?" Phil asks curious.

"Twenty, twenty five minutes." Melinda answers, "So it's just surveillance right? Find out why Roberts is in Canada." Melinda says.

"Yep." Phil answers, "Fury said that because of what he is working on S.H.I.E.L.D wants to keep an eye on him and this trip is sudden so we need to observe and do not engage."

"Surveillance ops, my favourite kind." Melinda says sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Melinda pulls up at a diner where they were informed they would find Roberts.<p>

"Looks like he's meeting something." Phil comments as through the window they see Roberts meeting with someone.

For a few minutes Melinda and Phil watch Roberts meet with someone, they talk and then Roberts gets up and walks out of the diner and leaves in his car so Melinda and Phil follow.

* * *

><p>Melinda and Phil spend over an hour following Roberts and it seems like he is going nowhere until he turns of the main road and they find his car parked on the side of a dirt track with no idea where he went, and the fact that it has just gone dark doesn't help.<p>

"What do we do?" Phil asks as Melinda stops the car.

"Get out and look." Melinda says as both she and Phil do that, "Where should we start?" Melinda asks, turning on a torch, but before either of them can say anything there are gunshots and Phil gets hit in the arm and Melinda in the side.

"PHIL."

"MELINDA."

They both yell concern for each other present as Phil throws open the passenger side door so that they both can get cover and they start to fire back.

"We've got to get out of here." Melinda says, trying not to cry out in pain, when they are clearly outnumbered, "Can you climb to the driver's side?"

"Yeah." Phil responds, clearly also trying not to show the pain he is in, and he does just that while Melinda continues to fire back.

"MELINDA, GET IN." Phil yells once the car is started.

"Drive." Melinda requests once she is in the car and Phil does just that.

"We need to call Fury." Phil says.

"I've got no signal." Melinda says pulling her Stark Phone out of her pocket, "We need medical supplies to treat our injuries and a place to do that and call Fury." Melinda says.

"We've got to go back to the dinner." Phil comments, "I saw a twenty four hour Pharmacy and a cheap hotel, it's our best option." He comments.

"It is, but first pull over." Melinda say and Phil does just that, "It's an hour to then, we've got to do something now so that we don't both bleed out in this car." Melinda says.

"If we don't get blood on my jacket we can use that to cover our injuries when we check in and go to the pharmacy." Phil says quickly taking off his jacket as Melinda reaches to the back seat and grabs the two bags.

"Do you happen to have ties that you aren't too attached to?" Melinda asks curious as she hands Phil his bag.

"I'm attached to all my ties."

"I'll replace them." Melinda informs him.

"Will two do?" Phil asks.

"Three." Melinda requests as she grabs out a t-shirt and a long sleeved shirt. She take the t-shirt and folds it so that it is a couple layers thick, "This is going to hurt." Melinda tells Phil.

"I know." Phil responds and Melinda places it against Phil's arm. "Tie." She requests and Phil hands it to her so she puts the tie around the arm and t-shirt and ties it to hold it in place. "How's that feel?"

"Sore, but securer." Phil tells Melinda, "What are we going to do about you? Yours is worse than mine."

"We're going to do the same thing, it's the only thing we can do." Melinda says lifting up her shirt which has a lot of blood on it and folding the long sleeved shirt and placing it against her wound, "Tie the ties together." Melinda requests and Phil does that before putting the ties in place and using them to hold the shirt in place for Melinda, "How's that?"

"Like you said, sore but secure." Melinda answers.

* * *

><p>About forty minutes later they arrive back at the dinner.<p>

"Do you want pharmacy or hotel?"

"Pharmacy." Melinda says removing the blood soaked shirt and ties from around her.

"Why are you doing that?" Phil asks.

"So that I can do up my jacket and not look suspicious." Melinda says as Phil puts his jacket on, "Meet back here in Five minutes." Melinda says and Phil nods.

* * *

><p>Six minutes after Melinda and Phil left the car they are in their hotel room.<p>

"We should call Fury first." Melinda says as she closes and locks the door behind them.

"Fury can wait. We need to treat our injuries." Phil says, "Do you want to go first or do you want me to?"

"You. It's going to be easier to get that bullet out of and treat your arm that it will be to get this bullet out of my side." Melinda says, "Let's go to the bathroom." She says dropping her bag on the double bed and taking the bag of medical supplies with her.

"What did you get?" Phil ask curious.

"Basically everything we're going to need." Melinda informs Phil as he takes of the t-shirt and tie around his arm and his shirt and sits on the edge of the bath, "You know we're both at serious risk for infection." Melinda says to Phil as she pull out the already sterilised equipment and the betadine to clean Phil's wound.

"I know." Phil responds.

"First thing is that bullet has to come out." Melinda says putting on a pair of gloves and opening one pair of tweezers.

"I know." Phil responds, "Just do it." He says and Melinda use the tweezers to reach inside the wound and pull out the bullet causing Phil to struggle not to cry out in pain but when Melinda pours betadine over it he does, "Are you going to do stitchers?"

"A couple, the medics can check when you get back to base but I think it's for the best." Melinda informs Phil who nods.

Ten minutes later Melinda has stitched up and wrapped a bandage around Phil's arm so it's her turn to remove her shirt and sit on the bath herself and both she and Phil ignore the fact that Phil is blushing.

"Yours is going to hurt a lot more than mine just did." Phil tells Melinda.

"I know." Melinda responds as Phil puts on gloves and opens and grabs out a second set of tweezers out and sticks the tweezers in Melinda's wound to try and get the bullet.

"This is in deep."

"I guessed." Melinda says through clenched teeth as Phil pulls out the bullet and just like when Melinda poured betadine over Phil's wound Melinda cries out in pain when Phil does it to her.

"You're going to need more stiches than I did." Phil says and he stiches up Melinda's wound, places a dressing over top and wraps a bandage around her covering the dressing.

"You okay?" Phil asks as this is the first time he has ever seen Melinda show that she is in pain.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah." Phil answers.

"Let's call Fury." Melinda says picking up her bloody shirt and heading back into the main part of the room.

Once there Melinda grabs a clean shirt out of her bag while Phil walks over to the phone dials Fury's number and puts it on speaker.

"Fury."

"It's Agent's May and Coulson." Phil tells Fury as Melinda walks over to the phone putting her shirt on as she does.

"What did you find?" Fury asks.

"Roberts meet a person at a dinner and they talked, he then left and we followed for an hour but then he turned off the main highway where we found his car abandoned and we were ambushed." Melinda tells Fury.

"Are you both alright?"

"Yes Sir." Melinda and Phil respond, both of them knowing that their respective gunshot wounds aren't serious enough to mention.

"But we have no idea where Roberts is." Phil answers.

"If you were ambushed then someone knows that S.H.I.E.L.D is following Roberts. Agent Coulson I want you on the first flight back and Agent May I believe that you have thirty six hours of Rest and Relaxation to enjoy."

"Yes Sir." Melinda and Phil both say and they both hear the hang up tone.

"We need to clean up." Melinda says and Phil nods.

**Fifteen hours later. (12 December 1987) **

As soon as they hung up with Fury Melinda and Phil started to clean up the room so they leave no evidence of what they did. Once that is done they get rid of any evidence in the car they were driving before getting a taxi to the airport. Phil was able to get on a flight less than an hour after they arrived at the airport but Melinda had to wait to the last flight out to get to Massachusetts.

Due to the late flight Melinda gets to MIT at about eight thirty am and the first thing that she does is head to the dorm that Tony shares with Rhodey.

When she arrives at the room and knocks Melinda wonders if she is going to wake Tony or if he didn't go to sleep at all.

"Finally." Tony says as soon as he opens the door and sees who is standing on the other side, "I was worried that you weren't going to be here." Tony informs Melinda.

"Of course I'm here Anthony, I wasn't going to miss this." Melinda says hugging him, "You're graduating collage, it's a big deal."

"Thanks Melly." Tony responds.

"Here, five bags of the coffee candy you like." Melinda says pulling the candy out of the side pocket of the bag and placing them on the table by the door.

"Thanks." Tony says with a smirk, "I have five boxes of expensive chocolate for you."

"Thanks." Melinda responds.

"Serious you get coffee drops? Don't you think he drinks enough caffeine?" Rhodey asks.

"Hello to you too Rhodey." Melinda says with a smile.

"Right, sorry, hello Melinda." Rhodey says to her with a smile.

"And it doesn't matter whether I think Anthony drinks enough caffeine, its tradition." Melinda informs Rhodey.

"Right." Rhodey says rolling his eyes, "You hungry? We were just about to go to breakfast." Rhodey informs Melinda.

"Yeah, but first I need to use your bathroom." Melinda says dropping her bag on couch and heading to the bathroom.

Once Melinda is in the bathroom she locks the door and lifts her shirt to see if she has pulled a stich or if she is bleeding but to her relief neither have occurred.

* * *

><p>After enjoying breakfast together Melinda, Tony and Rhodey head back to Tony's and Rhodey's room where they spend a couple of hours hanging out before Tony has to join the other graduates so Melinda and Rhodey head out to take seats.<p>

Melinda and Rhodey have just arrived at the place on campus where the graduation ceremony is to occur when Melinda hears, "MEL." And she turns to see Jackie.

"Hey Jacks." Melinda says with a smile as she hugs her friend.

"Hey." Jackie says returning the hug.

"Where are Frank and Antoine?" Melinda asks curious.

"Both Antoine and Sharon are sick so Frank and Mark stayed back with them. They said to apologise to Tony." Jackie explains.

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah, it's just colds." Jackie explains, "You must be Tony's roommate." She says to Rhodey.

"Right, you two have never met." Melinda realises, "Rhodey meet Jackie, and Jackie meet Rhodey. Jackie's kind of like a cousin to me and Anthony." Melinda explains, "Cousin? Do you think that works?" she asks curious.

"Yeah, we've known each other for yours and Tony's whole lives, grew up together, yeah I think cousin works." Jackie comments, "Nice to meet you." She says to Rhodey.

"Yeah, you too." Rhodey responds, "Do you think Tony's parents are going to show?" Rhodey asks curious.

"No idea." Jackie answers, "Could go either way." She reveals.

"We should get seats." Melinda says, "If Uncle Howard and Aunt Maria don't show then I want to make sure Anthony can see us." Melinda says and Rhodey and Jackie nod. Melinda is internally hoping that Howard and Maria do show.

Five minutes before the ceremony start to Melinda's relief Howard and Maria arrive and they take the seats that Melinda and Jackie were saving.

* * *

><p>The Graduation Ceremony lasts about an hour and Melinda is positive that when Tony's name is called she has never clapped harder in her life.<p>

Once the ceremony is completely done, Melinda, Howard, Maria, Jackie and Rhodey track down Tony to congratulate him in person.

"Congratulations Anthony, I'm so proud of you." Melinda says getting to Tony first and hugging him.

"Well done Tony." Maria tells her son.

"Thanks Mom." Tony responds, "I'm glad you both made it." He tells his parents.

"We can't stay long, we've got to get back to DC." Howard informs Tony.

"I figured, thank you for coming." He tell his father.

"You can't go yet." Jackie says, "We've got to take the parents with their new graduate photo." Jackie informs them.

"We don't have camera." Howard says.

"Then it's a good thing I do." Jackie says pulling out a polaroid camera "Stand together." She tells Howard, Tony and Maria and they do just that allowing her to take a photo.

"Well see you in a few days." Howard tells Tony who nods, and he and Maria leave.

"So Mr Collage graduate what do you want to do?" Melinda asks putting her arm around Tony's shoulders.

"Go back to my room eat cheeseburgers and just hang out" Tony says.

"I'll get the cheeseburgers, you three head to the room." Rhodey says and Melinda, Tony and Jackie nods.

"Here, looks to be a pretty good photo." Jackie says handing the photo to Tony.

"Am I imagining it or does Dad actually look proud?" Tony ask showing Melinda the photo.

"I think he does." Melinda responds taking a look.

"Yeah, me too." Jackie responds.

"So how long can you two stay?" Tony asks curious.

"I'm booked on a flight tonight." Melinda answers.

"You are?" Tony ask surprised, "Can't you stay longer?"

"I wish I could, but I have to get back." Melinda answers, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You're busy." Tony responds, though he is a little disappointed that he won't get to spend more time with Melinda, "What about you Jacks?"

"I've got to leave tonight, get back to Antoine and Frank." She tells Tony.

"So I guess we should enjoy the time we have." Tony says as they arrive back at Tony's room.

"Yeah, we should." Melinda says taking of her jacket, "So what's next for you Anthony?" Melinda asks curious as Jackie sits on one of the couches and Melinda and Tony sit on the other.

"LA." Tony answers, "I've brought a house. I move there in January and I'm going to be the head of R and D department at Stark Industries." He reveals.

"And is that what you want? Not your Dad, but you?" Melinda asks curious.

"Yeah, it is." Tony answers, "Dad being my boss should be interesting but at Stark Industries I can use technology and create stuff I wouldn't be able to anywhere else." He explains.

"Then I'm happy for you." Melinda tells him.

"Same." Jackie adds.

"You've got to come see the house at some point, both of you."

"Of course." Jackie answers and Melinda nods.

"So Melly, can you tell me anything about where you've been?" Tony asks curious several minutes later.

"Nope." Melinda responds then thankfully saving her from answering more questions the door opens and Rhodey walks in carrying food.

"I got burgers, drinks and fries for all." He says putting the food on the table and turning to look at the others.

"Thanks." Tony says grateful.

"Melinda is that blood on your shirt?" Rhodey asks concerned and Melinda looks down to see that her stiches must have opened up as there is a large patch of blood on her shirt.

"It's nothing." Melinda quickly says as Tony and Jackie look at her worried.

"That's not nothing." Jackie says concern clear in her voice, "I'm a doctor Mel, I know when something is nothing and that isn't, let me look." She requests.

"You don't need to. Like I said it's nothing." Melinda assures her.

"Melly, let Jacks have a look." Tony says concern clear in his voice, "Please." He adds.

"Fine." Melinda says, when she sees the look on Tony's face, pulling out a chair to sit on, "I was hurt yesterday but it's nothing." Melinda assures them.

"I'll be the judge of that." Jackie tells her, "Do you guys have a first aid kit?" she asks Tony and Rhodey.

"Yeah, I'll go get it." Rhodey says as Jackie lifts up Melinda's shirt.

"Have you gone to a doctor?" Jackie asks curious as she takes the bandage off.

"No."

"Why not?" Tony asks, and Melinda just gives him a look, "Right." He says.

"You've had stitchers done, clearly armature but whoever did it knew what they were doing." Jackie comments, "This is a bullet wound, isn't it?" Jackie asks Melinda who is making an effort not to look at her.

"Melly, is it?" Tony asks.

"I can't answer that." Melinda tells Tony, looking directly at him, "And you know it."

"You've slightly pulled a stich." Jackie informs Melinda, "I'm going to re dress this and you need to get actual medical treatment." Jackie says as Melinda as Rhodey arrives back with the first aid kit.

"I will." Melinda tells her, "I'm okay, I promise." Melinda assures Tony, who's looking at her with a look of worry on his face which is exactly why she didn't want to tell him she was hurt.

"Jacks?"

"She is. It's a minor wound." Jackie says as she wraps and dresses Melinda's wound.

* * *

><p>For the next few hours Melinda, Tony, Jackie, and Rhodey spend time together not really doing much just enjoying each other's company. Even though he hasn't said anymore Melinda can tell that Tony is worried about her and that Jackie wants to know what happened to her.<p>

Once Jackie leaves Melinda stays with Tony and Rhodey for another hour before she realise that she needs to go to.

"You really can't stay longer." Tony says to Melinda as Rhodey goes into his room so that Melinda and Tony can say goodbye in private.

"I really can't." Melinda tells him, as she puts the chocolate that Tony gave her in her bag and the bag over her shoulder, "I'll make sure to visit you in LA though."

"You have to. The place is pretty cool. It's on a cliff above the ocean." Tony tells Melinda.

"That's sounds cool." Melinda responds, truly meaning her words.

"Are you really okay?"

"I really am." Melinda assures.

"Don't get hurt again Melly." Tony tells her.

"I'll do my best." Melinda says as the pair hug.

"Call me when you get wherever it is that you're going." Tony requests as he place a kiss to Melinda's cheek.

"I will." Melinda assures, "I'll see you when I see you."

"Try and make it soon." Tony requests.

"I'll do my best." Melinda responds with a smirk as she turns and walks down the corridor. Melinda is about half way down the corridor when she turns and looks at Tony and gives him a small smile before walking the rest of the way.

Once Melinda is out of sight Tony closes the door and grabs his Stark Phone and dials a number.

"Hello." Howard's voice answers.

"Dad, it's me."

"What can I do for you Tony?"

"I don't know what Melly's doing now, but you do, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Howard confirms, wondering why Tony is asking.

"Does that me you can contact the people who are in charge of whatever it is that she is doing?" Tony ask.

"Why do you ask?" Howard asks curious.

"Because Melly's hurt." Tony reveals, "After the ceremony Melly, Jacks, Rhodey and I went back to my room and we hung out. Rhodey was the first one to notice that there was a patch of blood on Melly's shirt. After a bit of prompting she finally showed us a wound on her side. Jackie asked if it was a bullet wound because that's what she thought it was but Melly refused to answer. Jackie said that someone stitched it up and whoever did was inexperienced but also knew what they were doing." Tony explains, "Melly said that she would get medical treatment, but I want to make sure." Tony explains.

"I'll get this information to the right people, she will." Howard assures his son.

"Thank you Dad." Tony says relived.

**December 13 1987.**

After flying most of the night then driving once she is back in California it is six am when Melinda arrives at base and when she does she is surprised to find Phil waiting for her.

"What's going on?" Melinda asks Phil.

"How was Stark's graduation?"

"It was good. I'm proud of him." Melinda answers, "Now, what's going on?"

"I was told to wait for you." Phil says simply, "I was told to wait for you and take you straight to medical when you got here." Phil says as they walk into the building.

"Why?" Melinda ask curious, "Do you say I was hurt?"

"I mentioned it in my de-brief with Fury, but he didn't send me to medical." Phil reveals, "Though I did go myself. So maybe that's why."

"Maybe." Melinda responds uncertain though she thinks that it doesn't make much sense.

* * *

><p>After spending half an hour in Medical, where she is told that her wound is fine, but to report in a week for stitcher removal and that because she is at risk for infection she is to take antibiotics for three weeks, Melinda heads to base housing and her room. Once she is in her room the first thing Melinda does is put her bag on her bed and the second is pull out her cell phone and calls Tony.<p>

"Hey."

"Hey." Tony responds.

"I've gotten to where I was going." Melinda informs Tony.

"Good." Tony responds, "Did you get your injury checked out?"

"Yeah. It's fine but there's a minor chance of infection so the doctor wants me to take antibiotics just in case." Melinda explains.

"So you're okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Melinda responds.

"Good." Tony responds, "Did you get the present I left in your bag?" Tony asks curious.

"What present?" Melinda asks confused.

"Open your bag, it's right on top." Tony reveals and Melinda opens her bag to find a men's MIT sweatshirt.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I got myself some new ones and I figured that because you basically claimed that one as your own you might like it." Tony tells her.

"I do. Thank you." Melinda tells him, "How's your packing going?"

"Not great. I've still got a lot to do." Tony reveals.

"Then I should let you go, let you get back to it." Melinda say to Tony.

"No, it's fine. I want to talk to you." Tony tells Melinda.

"And I want to talk to you but you need to get your packing done, call me when you're done." Melinda says to him.

"Okay, bye Melly."

"Bye Anthony." Melinda responds before hanging up.

Once Melinda has hanged up the phone Melinda gets changed into jeans a tank top and puts the MIT sweatshirt on overtop and walks across the hall to Coulson's room.

"I thought that maybe, if you want, we could go to that diner we found our first week here when we were despite for something other than cafeteria food and have breakfast. Celebrate the fact that we didn't die when it seemed like we would." Melinda says to Phil once he opens the door.

"I'd like that." Phil says with a smile, "Just let me get changed." He requests and Melinda nods.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN1:** Thank you for everyone who leaves a review or comment and likes this story. PLEASE leave a review or comment so I know what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>March 5<strong>**th**** 1988. Melinda 20. Tony 17.**

Ever since Tony's graduation from MIT Melinda has been spending all her time on various missions, most of the time she has been working will Phil but on occasion she has worked with other people.

Because she has been so busy Melinda hasn't had a chance to go see Tony, but for the first time since last December Melinda isn't working on weekend so she was on the first flight to LA Saturday morning.

Once she arrives in LA Melinda takes a taxi to the address where Tony's house is. When she pulls up she sees a large house overlooking the ocean. As she ring the doorbell Melinda really hopes that Tony isn't sleeping.

After couple of minutes of Melinda ringing the doorbell Tony finally answers.

"What?" He asks then he realises who it is, "MELLY." He says happily giving Melinda a hug.

"Hey Anthony." Melinda responds as she and Tony hold on to each other tightly.

"Why didn't you call?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well it worked." Tony says with a grin, "Come in, come in." Tony tells her.

"Wow Anthony, this place is amazing." Melinda tells him as she walks in and has a look around.

"For now it is."

"What do you mean for now?" Melinda asks curious.

"Over the summer I'm going to completely refurbish this place, make it more, well, me." Tony explains.

"Like how? What are you planning on doing?"

"Well I'm using the garage downstairs for a lab slash workshop but I've got to change and add a few thing." Tony tells Melinda, "I'm going to make this level more open planned, add a gym and there's a couple of things that I need to add upstairs, and there is something I want you to see, come on." Tony says heading to the stairs.

"Okay." Melinda says confused but she follows anyway.

"How many rooms is this?" Melinda asks curious as they walk through the upper level.

"A few." Tony says, "That's my room." Tony says pointing to a door on the other side of the corridor, "And this." Tony says opening a door, "This is your room." He says showing Melinda a large room with an amazing view that has all the basics, but is pretty bare.

"My room?" Melinda asks surprised, "I have a room?"

"Of course you do." Tony tells Melinda, like it is obvious, "It wouldn't be my house if you didn't have a room." Tony informs Melinda.

"Thank you Anthony." Melinda tells him giving him a hug.

"Do you want anything changed in the renovations?" Tony asks curious.

"No. it's perfect." Melinda tells him.

"Good." Tony responds, "Look in the top draw of the dresser." Tony requests and Melinda does just that. When she opens the draw she finds it empty apart from a key ring with several keys on it.

"Keys?" Melinda asks picking them up.

"For the house." Tony tells her, "I'm working on something a bit more sophisticated for security but that's going to take a long time so until then key's it is." He tells her.

"You don't have to give me keys." Melinda informs Tony.

"I know, but I wanted to." Tony responds, "Do you want to see the rest of the house?"

"Definitely." Melinda says putting her bag on the bed that is apparently hers and following Tony out of the room.

* * *

><p>For over an hour Tony shows Melinda around the house. Explaining what he is going to change as he does before they finally end up on the bottom floor, the garage.<p>

"So this is going to be where I change the most." Tony explains, "I want it to be part garage, part workshop and part lab."

"Do you know how you're going to do that yet?" Melinda asks curious.

"I've got a few ideas." Tony responds, "This is my current desk, which I so need to improve." Tony tells Melinda, "Oh and that's Dum-E."

"Anthony I was there when you started building Dum-E, I know what it is." Melinda points out.

"Right, of course you do." Tony realises.

"Is this what I think it is?" Melinda asks as she sees a completely empty table not far from Tony's desk which looks a lot like the table back at the Estate.

"Of course, I needed a Melly table." Tony says for a grin, "How long are you staying?"

"The weekend, unless I get called back sooner." Melinda explains.

"So, take out and bad horror movies?" Tony asks curious.

"Take out and bad horror movies sounds good." Melinda responds, "I'll get the food and you get the movies." She says and Tony nods, "I need a car." She realises.

"Take one, keys are on the desk." Tony says as he picks up a ring of keys and walks over to a sports car.

Melinda picks up another sets of keys and walks over to the simplest car there is.

**Eight hours later.**

For over seven hours Melinda and Tony have sat in the living room of Tony's house watching movies and eating food. Both of them are sitting on the floor in what they are most comfortable in, enjoying spending time together.

"Can we open the alcohol yet?" Tony asks interested, "And by the way how did you get alcohol when you're not twenty one yet?"

"Do you want an answer on how I got it or do you want a drink?" Melinda asks curious.

"Can't I have both?" Tony asks and Melinda just raises an eyebrow, "Drink please." He requests.

"I'll be right back." Melinda say getting up and walking into the kitchen. She has just poured drinks for herself and Tony when her phone rings.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's me." Phil's voice responds.

"Hey, what's up?" Melinda asks.

"What's the address for where you are?" Phil asks.

"Why?"

"Because, Fury, Garrett a few other agents and I just landed in LA and Fury's ordered me to come and get you and meet at the LA field base." Coulson explains.

"10880 Malibu Point, I'll meet you outside." Melinda responds.

"See you in twenty minutes." Phil responds and Melinda hang up the phone. Once she hangs up the phone Melinda pours both glasses scotch into one glass and picks it up and heads back to the living room.

"What aren't you drinking?" Tony asks when he sees Melinda with only one glass.

"I can't." Melinda responds.

"You've got to go, don't you?" Tony asks, a hint of disappointment clear in his voice.

"Yeah." Melinda asks, "I wish I didn't, but it's an emergency."

"What kind of emergency?" Tony asks curious.

"I don't know exactly, I just know it is." Melinda says, "I've got to get changed." Melinda says and she heads up to her room.

Melinda has changed out of her sweat pants and into her jeans and have taken off her MIT sweatshirt resulting in her only wearing jeans and a bra when Tony walk in.

"When can you come visit next time?" Tony asks as he sits on her bed.

"I don't know." Melinda admits, not even phased as not knocking when entering each other's rooms in kind of their thing, "I'll try and make it soon." Melinda tells him as she puts on a V-neck shirt.

"Please do. Once I've come up with plans for this place I'd like you to have a look." Tony tells her, "Plus we've got to do something together for my eighteenth and your twenty first birthdays." Tony tells Melinda.

"I will try and come back soon to have a look at the plans." Melinda says as she starts to search through her bag for her leather jacket, "And what are you thinking for our birthdays?" Melinda asks curious.

"I don't know, yet." Tony tells Melinda, "But I know we have to do something. You'll be legally allowed to drink and I'll legally be an adult; that warrants a celebration." Tony tells Melinda.

"I've been drinking for years and you've been basically an adult since you were like ten." Melinda says pausing her jacket search to look at Tony.

"True. But the key word in what I just said is legally." Tony says, "We'll legally be able to do what we already do now."

"You still can't drink, legally." Melinda points out.

"True. But you can legally buy it instead of whatever it is that you did today." Tony tells Melinda, "What are you looking for?"

"My… gotcha." Melinda says pulling her jacket out of her bag and putting it on.

"Do you really have to go right now?" Tony asks.

"I really do. I'm sorry" Melinda says walking over to where Tony is sitting and climbing on the bed and sitting across from him, "But I'll call as soon as I can and try to make it back here soon."

"You better." Tony tells her.

"I'll do my best." Melinda tells Tony, "But now I've got to go." Melinda says giving Tony a hug before standing up, "But I really love this place Anthony, I mean that." Melinda tells him as she picks up her bag.

"Be careful okay, with whatever it is that you are doing." Tony says though he is about ninety percent sure he knows what Melinda is doing, what her job is, but he won't confront her about it because he knows she's not able to confirm it and if she does she could get into serious trouble.

"I'll do my best." Melinda responds before walking out of her room.

* * *

><p>Melinda has just walked out of the front when a car with Coulson inside pulls up.<p>

"Hey." Melinda says to Phil as she gets into the car and puts her bag on the floor.

"Hey." Phil responds, "This is Anthony's house?" He asks surprised.

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"So what is going on?" Melinda asks curious.

"I'm not actually sure." Coulson admits, "All I know is that Fury got a call and then me, him, Garrett, Liza, Walsh, and Spelling were on the first flight out and once we landed I was ordered to come get you."

"You said we were going to the LA field base, wasn't that shut down last year?" Melinda asks.

"It was. But now it's been reopened." Phil responds.

"That can't mean anything good." Melinda realises.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes after they left Tony's house Melinda and Phil arrive at the closed now reopened LA S.H.I.E.L.D field base where they find Garrett waiting for them.<p>

"John, what's going on?" Phil asks as he and Melinda get out the car.

"No idea. I was just told to wait for you two." Garrett responds.

"Do you know anything?" Melinda asks curious as the three of them walk into the building.

"Just that Director Carter is here and that as soon as we arrive Fury got called into a meeting with her and someone form the CIA."

"Any idea who?" Melinda asks wondering, as even though it would be good to see her mother, she hopes that it's not her.

"No idea."

A couple of minutes later Melinda, Phil and Garrett arrive where Liza, Walsh, and Spelling are.

"Any idea what's going on yet?" Phil asks.

"None." Liza responds.

For a few minutes, Melinda, Phil, Garrett, Walsh, Liza and Spelling wait in a hallway, outside a room all six of them very confused about what is going on.

"Agent's, please come in." Fury says opening the door and the six of them walk into the room and just like she was dreading, because it means that Liza, Walsh, Spelling and Garrett are going to find out who her family are, Melinda sees her mother standing next to Peggy.

"Agents I would like to introduce Deputy Director of the CIA Lian May." Fury introduces.

"Deputy Director?" Melinda asks shocked.

"May as in, May?" Garrett asks looking between Melinda and Lian.

"Yes deputy director." Lian tells her daughter, "I couldn't tell you until now."

"Right."

"And yes, Melinda is my daughter." Lian says, "Any questions?" she asks and even though it is clear that not just Garrett but Liza, Walsh, and Spelling have questions they don't ask them because of the looks they are getting from Fury and Peggy.

"Let's discuss the reason why we're here. Lian, if you would." Peggy says.

"Yes, thank you Peggy." Lian says, "Twenty-four hours ago the CIA received intel that there was a group of people including several scientists working out of South America planning an attack on the US." Lian explains, "The CIA investigated and found that not only had the Scientists left the place that they were working out of, but that the science was far more advance than we were anticipating." Lian explains, "We discovered that the team were already in the United States, Los Angeles to be exact and because the CIA aren't allowed to operate inside the United States and the nature of the technology I reached out for Peggy and S.H.I.E.L.D for help." Lian explains.

"Director Stark is working on a way to track the technology using the specks that Deputy Director May provided and once we get the location the nine of us are going in and securing all personal we find and the tec." Peggy tells them.

"Until we get a location you six are dismissed, but stay on base." Fury tells Melinda, Phil, Garrett, Liza, Walsh, and Spelling.

"Yes Sir." They responds and exit the room.

"Wow May, you're Moms deputy director of the CIA and she's clearly friends with Director Carter which means she's most likely friends with Director Stark to. It's no wonder you got into S.H.I.E.L.D at sixteen." Garrett says to Melinda as soon as they exit the room.

"Go to hell Garrett." Melinda responds simply as she walks away.

"How many times in the last few months has May saved your ass?" Phil asks Garett, "Huh?" he asks when Garrett doesn't answer, "She's proved time and time again that she is a great S.H.I.E.L.D agent, so don't you dare say that she's only gotten where she has because of her family." Phil says to Garrett clearly angry before walking away planning on looking for Melinda and he has a pretty good idea where the first place he should look is.

* * *

><p>Just like he suspected he would a couple of minutes later Phil finds Melinda sitting on the roof.<p>

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Melinda asks as Phil sits down next to her.

"You like roofs, they remind you of flying." Phil responds, "Garrett's an ass, don't let him get to you."

"He hasn't. I never let anything Garrett says get under my skin." Melinda tells Phil.

"Then what's up?" Phil asks curious, "And don't say nothing." He requests.

"My mother's here. I haven't seen her in over a year and now she's here and deputy director of the CIA to boot, a little warning would have been nice" Melinda comments, "I know that I shouldn't be upset, I mean secrets and spies that's my family, but…." Melinda starts to say trailing of at the end not sure what to say.

"It's okay to be upset, and you should have been warned instead of having to walk into that room and see your mother standing there." Phil responds.

"What's your Mom like?" Melinda asks curious, "I mean I know that you love her more than anyone in this world and that she's your hero and she took care of you by herself since your Dad was killed but what's she like?" Melinda asks curious.

"Amazing." Phil says with a grin, "She's kind and hardworking. The most amazing cook ever and even before Dad died she wanted to make sure I could cook, she said that I shouldn't expect that someone is going to cook for me, that I should learn to cook for myself." Phil says with a grin, "Loosing Dad hurt her, it hurt her a lot, but she always tried to stay positive for me." Phil reveals, "She worked two jobs to give me everything I needed and still managed to never miss any game or school event." Phil says, "She really is my hero and I want to be able to take care of her just like she's taken care of me."

"She's sounds amazing." Melinda say with a small smile.

"She really is." Phil responds, "I'd like for you to meet her one day." He says as Melinda is his best friend and he would like her to meet his mother.

"I'd like that." Melinda responds and the two of them drift into silence.

"Are you going to talk to your Mom about things not mission related why you're both here?" Phil asks curious a few minutes later.

"I don't know." Melinda admits truthfully, and Phil reaches out and grabs Melinda's hand squeezing it in comfort before once more Melinda and Phil drift into silence.

This time the silence lasts a few minutes longer until they hear the door that leads back downstairs open and Lian walks out.

"Mama." Melinda says as she and Phil quickly let go of each other's hands as even though there is nothing more than friendship between them neither of them want Lian to think there is, stand up and face Lian.

"I saw on the security cameras that you were up here." Lian tells her daughter, "Why?"

"Because I like roofs." Melinda responds simply, "Mama this is Philip Coulson, Phil this is my mother Lian May." Melinda introduces, "Phil and I have been friends since my first day at the academy." Melinda explains.

"It's an honour and a pleasure to meet you Deputy Director May." Phil says, not sure what else to say.

"Do you mind giving me a few minutes with my daughter Agent Coulson?" Lian asks.

"Of course not." Phil says before walking across the roof and back downstairs.

"Mama couldn't you have been nicer?" Melinda asks, "Apart from Anthony he is my closest friend."

"I was being nice." Lian responds, "I thought we could talk." Lian tells her daughter.

"Sure, let's talk." Melinda responds, "When did you become deputy director?" Melinda asks curious.

"Last year, not long after you graduated the academy." Lian tells her daughter.

"We've talked at least once a week since then and you didn't tell me?' Melinda asks surprised.

"I wasn't allowed to, it was need to know and you didn't." Lian informs Melinda, "You understand keeping secrets from family, don't you." Lian says.

"Yeah, I do, doesn't mean I like it." Melinda responds.

"From what I understand you've been excelling the last few months, saved the lives of your team more than once, and pulled of some amazing things." Lian tells her daughter.

"Did Aunt Peggy tell you that?"

"She's told me something's." Lian tells Melinda, "Enough for me to know that I am proud of you." Lian tells her daughter.

"I was just doing my job." Melinda says with a shrug.

"From what I've heard you've done far more than your job." Lian responds and before either of them can say anymore the door opens and Fury walks out.

"Deputy Director May, Agent May, we need you. We've got a location" Fury says and both Lian and Melinda follow Fury downstairs.

* * *

><p>When Melinda and Lian walk into the meeting room a few minutes later everyone else is already present. Lian walks over to Peggy and Fury while Melinda walks over to Phil and stands next to him.<p>

"You okay?" Phil asks in a whisper and Melinda nods.

"Director Stark has tracked down the technology and has obtained specs on the building for us." Peggy tells everyone, "The building is fifteen minutes away from here and has three entrances; front, back and side." Peggy tells them.

"So we go in with three teams of three, each take an entrance." Lian realises.

"Exactly. But we've got to be timed, hit each entrance at exactly the right time." Peggy says.

"We can coordinate that using coms, right?" Melinda asks.

"Exactly." Fury says with a nod.

"Liza, Melinda, you're with me, we'll take the front." Peggy says, "Coulson, Garrett you're with Deputy Director May and you'll take the back. Spelling, Walsh you are with Commander Fury and will take the side entrance. Everyone clear?" Peggy asks and everyone nods.

"Meet in the garage, we leave in ten minutes." Peggy tells the younger agents, "Dismissed." She says and Melinda, Phil, Garrett, Liza, Spelling and Walsh leave the room.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Melinda, Peggy, Lian, Fury, Phil, Garrett, Liza, Spelling, and Walsh have arrived at the building, a secluded warehouse.<p>

"Remember, do not move in until everyone is in position." Peggy orders and everyone nods and gets into their position, "Melinda where is your side arm?" Peggy asks her goddaughter as they get into position.

"If I need a gun I'll take one." Melinda responds as that has been something she has been doing more and more the last few months as she prefers to use her hands.

Peggy just nods at her goddaughters words, not saying anything while they get in position, "In position." Peggy says through the coms.

"In position." Fury says through the coms about a minute later.

"In position." Lian say about a minute later.

"Move in on my mark." Peggy tells them, "Three, two, one, go." Peggy says and she throws open the door and she enters the building followed by Liza then Melinda.

As soon as they enter the building Peggy and Liza start shooting and Melinda starts fighting. The first person Melinda fights she manages to knock him out before he realises what is going on but the second is slightly more difficult and she takes a few blows herself. Once she has taken down the second man she notice that there is a sniper above who is clearly waiting for either Peggy or her Mother to be in one place long enough to get a clear shot, thankfully it looks like neither of them will be still for a while so Melinda looks for a way to get above and within a few seconds she spots one. So, ignoring the fighting that is going on all around her Melinda runs and climbs onto a box of crates which allows her to grab hold of the platform and pull herself up which causes the sniper to realise what she is doing and he attacks her. Unfortunately for both of them fighting in such a small space isn't easy and they both get hurt more from hitting parts of the platform than each other and Melinda is pretty sure that she may have done some damage to her foot when the sniper moves out of the way just in time resulting in her kicking a metal railing instead of him. Thankfully she is able to use that to her advantage because the sniper thinks she is to hurt to continue and she knocks him down causing him to knock himself out by hitting the pole.

As soon as she is no longer fighting Melinda is able to feel the pain coming from her foot resulting in her having to lean on the railing for support as she walks back along the platform to where she can jump back down to the crates; something which really doesn't help the pain in foot and causes her to almost fall down when she gets to the ground.

"You okay?" Coulson asks concerned as he rushes to Melinda's side and helps to prevent her from falling.

"I will be." Melinda says taking several steps.

"Are you sure? You can barely walk." Phil points out as he walks next to Melinda for several steps.

"Right now I don't have any other choice than to be okay, so I need to fake it and I need you to help make that a bit easier to do." Melinda tells Phil.

"I'll do my best." Phil responds and the two off them, Melinda struggling a lot, walk over to Peggy to find out what to do.

**Four hours later.**

After her talk with Phil about how she will have to pretend that she is okay Melinda spends forty minutes helping searching the facility and personnel, while doing her best to ignore the pain coming from her foot then once they were back at the base they were told to get their paperwork done as soon as possible so Melinda spend another two hours doing that. Just as Melinda finished her paperwork Lian came to talk to her and the second her mother looked at her, really looked at her and not a passing glance when they were securing the facility, she realised something was wrong and took Melinda down to the medical bay herself.

That was an hour ago and now Melinda is sitting on one of the exam tables having just been told that she is going to be in a cast for four weeks which means no work and she is pissed. Lian has stepped out for a few minutes, most likely to talk to Peggy, and Melinda is resisting the urge to throw something when she hears a knock on the door before it opens a crack,

"Can I come in?" Phil asks.

"Sure." Melinda respond.

"How bad?" Phil asks curious

"Small fracture in my foot, I've got to wear a cast for four weeks and no duty for another week after that." Melinda informs Phil.

"I'm sorry, that sucks." Phil says.

"Yep." Melinda says clearly annoyed, "I tried to get the Doc to put a bandage on it that way I could still go on missions but he wouldn't. So instead I get five weeks of paperwork." Melinda says annoyed.

"Melinda." Phil says sitting on the table, "While I have no doubt that you could continue to do missions with a fractured foot, probably better than some completely healthy agents, In this case I think it might be best that you listen to your doctor." Phil tells Melinda.

"I don't think I'm going to have a choice about that." Melinda reveals, "Mama was here when the doctor told me about how long I was out of commission for. My bet is that she is talking to Aunt Peggy and Fury as we speak to make sure I listen." Melinda reveals.

"I'm pretty sure that would be a safe bet." Phil responds.

"Five weeks out of the field, I think I'm going to go insane." Melinda comments.

"Six." Peggy says walking in the room followed by Fury and Lian.

"What?"

"You're off field duty for six weeks." Peggy tells her goddaughter, "You will spend four weeks away from base and two weeks on desk duty."

"The doctor said that I only need five weeks of." Melinda argues.

"The standard restriction from field work for an injury like yours is six weeks." Fury informs Melinda.

"I don't want special treatment." Melinda tells everyone, "If I was any other agent would you be ordering me to have six weeks of when the doctor said I only needed five?" Melinda asks looking at her godmother directly.

"If it was Agent Coulson or another agent who was a skilled as the two of you at such a young age then yes." Peggy tells her goddaughter, "I would rather you be out of commission for a longer period now then risk you coming back to field duty and losing an agent with your skills because it was too soon and you pushed yourself to hard." Peggy tells Melinda.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Melinda asks.

"No." Peggy, Lian and Fury respond.

"You better keep me updated on everything I miss." Melinda says to Phil.

"Of course." Phil responds with a grin.

**An hour and a half later.**

An hour and a half after the conversation where Melinda found out she would be field duty for six weeks Melinda is walking, with difficulty due to crutches and plaster on her foot, down the stairs and into Tony's lab and garage at his house. After she found out that she had to spend four weeks away from any S.H.I.E.L.D base she talked to her mother and it became clear that she had two choices, go back to DC with her mother and Peggy or go to Tony's and for Melinda the choice was a simple one and neither Peggy nor Lian were surprised by it, so Lian drove her to Tony's place.

"You know in your redevelopment you should consider putting an elevator in to come down here. It would make moving things upstairs easier and be pretty useful if you were ever hurt." Melinda says as she walks into the lab.

"Melly." Tony says happy but when he turns to look at her and sees her his look of happiness is replaced by one of worry, "What happened?" he asks worried.

"I got into a fight with a pole." Melinda responds simply.

"You know I get that you can't tell me things, I don't like it but I get it, but you could at least come up with a better lie." Tony informs Melinda, knowing that her latest injury and bad lie supports his theory.

"I'm not lying." Melinda informs Tony, "I kicked a pole, though I think got into a fight with pole sounds better, and I fractured my foot." Melinda explains.

"Why did you kick a pole?"

"I didn't mean to, it was just kind of in my way." Melinda explains.

"Right." Tony says, not sure what else to say.

"So, I was wondering if you would mind having a roommate for four weeks." Melinda asks curious as she hobbles over to 'her' desk and leans against it.

"Are you serious?" Tony asks surprised, "Will you be here the entire four weeks?" he asks hoping that she will be.

"Yep."

"Of course I wouldn't mind." Tony says with a huge grin, "I'll love having you here." Tony informs Melinda.

"And I'm sure I'll love being here."

**April 2****th**** (Four weeks later)**

The four weeks that Melinda spends with Tony at his place have been good for both of them. They have both enjoyed spending time together and Tony has liked another person being around. Even though Melinda has loved her time with Tony she is really looking forward to getting back for work.

"Do you really have to leave?" Tony ask sitting on the bed in Melinda's room which has become a lot less bare in the past few weeks.

"I really do." Melinda responds as she finishes packing the things she is taking back with her as she leave some of her belongings at the house, "My flights in a few hours."

"But you've still got your cast on, you can't go back to whatever it is that you do with that on." Tony argues, leaving of the especially if you do what I think you do that he is thinking.

"It's getting removed when I get back." Melinda tells him as she walks, leaning on the bed for support as she doesn't have her crutches and sits right next to him, "These past four weeks have been amazing and you've made something I was dreading a lot better, but now it's time for me to go back." Melinda tells him.

"I don't want you to go. I've liked having you here." Tony tells Melinda, "I don't feel so alone with you here"

"I know." Melinda says reaching out and grabbing his hand, "I'll try to call more and visit more, even if it's just for a few hours."

"I'd like that." Tony responds with a small grin, "I don't want to say goodbye." Tony admits.

"Then how about we don't." Melinda suggests, "How about we figure out something else to say."

"See you soon?" Tony asks.

"Nah, we don't always know that the next time we see each other is soon." Melinda tells Tony.

"Good point." Tony admits, "Until next time?"

"Until next time." Melinda repeats, "Yeah, I like that."

"Then until next time it is." Tony responds and the pair exchange a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN1:** As it Is after Midnight here in Australia I would like to wish all of you Merry Christmas and it would be an amazing Christmas gift to me if you left a review.

* * *

><p><strong>July 15<strong>**th**** 1988. Melinda 21. Tony 18. **

It has been about three months since Melinda has been back at base since her injury and in that time after her two weeks of desk duty Melinda has truly enjoyed being back.

It is Friday night and like they do most Friday night's Phil and Melinda are sitting on Phil's bed in his room at base housing drinking.

"Were you serious about wanting to meet my Mom?" Phil asks Melinda after drinking half a glass of scotch.

"Of course." Melinda answers, "Why are you asking?" she asks curious.

"Because I'm going home in a couple of weeks to celebrate Mom's birthday and I was wondering if you would like to come with me." Phil explains.

"I would, I really would." Melinda informs him, "But I've only been back for a couple of months and I doubt that Fury will let me take more time off than the month I've already had off."

"You were forced to take that." Phil points out.

"True." Melinda admits, "But I still think my chances aren't high."

"You'll try though, right?" Phil asks.

"Of course." Melinda responds, "I'll put in the request first thing Monday."

"Good." Phil responds with a smile, "You'll love my Mom Melinda, she'll amazing."

"So you've said." Melinda responds not wanting to reveal the fact that she is worried that Phil's mother won't like her as she doesn't want one of her best friends' parents to hate her.

Before either of them can say anymore there is a knock on Phil's door.

"Come in." Phil says and the door opens and Garrett walks in, "Yeah, John?"

"A whole group of as are going into the city and going to a few pubs and clubs and now that you're both over twenty one I thought you might want to come." Garrett tells Phil and Melinda, "Or you can stay here and be sad people who sit alone and drink scotch in your room, your choice." Garrett tells them when he notices that they look hesitant, "We're meeting out front in twenty if you are interested." Garrett says before leaving.

"We're not sad." Phil objects once Garrett leaves.

"No we're defiantly not." Melinda says with a smirk, "But we could use a night out." Melinda tells Phil, "Don't get me wrong I like it when it's just us, but going out with the others could be fun."

"Who do you think is going?" Phil asks curious.

"Well if Garrett is going then Walsh and Jensen will definitely be going to, probably Spelling and Tanner, maybe Davis." Melinda guesses, "They're the other younger agents around here." Melinda point out.

"I would say defiantly Davis." Phil comments.

"Why do you say that?" Melinda asks surprised, "He sticks to himself more than us." Melinda points out.

"Just a hunch." Phil responds as for the last couple of weeks Davis has been doing anything that he thinks Melinda would do in hopes that she will notice him, "You really want to go, don't you?"

"I think it could be fun. Plus I might get a chance to win some money off Garrett in pool." Melinda comments.

"You really like doing that, don't you?" Phil asks with a smirk.

"I like beating Garrett at anything, but I have to admit that taking his money is satisfying." Melinda reveals, "So, do you want to go out or not?"

"Yeah, okay, I'll go." Phil responds, "Just try not to get to drunk."

"You were the one who got drunk last time, not me, and it was my twenty first we were supposed to be celebrating." Melinda points out.

"Okay, you've got a point there." Phil admits, "See you out front."

"See you out front." Melinda responds and she gets up and walks out of the room going to get changed.

* * *

><p>Melinda, Phil, Garrett, Walsh, Jensen, Davis, Spelling and Tanner have been out having fun for several hours. In that time they have visited several clubs and several bars, and they have come to the conclusion that they all prefer the bars so that's where they currently are, at a bar. All of them with the exception of Spelling who was unlucky enough to receive designator driver duty, are quiet tipsy and are having a pool tournament. Phil and Davis are currently playing while the others watch.<p>

"Anyone else need a refill?" Melinda asks, "Next rounds on me." Melinda tells the boys.

"Yep." All the guys, except for Spelling answers.

"Do you need a hand?" Phil asks.

"Nope, I'm good, continue playing." Melinda responds and she walks to the bar, "Hey, can we get another round." Melinda requests

"Sure, I'll bring it over to you." The bartender responds as Melinda hands the money over.

"What's pretty girl like you doing hanging out with those losers." a guy says coming up right behind her and putting his hand on her ass.

"You've got three seconds to remove that hand or I'll remove it for you." Melinda informs the guy.

"Come on baby, don't be like that." The guy says putting his other hand behind her waist. So instead of even giving him a waring Melinda removes the arms from around her pushes the man to his stomach and twists his arm around his back.

"I am not your baby." Melinda says to him angrily, "I am a human being not someone you can grope without permission, no person is." Melinda tells him twisting his arm more, "In a minute I'm going to let go of your arm and you're going to walk out of this bar and next time you even think about touching woman or anyone for that matter without their permission I want you to remember this." Melinda tells him and he doesn't respond, "Am I clear?" Melinda asks twisting his arm more.

"Yes." The men cries out in pain.

"Good." Melinda says letting go of him and starting to walk away.

"Crazy bitch." The man says as he stands up. So instead of walking away Melinda turns back around and punches him in the face, which seems to make him and his friends who have been watching the whole thing angry.

The second it becomes clear that there is likely to be a fight Phil and Garrett are either side of her and the other S.H.I.E.L.D agents are behind her.

"I wondered if you were ever going to come over." Melinda says to Phil and Garrett.

"We knew you could handle it, though we'd in enjoy the show." Garrett says to Melinda and turns to the guys, "If you want a fight I should probably warn you that she could beat you all, all by herself without even trying, and personally I'd enjoy watching that." Garrett tells them, "But after the way you just acted it wouldn't just be her that you would be fighting because we don't like it when one of our friends gets treated like an object. So you and your idiot friends can walk away or face all of us." Garrett informs them as while he doesn't always get along with Melinda and honestly he is a jerk to her most of the time she is one of us team and he doesn't like it when one of us team is treated as less than they deserve.

"I'd walk away fellers, trust me it won't be pleasant for you if you don't." Phil tells them.

"Would be for us though." Melinda comments.

"Ohh, I'm so afraid." The guy who was a jerk to Melinda says as he and two of his friends walks right up to Melinda, Phil and Garrett, "What you going to do?" The guy who groped Melinda ask, "I bet you can't do anything."

"I've got to agree, they all look pretty pathetic." The friend opposite Garrett says.

"Defiantly." The guy opposite Phil says and in unison Melinda, Phil and Garrett through a punch and an all-out bar fight breaks out.

Because they know it wouldn't be a fair fight if they use their skills all the S.H.I.E.L.D agents present are clearly not trying, but even then they are clearly better than the guys.

The fight has been going on for about five minutes when they all start to hear police sirens.

"Guys we've got to go." Spelling says getting the attention of all the S.H.I.E.L.D agents, "We can't risk our badges on this." He says and they all stop what they are doing and as a group they leave out the back entrance.

(Line break)

Twenty minutes later the agents are back on bass after managing to get away from the bar without getting caught by police.

"Okay, I know I shouldn't have, but I found that fun." Tanner says getting out of the minivan they were driving in, "And I don't want the party to end." He reveals, "I've got booze in my room so let's continue the party." He says sounding excited and everyone else responds with some variety of yes.

"Melinda, you coming?" Phil asks when he notices that Melinda isn't following everyone back inside.

"I'll catch up." Melinda says to him and Phil nods, "I want to thank you Garrett, for what you said back there." Melinda tells him once everyone but she and Garrett are inside.

"I meant everything I said." Garrett tells Melinda, "I know I can be a jerk to you more often than not, but I've know you a long time May and you're one of my team. I don't like it when someone treats you badly."

"You mean other than you?" Melinda asks as she knows that Garrett doesn't exactly treat people overly well.

"Other than anyone else on our team." Garrett tells her, "No matter what I'll stick up for you just like I would anyone else on our team.'

"Thank you, John."

"You're welcome, Melinda." John responds, "How about tomorrow we go back to how things always are and tonight we just be sort of friends."

"I'd like that." Melinda responds and she and Garrett head inside.

**The following Morning (July 16****th**** 1988.)**

After the eight agents returned back to base and all went into Tanner's room they all ended up drinking more and playing several drinking games. It is early on a Saturday morning and every single one of the eight are passed out in Tanner's room, or they are until Liza walks into the room with an air horn which she uses to wake them all up.

"Fury wants to see all of you in the conference room, now." Liza informs the agents once they are all awake and reluctantly, one by one they all get up and follow her.

Once they are in the conference room all of them wonder what Fury wants but they are all too hung over to really give much thought into the matter.

"I received reports of a bar fight in town last night and the people in that fight bear a striking resemblance to the eight of you, and judging by how hung over you are I am inclined to believe that it was and I want to know why." Fury tells them, "Why did you get into a bar fight with civilians?"

"Because we were supporting a member of our team." Garrett says simply.

"Explain." Fury requests and as he does he notices Melinda and Phil exchange a look, "Agent Coulson, Agent May, do one of you have something to say?"

"Yes I do." Melinda says, "The fight was my fault." Melinda tells Fury, "I went to the bar to get us another round of drinks when a man came up behind me and put his hands on me. I told him to remove them but he didn't so I threw him to the ground and twisted his arm around his back and told him that next time he even thinks about touching a person without their permission he should think of that moment. Then I said that I was going to let him go and he should walk out the bar so I did." Melinda explains, "Then he called me a crazy bitch so I punched him and everyone here came to my side." Melinda explains.

"We gave the guy and his friends several chances to walk away." Phil reveals, "Garrett even said that Agent May could fight them all on her own and that despite that we would help because we didn't like the way they were treating a member of our team but after the guy and his friends said a few more things we didn't have a choice." Phil reveals.

"None of us were fighting at our full skill level we just wanted to make it clear that the way our friend was treated isn't okay." Jensen explains.

"We knew that May didn't need our help but we gave it anyway because we're a team." Tanner explains.

"Well, that changes things." Fury informs them, "Go drink coffee and get rid of your hangovers, I want you back here in an hour." Fury informs them all.

"Yes sir" They all respond and they get up and leave.

**July 18****th**** 1988**

It has been two days since Fury found out about the bar fight and elected not to punish them. It is Monday afternoon and because they don't have a new mission all the junior agents are completing paper work.

"Agent May, Commander Fury would like to see you in his office." Liza says walking into the room.

"Sure, I'll be right there." Melinda says having a feeling that this is about the request she submitted.

A couple of minutes after she closes the file that she is working on Melinda knocks on the Fury's open office door.

"You wanted to see me sir."

"Yes, come in, shut the door behind you and sit down." Fury requests and Melinda does just that.

"Is this about my leave request?" Melinda asks.

"Yes it is." Fury responds, "You want to take leave next weekend to spend time with Agent Coulson and his family, is that correct?"

"Yes, it is."

"You are aware that when it comes to agents below level three there is a no fraternization policy, correct?"

"Of course." Melinda answers, deciding not to mention that if the rumours around S.H.I.E.L.D are to believe it is one of the most broken rules, "But it's not like that with me and Phil. We're just friends, good friends, that's it." Melinda explains, meaning her words because she doesn't see Phil in a romantic way, he's her friend, "It's his mother's birthday next weekend and because he's met mine he wants me to meet his."

"Okay, then baring anything of importance your request is approved." Fury tells Melinda.

"Thank you Sir." Melinda responds.

"Dismissed." Fury responds and Melinda nods and leaves.

**July 29****th**** 1988.**

It has been two weeks since the night at the bar. It is once more Friday night and what makes this Friday night different from others is the fact that Melinda and Phil are sitting in the terminal at the Sacramento airport waiting for their flight to Boston.

"I should have asked Fury if we could borrow a plane." Melinda says to Phil in a whisper.

"He would have said no." Phil responds.

"I still should have asked." Melinda responds, "So what exactly does your Mom know about what we do? About how we met?" Melinda asks curious.

"She knows I work for the Government, and that we met during training." Phil explains, "That's basically all I've been able to tell her." He explains, "I don't like lying to her but it's better this way." Phil admits.

"I know how you feel." Melinda informs him.

"I know you do." Phil responds with a small smile.

**The next morning.**

After flying a lot of the night and thanks to Time difference is eight am when Melinda and Phil's plane touches down in Boston.

"Mom's probably going to be waiting for us." Phil tells Melinda, "I told her not to but I doubt she would have listened." Phil informs Melinda.

"Okay." Melinda responds suddenly very nervous about meeting Phil's mother.

A couple of minutes later Melinda and Phil walk into the terminal and Phil immediately spots his mother.

"There's Mom." Phil says walking hurriedly to a woman in her forties with her brown hair up in a bun wearing a dress.

Once Phil reaches his mother he hugs her tightly, so glad to see her.

"Mom, this is my friend Melinda May. Melinda, this is my mother Julie Coulson." Phil introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Coulson, Phil talks about you all the time." Melinda tells Julie.

"After how much Phil has told me about you call me Julie dear." Julie tells Melinda who gives a small smile in response, "Do you have suitcases that need collecting?" Julie asks Phil and Melinda.

"No. We both only have our carry on." Phil reveals it being habit of being actual S.H.I.E.L.D agents for a year that both of them are light packers.

"Then, we can go." Julie says, "The car's in the parking lot." She tells her son and Melinda, both of whom nod.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes after leaving the airport Julie pulls the car into the driveway of a two story, white house that is slightly back from the road and has a white picket fence out front.<p>

"This is your childhood home?" Melinda asks Phil as they get out the car.

"Yep." Phil responds with a grin.

"What is it?" Phil asks curious.

"Nothing." Melinda says quickly, "I like it." Melinda says with a small smile as she and Phil follow Julie inside.

"Phil why don't you give Melinda a tour while I whip something up for brunch." Julie tells her son.

"Sure Mom." Phil responds and Julie heads towards the kitchen, "So this is the entry way." Phil tells Melinda, "Though here we have the living room." Phil says walking into another room, "The dining room is through there." Phil says pointing to a set of double doors, "And to the left of the dining room is the kitchen." Phil says to Melinda as he walks back to the entry way and to the other side, "This is the family room and it leads to the kitchen too, and the door down there is to the downstairs bathroom." Phil explains and Melinda nods, smiling at the pictures of Phil at very stages throughout his life which are everywhere, "Do you want to see the upstairs?" Phil asks Melinda curious.

"Sure." Melinda responds and the two of them head upstairs.

"To the left is Mom's room and the bathroom, in that order." Phil tells Melinda, "And to the right is my room and the guest room."

"Can I see your room?" Melinda asks curious.

"Sure." Phil says and he walks over to the door that leads to his room, opens it and let's Melinda in. As soon as she sees Phil's room Melinda has to smile as it is lot like she imagined it would be. There are collectables on display, piles of comics, baseball trophies, and a lot of Captain America memorabilia.

"After seeing Stark's new place I'm guessing this isn't much compared to what you're used to, but t's home for me." Phil tells Melinda.

"Phil, there was two kinds of places that I lived growing up; one was the Stark Estate and the other was cramped apartments in various cities around the world." Melinda tells Phil, "And this house, your home, has something that they never had, it actually feels like a home." Melinda tells Phil, "Your house is cosy and clearly loved, and there are pictures of you everywhere. It feels like a home, not just a house but a home. I may consider Stark Estate my home because it's the closest thing I've known, but it doesn't feel homely." Melinda tells Phil, "This does and I've only been here ten minutes. So you're right this isn't like what I'm used to, but that doesn't mean I don't like it."

"Thanks." Phil says embarrassed, not sure what else to say, "Do you want to go downstairs and see what Mom's made to eat?" Phil asks curious.

"Sure." Melinda responds, "Just let me put my bag in the room I'll be staying in."

**Two days later**

For two days Melinda and Phil spent time in Phil's childhood home, mainly spending time with Julie who after only spending a little bit of time with Melinda likes quite a lot. It is Monday evening and Melinda, Phil and Julie are at the airport. Julie saying goodbye to Melinda and Phil as they have to head back to base.

"Thank you so much for having me Julie." Melinda tells Julie as they hear the announcement saying their plane is boarding.

"You're welcome Melinda, and feel free to visit anytime." Julie says to Melinda as she surprises her and gives her a hug.

"I'll try." Melinda says, "I'll let you guys say goodbye, see you on the plane Phil." Melinda says before grabbing her bag and walking away.

"I love you Mom." Phil says hugging his mother.

"I love you two Phil." Julie responds, "I'm glad you brought Melinda. I've liked getting to know her, and she seems like an amazing person." Julie tells her son.

"She is, and she's my best friend, that's why I wanted you to meet her." Phil tells his mother.

"Phil, you don't have to lie to me. If Melinda is more than a friend to you, you can tell me, like I said I like her and I can tell that you care about each other." Julie informs Phil.

"We're just friends." Phil says quickly, like Melinda he doesn't see her in a romantic way, "And I've got to go." Phil tells his mother giving her another hug, "I'll try and call and visit more." Phil tells his mother.

"Please do." Julie requests and with a smile Phil heads towards the plane.

**October 10****th**** 1988.**

In the three months since Melinda and Phil went to visit Phil's mother they have manly been doing various missions.

It is Monday morning and the agents who are working at the base full time have just arrived in the bullpen to get started on the week's paperwork.

"Agents May, Coulson, Garrett, Commander Fury wants to see you in his office." Liza says walking into the room so Phil, Melinda and Garrett get up and head to Fury's office, all three of them wondering what is going on.

"You wanted to see us Sir." Phil says once he, Melinda and Garrett have arrived in Fury's office.

"Yes. I did." Fury confirms, "in the almost year and a half since the three of you have been out of the Academy you have excelled and done extraordinary things and because of that the three of you are being promoted to level two, congratulations." Fury says handing them over there new badges.

"Thank you Sir." Phil tells Fury.

"Don't thank me." Fury tells the three young agents, "Everything you've done, you've achieved on your own, get back to work." Fury tells them and they all nod and leave the room.

"Wow, we're level two agents. This is a cause for celebration, we need to drink." Garrett tells Phil and Melinda.

"You think everything is a cause for celebration." Melinda informs Garrett, "But in this case you're right." She tells him.

"So drinks tonight?" Garrett asks.

"We'll see." Phil responds and the three of them head back to the bullpen.

**March 1****st**** 1989. Melinda 21. Tony 18**

Melinda, Phil and Garrett did end up going for drinks together after their promotions to level two and ever since the have been working on a lot of difficult missions an even though they are so busy they have had a few chances to go visit their respective families. It is about five pm on a Wednesday evening and Melinda, Phil, Garrett and several other agents are sitting around the bullpen talking.

"I can't believe it, we've solved the mystery of the Bermuda Triangle." Melinda says throwing a tennis ball at Jensen.

"Yep. Kind of anti-climactic, don't you think?" Jensen asks throwing the ball at Garrett.

"Defiantly." Garrett says throwing the ball at Phil.

"Well at least now people can know the truth. It won't be debated any longer." Phil says throwing the ball at Spelling.

"Do you really think S.H.I.E.L.D will release the truth?" Spelling asks as he throws the ball at Melinda.

"No, there's no way they will. It's too big." Melinda says attempting to throw the ball at Tanner but Fury walks in the room and catches it instead.

"Judging by the fact that you are throwing a tennis ball around instead of working I assume you are all finished with your work." Fury says to them.

"Yes sir." The agents answer.

"Good, then I can reveal the news I just received." Fury informs the agents.

"What is it sir?" Spelling asks.

"As of first thing tomorrow Directors Carter and Stark are retiring as directors of S.H.I.E.L.D and Under Secretory Peirce is taking over." Fury reveals, "Director Carter will continue to assist in serious circumstances and Director Stark will continue to provide the agency with technology." He reveals.

"Why sir?" Phil asks as everyone else, including Melinda, are too shocked to say anything.

"It isn't clear why." Fury answers "But I believe that it may not have been Directors Carters or Stark's choice." Fury says before leaving the room, no one noticing that Melinda has done the same as soon as he spoke.

"Melinda? Do you know anything?" Phil asks turning to talk to his friend but realising that she is gone.

* * *

><p>As soon as she left the bullpen Melinda raced to her room where she grabbed the phone and dials the number for Peggy and Gabe's house knowing that because of the time difference Peggy should hopefully be home.<p>

"Hello." Peggy says answering the phone.

"Aunt Peggy, its Melinda."

"You've heard." Peggy realises, not surprised by the call as she was expecting it.

"Yeah, I have. Why are you guys retiring?" Melinda ask.

"Neither your godfather nor I are as young as we once were and there are people among the intelligence community that feel, because of that, that we aren't the best people to lead S.H.I.E.L.D anymore." Peggy reveals.

"But you're only seventy, that's not old. You can still lead missions and S.H.I.E.L.D." Melinda tells her godmother.

"Yes I can, and if I could I would, but it wouldn't be in S.H.I.E.L.D's best interest." Peggy informs her goddaughter, "Howard and I have been talking for a while and we've come to the conclusion that even though we would both like to it wouldn't be in S.H.I.E.L.D's best interest if we continue to be directors." Peggy reveals, "If we stay on then S.H.I.E.L.D's going to suffer and the work S.H.I.E.L.D does is too important to allow that. So we're stepping down so that S.H.I.E.L.D can continue to do what it needs to do." Peggy explains.

"What are you going to do now?" Melinda asks her godmother curious.

"Help S.H.I.E.L.D from the outside, and spend more time with Gabe, Jackie, Mark, Sharon, Antoine and Frank." Peggy reveals.

"Is there anything I can do?" Melinda asks curious.

"Let me know if Peirce does anything unusual, I still don't trust that man." Peggy tells her goddaughter.

"Of course." Melinda responds, "I should let you go." Melinda tells her godmother, "I love you Aunt Peggy."

"I love you to Melinda."

"Bye."

"Bye."

**June 22****nd**** 1990. Melinda 23. Tony 20.**

Ever since Alexander Peirce took over as director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Melinda, Phil, Garrett, Fury and the other agents who have were based at the base in Sacramento have spent more time away than at the base either working on missions or getting a couple of days every once in a while to visit their families. During that time several agents including Liza have lost their lives and Melinda, Phil and Fury have been working together more, just the three of them as a team, while Garrett has been working by himself.

It is late evening and Melinda, Phil and Garrett are just arriving back at the base. Melinda and Phil are arriving back from a mission together and Garrett is retiring from a mission alone.

"Hey Strangers." Garrett comments when he sees Phil and Melinda, "It's been a while." He says to them.

"Yeah, it has." Phil answers.

"I heard you were hurt pretty badly in Sarajevo, you doing okay?" Melinda asks Garrett curious as they walk in the building.

"Yeah, I'm good. Better than every actually." Garrett answers, "I see things differently now" he reveals.

"Getting hurt will do that you." Phil comments, "Are you ready to be back?"

"Of course." Garrett responds.

"Agent Coulson, Agent May, Agent Garrett, Commander Fury wanted to see you all when you arrived." The agent at the security desk says when Melinda, Phil and Garrett pick up their access badges.

"Is he in his office?" Melinda asks.

"Yes Ma'am." The agent responds and instead of heading to base housing which is where they would all like to go they make their way to Fury's office instead.

"You wanted to see us Sir." Phil says when they arrive at Fury's office a few minutes later.

"Yes, I did." Fury confirms, "Because I know that all of you are tired I'll keep this brief." Fury tells Melinda, Phil and Garrett, "In the past year the three of you have undertaken so truly difficult mission and completed them. You have succeeded where others have failed and because of that you have all been promoted to level three." Fury says handing them over their new badges, "Congratulations." He tells them and the three agents accept their badges, all three of them proud of what they have achieved.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN1:** Thanks for the support you give me on this story. Because I've just started writing chapter 31 there will most likely be another update in the next day or two.

* * *

><p><strong>December 16<strong>**th**** 1991. Melinda 24. Tony 21. **

In the year since they have become level three agents Melinda and Phil have been working even more dangerous missions, usually they work with Fury and because of the work that they have been doing they people have started to unofficially refer to them as Strike Team Beta as they have been going in and getting the job done when it seems like it can't be.

It is about nine pm on a Monday night and all the agents who are below level five who are at the Sacramento base are in the bullpen doing paperwork. Melinda has her left arm in a sling as her shoulder was dislocated a couple of days earlier on a mission, the same mission where Phil broke several ribs.

"Agent May, Commander Fury would like to see you." The agent who since Liza's death has taken over as the second in command of the base informs Melinda.

"I'll be right there." Melinda responds, exchanging a look with Phil and wondering what is going on, as she gets up and leaves the bullpen.

"Please take a seat Agent May." Fury requests when Melinda arrives at his office a few minutes later.

"Sir, is something wrong?" Melinda asks concerned as she sit down.

"Yes, Agent May." Fury answers, "As you may know Former Director Stark and his wife have been in New York the past few weeks working on projects for Stark Industries"

"Yes, I did know that." Melinda confirms, "Has something happened?"

"Yes." Fury answers, "Approximately two hours ago Howard and Maria Stark died in a car accident on Long Island." Fury informs Melinda, "I'm sorry Melinda. I know how close you were to them." Fury tells the young woman.

"Um, Anthony, has anyone told Anthony?" Melinda asks trying her best not to cry in front of her boss.

"Yes, he is currently on his private plane to DC were the bodies are being shipped." Fury tells Melinda.

"I need to go." Melinda says standing up, "I need to get to DC." She tells Fury.

"I know." Fury tells her, "Take as much time off as you need, I'll approve the leave." Fury informs Melinda, "Because I feel that considering your injury and the circumstances you shouldn't be flying right now Agent Hallows is ready to fly you to DC as soon as you are ready." Fury tells Melinda.

"Thank you Sir." Melinda tells him wanting to leave the office before the tears that are threatening to fall do.

"I'm sorry for your loss Agent May, dismissed." Fury says and Melinda walks to the door but as soon as she is out of the office she runs and because to get back to the base housing she has to pass the bullpen Phil notices her running and calls out to her but she doesn't hear him, she just keeps running.

When Melinda arrives in her room she just starts to throw things into a bag. Not really thinking about what she is packing.

"Melinda, what's going on?" Phil ask concerned as he opens the door to her room, then he notices the look on her face and what she is doing, "Melinda, what happened?" He asks concerned, "Melinda talk to me." Phil requests as he walks over to Melinda and stands in her way so that she can't put more stuff in her bag, "Please." He requests.

"Uncle Howard and Aunt Maria were killed in a car accident a couple of hours ago." Melinda informs Phil, tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry Melinda, I'm so sorry." Phil says giving Melinda a hug, not sure what else to say.

"Thanks Phil." Melinda says breaking the hug, and taking the sling of her arm, "I've got to go, get to DC." Melinda says picking up the bag she was packing.

"You might want to get changed first, otherwise you're going to have to explain what the logo on your shirt means." Phil points out, "And why are you taking off the sling? You still need it." Phil tells Melinda.

"Right, thanks Phil." Melinda says realising her mistake, "And I'm taking off the sling because the last thing that Anthony needs right now is to worry about me." She reveals.

"You're welcome." Phil responds, "Do you need anything? Do you want me to come?"

"No, I'll be okay." Melinda assures him.

"Call if you need anything." Phil requests not even surprised that she didn't accept his offer to come with her.

"I will. Thank you Phil." Melinda responds.

"Anytime." Phil responds with small comforting smile, "Even though I get why you're not wearing it take your sling with you just in case." Phil tells Melinda before leaving the room and allowing Melinda to get changed.

**Six hours later**

Due to the time difference and the time it took to fly to DC, it is about six am the following morning when Melinda arrives at the Estate. The entire time she spent traveling Melinda's thoughts have been on Tony but when she tried to call him she received no answer which has made her even more worried.

When she arrives at Estate Melinda knocks on the door just like she has done so many times in the past except this time she knows things are different.

"Madam Melinda." Jarvis greats when he sees her.

"Hey Jarvis, how is he?" Melinda asks as she carefully removes her winter coat.

"I am unsure Madam. I know he is in the Estate but I haven't seen him for several hours." Jarvis tells Melinda.

"I think I know just where to find him, thanks Jarvis." Melinda responds as she hangs her jacket on the coat rack.

"You're welcome Madam." Jarvis responds, "But you should know that your Mother is arriving in the next couple of days and that Madam Peggy, Master Gabe and their family will be arriving her in a few hours." Jarvis informs Melinda.

"Thanks Jarvis." Melinda responds before heading upstairs.

Once she drops her bag in her room Melinda knows just where to go to find Tony. Because Jarvis hasn't seen him but knows that he is on the estate Melinda knows that there is only one place Tony could be so she heads their first.

As soon as she enters their secret place Melinda knows that Tony is in there because the lights are on and both of them always make sure to turn off the lights when the leave and just like she suspected she would Melinda finds Tony sitting not even half way down the tunnel with a half-finished bottle of scotch.

"Hey." Melinda say sitting down next to him.

"Melly, you're here." Tony says looking at her it being clear that he has been crying a lot as his eyes are very red.

"Yeah, I am." Melinda tells him, "I'm sorry Anthony, I'm so sorry."

"They're gone." Tony says as he starts crying again so Melinda puts her arms around him and pulls him in close, refusing to let her own tears fall or give into the pain her shoulder is causing her, as she knows that she has to be strong for Tony.

**An hour later**

After holding Tony in her arms for an hour while he cries Melinda notices that Tony's cries have turned into sniffles and he has stopped.

"Jarvis said that Aunt Peggy, Uncle Gabe, Frank, Jackie, Mark, Sharon and Antoine are going to be coming in the next few hours so how about you put down the scotch for now, and have a shower. I'll get the cook to make us some breakfast." Melinda suggests.

"Obadiah is going to stop by at some point to." Tony comments, "I guess I should get cleaned up." He realises.

"If at any point things get too much for you just let me know and I'll cover so you can get away." Melinda tells Tony.

"Thanks Melly." Tony responds and together they both stand up and walk out of their secret place, Melinda holding Tony's hand.

(Line break)

After leaving Tony in his room so that he can get ready Melinda head downstairs, planning on going to the kitchen but she doesn't get that far as she runs into Jarvis in the dining room.

"Madam Melinda, did you find Master Tony?" Jarvis asks.

"Yeah." Melinda answers, "Can you get the cook to make us some breakfast? Anthony's in the shower at the moment." She tells Jarvis.

"I believe the cook has already started on breakfast, I'll check on the progress." Jarvis informs Melinda.

"Thanks." Melinda responds but before either of them can say anymore the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." Melinda tells Jarvis and she heads to the door.

Before opening the door Melinda checks through the glass to see who is on the other side and she sees Jackie, Frank, Antoine, Sharon, and Mark so she opens the door and lets them in.

"AUNT MEL." Seven almost eight year old Antoine and five year old Sharon says and they both give Melinda a hug as even though Melinda has been quiet busy in the past few years she has tried her best to visit at least once every few months. During one of these visits Melinda was maid of honour at Jackie's and Frank's small private wedding and looked after Antoine for several days why they went on a brief honeymoon.

"Hey guys." Melinda responds returning the hug, "I've missed you guys." She admits.

"Missed you too." Antoine responds as Sharon holds onto Melinda's leg tighter than she though a five year old could.

"Antoine, Sharon why don't you both head to the living room, we've got to talk to Aunt Mel." Jackie says.

"Okay." Antoine respond and he and Sharon run to the living room.

"Hi." Melinda says to the three adults and they each give her a hug, Melinda ignoring the shooting pain she gets in her shoulder every time she hugs someone.

"How's he doing?" Jackie ask curious.

"Not great would be an understatement." Melinda tells them, "When I got here I found him with a half fall bottle of scotch. I managed to convince him to have a shower and Jarvis is seeing how the cooks going with breakfast" She tells them.

"Good, that's good he needs to eat." Mark says, "Mom and Dad are dealing with some things so that Tony doesn't have to and will be here soon." Mark tells Melinda.

"Good." Melinda responds, "I should go check on Anthony."

"Yeah, you should." Jackie confirms, "Don't worry about us we'll be fine. We did practically grow up here too after all." Jackie reminds Melinda.

"True." Melinda says before heading back upstairs.

When she reaches upstairs Melinda heads to her room first where she heads to her own bathroom where she washes her face before changing her clothes as some of the half-filled bottle of scotch spilled on them. Because she knows that by moving her arm to much she risks re dislocating her shoulder it takes Melinda a lot longer than it would usually take to change her shirt as she is going slowly. Once she is changed Melinda puts her hair up so that it is out of her way and heads to Tony's room. Once she arrives at Tony's room, just like she always does she enters without knocking where she finds Tony wearing pants and no shirt, clearly still getting ready.

"Who was at the door?" Tony asks curious as Melinda sits down on his bed.

"Jacks, Mark, Frank, Antoine, and Sharon."

"No Aunt Peggy and Uncle Gabe?" Tony asks curious.

"No, Jacks said they'll be here soon, apparently they are dealing with something's so that you don't have to." Melinda explains.

"Good. Remind me to thank them." Tony respond, "Melly." Tony says in a nervous voice.

"Yeah?"

"Keep me from falling apart in front of anyone." He requests.

"You know it's okay if you do." Melinda tells him getting up and walking over to him, "Everyone would understand, but if that's really what you want me to do then I'll do it." Melinda informs Tony.

"It is." Tony says and Melinda nods, "Thank you Melly."

"No need to thank me Anthony." Melinda responds, "I'm always here for you." Melinda tells Tony and he just hugs her.

"I've missed you." Tony says in a whisper, "How long can you stay?" he asks.

"As long as you want me to." Melinda responds.

"How about forever? Does forever work for you?" Tony asks curious.

"Let's see how the next couple of weeks go first, then we'll talk about how long I'm staying." Melinda tells Tony and he nods. "You hungry? Breakfast should be ready by now."

"Yes, no, I don't know."

"Okay. Then, do you want to try and eat something?" Melinda asks Tony and he gives a nod and after breaking the hug they head downstairs together.

When they arrive downstairs they head straight to the living room and as soon as they get there both Melinda and Tony find themselves being hugged by two small children.

"Uncle Tony." Sharon says happily, "Do you have something cool to show me again?" Sharon asks.

"Not this time Kid." Tony responds as he sees Mark give him a look which clearly says 'I'm sorry'

"Breakfast is on the table." Jarvis informs everyone as he walks into the room.

"Thanks Jarvis." Melinda, Tony, Jackie and Mark say at the same time, it being habit to all of them to respond like that.

"Daddy where are Uncle Howard and Aunt Maria?" Sharon asks as everyone walks towards the dining room.

At Sharon's words everyone freezes and Melinda reaches out and grabs Tony's hand.

"We talked about this Honey, Aunt Maria and Uncle Howard aren't here." Mark says kneeling in front of his daughter.

"We are they?" Sharon asks.

"There was an accident and they died." Mark tells her, "They're not here anymore."

"Like Mommy?" Sharon ask as Mark has always been honest to Sharon about her Mother, he wanted to make sure that she knows her through his memories of her.

"Yeah Sharon, like Mommy." Mark responds.

"Oh." Sharon responds, "That means I won't see them again." Sharon realises a sadness to her voice.

"Yeah, it does." Mark confirms, "None of us will see them again."

"That's sad." Sharon says.

"Yeah it is Sharon." Antoine says walking over to his cousin, "Which is why we're here, to help Uncle Tony, to support him." Antoine tells his cousin.

"I can do that." Sharon says before running over to Tony and Melinda, "I'm sorry Uncle Tony." Sharon says giving him a hug, "And I'll help you."

"Thanks Kid." Tony says trying not to cry again.

"How about we eat before the food gets cold." Frank suggests as the dining room table has a whole buffet of food on it.

"Good idea Frank." Melinda says as everyone heads over to the table and sits down.

For over ten minutes the group of seven eat. Melinda trying to make it as unnoticeable as possible that she is only using one hand why she watches Tony who is only picking at his food, not really eating. While they eat no one really says much because no one really knows what to say.

"Aunt Mel, why don't you visit more?" Antoine ask curious, getting annoyed with the quiet.

"Because my work keeps me busy, and keeps me from visiting often." Melinda answers.

"What do you do?" Sharon ask curious and at her question it's not just Sharon and Antoine that looks at her with interested looks but everyone at the table as no one truly knows what Melinda does, though every single one of them have theories.

"I protect people." Melinda answers.

"Like Uncle Mark does, and like how Grams used to?" Antoine asks curious.

"Yeah, just like that." Melinda answers.

"When I'm grown up I'm going to protect people too." Sharon says with a grin.

"Me too, and I'm older so I'll get to do it first." Antoine tells his cousin.

"Well, I'll be better." Sharon responds.

"No you won't." Antoine argues.

"Kids, don't fight." Frank tells them.

"Yes Dad."

"Yes Uncle Frank."

The kids say as the doorbell rings.

"That would be Mom and Dad." Jackie guesses.

"Or Obadiah, Anthony said he's going to stop by." Melinda informs them.

"It's too early for him to be up." Tony says in a quiet voice, hoping that it is Peggy and Gabe as he would prefer to see them over Obadiah at the moment.

Just like Tony was internally hoping Peggy and Gabe walk into the dining room about a minute after the doorbell rang.

"Thanks for coming." Tony says as he stands up.

"You don't have to thank us for being here for you Tony." Gabe says as Peggy hugs her godson.

"I'm sorry Tony, I'm so sorry." Peggy tells him.

"Mom, Dad have you had breakfast yet?" Jackie asks curious.

"No, not yet." Gabe answers.

"I'll go get more plates." Melinda says standing up and leaving the room, Peggy following her as she wants to talk to Melinda away from the others.

"Shouldn't your arm be in a sling?" Peggy says to Melinda once they are far enough from the dining room that the others can't hear.

"You know about that?" Melinda asks slightly surprised, though she knows she shouldn't be.

"Of course." Peggy responds, "You're my goddaughter I may not be director anymore but that doesn't mean that I've stopped being informed of what happens to you and what you do." Peggy informs Melinda, "And you're avoiding the question."

"Yes, okay. My arm should be in a sling but if it was everyone would worry and I figure with everything else going on worrying about me is the last thing that everyone should be concerned about." Melinda informs her godmother.

"Are you in much pain?"

"Not much." Melinda tells Peggy, "The pain in my shoulder is nothing compared to the pain I feel when I think about the fact that Uncle Howard and Aunt Maria are dead."

Not knowing what to say Peggy doesn't say anything, instead she just hugs her goddaughter.

"How much time did Fury give you off?" Peggy asks as they break the hug about a minute later.

"He said to take as much time as I need, but somehow I don't think Peirce is going to be so generous."

"Don't you worry about Peirce." Peggy tells Melinda, "Take as much time as you need, don't go back until you are ready to, you'll be putting yourself and anyone you work with at risk if you go back before you're ready." Peggy tells Melinda, "And you're needed here." Peggy tells Melinda, "You're likely the only person who Tony will let get close to him right now."

"I know." Melinda responds, "And I'll be here for him, I always am, but I don't know what to say or what to do." Melinda informs her godmother.

"You just be there for him." Peggy says, "That's all you can do." She says and Melinda nod and together the pair continue to walk towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what their wishes are." Tony suddenly says half an hour after Peggy and Gabe arrived. Everyone has finished eating and are sitting around in the living room.<p>

"You're parents regularly met with their lawyer to discuss that." Peggy tells Tony, "You can go see him at some point and he'll be able to tell you everything they wanted."

"Today, I want to meet with him today." Tony tells Peggy, "But I don't even have his number." He realises.

"I do, I'll call him for you." Gabe tells Tony.

"Thank you." Tony responds, and Gabe walks out of the room to make the call, "Will you come with me?" Tony asks Melinda, who is sitting next to him, in a whisper.

"Of course." Melinda responds.

"Daddy can I go play in the snow?" Sharon asks curious.

"Ohh, please Uncle Mark." Antoine requests.

"Sure, let's go." Mark say standing up.

"Can Aunt Mel take us instead?" Antoine ask, "She makes the best snowballs."

"I can't right now, maybe later." Melinda tells Sharon and Antoine.

"Go, I'll be okay." Tony tells Melinda and she just gives him a look, "As long as your back before the meeting with the lawyer I'll be fine." Tony assures Melinda, "Go, they deserve some fun." He tells Melinda.

"I'll be out back if you need anything." Melinda tells Tony, "Go get your jackets." She tells Sharon and Antoine.

"Only stay out there half an hour." Jackie tells Melinda as Sharon and Antoine run to collect their jackets, "Otherwise they'll get too cold." She says and Melinda nods.

"We're ready Aunt Mel." Sharon says.

"Then just let me get my jacket then we can go." Melinda tells them walking to collect her coat.

* * *

><p>For over twenty minutes Melinda plays in the snow in the back yard with Sharon and Antoine, she is so caught up in playing with the two children that she forgets about her shoulder, something which she regrets when she picks Sharon up with her left arm which causes her shoulder to pop out of place again and she has to quickly grab hold of Sharon with her right arm to stop her from falling.<p>

"Aunt Mel, are you alright?" Antoine asks concerned as she places Sharon back on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine Antoine." Melinda tells him, forcing a smile so that she doesn't cry out in pain as the back door opens and Gabe walks out, "Okay, time to head back inside." Melinda tells Sharon and Antoine.

"But we're playing." Sharon objects.

"We've been out here for a while and it's cold, we need go back inside and get warmed up." Melinda tells the two children, "Don't make me ask again." She says in a stern voice when it becomes clear that Sharon and Antoine are going to continue to play instead of going inside.

"Yes Aunt Mel." Sharon and Antoine both say before heading inside.

"How's things going in there?" Melinda asks Gabe.

"As well as can be expected." Gabe responds, "The lawyer is going to be here in about an hour and Obadiah just arrived." He informs Melinda, "Are you alright?" Gabe asks concerned as he notices the look on Melinda's face and the way she is holding her arm.

"No." Melinda answers truthfully, "I dislocated my shoulder a couple of days ago and it's pop out again. Any chance you can pop it back?" Melinda asks curious.

"Of course." Gabe responds, "But it's going to hurt."

"I can handle it." Melinda assures him and Gabe nods and pops Melinda's shoulder in to place and while he does Melinda bites the inside of her mouth so that she doesn't scream.

"How's that feel?" Gabe ask.

"Better, thanks."

"You should probably keep it immobile for a while."

"I know. I have a sling, but if I use it then everyone will worry which is the last thing I want right now and it's the last thing everyone else needs." Melinda informs Gabe.

"I understand." Gabe responds as he truly does, "But maybe next time you should pass on playing in the snow with two active children." Gabe suggests.

"I'll consider it." Melinda responds knowing that she likely won't pass as she doesn't get to see Sharon and Antoine too often and when she does she like to spent as much time as possible with them, "We should head back inside, you said Obadiah has arrived?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah, five minutes ago." Gabe says as he and Melinda walk back inside.

* * *

><p>It has been about an hour since Melinda and Gabe returned back inside and Howard's and Maria's lawyer is due to arrive any minute.<p>

"Jarvis when the lawyer gets here have him come to the library." Tony says.

"Yes Master Tony." Jarvis responds as all the adults with the exception of Frank, Jackie and Mark get up and head towards the library.

"I'll stay here with the kids." Frank says as when it was discovered that the meeting with the lawyer was going to occur at the estate Tony asked all of them, not just Melinda to be present in the meeting as he felt that they should listen to.

"Are you sure?" Jackie ask surprised.

"Yeah, it would be better if the kids weren't in the room for this meeting." Frank comments.

"You know Jarvis can watch them, you don't have to stay with them." Mark points out as he doesn't want Frank to feel that he isn't being included as part of the family.

"I know, I want to though." Frank response.

"You sure?" Jackie asks.

"Positive. Go, both of you." Frank says and Jackie and Mark nod and head towards the library.

When they get to the library they see Tony and Melinda sitting on one of the couches, Peggy and Gabe sitting on another and Obadiah sitting on one of the chairs, so they walk over and sit on the empty couch.

When the lawyer walks in a few minutes after Jackie and Frank Tony stands up and greats with a handshake.

"I'm sorry for your loss Tony." The lawyer a man by the name of Nathan Gregory tells Tony.

"Thank you." Tony responds, "Aunt Peggy said that Mom and Dad discussed with you what they wanted if something were to happen to them." Tony says.

"Yes, they spoke to me regularly." Nathan says, "They wished to have a public memorial service followed by a large but semi private wake here, with a private burial the morning after and the will reading exactly a week later with a specific group of people present."

"Who?" Tony asks curious and Nathan hands over a piece of paper, "All of us, Jarvis and Aunt Lian." Tony tells the others.

"Did Howard and Maria talk about specifics for what they wanted for the service?" Peggy asks curious.

"They did." Nathan confirms, "They wished that if willing there be three personal eulogies. One from their Son, Anthony Stark. One from Howard's business partner Obadiah Stane and one from Howard's and Maria's close friend Margret Carter." Nathan says, "Are you willing to give eulogies?" He asks and Peggy, Tony and Obadiah nod.

"How long will it take to organize everything needed for the memorial?" Tony asks.

"Well you're parents left pretty specific instructions so it could be organized for as early as Friday, or not until next week, which ever you would prefer." Nathan says and everyone turns to Tony.

"It's up to you, whatever you would prefer." Melinda tell Tony as he looks at her with a look which is clearly asking her 'what should I do?"

"Friday, I think Friday would be best." Tony answers.

"Okay, I'll get started on the organization." He says.

"Thank you." Tony says standing up and shaking his hand. Nathan nods and leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Many hours later everyone with the exception of Melinda and Tony have left the estate. Melinda and Tony are laying on Tony's bed in his room drinking as neither felt like being in the lab. Melinda being careful to make sure that neither of them drink too much though she knows that they both need a drink or two.<p>

"What do I say?" Tony asks Melinda.

"I don't know." Melinda admits, "But I don't think there is a right thing to say."

"What about the wrong thing? Do you think there is that?" Tony asks.

"Maybe." Melinda admits, "Try thinking about all the good things about your parents, all the good times why you try to write, that may help." Melinda says knowing that there weren't a lot of good times but it's the best advice she can think of.

"I wish you could write this for me, you're better with words."

"No I'm not." Melinda tells him, "And I can't, this is something you've got to do, this is something your parents wanted you to do." Melinda tells him.

"I know." Tony says downing the rest of his drink, "I just don't want to screw it up."

"I don't think you will." Melinda tells him.

"How do you always have so much faith in me?" Tony asks surprised truing to look at Melinda.

"Because I know you better than anyone, maybe better than you know yourself." Melinda tells him, "That makes having faith in you easy."

"Thanks Melly." Tony says reaching over and grabbing Melinda's hand.

"Anytime."

**AN2:** I know in cannon Howard's and Maria's funerals were heled in New York I just felt that considering everything in this story it would fit better for the funeral to be in DC.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

AN1: Thank you to everyone who supports this story.

* * *

><p><strong>December 19<strong>**th**** 1991. Melinda 24. Tony 21. **

It has been two days since Melinda arrived back at the Estate, three days since Howard and Maria's death. It is Thursday night, and Lian arrived at the Estate the day before and she is staying at the Estate with Melinda and Tony.

The funeral for Maria and Howard Is at twelve the following day and because Tony is currently in the shower Melinda is walking around the Estate as she feels the need to do something and usually she would have just gone down to the gym but because of her shoulder she cannot do that.

Melinda is walking through the entry way when she hears the doorbell ring so she goes and answers, resulting in her getting to the door before anyone else

"Jacks, what are you doing here?" Melinda asks surprised when she sees Jackie standing on the other side of the door holding a large garment bag.

"I'm here to see you." Jackie says as she walks into the house, "I thought that because you've been busy watching out for Tony and organising things the last few days and because coming here was so unexpected that you might not have something to wear tomorrow, so I brought you something."

"I didn't even think about that." Melinda admits as they walk into the dining room.

"I thought that might be the case." Jackie says as she puts the garment bag down on the dining room table, "What do you think?" Jackie asks opening the bag to reveal a long sleeve knee length black dress.

"It's great. Thanks." Melinda says as Jackie does up the garment bag.

"Do you need to borrow shoes and stockings or will you be okay?" Jackie asks curious.

"I have both of those things upstairs." Melinda reveals, "They were some of the things I left here." She says and Jackie nods, "You guys are coming here before the service right?"

"Yeah, Tony wanted us to." Jackie responds, "I think he wants to be close to the family he has left tomorrow."

"Yeah, I don't blame him for that." Melinda responds.

"I should get back to Antoine, I'll see you tomorrow." Jackie says giving Melinda a hug.

"See you tomorrow." Melinda responds, "Thanks for the dress."

"You're welcome." Jackie responds and she heads to the door while Melinda takes her dress upstairs.

**December 20****th**** 1991.**

The next morning Melinda gets up as early as she normally does and because she knows that it is too early for anyone else, except maybe her mother, to be up Melinda gets up and goes for a run.

Melinda runs through the snow for about forty five minutes before heading back to the Estate. Once she is back Melinda has a nice hot shower and changes into sweatpants and the MIT sweatshirt that Tony gave her.

After she is changed Melinda checks the clock and realises that breakfast will be on the table soon so she gets up and heads to Tony's room to wake him because she knows that even if he denies it he's going to need food to get through the day that is to come.

When Melinda enters Tony's room she finds that he's not there so she heads to the lab. When she checks the lab she finds that he's not there either so she starts searching the rest of the estate. He's not in their secret place, or the living room, kitchen or library so on a hunch Melinda heads to Howard's office and hesitantly enters. When she does she finds him sitting at his Dad's desk.

"Anthony? What are you doing in here?" Melinda asks walking over and sitting across from Tony.

"Thinking." Tony responds.

"What about?"

"Everything." Tony responds.

"Did you get much sleep last night?" Melinda asks.

"No, not really." Tony responds, "I tried, but I couldn't."

"You hungry? Breakfast should be on the table about now." Melinda tells Tony.

"I think I want to sit here for a while." Tony responds.

"Do you mind if I stay?"

"Please do." Tony requests and Melinda does just that.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Melinda is in her room getting changed as even though the memorial service doesn't start to twelve a car is picking up Tony, her, her mother, Peggy, Jarvis, Gabe, Jackie, Mark, Frank, Antoine and Sharon at the Estate at ten thirty.<p>

Melinda has just put on the dress that Jackie got for her when her phone starts to ring so she walks over and answers it.

"Hello."

"Hey." Phil's voice responds, "I thought I would call and see how you're doing."

"I don't know how I'm doing." Melinda responds honestly.

"The service starts at twelve doesn't it?" Phil asks.

"Yeah, but a car will be here to pick us up at Ten thirty." Melinda explains.

"Get you there early, makes sense." Phil responds, "If you need anything I'm just a call away."

"I know. Thanks Phil." Melinda responds, "I should go. I've got to finish getting ready and go and check on Anthony."

"Okay. Talk to you later."

"Talk to you later." Melinda says before hanging up. Once she hangs up the phone Melinda grabs pair of stockings out of her draw and once they are on Melinda walks over to her closest where she left clothing and shoes that she wouldn't have had any use for at the academy or with S.H.I.E.L.D and grabs a pair of black high heels and a black coat.

Once she has put the shoes on Melinda leaves the coat on her bed and leaves her room and walks to Tony's. When she enters Tony's room Melinda finds him standing in front of his mirror attempting to tie his tie though it looks like he isn't having much luck.

"Do you want some help with that?" Melinda asks curious.

"Please." Tony requests as he turns to face her, "I don't know what my problem I I've tied a tie a million times." Ton tells Melinda.

"But you haven't for this. That makes it different, harder." Melinda tells Tony as she starts to tie his tie for him.

"What if I can't do this?" Tony asks Melinda, "What if I fall apart while I'm up there?"

"Look at me." Melinda tells him, "Don't look at the coffins or anyone else, just look at me." Melinda tells him, "And imagine that there is no one else around and that you are reading your eulogy to me, just like you did yesterday." Melinda says as she finishes tying his tie, "There, done."

"Thanks Melly." Tony says turning to look in the mirror.

"You're welcome." Melinda says picking up Tony's jacket and helping him put it on.

"It's time, isn't it?" Tony asks once his jacket is on properly.

"Almost. Aunt Peggy, Uncle Gabe, Jacks, Frank, Mark and the kids should be here soon." Melinda tells him and Tony nods, "Do you have everything?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah, I think so." Tony responds pulling various things out of his pockets including the paper his eulogy is written on, a handkerchief, his wallet, his keys and a flask.

"I'll take that." Melinda says taking the flask out of Tony's hand, "While you may feel like you need it today, it wouldn't be a good idea." She tells him.

"I know. I haven't had any. I just put it in my pocket just in case." Tony explains

"Well in that case I'll keep it in mine, just in case." Melinda informs Tony.

"Do you even have pockets in that dress?" Tony asks curious.

"No, but I do in my coat." Melinda explains.

"Is everything ready for this afternoon?" Tony asks Melinda.

"Yep. Everything's all set up and I called the caterers earlier and they are ready to go." Melinda tells Tony.

"Good." Tony responds, "Have I said thank you for everything you've done?"

"You don't need to." Melinda informs Tony, "But now we should go downstairs." Melinda says and Tony nods.

"You'll be right by my side the whole time, right?" Tony asks as he and Melinda walk out of her room.

"Of course." Melinda responds.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes after they left Tony's room Melinda and Tony are walking down the stairs and into the entry way of the Estate where Lian and Jarvis are waiting.<p>

"Peggy and the others are a couple of minutes away." Lian informs her daughter and godson.

"And the car should be here in about ten minutes." Jarvis informs them and Melinda and Tony nod.

About a minute later the doorbell rings and Jarvis answers it to reveal Peggy, Gabe, Mark, Jackie, Frank, Antoine and Sharon and ten minutes later the car arrives and the nine adults and two children get into the limo and are taken to the church were the memorial service is being heled.

* * *

><p>Once they arrive at the church Melinda stays by Tony's side the entire time as they walk in, though she does her best to avoid the cameras even though Peggy told her the day before that S.H.I.E.L.D will make sure that no pictures of her get published and if they do then they already have a cover story in place, she still thinks it's best to avoid them as much as possible.<p>

"I don't know if I can do this." Tony says to Melinda once they are inside the church, the family being the only ones who are.

"Yeah you can." Melinda tells him, "And you know it. Saying goodbye to them might be the hardest thing you've ever done, but you have to do it, and I know you can." Melinda informs him and without saying anything Tony grabs Melinda's hand and together they walk up to the front row of seats where along with Peggy, Lian, Gabe, Jackie, Frank, Mark, Sharon and Antoine they sit down.

* * *

><p>About forty minutes after Melinda, Tony, Gabe, Peggy, Lian, Jackie, Frank, Mark, Antoine and Sharon arrived at the church the funeral begins and honestly Melinda isn't sure if she could remember anything that was said if she was asked as she spends it watching Tony.<p>

Obadiah is the first person to get up and give a personal Eulogy and he mainly talks about meeting Howard and the friendship they shared. After Obadiah a poem is read then Peggy reads her Eulogy followed by music being played.

"Just look at me." Melinda whispers to Tony as she squeezes his hand and he gets up and walks to the podium.

"There isn't much about my parents that I could say that hasn't already been said." Tony says, "They were truly two incredible people, who gave so much to our world and whose death will leave a hole, a hole I will feel every day." Tony says looking at what he is reading, "My Mother and Father were truly amazing people who I will miss every single day but I know I won't be the only one." Tony says, "Through his work my father has given a lot to this world and I know that I need to assure that his work continues as it would be what he would want as that's what he dedicated his life too." Tony says, "I could talk for hours about my parents many achievements but I won't, because you all know what they've done. You've heard it from the others who spoke before me and seen it in your day to day lives, but that's not why I'm up here." Tony says looking at Melinda, "I'm here to say goodbye to my parents, something I didn't think I would have to do for a very long time." Tony says turning to look at his parent's coffins, "Goodbye Mom. Goodbye Dad." Tony says before walking back to his seat and sitting down next to Melinda.

* * *

><p>After Tony's eulogy the funeral goes on for about twenty more minutes and then it's over an hour before Tony, Melinda and the others arrive back at the Estate for the wake. They have been back at the estate for about an hour and Melinda is in the kitchen hand washing some of the plates as she needed some time by herself, she wouldn't have even considered it if Tony wasn't with Jackie and Mark, but seeing as how he is she decided to take the few minutes of solitude that she needed.<p>

"Melinda." A familiar voice says and Melinda turns to see her Mother walking towards her, "How you doing?"

"I'm fine." Melinda responds.

"No you're not." Lian informs her daughter, "And that's okay." She tells her, "You don't have to pretend to be."

"I do actually." Melinda tells her mother, "Right now I can't fall apart or give into the pain that my shoulder is causing me because I need to do other things, and I need to look out for Anthony." Melinda tells her mother, "I'll be not okay when I can be, but that time isn't now."

"Then when will be the time?" Lian asks her daughter.

"When I have the time." Melinda responds then she notices that her mother is holding a bag, "Are you going somewhere?"

"I've been called to England, because of Howard's death the Agency is worried that anti American groups may use this as an opportunity if they suspect that we are venerable as not only have we lost a former director of an intelligence agency but the biggest weapon developers. People are concerned and I've been ordered to go to England and investigate one of these threats." Lian explains.

"Should you be telling me this?" Melinda asks curious as it definitely seems like the kind of thing Lian shouldn't tell her.

"It could be debated that I shouldn't." Lian informs Melinda, "But I felt like you deserved to know why I am leaving." Lian explains.

"Thank you." Melinda responds putting what she is doing up so that she can turn to look at her mother completely, "I love you Mama, I know I don't say it enough, but I do and I am so thankful for everything you've done for me." Melinda tells her mother.

"I love you two Melinda." Lian says before hugging her daughter.

"When are you leaving?" Melinda asks once they break apart about a minute later.

"Soon." Lian responds as she walks over to the fridge and freezer, where she grabs something out, "Put this on your shoulder before you make it worse." Lian tells Melinda, handing her an icepack.

"Yes Mama." Melinda says accepting the icepack and putting it over her shoulder.

"Keep that on for ten minutes." Lian tells her daughter before once more giving her a hug and leaving out the back door.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes after Lian left Melinda leaves the kitchen and heads back to the living room in search of Tony, Jackie and Mark. When she gets to the living room Jackie is the first person she sees.<p>

"Jacks, where's Anthony?" Melinda asks curious when she sees her.

"He went upstairs about five minutes ago, I tried to follow but someone tried to talk to me." Jackie explains, "I'll handle things down here, you should go find him." Jackie says and Melinda nods.

To Melinda's relief getting upstairs without being noticed is easier than she thought it would be and once she is upstairs she checks the lab and Tony's room on her way to their secret place as while that is where she assumed he went she knew she should check the other places he could have gone because they were on her way.

When Melinda enters their secret place she finds Tony not too far down the tunnel with a bottle of scotch and without a word she sits down next to him.

"Can I have some of that?" Melinda asks once she and Tony have been sitting in silence for about five minutes.

"Sure." Tony says handing the bottle over, "I'm going to ask Jarvis to come with me to LA."

"Yeah?" Melinda asks after she has had a mouthful of the drink.

"I'm going to give him the choice, ask If he would even want to come, but I would like it if he did." Tony says as Melinda hands him back the bottle.

"That's a good idea." Melinda tells him.

"I'm sorry that I disappeared when you were in the kitchen, I just couldn't handle it down there anymore." Tony explains.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologise." Melinda tells him, "But that being said I should head back down there at some point to handle some of the things that need to be handled.

"Thank you." Tony says laying his head on Melina's shoulder.

"You don't have to thank me either." Melinda says as she puts her arm around Tony.

* * *

><p>"I should go check on how things are going downstairs." Melinda tells Tony about half an hour after she arrived in their secret place, "I'll be back as soon as I can." Melinda says before removing her arm from around Tony and heading downstairs.<p>

"Hey, I was wondering where you went." Mark says to her once she is downstairs a couple of minutes later.

"I was with Anthony." Melinda answers, "How's things doing down here?"

"As well as can be expected." Mark answers, "Frank's taken Sharon and Antoine to get some ice cream as we thought it would be better for them to have some time away from all this." Mark explains.

"Good, that's good." Melinda responds as she looks around the room, making sure everything is going okay.

"How's Tony doing?" Mark asks concerned.

"As well as can be expected." Melinda answers, "He's hurting and drinking and I'm doing everything I can think of to help." She tells Mark.

"You being there helps him, you always have." Mark says and Melinda just give him a look, "I've known both of you your whole lives remember, and I know that you help him Mel, just like he helps you. Even if neither of you realise how much."

"It doesn't feel like it at the moment." Melinda tells him, "I feel useless, a feeling that I'm starting to realise I really hate." Melinda says and to her surprise Mark gives her a hug.

"You are the furthest thing from useless. You've been beside Tony for days, you helped organize the memorial service and you basically singlehandedly organized this. That makes you the furthest thing from useless, and it's about time I helped." Mark informs Melinda, "Go back upstairs, I know that's where you would rather be, Mom, Dad, Jacks and I will handle things down here." Mark says and Melinda looks hesitant.

"Go Mel, well make sure things don't get out of control." Mark tells her.

"Thanks Mark." Melinda responds before heading upstairs.

* * *

><p>Hours later Melinda, Tony and the household staff including Jarvis are the only ones at the Estate. It is past midnight and Melinda has just helped Tony to bed as he is rather drunk. She has just arrived back in her room and the first thing she does is take of the shoes that she has been wanting to take off all day.<p>

As she sits on her bed, after taking off her shoes, the photo that she keeps on her bedside table catches Melinda's eyes so she reaches over and grabs it, the photo is from Christmas Day five years ago and it is of her, Tony, Peggy, Gabe, Lian, Howard, Maria, Jackie, Frank, Antoine, and Mark holding Sharon, all of them sitting on the living room couches just like they did for every Christmas picture as long as Melinda can remember, but the difference in this picture, the reason she framed her copy and put it next to her bed instead of in her photo album is because the smiles on their faces are real smiles, not just the smiles they usually put on for the photo.

As she holds the photo frame in her hands and looks at the photo and sees them all together, all of them so happy, Melinda starts crying and once she starts she can't stop.

"Melly do you…." Tony says walking into her room about five minutes later, but when he sees her laying across her bed holding the photo frame in his arms, crying, he stops, and walks, doing his best not to fall over, and lays down next her. He puts his arm around her pulls her in so close that his chin is on her shoulder and just holds her, not saying anything because he knows for a fact that this is the first time she has let herself be truly upset because she has been trying to be so strong for him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN2:** I am posting this earlier than I usually post a chapter because I am going out for new year's, so I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year.

* * *

><p><strong>December 24<strong>**th**** 1991. Melinda 24. Tony 21. **

It has been four days since Howard and Maria's funeral and in that time Melinda and Tony have just been staying around the estate with frequent visits from some combination of Peggy, Gabe, Jackie, Frank, Mark, Sharon and Antoine.

It is about lunchtime and Melinda and Tony are sitting in the lab with the radio playing. For the first time since Howard and Maria died Tony is actually making something. Melinda isn't sure if he is making something because he actually wants to or whether he is just distracting himself, either way Melinda is pretty sure that it is a good thing.

"It's Christmas Eve." Tony suddenly says looking up from what he is doing.

"Yeah."

"I didn't realise." Tony says.

"Understandable." Melinda responds, "Jarvis, Aunt Peggy and I have already done everything that needed to be done to cancel the normal party tonight. We thought that it wouldn't be a good idea." She reveals.

"No, it wouldn't." Tony responds, "What's happening tomorrow? Everyone usually comes over here for Christmas."

"Aunt Peggy and Uncle Gabe are having Christmas at their house instead, try to have it as normal as possible for Sharon and Antoine's sake." Melinda explains, "We're both welcome to come, but Aunt Peggy and Uncle Gabe said they would understand if we didn't." Melinda explains and Tony nods then looks like he is thinking about something, "Anthony, you alright?" Melinda asks concerned a few minutes later.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." Tony tells Melinda, "I think we should go."

"You do?" Melinda asks surprised as she was expecting him to refuse.

"Yeah, I think it would be a good idea." Tony tells Melinda, "And Sharon and Antoine deserve a great, family Christmas." He says.

"I'll let Aunt Peggy know." Melinda says and Tony goes back to what he is building.

"We need presents." Tony suddenly says a few minutes later.

"What?"

"For Sharon and Antoine. If we are going to make Christmas as normal as possible for them then we need to get them presents." Tony tells Melinda.

"Shopping, on Christmas eve? Are you serious?" Melinda ask, hoping that he isn't as while she may do things on a daily bases that would terrify most people going shopping on Christmas Eve is a nightmare to her.

"Very, come on." Tony says standing up, "We can call Jacks and Mark on our way to ask what to get." He tells Melinda.

"Do you want to drive or am I?" Melinda asks with a sigh realising that Tony has already made up his mind and there is nothing she can do to change it.

"I will." Tony says as they leave the lab.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Melinda and Tony return to the Estate, both of them are very tired and frustrated. They each managed to get presents for the entire family, Jarvis, each other and Melinda even got something to give to Coulson when she sees him again.<p>

"Who's the Captain America Trading card for?" Tony asks curious, "Coz I can't think of a single person in our family who it could be for." Tony comments as they walk into the Estate both of them carrying many bags.

"It's for my friend Phil, he's trying to collect all the vintage Captain America Card's and he's mentioned that this particular one is hard to find." Melinda explains.

"I didn't think anyone still wanted those cards." Tony comments, "I mean I vaguely remember them from when we were kids, but that's it."

"I remember Uncle Howard burning his collection one night after having way too much to drink then crying into Aunt Peggy's arms because he regrated it and that he missed his friend." Melinda says thinking back.

"He almost burnt down the house that night too." Tony says remembering as they were both very young, it was when Melinda stayed at the Estate for three months when she was six and because Maria was out of town Jarvis called Peggy to help with Howard.

"Yeah, he did." Melinda says thinking back being pretty sure that if it wasn't for Jarvis's quick intervention at least part of the Estate would have been burnt.

"So why does your friend want to collect Captain America vintage trading cards anyway?" Tony asks Melinda curious after about a minute of neither of them saying anything.

"He loves Captain America, looks up to him." Melinda explains.

"Huh." Tony comments as they walk upstairs, Tony asking, "Do you want to watch a movie?" As they do.

**December 27****th**** 1991**

Even though it was incredible difficult to enjoy himself given the circumstances Tony did love spending Christmas with Peggy, Gabe, Jackie, Melinda, Mark, Frank, Sharon and Antoine as despite everything else that was going on it still felt a lot like Christmas and it was hard to be sad when you had two children filled with Christmas joy around.

Because of the fact that after returned from the Carter-Jones house Melinda and Tony had more than a few drinks they spent most of the twenty sixth nursing hang overs.

It is late morning and Melinda and Tony are sitting in their secret place in complete shock because of what they found out in the will reading which they have just returned from.

"CEO." Tony says after about half an hour of them sitting in silence.

"That's what Nathan said." Melinda tells him.

"I expected to get a board seat and some other things like that, but Dad wanting me to be CEO at twenty one that I wasn't expecting. Maybe at twenty five or thirty, not twenty one." Tony informs Melinda, "I don't know if I can do that." He admits

"Yeah, you can." Melinda tells him without hesitation, "The question is do you want to? And keep in mind that you wouldn't start to mid-January if you did accept the position."

"Honestly, I'm not sure." Tony admits, "I need to think about it." He informs Melinda.

"Then think, you've got time." Melinda tells Tony, "Nathan said you don't have to let the board know you decision for a couple of weeks."

"I think I'm going to need those couple of weeks." Tony responds honestly, "And a few drinks." He comments.

"I think I'll join you in the few drinks." Melinda admits.

"Let's head downstairs." Tony says and they do just that.

When they get down to the living room Melinda takes of her jacket so that she is in jeans and her tank top as there is a fire in the fire place making the room quite warm.

"So you're going to have a million dollars soon, what you going to do with it?" Tony ask Melinda curious as he pours them both a drink.

"I'm going to be boring and put it away in another account in case of emergencies." Melinda informs Tony.

"Wow that is boring." Tony says turning back around and when he does he sees that on Melinda's left shoulder there is fading bruising and a small lump, "What the hell happened to your shoulder?"

"Nothing." Melinda responds, cursing herself for completely forgetting about it as she realises now she shouldn't have taken of her jacket.

"That doesn't look like nothing to me." Tony tells Melinda, "What happened?" he asks worried and wondering why she didn't tell him.

"I dislocated my shoulder a couple of days before I came here." Melinda tells Tony, "And I didn't tell you because I thought that you had enough to worry about without worrying about me." She explains.

"So everything you've done in the last week, everything you've handled, you done so with a healing dislocated shoulder?" Tony asks surprised and Melinda nods, "You're amazing." He says as he hands her, her drink, "Does it hurt much?" he asks curious.

"It did the first couple of days, then a hell of a lot more when I dislocated it again playing with Sharon and Antoine the first day I was here, but it's okay now." She tells Tony.

"Is that why you and Uncle Gabe didn't come inside right after Sharon and Antoine?" Tony asks interested.

"Yeah, he was putting my shoulder back in its place." Melinda says as the sit on the couch.

"You're okay now, right?" Tony asks clearly concerned.

"Yeah. It doesn't hurt anymore and I've only got to limit movement for a few more days." Melinda explains.

"Good." Tony responds.

**January 10****th**** 1992**

It has been two weeks since the will reading and in that time Melinda and Tony with help from the Carter-Jones, Frank and Jarvis have organized the Estate and basically closed it up. Once that was finished Melinda, Tony and Jarvis have left for LA, Jarvis having accepted Tony's offer to be his butler at the LA house.

Tony has gone into Stark Industries to inform the board that he is accepting the position of CEO leaving Melinda at the house with Jarvis.

Melinda isn't sure how much more time she is going to take of before returning to S.H.I.E.L.D though, last time she talked to him, Fury assured her to take as much time as she needs. Because of the fact that she can only do light workouts with her shoulder Melinda is sitting in the living room watching a movie as she honestly has no idea what else to do.

Melinda is about half way through the movie when the door opens and Tony walks in.

"So, how did it go?" Melinda asks as she pauses the movie.

"Good, I think." Tony says sitting down next to Melinda and loosening his tie, "Some of them are clearly hesitant about allowing a twenty one year old kid to take control of the company but they had faith in Dad and seemed to like my pitch, plus I'm sure the fact that I'm going to be working closely with Obie for a while is helping their nerves." He comments as he steals some of Melinda's popcorn.

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah, I think so." Tony says uncertainly, "So I got a call from Rhodey on my way into the office."

"Yeah?" Melinda asks curious as she knows that Rhodey couldn't make it for the funeral and he apologised profusely for that.

"Yeah. He's on leave and in town and was wondering if we wanted to do something with him tonight."

"Sure, I'd love to. I haven't seen Rhodey in a while." Melinda comments.

"He said the same thing about you." Tony says with a smirk. "Now, we've got time so what the hell are you watching?"

"Back to the future part three, and I haven't seen it yet so don't even think about spoiling it." Melinda tells Tony.

"Seriously? How have you not seen it?" Tony asks surprised.

"I've been busy." Melinda says defensively, "Now shut up, I'm trying to watch."

"It's still paused." Tony informs Melinda.

"Now it's not." Melinda says pressing play.

* * *

><p>Several hours, many bars and more than a few drinks later Melinda is sitting at a table at a bar with Rhodey, both of them are waiting for Tony to come back from the bar with their drinks.<p>

"So I've finally figured out what you do." Rhodey informs Melinda, not worried about being overhead because they are at a private table and the only reason Tony went to the bar is because the servers weren't coming fast enough for his liking. Usually he wouldn't bring it up, he wouldn't question Melinda, but the drinks he has had have lowered his inhabitations quite a lot.

"Oh yeah? Enlighten me Lieutenant, what do you think I do?" Melinda asks.

"You're a spy." Rhodey answers, "I don't know which agency you work for but I know you work for one."

"What makes you think that?" Melinda asks.

"The many things you and Tony have said, or haven't said." Rhodey informs her, "Plus I've noticed things over the past five years, the way you do things is just like spies I've met through work." Rhodey tells Melinda, "My one question is what agency do you work for?"

"That's classified."

"Oh, come on, I have a security clearance." Rhodey tells Melinda.

"Not high enough to know that." Melinda tells him, "And if you don't keep my secret you'll find out first-hand what agency I work for, understood?" Melinda asks Rhodey as she notices Tony walking back over.

"Yes Ma'am."

"We're doing Tequila shots." Tony says putting a tray down on the table.

"Why? Why are we doing tequila shots?" Rhodey asks.

"Because I said so and you missed my parents' funeral so you owe me." Tony tells Rhodey.

"I didn't miss it." Melinda comments.

"You didn't object." Tony points out.

"True." Melinda says as she drinks one of the shots, "You turn Rhodes." Melinda says then smirks, "Unless of course you're afraid that you can't handle it." She says knowing for a fact that Rhodey can handle tequila as she has been around him when he's drunk it before.

"Really May? Really?" Rhodey asks, "You're on." He says before drinking a shot.

"Hold up you two, let me catch up." Tony says drinking his first shot as Melinda and Rhodey drink their second.

* * *

><p>An hour later Melinda and Rhodey are stumbling back to the house while Tony, who drunk less tequila than the two of them, went back to a girl's apartment after putting Melinda and Rhodey in a cab.<p>

"Tony? How?" Rhodey asks hoping Melinda understands what he is trying to say as she tries and finds her key to let them into the house.

"Didn't. Drink. Much." Melinda says as she opens the door, "I win."

"No. Draw." Rhodey says as they both stumble inside and have to help each other so they both remain standing.

After several minutes and some extreme difficulty both Melinda and Rhodey both make it to the couch where they collapse onto it.

"Tony. Okay?" Rhodey asks Melinda after they have been sitting on the couch for a couple of minutes.

"He's, getting there." Melinda says her words very slurred.

"Good. I worry." Rhodey responds.

"Me to." Melinda responds.

"This Couch is comfortable." Rhodey tells Melinda.

"Yep." Melinda responds.

"You. A. good. Friend." Rhodey informs Melinda, "I like you."

"You two. Me two." Melinda responds and for several minutes they sit in silence. "I'm going upstairs." Melinda says a couple of minutes later before getting up, almost falling over and walking across the room, when she gets to the stairs she trips on the first one and ends up just sitting on the bottom step instead, "I think I'll stay here." Melinda comments.

"Whatever you want." Rhodey responds.

* * *

><p>Because of her internal body clock that is used to waking up early it is only a couple of hours of uncomfortable sleep on the stairs later that Melinda wakes. Once she realises where she is and she remembers pieces of the night before Melinda gets up and walks over to the couch where she wakes Rhodey.<p>

"Melinda? What's going on?" Rhodey ask confused, "Why does my head feel like I took a bullet?" Rhodey asks.

"Tequila. From what I remember a lot of tequila." Melinda responds.

"I remember the first couple of shots, but not much else." Rhodey comments as he sits up "How did we get back here?"

"I honestly have no idea." Melinda admits, not liking that though she assumes Tony put them in a cab "I was going to go for a run and because misery loves company I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Sure, just let me get changed." Rhodey says getting up and heading upstairs planning on borrowing something from Tony.

After Rhodey heads upstairs Melinda looks down at what she is wearing and she realises that she needs to get changed herself so she heads upstairs as well.

* * *

><p>After getting changed Melinda and Rhodey go for their run and when they return to the house they find Tony getting out of a cab.<p>

"Wow, I'm surprised you two are conscious let alone functioning enough to go for a run." Tony says to them when he sees them.

"What happened last night?" Rhodey asks interested.

"What do you remember?" Tony asks as they enter the house.

"The third shot of tequila." Rhodey answers.

"You hitting on the blond woman at the next table." Melinda comments.

"Well you both got very competitive in your tequila drinking contest and neither of you wanted to be the first one to cave. The bartended eventually cut you off and when that happened I put you both in a cab." Tony explains, "I don't know what happened after that." He reveals.

"How come you seem okay?" Melinda asks.

"I stopped after the second shot, and chose to enjoy the show you two were giving instead." Tony explains a grin clear on his face.

"Oh god. How bad was it?" Rhodey asks concerned.

"That's for me to know and you two to find out." Tony says with a smirk.

"Bad then." Melinda responds, "I need food and tea and a lobotomy." Melinda comments.

"I'll get food and tea but for the lobotomy you're going to have to call Jacks." Tony informs Melinda.

"Smart ass." Melinda tells him, "I'll be in drowning myself in the shower if either of you need me." She says heading towards the stairs.

"What happened after I put you two in a cab?" Tony asks Rhodey curious.

"No idea." Rhodey answers honestly, "I woke up on the couch. Melinda woke on the stairs."

"On the stairs?" Tony asks surprised.

"On the stairs." Rhodey responds. "I need coffee." He comments.

"Then you can come with me to get food." Tony informs Rhodey and the two of them leave the house.

**January 19****th**** 1992.**

It has been nine days since Melinda, Rhodey and Tony went out together and Melinda and Rhodey drunk so much that they couldn't remember what happened. In that time Rhodey stayed a couple of days and on the Monday Tony went to work as the CEO of Stark Industries for the first time. It is mid-morning on a Sunday and Tony is in his lab and Melinda is just finishing her morning workout by doing several laps in Tony's heated pool.

After she finishes her workout Melinda heads up to her room where she has a shower before heading down to the lab to talk to Tony about something she's been thinking about the last few days.

"Am I imagining it or did you train more today than you usually do?" Tony asks curious as Melinda walks into the lab and sits down on 'her' table.

"You're not imagining it." Melinda tells him, "This tea for me?" she asks referring to the cap that is sitting near where she is sitting.

"Yep, Jarvis just brought it. He's going to bring us breakfast down in about an hour." Tony informs Melinda, "So what's with the extra training?"

"I wanted to see how my shoulder would cope." Melinda reveals.

"And?"

"Good. No pain, good movement, all good signs." Melinda explains.

"You're going back to work, aren't you?" Tony asks as it would make sense considering how she is doing more training.

"I'm thinking about it." Melinda admits, "But I haven't decided." She tells him, "I would love to stay here, stay with you, but I have a job that I love, that's important to me, and that I have to get back to at some point." Melinda reveals.

"You know I'm now CEO of a multimillion dollar company I could give you a job." Tony tells Melinda, "Whatever job you want."

"Thanks for the offer, but like I said; I love my job." Melinda tells Tony.

"I wasn't expecting you to say yes." Tony admits, "But I had to tell you, there will always be a job at my company if you want it."

"I appreciate it, and I'll remember that." Melinda responds.

"When you thinking about leaving?" Tony asks.

"I don't know." Melinda responds, "I just started thinking about it when I was swimming this morning." Melinda reveals.

"You know I've been doing some research on dislocated shoulders and from what I have read you should probably spend another week slowly easing yourself back into physical activity before you think about going back to work." Tony tells Melinda, "It would be the smart thing to do."

"It sounds like it." Melinda says with a small smile.

"Good it's settled then, you're staying for another week." Tony tells Melinda who grins in response.

**January 26****th**** 1992**

For the week that follows Melinda and Tony deciding that Melinda would be spending another week with Tony before heading back to S.H.I.E.L.D they mostly spend time together and more than once Melinda has spent time at Stark Industries while Tony works.

It is late evening and Melinda and Tony are at the airport. Tony saying goodbye to Melinda. Melinda isn't letting Tony come through security with her as she can't let him know where she is going so they are saying goodbye before the metal detectors.

"I'm serious about the job offer, whenever you want it, it's yours." Tony tells Melinda.

"I know." Melinda responds, "If you need anything call and I'll be on the first plane back." Melinda informs Tony.

"I know." Tony responds and they hug.

"Until next time." Melinda says to Tony as they hug.

"Until next time." Tony says as he places a kiss on Melinda's cheek.

"I got to go." Melinda says as they break apart.

"I know." Tony responds and with one last look at Tony Melinda turns and walks towards the metal detectors.

* * *

><p>Two hours after Melinda says goodbye to Tony she arrives back at base and when she does she heads straight to the bullpen as she knows that Coulson will be there finishing his weeks paperwork.<p>

"I haven't been gone that long have I?" Melinda asks Phil when she walks into the bullpen and sees her desk covered in paper and Coulson sitting at his own desk, which is across for hers, doing paperwork just like she thought he would.

"Melinda." Phil says looking up surprised, "You're back."

"Yeah, I am." Melinda says putting her bag on her desk.

"You should have called, I would have picked you up from the airport." Coulson informs Melinda.

"I didn't see the point." Melinda admits.

"How's Stark? How's are you?"

"Anthony's better, he's still hurting but he's on the right track, I think becoming CEO is providing a good distraction." Melinda reveals, "And I'm…Okay." Melinda says hesitantly, not sure if okay is the right word to use or not.

"That's good. I'm glad you're back." Phil tells Melinda who just gives a small smile in response,

"I have something for you." Melinda informs Coulson as she opens her bag.

"You do?" Phil asks surprised.

"Yeah, call it a late Christmas present." Melinda tells Coulson as she pulls a small wrapped present out of her bag and hands it to Coulson, "I saw it when Anthony and I were shopping for Christmas presents for Sharon and Antoine and I remembered how much you wanted it so I got it for you." Melinda explains and Coulson opens the package.

"Oh my god, thank you Melinda, thank you so much." Phil says excitedly when he sees what it is and he stands up and hugs Melinda.

"You're welcome Phil." Melinda responds, "Happy late Christmas."

"Thank you." Phil says as they break the hug.

"Like I said, you're welcome." Melinda responds, "I'm going to head to my room and get settled in again, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, see you then." Phil respond and Melinda nods and picks up her bag and walks out of the bullpen.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN2:** Because I have a tone of chapters written I am **uploading two chapters tonight.** I'll upload the second chapter in a couple of hours.

* * *

><p><strong>March 1<strong>**st ****1992. Melinda 24. Tony 21. **

It has been about a month since Melinda returned to S.H.I.E.L.D after Howard's and Maria's deaths and in that time Melinda has been mainly getting used to being back at S.H.I.E.L.D. She has been talking to Tony even more than before and has managed to make a couple of trips to LA to see how he is doing.

It is late Sunday evening and Melinda, Coulson and Garrett are the only ones present in the bullpen. The three of them are doing paperwork while simultaneously seeing which one of them can throw more paper balls directly into the bin.

"Is this why the three of you are always the last to hand in paperwork?" Fury asks walking into the room and seeing what they are doing.

"No sir." Melinda answers, "This is why when we hand in paperwork it's actually readable." Melinda informs Fury.

"Explain." Fury requests.

"We make paperwork bearable doing this." Garrett explains, "Which in turn makes it easier for you to understand."

"It may take longer but in the long run it works better." Coulson adds.

"Did you need us for something, Sir?" Melinda asks curious.

"Yes I did." Fury reveals, "Secretary Peirce wants me to lead a mobile command unit for the next six months." Fury reveals, "It will be myself plus five other agents, I want three of them to be the three of you." Fury reveals, "Agent May, along with being one of the specialists on bored you will also be main pilot."

"Yes Sir." Melinda responds.

"When do we leave?" Coulson asks.

"Wednesday." Fury answers, "But as we have to meet in LA, at the old base. I am giving you three two days off, just make sure to report to the base by 0900 Wednesday morning." Fury orders.

"Yes Sir." Phil, Melinda and Garrett respond.

"Good, I'll see you then." Fury says before exiting the room.

"A mobile command unit, you know what his means?" Garrett asks.

"That the three of us, Fury and two other agents are going to be trapped on a plane together for six months, likely trying not to kill each other?" Melinda asks.

"No, well yes, but it means that Secretary Peirce is trusting Fury with more and Fury is trusting us with more, this is a good thing." Garrett explains.

"He's right it is." Phil realises, "And you're right about the fact that's it's going to be a interesting couple of months." He says.

"Okay, time for drinks, you two interested?" Garrett asks curious, "I'm paying." He adds.

"Maybe next time." Melinda says signing the paper work she is working on and closing the file, "I've got somewhere to be." She says standing up, "See you on Wednesday." She tells them walking out of the room because she knows if she packs quickly enough she can get on the last fight to LA.

"Where's she of too in such a hurry?" Garrett asks Coulson curious.

"No idea." Phil lies as he knows it's not his place to say, "But I'll take that drink offer." Phil informs Garrett.

"Good, let's go." Garrett responds.

* * *

><p>Melinda doe manage to pack in time to get on the last plane to LA and as such it is about eleven thirty when she walks into the lab at Tony's house.<p>

"Melly? What are you doing here so late?" Tony ask surprised when he sees her.

"I'm leaving for an assignment in two days, I'll be gone for about six months and most likely won't get a chance to visit, I wanted to visit now." Melinda explains as she walks over and sits on her table.

"An assignment? Where are you going?" Tony asks curious as he turns and looks at her.

"That's a good question." Melinda admits, "I'll be a part of a mobile unit, so I won't be in a single place for too long" She explains and when she does she notices that Tony is giving her a surprised look, "What?" she asks curious.

"You never tell me that much about what you are doing, never." Tony reminds Melinda, wondering if it would be a good idea to bring up what he is pretty positive that she does.

"This assignment is for six months, six months I'm not going to be able to visit you and calls are going to be strictly limited, I wanted to tell you as much as I could." Melinda explains.

"I'm grateful for that I am, but won't you get in trouble?" Tony asks interested, "I don't know what you do, I have a theory, but I don't know for sure. What I do know is that whatever it is that you do is secret and you don't tell me things because you can't and while I would love to know more about what you do I don't want you to get in trouble because of it." Tony explains, "So will you? Be in trouble for telling me this?"

"No. I didn't tell you specifics." Melinda explains, "And I trust you, I know I can tell you these things." She explains.

"So when do you have to report back?" Tony asks.

"Wednesday morning." Melinda answers.

"Well in that case I'll play hooky for the next two days so we can spend time together." Tony informs Melinda.

"Anthony your CEO, you can't play hooky." Melinda informs him an amused smile on her face.

"The fact that I am CEO is exactly why I can play hooky." Tony informs Melinda.

"How about you go to work tomorrow and you take Tuesday off." Melinda suggests.

"What are you going to do tomorrow then?" Tony asks curious.

"Catch up with Jarvis." Melinda answers without hesitation, "Plus I need to go shopping for a few things that I need for my assignment." Melinda explains.

"Okay then tomorrow you do all that boring stuff and Tuesday we have fun." Tony tells Melinda.

"Deal."

**March 4****th**** 1992**

Just like they promised on Monday Melinda goes shopping and spends time with Jarvis and Tuesday Melinda and Tony spend the day together.

It is seven am on Wednesday, the day Melinda has to leave, and her and Tony are sitting down in the lab together eating the breakfast that Jarvis made them.

"So what time do you have to report in?" Tony asks curious.

"Nine."

"Well I have something for you." Tony says walking over to his desk and pulling a wrapped box out of his draw then walking back over to Melinda and handing it to her.

"What is it?"

"What would the point of me spending time wrapping it if I was just going to tell you?" Tony asks and Melinda rolls her eyes and opens the present.

"Is these what I think they are?" Melinda asks surprised as she sees what's in the box.

"Yep. Stark Phone mark 3. Two way radio mark 8. I know you said that you weren't sure if you could contact me but this way I figured that you have a way to if you can't get phone signal." Tony explains.

"Thank you Anthony, but I'll have to check with my boss, find out whether I can even contact you." Melinda explains.

"What's your boss like?" Tony asks curious.

"He's…. complicated." Melinda says trying to think of the best way to describe Fury, "He's tough but he care's, he just doesn't show it except in very rare moments. He's amazing at what he does and I'm learning a lot from him." Melinda explains, "I look up to him, respect him, trust him, he's a great boss."

"That's good. I'm glad that you like the person you're working for." Tony tells Melinda.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>For half an hour Melinda and Tony talk and eat.<p>

"I got to get going." Melinda informs Tony.

"I know." Tony says with a sigh as they both stand up, "Be careful okay Melly, everything I know, everything I've seen, and all my theories tell me that what you do is dangerous so I know asking you not to get hurt isn't something you can control, but you being as careful as you can be is, and that's what I'm asking."

"I'll be as careful as I can be." Melinda says as she hugs Tony.

"Thank you." Tony whispers as they do.

"It's time, I've got to go." Melinda says as she picks up her bag that she brought down with her, because she knew that it was a possibility that she wouldn't going back to the base in Sacramento after the six months she brought everything from base with her and has left a lot of her stuff at the house, leaving things that she doesn't want damage or that she thinks she won't need, "Until next time Anthony."

"Until next time Melly." Tony responds and with a smile Melinda heads up stairs hoping that Phil has arrived as he's going to give her a lift.

**April 15****th**** 1992**

It has been over a month since Melinda, Phil, Garrett, Fury, a level four coms agent by the name of Harvey Donners and a level three S.H.I.E.L.D doctor who also has a PHD in biochemistry by the name of Lisa Norris started working together on The Bus. For the most part they have been working well together and no one has gotten into a serious fight, but because they have in the air almost constantly for several days it is becoming clear that everyone is becoming a bit stir crazy and because of that Melinda has been spending most of her time in the cockpit.

Melinda is flying the plane, and trying to work out what time it is in LA in her head when she hears the door open and she turns to see Fury walk in.

"Agent May, how are things looking?" Fury asks.

"Good Sir." Melinda responds, "We're on course and should be landing in about five hours."

"Good." Fury responds.

"Is there something else Sir?" Melinda asks a couple of minutes later when Fury hasn't left.

"I was just wondering why you are in here alone when you could be out there with the other agents." Fury says to Melinda.

"I need to fly the plane."

"We both know that this plane is capable of automotive flight so what's your real reason Agent May?"

"Everyone's going a bit stir crazy, I thought it would be best to stay away until we land." Melinda explains.

"And the fact that you've set up a prank has nothing to do with that?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Melinda responds.

"As you were Agent May." Fury says before leaving the cockpit it being perfectly clear that he doesn't believe that she has nothing to do with the prank he saw set up on his way into the cockpit.

As Fury opens the door that leads out of the cockpit both of them hear the laughter of most of the rest of the team.

"Good work Agent May." Fury says as he closes the door.

**April 18****th**** 1992**

It has been four days since Melinda pulled a prank on the entire time to help with the fact that everyone has started to go a little stir crazy. In that time they have been working a mission and the plane touched down in Hawaii an hour earlier as Fury has given the team the weekend off because he thought they could use the break and he is pretty sure that they wouldn't be much use to him without the break.

Not sure where the rest of the team is Melinda and Phil are walking at the beach both of them wearing bathers.

"It's nice to not be stuck on that plane or trying not to die." Phil tells Melinda.

"Yeah, it is." Melinda responds.

"You know, I've never been surfing." Phil comments as he looks out at the ocean.

"Me either."

"We should try it." Phil tells Melinda, "It looks like it could be fun."

"Yeah? Where are we going to get boards from?" Melinda asks.

"We'll hire them." Phil suggests, "I saw a surf shop up the beach." He comments, "Come on Melinda, it will be fun." Phil argues when he sees the hesitant look on Melinda's face.

"Fine." Melinda says with a sigh, "Let's go." Melinda say and they head up the beach.

After hiring surfboards and even getting a quick lesson Melinda and Phil spend several hours surfing and they both quiet enjoy it even though Melinda picked it up slightly quicker than Coulson.

**May 29****th**** 1992. Melinda 24. Tony 22.**

In the month since Melinda and Phil went surfing Melinda, Phil, Fury and the rest of the team have been spending all their time working and because of how much travel they have been doing Melinda isn't even sure what time zone she is in anymore, but because she left a watch on LA time she knows that it is after midnight and officially Tony's birthday, the first one since his parents died. So after double checking the autopilot Melinda pulls the two way radio out of her pocket, Fury told her that she can occasionally use that as it is harder to trace.

"Anthony." Melinda says into the two way radio.

"Not even twelve o one and you call." Tony says appearing on the screen.

"Happy Birthday Anthony."

"Thanks Melly." Tony responds with a grin, "Where are you?"

"In a cockpit." Melinda responds.

"Isn't it illegal to use this kind of device why you are flying?" Tony asks curious.

"Technically I'm not flying, the autopilot is on." Melinda explains and Tony nods, "How you been?"

"Okay. I think the board's finally getting some confidence in me after I got us a couple of new contracts and Rhodey is stationed in LA now so I'm seeing him more."

"That's great." Melinda says happily.

"Yeah, it is." Tony responds, "How about you? How you doing?" Tony asks curious.

"I'm okay, been working basically all the time but everything's going okay." Melinda explains.

"That's good." Tony responds, "I miss you Melly."

"I miss you two." Melinda responds, "When I get a chance I'll come to LA again, we're going to do whatever you want for a day, I'm sorry I couldn't be there today."

"It's okay, I understand." Tony assures Melinda, "And I'd like that."

"Good." Melinda responds.

"I should let you go I don't want you to get in trouble for talking to me." Tony tells Melinda.

"You're always worth getting in trouble for." Melinda informs Tony, "But I should go, something's coming up on my monitor that I have to check."

"Be careful." Tony tells Melinda.

"Stay out of trouble." Melinda says back and at the same time they both close the connection between the two way radios.

**August 31****st**** 1992. Melinda 25. Tony 22**

It has been three months since Tony's birthday and in that time the team on the mobile command unit have been working even more serious mission which has resulted in all of them getting hurt at least once, though thankfully none of their injuries have been overly serious. Melinda has just landed the plane in a S.H.I.E.L.D base in Europe and Fury has told everyone to meet him in the main part of their plane.

"I have new assignments for you all." Fury reveals, "Norris you're to report to the Sandbox, there will be a plane to take you there later this afternoon." Fury says handing the piece of paper with Lisa's orders on it over.

"Yes Sir." Lisa says taking the piece of paper of Fury.

"Dismissed Agent." Fury says and Lisa nods and leaves the room, "Agent Donners you are wanted at HQ there is a plane leaving in an hour." Fury say handing the paper work over.

"Yes Sir."

"Dismissed."

"Agent Garrett Secretary Peirce has a mission for you. He will be in London tomorrow and he wants you there."

"Yes Sir." Garrett says accepting the piece of paper and not even waiting to be dismissed before he leaves.

"What about us Sir? What is our assignment?" Phil asks curious.

"At the beginning of November I will be taking over as Agent in charge of The Hub, and both of you are coming with me." Fury informs Coulson and Melinda.

"Yes Sir." Phil and Melinda responds,

"That's a month away, what are we doing until then?" Melinda asks curious.

"Staying here. This base is short on agents so we will be providing assistance to November." Fury says and Melinda and Phil nod, "Dismissed." Fury says and Melinda and Phil nod and leave the plane.

* * *

><p>For over an hour Melinda and Phil have been walking around the base, neither not really sure what to do when they hear,<p>

"Hey Strangers." And they turn to see Izzy leaning up against a door frame.

"Iz." Melinda says with a grin as she and Phil walk over to her.

"I've missed you two." Izzy says as she hugs Melinda then Phil, each of them say,

"Missed you too." To Izzy as they hug her.

"So where can we get some food around here?" Phil ask interested.

"Follow me." Izzy responds and that's what Melinda and Phil do.

**January 9****th**** 1993. Melinda 25. Tony 22. **

Melinda and Phil have been with Fury at the hub for two months and it all that time it is the first weekend they've had off where they both stayed at base as in the other very rare weekends they had off Phil went to visit his mother and Melinda went and saw Tony stopping in to see Jackie, Mark, Frank, Her mother, Peggy, Gabe and the kids on her way back.

Because it is the first night they have had off that they are together Melinda and Phil are sitting in Phil's room at base housing drinking.

"So I've been thinking, it seems like we're going to be here a while." Phil tells Melinda.

"Yeah, it does." Melinda confirms, "What's your point?" she asks curious.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we should move out of base housing, and get a two bedroom apartment together. I mean I know that neither of us have to worry about money since we've been living on base for like six years but I think it would be nice to have some company and I don't know about you but I'm getting tired of the base rooms." Phil tells Melinda.

"I am too." Melinda confirms, "I think it would be a good idea." Melinda says after thinking for a little while.

"We'll start looking tomorrow." Phil says.

"We'll start looking tomorrow." Melinda confirms and they tap the top of their beer bottles together.

**March 13****th**** 1993**

Melinda and Phil have been living in their apartment for about a month. It is a little two bedroom place about five minutes away from The Hub in a building where several other S.H.I.E.L.D agents live. Because they have been so busy the apartment is pretty bare, but Melinda and Phil don't mind as it's better than the base housing they have lived in in recent years.

It is Saturday morning and because it is the first Saturday where neither Melinda nor Phil are working, though they are both on call, they are planning on going to get some things for their place. Melinda is sitting in the lounge room on the couch, which is basically their only piece of furniture in the room and is wanting for Phil to finish getting ready.

"Phil come on already." Melinda says annoyed.

"I'm coming." Phil says walking out of his room and as he does the phone rings, "I'll get that then we can go." Phil says walking over to the phone as he is closest to it. "Hello. Yes it is." Phil says into the phone, "What? No."

"Phil?" Melinda asks concerned as she gets up and races to his side when he hears the tone of his voice and sees the tears rolling down his face.

"I will. Thank you." Phil says before hanging up the phone.

"Phil what is it? What's wrong?" Melinda asks worried.

"That was my Mom's neighbour, she has been sick the last few days so he's been checking in on her. Today when he went to check on her he found her dead."

"Oh god Phil, I'm so sorry." Melinda tells him.

"I need to go to Boston." Phil says, clearly trying not to cry.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Melinda asks.

"No. I need to do this alone." Phil tells Melinda

"If you change your mind just call." Melinda tells him and Phil nods, "Is there anything you do need me to do?" Melinda asks.

"I don't know." Phil says uncertainly and in response Melinda just gives him a hug as she could tell that he needed it, "I need to go pack some stuff." Phil says heading back to his room and leaving Melinda standing alone, wishing there was something she could do for her friend.

**March 16****th**** 1993**

It has been a few days since Phil left to go back to Boston after his mother's death and in that time Melinda has spoken to him several times and in that time it has become clear to her how much Phil I is struggling so after talking to Fury and getting exactly two days off Melinda was on the first plane to Boston.

Once she arrives in Boston Melinda takes a taxi to Phil's childhood home and when she arrives she nocks at the door.

"Melinda." Phil says surprised when he sees her, "You didn't have to come." He tells her.

"I know." Melinda responds, "But last time we talked you seemed like you could use a friend."

"Thank you." Phil respond sincerely, "Come in." he requests and Melinda nods and walks in the room.

"How you doing, honestly?" Melinda asks.

"I honestly don't know." Phil responds, "The funeral is tomorrow and I'm just taking things one day at a time."

"What aren't you saying?" Melinda asks as she has known Phil long enough to know when he isn't saying something.

"What? I'm not….." Phil starts to say but he trails of at the end.

"You can talk to me Phil, no matter what. You know that right?" Melinda asks.

"I know." Phil responds, "I should have been here. She shouldn't have died alone." Phil says tears coming to his eyes and Melinda doesn't say anything she just hugs him, "I don't want to die alone like she did." Phil tells Melinda.

"You won't." Melinda says as they break the hug, "We're partners, which means I'll be with you to you last moment." Melinda says.

"And I'll be with you to yours." Phil responds, both of them knowing that they are saying what they are saying out of friendship and nothing more.

"What do you need to get done right now? What can I help with?" Melinda asks.

"I'm starting to box up the house so that I can put everything in storage." Phil tells Melinda.

"Okay that I can help with." Melinda says and she follows Phil to the living room

**July 17****th**** 1993. Melinda 26. Tony 23.**

Melinda stayed with Phil for his mother's funeral and for the day after but then she had to get back to The Hub so Phil was on his own. After Melinda left Phil spent another six weeks at his mother housing packing it up, grieving and organizing everything he had to before finally heading back to work.

It has been about four months since Phil's mother died and in that time it is now the first time that Melinda has gotten more than two days off so she has flown to LA to surprise Tony.

"Anthony? Jarvis? You here?" Melinda asks when she walks into the house and finds no one, so the first thing she does is head down to Tony' lab where which she finds empty so she heads upstairs to check Tony's room.

"Anthony you still sleeping?" Melinda asks walking into Tony's room and when she does she really wishes that she knocked as she has walked in on Tony having sex with another man, "Oh god, sorry, I'll be downstairs." Melinda says before racing downstairs.

"Is that your girlfriend?" The guy asks Tony.

"No, it's my sister." Tony responds knowing that it is the simplest thing to say to someone he only met hours earlier as any other explanation will just pose a whole lot of questions.

* * *

><p>Five minutes after Melinda returned downstairs Tony's 'friend' went running out of the house and a half dressed Tony, who is still putting on his shirt walks down the stairs.<p>

"I am so sorry." Melinda tells Tony when she sees him, "I didn't realise you had company."

"I think this is why people knock, though we never have so why start now." Tony responds, "Not that I'm not glad you're here but what are you doing here Melly?"

"I had some time off, thought I would come visit, I didn't mean to interrupt." Melinda assures Tony, "But where is Jarvis? He is meant to stop me from doing things like this." She tells Tony.

"His brother's in town so I gave him the day off." Tony explains

"Ah, right, that's nice of you." Melinda responds, "Didn't your friend want to stay?" Melinda asks with a smirk, thinking that joking and a bit of teasing might be best at the moment, otherwise things could get very awkward very quickly.

"I wouldn't call someone I met a few hour ago a friend." Tony informs Melinda, "And no he didn't, having someone walk in on you kind of breaks the mood."

"Like I said I'm really sorry about that." Melinda informs Tony.

"I know you are." Tony responds, "Melly I'm bisexual." Tony says rather quickly.

"I know." Melinda says simply.

"You do?" Tony asks slightly surprised.

"Of course. I've known you since you were three months old, I know you better than anyone. Of course I know." Melinda tells Tony, "But I figured that you would tell me when you were ready, though I must admit me walking in on you and basically giving you no choice wasn't the way I was expecting you to admit it." Melinda reveals, not wanting to admit that she felt something other than surprise when she saw Tony and it has nothing to do with not being okay with his orientation.

"You know, and you don't mind?" Tony asks.

"Of course not." Melinda responds, "You're my Anthony and this doesn't change that." She informs Tony and he doesn't say anything he just hugs her, "So seeing as how I ruined your morning do you want to go out for a late breakfast, my treat?" Melinda asks after about ten minutes of them standing together holding each other.

"You didn't ruin anything." Tony says and Melinda just raises an eyebrow, "Okay, maybe slightly, but you did save me from an awkward, this was just a onetime thing conversation so thanks for that." Tony tells Melinda,

"You're welcome." Melinda responds, not sure what else to say.

"And yeah a late breakfast sounds good." Tony informs Melinda.

"Then let's go." Melinda says, "I'm guessing you're driving." She comments as ever since his parent's deaths Tony has preferred to be the one who drives.

"Yep." Tony responds as they head down to the garage.

**November 24****th**** 1993.**

When she went to surprise Tony Melinda spent several days with and the two of them also spent some time with Rhodey.

That was several months ago and it is currently the day before thanksgiving and Melinda and Phil are just packing up their stuff for the night. Even though it is thanksgiving the following day both Melinda and Phil has volunteered to work as it is the Phil's first thanksgiving since his mother died and Melinda volunteered so that she can keep Phil company.

"Good. I was hoping you two hadn't left yet." Fury says walking into the office space.

"Is something wrong Sir?" Melinda asks.

"No, I just wanted to give you these." Fury says handing Melinda and Phil new badges, "Congratulations you are both now level four agents." Fury informs Melinda and Phil.

"Thank you sir." Melinda and Phil respond.

"Dismissed Agents, I'll see you tomorrow." Fury says to Melinda and Phil before leaving the room.

"Drink?" Phil asks curious.

"Please." Melinda responds.

**May 11****th**** 1994. Melinda 26. Tony 23.**

In the six months since thanksgiving and their promotions Melinda and Phil have been working more and more and have been receiving more responsibilities. Even though they have been really busy Melinda has still found time to go and visit Tony and even help Jackie and Frank move from DC to California as Jackie and Frank got jobs out west.

It is late Wednesday night and Melinda and Phil are sitting at their desks doing their large piles of paperwork as it seems that the higher you go in S.H.I.E.L.D the more paperwork you have to do.

"Have you seen this?" Phil asks Melinda curious.

"Seen what exactly?" Melinda asks curious, "I can't even see my desk at the moment."

"Peirce changed some SHEILD rules again." Phil tells Melinda.

"Oh? What has he changed now?" Melinda asks curious as Peirce has been changing a lot of S.H.I.E.L.D rules in recent months.

"Well for one Cadets at S.H.I.E.L.D's operations academy will now spend two years in training instead of four." Phil informs Melinda.

"Please tell me you're kidding." Melinda requests looking up at Phil.

"Nope. It comes into effect from the cadets starting this year." he reveals.

"What is Peirce thinking?" Melinda asks, "Third and fourth year is when most Cadets drop out because they realise they can't cut it, by decreasing the time more agents who aren't prepared are going to go into the field and get themselves or others killed." Melinda says clearly annoyed.

"I hope you're wrong, but I think you're right." Phil tells Melinda.

"I hope I'm wrong to." Melinda admits, "What other rules are being introduced?" Melinda asks curious.

"Well the no fraternisation rule is being changed to no agents who are on the same team or regularly work together." Phil tells Melinda.

"And just like the old rule that one will be the most broken rule among S.H.I.E.L.D." Melinda comments.

"I'm pretty sure that Peirce is the only person who takes that rule seriously." Phil comments.

"That's because he's not an agent." Melinda says, "He doesn't get that we literally don't get a chance to meet anyone outside of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"True." Phil admits.

"Are you still going out with the biologist?" Melinda asks curious as Phil started to see a S.H.I.E.L.D scientists several months ago and Melinda thinks that she is good for him.

"Yeah, if I get this paperwork done in time we're going out tomorrow night." Phil tells Melinda.

"Good." Melinda tells him, "I'm going to get some tea do you want coffee?"

"Please." Phil responds and Melinda gets up and leaves the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN1:** Here is the second chapter I'm uploading tonight, hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>February 9<strong>**th**** 1995. Melinda 27. Tony 24.**

In the nine months since Melinda and Phil sat and talked about the new rules that Peirce introduced the two of them have been busy and have spent more time out of the country than in it and because of that Melinda has only had a couple of chances to visit her family though she still managed to talk to Tony as much as possible.

It is a Thursday morning and Melinda and Phil are sitting in the office finishing their paperwork from their latest mission.

"Agent May, Agent Coulson; Commander Fury would like to see you." One of the high ranking agents at the hub inform Melinda and Phil.

"Yes Sir." Melinda and Phil respond and they get up and head to Fury's office.

"You wanted to see us Sir." Phil says as they are showed into Fury's office a few minutes later.

"I did." Fury confirms, "Take a seat." He requests and Melinda and Phil nod and sit down.

"I have a mission for you." Fury tells them, "Over the last year we have been tracing a young man with extraordinary marksmanship skill." Fury tells them, "We have sent several teams in to try and recruit him, but he has refused every time. So I'm sending you two in to try." Fury tells them.

"What makes you think we'll succeed when other teams have failed?" Melinda asks curious.

"Because I believe that he will see something familiar in the two of you, and you'll be able to get him to listen rather than just get an arrow shot at you." Fury tells them.

"Sir?" Phil asks surprised.

"Oh, that's his weapon of choice, a bow." Fury explains, "If you manage to get him to agree to join S.H.I.E.L.D I don't want him going to the academy. If you two are willing I would like you two to train him together, be his joint SO's and teach him how to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, are you willing to do that?" Fury asks curious.

"Yes Sir." Phil and Melinda say after exchanging a look.

"Good, here's everything you need to know, everything I know." Fury says handing them both over a file, "Dismissed." He says and Phil and Melinda nod and leave the room.

"Clinton 'Clint' Francis Barton, twenty three, orphan. Basically grew up in the circus, partially deaf. Responded negatively to all teams that have gone in. So, what do we do differently?" Phil asks Melinda reading from the file as they walk out of Fury's office.

"I don't know, yet." Melinda says, "But we'll figure it out. We always do." She says and Phil nods and they head back to their desks planning on reading the file then working out their plan.

**February 11****th**** 1995**

It has been two days since Fury gave Melinda and Phil Clint Barton's file and in that time they have re and re read the file several times several times. It is Saturday morning and Melinda is driving her and Phil to where they will find Clint.

"So you're sure about this." Phil says to Melinda.

"It our best chance at getting him to listen to us, and I don't know about you, but I would prefer not to get shot with an arrow." Melinda tells him.

"I would prefer not too." Phil says as Melinda stops the car and they both get out.

"Get back in the car and go back to where you came from I've said it before I have no interest in joining S.H.I.E.L.D." A young man standing out the front of a small cabin pointing his bow at Melinda and Phil. What's interesting is that while the bow looks to be in perfect condition he is wearing torn clothes, has messy hair, and is dirty.

"We're just hear to talk." Melinda tells him, "And we would like you to listen and if once we're done you still have no interest in joining we'll leave and we'll make sure no one from S.H.I.E.L.D bothers you again." Melinda tells Clint.

"You can't promise me that." Clint tells Melinda.

"Yes, I can." Melinda says taking a step closer to Clint while still making it clear that she isn't a threat, "I have family connections. Family connections that I have never exploited, but if you listen to us and keep an open mind about what we say, and consider our offer and still don't want to join S.H.I.E.L.D then I will use my connections to make sure you're left alone." Melinda informs Clint, "So, will you listen?" she asks and Clint lowers his bow and nods.

"Follow me." Clint says and Melinda and Phil nod and exchange a look, both of them glad that they have a chance.

"I've already heard the speech about how I can use my S.H.I.E.L.D to do good in S.H.I.E.L.D." Clint informs Melinda and Phil as they walk inside.

"We know." Phil responds, "That's why we're not going to give you that speech."

"Oh, what speech are you going to give me then?" Clint asks as he sits down on a ratty old couch.

"We're not going to give you one." Melinda tells him, "We're just going to talk." She says.

"It is true that someone with your skill can do a huge amount of good in and for S.H.I.E.L.D, but that's not why you should accept our offer." Phil tells him.

"Oh, it's not is it?" Clint asks, "Then what is?"

"You should join S.H.I.E.L.D because it can give you something you haven't had in a long time, a family, a real purpose." Melinda tells him.

"I've been a part of S.H.I.E.L.D since I was 17. Melinda officially joined when she was sixteen but she grew up hearing stories." Coulson informs Clint, "in the last eleven years we have spent more time among S.H.I.E.L.D agents than anyone else and as such we've become a sort of family." Phil tells Clint, "We know your family history, we know what you've lost. We're not saying that becoming a S.H.I.E.L.D agent can or even will replace what you've lost but it can help to make things a little less lonely." Phil tells Clint,

"Our offer, if you accept, is coming back with us. Phil and I will train you, and we will look out for you. It will be our responsibility to train you to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent instead of you going to the academy like we did, and that will be something that neither of us take lightly, so I'm warning you now it will be hard work." Melinda informs Clint, "If you say yes you'll be paid to do what you spend, if reports are accrete, about fifteen hours a day doing anyway." She tells him, "You've been training yourself to use a bow and fight most of your life and if you join S.H.I.E.L.D you can continue to hone that skill, and I have a suspicion that you will become one of the best agents S.H.I.E.L.D has ever seen." Melinda informs Clint.

"The choice is yours, we won't force you into doing anything you don't want to do." Phil tells Clint and for several minutes all three of them are quiet. It being clear to Melinda and Phil that Clint is considering what they said.

"I'll come with you." Clint says after about five minutes, "On one condition." He says.

"What condition?" Phil asks.

"If in two weeks I don't like being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent you let me go, and you don't try to find me again." Clint says as he knows that two weeks is about how long he stays in one place.

"Deal." Phil and Melinda say after exchanging a look.

"Well if I'm going to be leaving with you I would like to know your names." Clint says as he stands up.

"Melinda May."

"Phil Coulson."

"Nice to meet you both." Clint responds.

**March 10****th**** 1995. **

It has been a months since Phil and Melinda recruited Clint to S.H.I.E.L.D and even though it took a little while for him to get used to being S.H.I.E.L.D he has, and to everyone's surprise he elected to stay when he reached the two week mark. During the time where Clint has been in S.H.I.E.L.D he has gotten close to Melinda and Phil, in fact they are the only people he has been spending any time with.

It is late Friday night and because Melinda had more paperwork to do than Phil she is returning to the apartment later than Phil. As she opens the door and walks in she sees the now familiar shape of Clint Barton asleep on the couch.

So instead of turning on the light she heads to Phil's room as she sees a light coming out from under the door.

"Phil?" Melinda asks as she knocks on the door.

"Come in." Phil's voice respond and Melinda enters.

"We've got an archer asleep on our couch again." Melinda informs Phil.

"I know." Phil says as Melinda sits down on the end of his bed, "He doesn't like base housing, I don't mind him sleeping on our couch, do you?"

"No." Melinda responds, "In fact I was thinking that we should get him a key cut and something more comfortable than that couch to sleep on." Melinda says to Phil.

"I think that's a good idea." Phil comments, "Did you get your recommendation done?" Phil asks curious.

"Yeah, and I got some sparing in so I'm going to go have a nice bath." Melinda informs Coulson.

"Okay, I see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning." Melinda responds before leaving Phil's room.

**May 26****th**** 1995**

Clint has been a S.H.I.E.L.D agent for about three months and in that time he has started to spend more time with other agents though the majority of his time is still slept with Melinda and Phil. It has been two months since Clint moved in with Melinda and Phil basically turning their lounge room into his bedroom, not that any of them mind.

It is early evening and Melinda is in her room packing her bag as she is going to LA for Tony's birthday weekend, Phil is still at The Hub and as she just heard the door open she assumes that Clint just arrived home.

"Hey, were you going?" Clint asks when he sees that she is packing a bag through her open door.

"LA." Melinda answers.

"Have you got a mission?" Clint asks curious about both what the mission could be and why only Melinda has been assigned it.

"No. I'm going to go see my…..Anthony. It's his birthday Monday." Melinda explains pausing at what to explain who Tony is to her.

"I didn't realise you were in a relationship." Clint says surprised.

"I'm not." Melinda responds.

"Then I'm confused. Whose birthday are you going to LA to celebrate?" Clint asks interested.

"Antony's, Tony Stark." Melinda explains, "We grew up together. My Mother is his godmother, his father was my godfather. I spent most of my childhood living at his house. We're close and I have trouble thinking of the right word to explain what our relationship is." Melinda explains.

"That makes sense, kind of." Clint says, uncertain "When will you be back?"

"Tuesday." Melinda answers knowing that Saturday Tony is having his big birthday party and Monday night the two of them with Frank, Jackie, Antoine and Rhodey are going out to dinner, "Don't get in too much trouble while I'm gone." Melinda tells Clint.

"I won't." Clint assures Melinda, "But completely un related where do you keep your pranking supplies?" Clint asks with a grin.

"Who's your target?" Melinda asks.

"Target? I have no idea what you're talking about my question was hypothetical." Clint informs Melinda.

"Yeah you do, no it wasn't, and if you tell me I may just help you." Melinda responds.

"Phil and like half the agents in the bullpen." Clint says and Melinda walks over to her wardrobe stands on her tippy toes to reach the top and moves several things out of the way to pull out box, "If I give you this you'll use it to prank Phil and then wait for me to get back and next week we'll prank the agents in the bullpen together, deal?" Melinda asks.

"Deal." Clint says with a grin as he has seen enough of Melinda's pranks and head enough stories to know that any pranks she helps with will be epic.

"Happy pranking." Melinda says has she hands over the box.

"Thanks Mels." Clint says,

"Mels?"

"You don't mind do you?" Clint asks.

"No, I was just surprised." Melinda admits,

"Cool." Clint says with a grin, "Have fun on your weekend away." He tells her.

"I will." Melinda says with a smile as she picks up her bag and leaves her room.

**May 27****th**** 1995**

Due to time difference and how long it take her to get to LA Melinda arrives at Tony's house at about ten am on Saturday and when she walks in the house she sees a lot of different people setting up for the party and thankfully Jarvis.

"JARVIS." Melinda happily calls out to him.

"Madam Melinda, It's good to see you." Jarvis says with a smile.

"Yeah, it's good to see you to." Melinda responds, "Where's Anthony?" Melinda asks.

"Down in the lab." Jarvis informs her.

"Thanks." Melinda says as she grabs a large gift bag out of her bag, "Can you take this up to my room for me?" She ask handing the actual bag to Jarvis.

"Of course." Jarvis says accepting it and Melinda heads downstairs.

When she gets to the lab Melinda sees Tony working on something so she just puts the bag on the desk in front of Tony.

Tony looks at the bag confused then he looks up at Melinda and as soon as he sees her he smiles.

"Melly." He says happily giving her a hug, "I've missed you." Tony tells Melinda.

"Missed you to." Melinda responds as she hugs him.

"So, what did you get me?" Tony asks.

"Open it and find out." Melinda responds and he open the bag.

"A bottle of my favourite scotch, my real favourite no the one everyone thinks is my favourite." Tony says with a grin, "And five bags of sour worms. Of course." Tony says, his grin growing.

"It's tradition, there's still one more thing in there." Melinda informs Tony and he pulls the last object out of the bag which is a photo frame with the same picture that Melinda keeps by her bed at the Estate and at this house in the middle, a picture of him and his parents on his graduation day from MIT to the left, a picture taken of him, Melinda and Rhodey below it, a picture of him, Melinda, Jackie and Mark from when they were kids above, and a picture of his parents holding him when he was a baby to the right and the top of the frame says Happy Twenty Fifth Birthday Anthony.

"I thought there was only one copy of the Polaroid." Tony says looking between the photo frame and Melinda.

"There was." Melinda confirms, "But last time I was here I borrowed it and got a copy." Melinda explains, "Do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you." Tony says giving Melinda a hug as he can by anything he wants, but a gift like that, a gift full of memoires and clearly made with love is something he can't buy.

"You're welcome." Melinda responds, "So, I saw on my way down that things are already being set up for tonight, just what have you got planed?" Melinda asks curious as she sits down on her desk once they break their hug.

"I don't plan parties, you should know that by now." Tony says and Melinda just gives him a look, "Okay, okay. There will be a lot of people, a lot of drinking and a lot of fun." Tony informs Melinda, "And considering I haven't seen you in a while because you've been busy working I'm guessing you could use some fun."

"Yeah I could." Melinda admits, "My friend Phil and I were put in charge of training someone new and he's great. He has potential to be one of the best, but it means a lot more work, so I'm even more busy than usual." Melinda explains.

"Are you happy?" Tony asks, "Because if you're not there is still a job at Stark Industries with your name on it." Tony reminds Melinda.

"I love my job." Melinda tells Tony.

"That doesn't answer my question." Tony realises, "The jobs yours if you want it's always yours." He points out, pretty sure that a job with Stark Industries would be a lot safer than what he suspects she does.

"I know." Melinda tells him, "But like I said I love my job and yeah, I think I'm happy." Melinda says.

"Okay." Tony responds knowing that Melinda saying she thinks she is happy is very different thing to actually being happy but he decides not to question it.

"If I go for a swim will I be in the way of your guys setting things up?" Melinda asks curious.

"Nah, in fact I might join you." Tony tells Melinda who nods and they both head upstairs.

* * *

><p>Hours later Tony's birthday party is in full swing. Melinda is almost positive that there isn't a single person, apart from Tony, that she knows present when she spots Rhodey and Jackie standing together.<p>

"Finally some familiar faces." Melinda says walking over to them.

"Mel." Jackie says happily giving her a hug, "I've missed you."

"Missed you too." Melinda responds.

"Melinda, long time." Rhodey says to her as he also gives her a hug.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Melinda says to Rhodey as she returns the hug.

"Oh yeah it has." Rhodey confirms, "I'm really glad to see you."

"Same here." Melinda responds, "Frank with Antoine?" Melinda asks Jackie curious.

"Yeah." Jackie confirms, then notices something, "What the hell is he doing?" she asks and Melinda and Rhodey turn and see Tony doing shots out of people's belly buttons.

"It looks pretty obvious what he's doing to me." Melinda comments, "I need a drink." She says heading to the bar as Rhodey and Jackie share a knowing look.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asks Melinda.

"Double shot of tequila." Melinda requests.

"That's very specific kind of drink." The bar tender informs Melinda, "People who drink that either want to be very happy or are already very sad, which camp are you in?" The bartender asks Melinda curious.

"I'll let you know when I figure that out." Melinda says downing the shot.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later Melinda is sitting down by the pool drinking a coconut vodka and orange juice when Rhodey walks over to her.<p>

"Jackie was looking for you." He informs Melinda.

"I know. We said goodbye." Melinda says as she moves her legs so that Rhodey can sit down.

"How many drinks have you had?" Rhodey asks curious.

"Enough to be buzzed not enough to be off my game." Melinda responds as she knows that she can't risk getting to tipsy when there is a party full of potential threats going on all around her.

"Somehow I don't think it would ever be possible for you to be off your game." Rhodey informs Melinda.

"You still up for that sparing session at some point?" Melinda asks curious.

"Sure. I'm going to get my ass kicked though, aren't I?" Rhodey asks and Melinda just smirks.

"Come by tomorrow, we'll do it then." Melinda says and Rhodey nods.

"Tony looks like he's having fun." Rhodey comments so that he can see Melinda's reaction.

"Yeah, he does." Melinda comments turning to look at Tony who is surrounded by a group of people seemingly doing shot together. "I'm happy for him, he deserves to have some fun, to be happy." Melinda says sincerely, truly meaning her words, "Don't say it." She adds looking at Rhodey.

"Say what?" Rhodey asks innocently.

"What you're thinking." Melinda responds.

"I'm not thinking anything."

"Yeah you are. I've known you long enough to know that." Melinda says.

"Okay, I won't say that." Rhodey informs Melinda, "What I will say is do you want a drink?"

"Please." Melinda response and Rhodey heads to the bar leaving Melinda alone.

**May 28****th**** 1995**

Tony's birthday party lasts well into the early hours of the following morning and as such Melinda knows when she wakes after only a couple of hours of sleep that Tony won't be up for hours due to both exhaustion and a hangover so instead of even thinking about waking him Melinda undertakes her normal morning schedule.

As such when Rhodey arrives at twelve Melinda's already done her normal training and even helped the cleaners tidy the house a bit.

"Tony showed his face yet?" Rhodey ask curious after Jarvis let him into the house.

"Not yet." Melinda responds, "My guess is that he won't be up for a few more hours." She tells him.

"So, gym?" Rhodey asks.

"Gym." Melinda confirms, "I've already got the mats out."

"Good." Rhodey says and they head to the gym.

"I'll go easy on you to start with." Melinda informs Rhodey.

"Don't. I want to see just what you can do." Rhodey tells Melinda.

"You sure?" Melinda asks as they arrive at the gym.

"Positive." Rhodey responds putting his stuff down.

Once the sparing starts about three minutes later Rhodey almost regrets telling Melinda not to go easy on her as she is clearly very skilled, something which he already knew but he didn't realise that she was as skilled as she is.

In the first round Rhodey lasts less than a couple of minutes before getting knocked to the ground.

"Do you want to go again?" Melinda asks as she pulls Rhodey to his feet.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"A little." Melinda responds and they go again and once more Rhodey gets knocked to the ground, "You know you're not that bad." Melinda says as she pulls Rhodey to his feet for the third time.

"Really?" Rhodey asks surprised, "Because the fact that you've knocked me to the ground three times in five minutes says otherwise." He says as he walks over to his stuff to grab a bottle of water.

"I've been training in martial arts since I was a little kid, and I've spent years honing those skills, it takes a lot for someone to beat me so don't feel bad" Melinda explains, "That being sad you did make a couple of big mistakes, but I can show you how to fix them if you want, give you a few pointers."

"I'd like that." Rhodey responds and Melinda spends the next few hours giving Rhodey some pointers.

**May 29****th**** 1995.**

It wasn't for several hours after Rhodey left the house that a very hung over Tony showed his face before once more heading back to bed. When Melinda wakes on the morning of Tony's actual twenty fifth birthday she does her normal morning workout before driving one of Tony's cars to a dinner not that far from the house which has what Tony calls 'the best breakfast.'

Once she arrives back at the house with breakfast Melinda heads up to Tony's room where she puts his coffee on one of the beside tables her tea on the other then precedes to sit right next to him holding the food while wakes him up.

"Anthony, wake up."

"Go away Melly, I'm sleeping."

"Well if you're sleeping then I guess I have to eat all this breakfast from Hal's by myself."

"Don't you dare." Tony says sitting up, now looking completely awake.

"Here." Melinda says handing Tony his food.

"Ahh, thank you." Tony responds as he opens the box and smells the food.

"Happy Birthday Anthony, officially." Melinda tells him.

"Thanks." Tony responds, "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Melinda asks.

"You disappeared during my party and when I saw you, you didn't seem to be having much fun." Tony explains.

"I was out by the pool." Melinda explains, "I liked it better out there, there were a lot of people there I wanted some space."

"You sure that's all it was?"

"Positive." Melinda responds, "You might want to start to eat it before it gets cold."

"Did you get coffee?"

"Bedside table."

"Ah, thank you." Tony says gratefully.

"So it's your birthday, what do you want to do today?" Melinda asks Tony curious.

"I'll let you know once I've finished eating." Tony says a he moves the blanket so that it is covering them both, not that it's cold enough to really need it.

* * *

><p>After a day where Melinda and Tony just hang around the house watching movies, talking and just spending time together they head to the restaurant where they're having dinner with Jackie, Frank, Antoine and Rhodey.<p>

"Aunt Mel, Uncle Tony." Eleven year old Antoine says as he rushes up to them as soon as they walk into the restaurant.

"Hey Kid." Tony says as he gives him a hug.

"Happy Birthday Uncle Tony." Antoine tells him.

"Thanks."

"Aunt Mel, I've missed you." Antoine says happily as he hugs her.

"I've missed you too." Melinda responds, "You've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you."

"Well that was forever ago, you need to visit more." Antoine informs her.

"I second that." Jackie says as they arrive at the table and she hears what Antoine said.

"Third." Tony adds.

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises." Melinda says as she gives Frank a hug before sitting down.

"Are we just waiting on Rhodey now?" Jackie asks.

"Yeah, he should be here soon." Tony comments and a few minutes later Rhodey arrives.

"Sorry, traffic was horrible." Rhodey explains.

"It's fine." Jackie says.

"I ordered your normal drink hope you don't mind." Tony tells his friend.

"Not at all." Rhodey responds.

"Now that we're all here I would like to propose a tost. To Tony on being a quarter of a century old. You've come a long way and I know I'm proud of the person you've become. To Tony."

"To Tony." Rhodey and Frank say.

"To Anthony." Melinda says.

"To Uncle Tony." Antoine says.

**November 30****th**** 1995. Melinda 28. Tony 25.**

In the six months since Tony's birthday Melinda, Phil and Clint have been even busier than normal resulting in Melinda only being able to call instead of visiting her family.

"Coulson, May. Fury wants to see you in his office." The second in command of the hub says walking into the gym where Melinda and Coulson are doing a training session with Clint.

"New mission?" Clint asks.

"Probably." Coulson answers.

"Keep working on your form until we get back." Melinda says as she and Phil leave the gym.

A few minutes after they leave the gym Melinda and Phil walk into Fury's office.

"Agent May, Agent Coulson take a seat." Fury requests and Melinda and Phil sit down.

"We have an situation." Fury informs Melinda and Phil.

"What kind of situation?" Phil asks.

"S.H.I.E.L.D has received intelligence that there is a location in Asia, a joint Asian and American company, where weapons that can potentially be used to cause mass distraction are being made and stored, but we cannot get agents in." Fury informs Melinda and Phil, "But what we can do and what we need to do is send in agents as sight inspectors to investigate the location, find out exactly what we are dealing with and deal with it if necessary." Fury tells them.

"And you want it to be us." Melinda realise.

"Yes." Fury confirms, "This mission is very important, dangerous and I cannot send an extraction team with you." He tells them and Melinda and Phil exchange a look,

"When do you want us to leave?" Phil asks.

"Two hours, here's your cover." Fury says handing Melinda three folders, "Good luck agents." Fury tells them and Melinda and Phil nod and leave the office.

**Twelve Hours Later**

Twelve hours after Melinda and Phil were in Fury's office Melinda lands a small plane in Thailand. Once the plane is landed Melinda replaces her flight jacket with a suit jacket.

"Here's your credentials." Clint says handing Melinda a lanyard with an identification card connected to it.

"Did you arrange the car?" Melinda asks Phil.

"Yeah."

"So, we get in with our cover and whichever one of us can sneak away do and see what we find out." Clint says.

"Exactly." Phil says.

"Let's go." Melinda says and the three of them start to walk out of the plane.

"I'm going to be stuck in the back aren't I?" Clint asks.

"Yep." Phil and Melinda respond.

**An Hour Later**

An hour after they left the plane Melinda, Phil and Clint arrive at the location of the company.

"Names and purpose." The Guard at the gate requests when Melinda pulls up the car.

"Ming Marshal. Peter Collins. Cody Banks. We're here on behalf of biotech headquarters on a surprise site inspection." Melinda tells the guard.

"Identification." The guard requests and Melinda hands over the credentials that they were supplied with.

"Go in. Pull off to the left and a representative will come and collect you." The guard says as he hands Melinda back their id's.

Melinda, Phil and Clint haven't even being waiting for a couple of minutes when the 'representative' walks up to them.

"Ms Marshal. Mr Collins. Mr Banks." The representative says shaking each of their hands, "I'm Ivy Green and I am happy to show you around."

"Thank you Ms Green." Melinda says, "As per regulation we would like to see the entire facility and assure that everything is regulation."

"Of course Ms Marshal. Follow me." Ivy says and Melinda, Phil and Clint follow her.

* * *

><p>Melinda, Clint, and Phil have been following Ivy around the premises for about five minutes when Clint manages to sneak away.<p>

"This window looks out to our mass manufacturing wing, which due to company policy I cannot take you down to see." Ivy informs Melinda and Phil.

"Form what we understood only the high level restricted labs would be excluded from our inspection, not anywhere else." Melinda says.

"There's not much to see in there." Ivy tells Melinda and Phil.

"That might be so but we would still like to see it." Phil tells Ivy.

"Where's the third member of your team gone?" Ivy asks as Melinda and Phil hear,

"Guys, we've got a problem." Through the coms so Melinda quickly knocks Ivy out.

"What's the problem?" Coulson asks.

"Explosives and tech that I don't understand and I haven't learnt bomb disposal yet." Clint reminds Melinda and Phil.

"Get to the foyer, we'll meet you there. Then figure this out." Phil says and they receive no answer form Clint in return.

"Clint do you copy?" Melinda asks and once more receives no answer.

"BARTON, do you copy?" Coulson asks and Melinda and Phil exchange a look.

"Let's go." Phil says as Melinda grabs Ivy's access badge of her and they leave the room they are currently in, both glad that they knew where Clint was going to start to look around the facility.

After leaving where they were Melinda and Phil run as fast as they can to where they hope Clint is.

"Barton if you can hear us respond, that's an order." Coulson requests.

"You got to go Boss. They've set timers on the explosives and I've barely able to walk, I'm not going to get out on time." Clint informs Melinda and Phil, "But you two need to get out." He tells them

"Not happening. We are not leaving you." Melinda tells Clint.

"But, it's too dangerous." Clint argues.

"I don't care." Melinda and Phil inform Clint.

"We're a minute away." Coulson tells him.

"There's five minutes on the timer." Clint says as he looks at the timer as he pulls himself along the wall.

A minute later Melinda and Phil burst into the room where Clint is leaning against the room to remain standing.

"Everyone's leaving the facility." Melinda says as she and Phil go either side of Clint allowing him to put his arm around each of them and lean on them for support.

"So do we try and disarm it and try to salvage the tech or do we let it blow?" Clint asks.

"We let it blow, and just hope that everyone gets out." Phil says as it is their best option at the moment.

**Seventy five minutes later**

Seventy five minutes after Melinda and Phil started to help Clint out of the building they are back at the plane, the three of them managing to get out before the facility exploded and away before local authorities could question them.

Clint is currently lying on the floor in the back of the plane while Melinda and Phil do what they can for his injuries which included several through and through bullet wounds, some cuts a bruises, likely a couple of bruised or fractured ribs, and possibly a broken ankle.

"Have you got this covered?" Melinda asks Phil, "Because I really should get us in their air."

"Yeah, go." Phil tells Melinda.

"You do know what you're doing, right?" Clint asks Coulson.

"Of course." Phil responds, "When this is all over remind me to tell you about the time Melinda and I had to remove bullets form each other in a hotel in Canada." Phil tells Clint who looks interested at that.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

AN1: So I just realised that i uploaded an extra chapter on the version of this story that is on AO3 but not here, sorry about that. I'll upload another chapter after midnight tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>January 6<strong>**th**** 1996. Melinda 28. Tony 25**

It has been a bit over a month since the incident in Thailand and in that time Clint has been spending most of his time healing though to everyone's relief his injuries weren't quite as serious as Melinda and Phil fist feared resulting in Clint already being back at work.

"I have beer and pizza." Clint says walking into the apartment at about ten o'clock at night.

"Two of my favourite things." Melinda says as she and Phil stand up from the couch, which folds out to make Clint's bed, that they are sitting on and watching TV and walk over to the table.

"Did you get the pizza from the usual place?" Phil asks curious.

"Of course. I would be risking a mutiny if didn't." Clint says as they all sit down.

"Good." Melinda says grabbing a beer.

"So I heard an interesting story about you yesterday." Clint informs Melinda.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Melinda asks curious.

"That the reason you weren't at the S.H.I.E.L.D New Year's party is because you were down in the gym spraining with, and if rumours are to be believed, beating quite a few S.H.I.E.L.D agents including half The Hubs Strike team." Clint says.

"You didn't." Phil says turning to Melinda then noticing the tiniest smirk on her face, "You did." He realises, "Why?"

"Because for weeks I've been listening to some members of Strike and other agents claim that there is no way I deserve to be level four and that I shouldn't be assigned to go on all the best missions and there is no way the stories about me are true." Melinda reveals, "I honestly don't care if they believe the stories, but what I do care about is it being claimed that I don't deserve what I've earned so I showed them just what I could do." Melinda explains.

"You shouldn't have to show them. You're one of the best Agents SHIELD has, but it's good that you got to express some of what you were feeling." Phil says as he has known Melinda long enough to know that that is likely what she would have done.

"And here I thought that the reason why there was so many people in medical News Year's Day was because they were hangover or drunk too much when in fact they were there because of you." Clint says with a grin.

"I put one person, maybe two, in medical. The rest were there because they got to drunk or were hung over." Melinda informs Clint.

"Ah okay." Clint responds.

**April 8****th**** 1996**

It has been three months since Phil and Clint found out what Melinda spent her New Year's Eve doing. It is Monday morning and because Melinda, Phil and Clint only got back from a mission the night before they are in the bullpen at the hub completely paperwork.

"I really hate paperwork." Clint says from his desk.

"We know." Melinda and Phil respond.

"Agent May, commander Fury would like to see you."

"Yes Ma'am." Melinda responds standing up wondering what Fury could want.

"You didn't put a member of the Strike team in medical again did you Mels?" Clint asks curious.

"Or turn several agents green again?" Phil asks remembering a prank that Melinda pulled several weeks earlier.

As she walks out of the room Melinda doesn't say anything to either Clint or Coulson but instead throws a stress ball at each of them as while it isn't their intended use that's what Melinda uses stress balls to do which does relieve stress.

* * *

><p>Five minutes after she threw stress balls at Clint and Coulson Melinda walks into Fury's office.<p>

"You wanted to see me sir?" Melinda ask.

"Yes I did." Fury answers, "Arriving here tomorrow is a twenty year old fresh gradate from the Academy." Fury informs Melinda, "She has excelled at the academy, and in the year and a half that she was there she overshadowed all the other cadets." He tells Melinda, "She's good, but the instructors have noted that she seems to struggle with forming friendships and the kind of working relationships that she will need if she is to go as far as I expect her to go." Fury says knowing that while he doesn't have the best people skills he knows to value certain relationships and he does.

"What do you want me to do Sir?" Melinda asks.

"Be her SO, train her and help her to develop the skills to form both professional and personal relationships."

"You don't just want me to train her, you want me to be her friend too." Melinda says realising what Fury isn't saying.

"I want you to show her that forming relationships in whatever form they take isn't a waste of time and that being an agent is more than just fighting." Fury tells Melinda.

"Why me, Sir?' Melinda asks curious, "I don't exactly have the greatest people skills myself." She points out.

"You underestimate yourself." Fury tells her, "You may not get close to a lot of people, but I've seen in your friendships with Agent Coulson and Agent Barton just how close you can get to other agents and the three of you work amazingly well as a team because of that friendship you share." Fury tells Melinda, "Plus you're one of the best agents I've got and I want Agent Hill to be trained by the best." Fury informs her.

"Yes Sir."

"Here's everything you need to know." Fury says handing Melinda a file, "Dismissed." He says and Melinda nods and leaves the office.

* * *

><p>Hours later Melinda is sitting on the couch at her's, Phil's and Clint's apartment reading over Agent Hill's file for at least the tenth time.<p>

"Why are you reading that again?" Clint asks sitting down next to her.

"When did you get home?" Melinda asks surprised, shocked that she didn't realise.

"About five minutes ago."

"Phil home to?"

"No. he's got a date tonight, remember."

"Right." Melinda says remembering, "The coms agent, right?" she asks wanting to make sure that Phil is on a date with the person she thinks he is.

"Yep." Clint answers, "So why are you reading it again? Don't you have it memorised by now?" Clint asks curious.

"Not quite." Melinda says, "I'm reading it again because I want as much insight into her as possible, I can't train her or help her if I don't know her." Melinda explains.

"Is that what you and Phil did when you were figuring out how to get me to join?" Clint asks curious, "Re read my file a million times."

"Kind of." Melinda admits, "Though we did more planning and less reading when it came to you, neither of us wanted to be hit with an arrow." Melinda explains.

"I only considered firing an arrow at you for like a minute." Clint informs Melinda.

"Thanks." Melinda says with a laugh.

"You eaten yet?" Clint asks curious.

"Not yet." Melinda responds.

"Want to go to the dinner around the block that Phil's always telling us we shouldn't eat from but the food tastes too good to care?" Clint asks curious.

"Yes." Melinda says closing the file, "Just let me put this away." She says getting up and heading into her room.

* * *

><p>The following morning while Clint and Coulson head up to the bullpen Melinda waits down at reception for Agent Maria Hill the agent that she will be in charge of training. It is about eight thirty when a young woman who Melinda recognizes from her S.H.I.E.L.D picture walks in so Melinda walks over to her.<p>

"Agent Hill." Melinda says.

"Yes?"

"My Name is Melinda May and Commander Fury has asked that I become your Supervising Officer."

"Wow, Agent May, it's an honour." Maria Hill says shocked as she heard stories of what Melinda has done at the academy.

"It doesn't need to be." Melinda responds, "We're going to start in the gym, then we're going to have a conversation about a couple of things." Melinda informs Maria as she hands her access badge, "Follow me." Melinda says and Maria does just that.

* * *

><p>After an hour of sparing with Maria where Melinda is very impressed Melinda takes Maria to a part of the Hub where her, Clint and Coulson go when they want some space. It is a deserted office far away from the busier parts of the hub.<p>

"Take a seat." Melinda says and Maria does just that so Melinda sits down across from her, "I want to start by giving you the same advice I was given before I started at S.H.I.E.L.D." Melinda tells Maria, "If someone tells you that you shouldn't be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent hold your head up high and prove them wrong; you belong here. You academy results prove that." Melinda informs Maria, "I wish it wasn't true, and it has certainly gotten better in the years I have been a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, but there will be people who judge you and feel that you cannot be an agent because you are a woman, but you cannot let what they say or do get to you, the second you do you let them win. So like I said just hold your head high and prove them wrong." Melinda says, "Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am." Maria responds.

"Melinda or May." Melinda corrects simply, "Second I work quite closely with two other agents and you will be joining our team and from what I understand teamwork isn't your strong suit." Melinda says and from the look on Maria's face Melinda realises that Maria knows that, "That's okay, as your SO it's my job to teach you to value that." Melinda reveals, "The two agents we'll be working with are Phil Coulson who I've known and worked with since my first day at the Academy and Clint Barton who joined last year." Melinda explains and Maria nods and as she does the door opens and Clint walks in.

"Mels, Phil sent me, mission briefing now." Clint tells Melinda and she can tell just by the way he is speaking that it is important and serious.

"Be right there." Melinda says, "With me Agent Hill." Melinda says and she and Maria follow Clint out of the room.

**July 17****th**** 1996. Melinda 29. Tony 26. **

It has been three months since Melinda has become Maria's SO and in that time Maria has very slowly started to open up around Melinda, Phil, and Clint but that may be in part due to the nature of the missions they have undertaken as they have all been very difficult and dangerous.

One of such missions Melinda, Clint, Phil and Maria worked with Lian and while Melinda was soo glad to see her mother again she is positive that her mother may just like Maria more and that she will never hear the end of it from Clint.

Melinda, Phil, Clint and Maria have just arrived back at Melinda, Phil's and Clint's apartment after a long mission and the first thing Melinda does is head to her room. Once she is there Melinda puts her bag down on her bed and pulls her Stark Phone out of her draw, as she wasn't allowed to bring it with her, dials Tony's number and lies down on her bed.

"Hey." Melinda says when Tony picks up.

"Melly." Tony says and the second he does Melinda realises something's wrong.

"Anthony? What's wrong?" Melinda ask as she bolts upright, fearing the worse.

"I've been trying to call you."

"I was working, I didn't have my phone." Melinda explains, "What's going on?" she asks, not sure if she wants the answer.

"It's Jarvis."

"Is he okay?" Melinda asks but from the sound of Tony's voice she already knows the answer, but she still wants Tony to confirm it.

"Three days ago he had a stroke." Tony informs Melinda, "He… he… didn't make it."

"No, no, no. He can't be gone."

"He is." Tony confirms as Melinda starts to feel tears rolling down her face, "It was his wish that his ashes get scattered around The Estate grounds and I think we should be the ones to do it, can you get to DC?"

"Yeah, I can get there. I'll be there tomorrow." Melinda responds, trying to keep her voice steady.

"See you then." Tony says knowing that there is so much more he wants to say but he doesn't want to say it over the phone.

"See you then." Melinda responds before hanging up. Once she hangs up her phone Melinda lays back down on her bed brings her knees to her chest and let's herself cry, mourning the loss of someone was basically a parent to her.

Melinda has been laying on her bed crying for about five minutes when there is a knock on her door and it opens to reveal Clint,

"Mels we're getting pizza do you want in?" Clint asks but then pauses when he sees Melinda and hears her cry's, "PHIL." Clint yells as he rushes to Melinda's side, knowing that Maria will come too.

"Mels? Talk to me, what's wrong?" Clint asks worried.

"What's….?" Phil starts to ask when he and Maria run into the room but stops when he sees Melinda, "What happened? Melinda?" Phil asks sitting down on the bed.

"Jarvis…he… had a stroke three days ago….he's gone." Melinda tells Phil as she sits up.

"Oh god Melinda, I'm so sorry." Phil says hugging her as he knows how much Jarvis meant to her. While Melinda hugs Phil, Maria and Clint just exchange confused looks as neither of them know who Jarvis is, though they both realise that he must be someone pretty important, "I'm so sorry." Phil repeats.

"I've got to go." Melinda says ending the hug and wiping her eyes, "I've got to catch Fury." She says picking up the bag that is still packed on her bed.

"We're here if you need anything." Phil says to Melinda.

"Thanks." Melinda says leaving the room.

"Who's Jarvis?" Clint asks Phil once they hear the front door shut.

"The Stark Family Butler." Phil answers, "In Melinda's own words there was a time when he was more a parent to her than her own mother." He explains and Maria and Clint don't say anything, just get looks of shock and sadness on their faces.

**July 18****th**** 1996**

To Melinda's relief she did manage to catch Fury before he left The Hub and once she explained the situation he granted her a few days off. After speaking to Fury Melinda headed to DC.

When she arrives at the Estate at about nine am the next day Melinda is about to knock at the door when she remembers that Jarvis isn't there to answer it so she opens the door herself and for the first time since she and Tony left the Estate after Howard's and Maria's deaths Melinda walks back inside the place she grew up at.

The second Melinda walks in the house Melinda is struck by how different everything is, not just because Jarvis isn't there to greet her, which is a huge difference, but because all the furniture is covered and everything is exactly the same as it was almost five years ago when she and Tony closed the house up.

After pausing for a minute to comprehend just how different things are Melinda heads upstairs and directly to the lab. When Melinda enters the lab she sees Tony sitting on his chair looking away from the door and not near his desk.

"Hey." Melinda says.

"Melly." Tony says and he gets up and both of them walk fast across the room, when they meet in the middle they put their arms around each other and hold on tightly both of them feeling tears well in their eyes, "Missed you."

"Missed you too." Melinda responds.

"I can't believe he's gone." Tony says as he and Melinda continue to hold each other.

"Me either." Melinda says.

"It's feels really odd to be back here." Tony says as they finally break apart.

"Yeah it does." Melinda admits, "Everything seems the same but at the same time so different."

"I thought we could scatter his ashes at sunset, it seems right." Tony says.

"Just me and you?" Melinda asks curious.

"I'm not sure. I talked to Aunt Peggy and Mark but I'm not sure whether they are coming. I told them the time though." Tony says and Melinda nods, "And Jackie said she would try to fly up but might not be able to." He explains and Melinda nods, "How you been?" Tony asks curious.

"Busy." Melinda answers simply, "I'm now training two people and we've been getting a lot of assignments. You?"

"Busy, like you." Tony tells her, "I've been designing smarter weapons, trying to help the keep the people who keep us free safe."

"Yeah?" Melinda asks, "What kind of things have you been creating?" Melinda asks and Tony starts to explain what he's created.

* * *

><p>Hours later, just before sunset, Melinda and Tony are standing in the middle of the Estate back yard. Tony holding the urn which holds Jarvis's ashes. They have been standing together for several minutes as neither of them are exactly sure what to do when they hear,<p>

"We should say something." And they turn around to see Jackie, Mark, Peggy and Gabe.

"We owe him that." Jackie says as she and Peggy walk over and stand next to Melinda while Gabe and Mark stand next to Tony.

"Thank you Jarvis, you were always there for us, no matter what." Melinda says.

"You put up with the four of us with patients and acceptance, always." Mark says.

"You were an amazing friend." Peggy says.

"You were always had a hot drink, a kind word, and a shoulder to cry on if we needed to talk." Jackie says.

"You were always willing to help someone else, no matter what." Gabe says.

"You were family, to all of us." Tony says, "And we're going to miss you." Tony says and he opens the urn and all five of them take turns grabbing hand falls of ashes out and spreading them across the grounds.

**July 19****th**** 1996**

After spreading Jarvis's ashes around the Estate, Melinda, Tony, Peggy, Gabe, Mark and Jackie went out to dinner together and after dinner Jackie got on a plane back to LA, Mark went to pick up Sharon from her friend's house, Melinda and Tony went back to the Estate and Peggy and Gabe headed home.

The following morning Melinda wakes even earlier than normal and when she realises that she isn't going to get back to sleep she heads down to the gym. It takes her a few minutes to hang up the punching bag because it was put out of the way but once it is hanging Melinda starts to punch it doing her best to focus on her technique instead of what she is thinking.

"What that bag do to you?" Tony's voice asks once Melinda has been punching the bag for about half an hour.

"Nothing." Melinda says turning around to face him, "I couldn't sleep, needed a distraction and Tai-Chi didn't seem like a good idea." Melinda explains.

"Because you didn't think you could clear you mind enough?" Tony asks curious.

"Something like that." Melinda responds, with a shrug, "Did you get much sleep?"

"Not really." Tony admits, "I was in the lab, it felt odd to be back here." He admits, "I kept expecting Jarvis to tell me to go to bed, bring me food or just check on me." He admits.

"This place always seemed quiet but now it feels…empty. With just us it feels empty." Melinda admits.

"It really does." Tony confirms, "It's eerie." He comments and Melinda nods, "So the diner isn't open for another hour and a half so any chance you can teach me some more martial arts?" Tony asks curious.

"If you want." Melinda says and Tony nods.

**July 28****th**** 1996**

After spending a bit over a week in DC with Tony Melinda headed back to the Hub. It is about nine pm on a Sunday night when she walks into her apartment and finds Maria sitting on the couch with no sign of Coulson or Clint.

"Melinda." Maria says when she sees her, "I'm not just randomly sitting alone in your apartment Clint and Coulson will be back soon." Maria explains, "Clint went on a beer run because he realised we were out and Coulson went to go pick up dinner because he made the mistake of letting Clint help with what he was making and pickup was quicker than delivery." Maria explains, rather quickly as she is nervous.

"You don't have to explain yourself." Melinda says as she puts her bag down on the ground, "You're always welcome here." She assures Maria, "How bad was whatever Clint did to ruin what Coulson was cooking?"

"Bad." Maria answers simply.

"What did Coulson go to pick up?"

"Chinese." Maria answers.

"Good, he always gets way too much of that." Melinda says as the door opens and Clint walks in, glad that Coulson is getting something he gets a lot of because she is a bit hungry.

"Mels, you're back." Clint says happily.

"Yep." Melinda says with a grin, "Pass a beer."

"Yes ma'am." Clint says and Melinda rolls her eyes.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Coulson returns back home and the four young agents who have become friends, the first real ones Maria has ever allowed herself to have, eat Chinese and drink beer together for the rest of the night.<p>

**September 16****th**** 1996**

It has been almost two months since Melinda returned after Jarvis's death and in that time Coulson, Melinda and Clint have become closer to Maria to which it is clear that all of them are happy about. Fury on the other hand is both happy and annoyed as while it is a good thing because his four best agents are working better as a team, his four best agents are working better as a team which has led to several pranks that he knows for a fact were perpetrated by the four of them which he had to deal with as well as more than a few headaches caused by the foursome.

It is three thirty am and Melinda and Phil have been called into a meeting so the two of them are sneaking around the apartment in the dark trying not to step on Maria, who has taken to sleeping on the couch cushions on the floor that get pulled off the couch when Clint folds out the bed.

"We really need a bigger place." Phil says to Melinda as they exit the apartment ten minutes after receiving the call from Fury.

"Think we could find one? Or afford one?" Melinda asks.

"Well there is four of us so affording it shouldn't be a problem, finding one probably will be." He admits.

"It's a good thing that our lease is month by month." Melinda says as they get into the elevator.

"Yep."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes after they left their apartment Melinda and Phil walk into Fury's office.<p>

"What's going on Sir?" Phil asks interested.

"I sent a team of six agents in to raid a location of an a person of interest in S.H.I.E.L.D, I need the two of you with Barton and Hill to go in and find out what happened. Leave ASAP. Here's everything you need." Fury says handing over the file.

"Yes Sir." Melinda and Phil say and without waiting to be dismissed they leave Fury's office.

"So rock, paper scissor for who has to go wake Clint and Maria?" Coulson asks curious.

"No way." Melinda says with a smirk, "I need to get a plane ready, have fun." She tells him as she knows neither of them like being woken up and it isn't fun for the person who has to do the waking.

"Think I could get away with waking Maria first then ordering her to wake Clint?" Coulson asks curious as Maria is slightly better with being woken up than Clint.

"Maybe." Melinda says with a laugh, "Hanger, thirty minutes." She tells him.

"Yep." Coulson responds and the two of them go different directors.

**September 23****rd**** 1996**

It has been a week since Fury gave Melinda and Phil the mission to find the missing agents and in that time they have had no leads. The location that the agents were sent to raid was a dead end and even though none of them are saying it everyone's worry is increasing with every day.

While Melinda and Phil brief Fury Maria and Clint are sitting in the bullpen checking apartment listings in the newspaper instead of working.

"This one seems pretty good. It's within our price range, not far from here, and available to move in at the beginning of next month." Clint tells Maria. Circling something and handing the paper to her.

"You're right, it does seem good, but it's five bedrooms. We don't need five bedrooms." Maria tells Clint handing back the paper.

"Yes, we do." Clint argues.

"Why? Why do we need five bedrooms?' Maria asks looking at Clint.

"Because if another agent joins our little group and we have five bedrooms then one of us won't have to sleep on the couch." Clint argues.

"But what are the chances of that? Honestly? Before they got you Melinda and Phil were alone since they graduated the academy, I mean yeah they were friends with Garrett but not in the same way they are friends with you and me." Maria points.

"Got me? Gee thanks. You make it sounds I was a pet they took in." Clint says annoyed.

"I didn't mean it like that." Maria tells him, "My point was that if fifth person doesn't join our little group as you call it then the room will go to waste." Maria explains.

"I'm pretty sure we'll find a use for it." Clint comments.

"Maybe." Maria says uncertainly, "We should get back to work. If Phil and Melinda come back from there meeting and we're not working I'm pretty sure that, considering how stressed he's been lately, Coulson's head will explode." Maria comments, not even wanting to comprehend what Melinda will do to them.

"Probably."

**October 7****th**** 1996**

It has been two weeks since Maria and Clint's conversation about apartments and in that time Melinda, Phil, Maria and Clint did in fact move into the five bedroom apartment. It is late Monday night and Coulson and Melinda are trying to get approval to raid a location In the Middle East where they believe the missing agents are being held.

"I understand what you want to do, I do, but like I said given the circumstances and the current relationship between the US and that specific region I cannot officially give you permission for this op." Fury informs Melinda and Phil.

"We understand sir." Melinda says after exchanging a look with Phil, both of them realising what he is really saying.

"Good. Dismissed." Fury says and Melinda and Phil nod and leave the room.

"So did he say yes?" Clint asks the same time Maria asks

"When we leaving?"

"Fury cannot officially say yes to the mission and we leave in thirty." Melinda says.

"Huh?" Clint ask turning to look at Coulson while Melinda walks away.

"Because of political factors Fury cannot officially okay this op." Phil explains.

"But he did unofficially?" Maria asks.

"I can't say that." Phil says to her, "What I can say is that Melinda and I are going in, but we're risking a lot by doing so. If this goes well then we will likely face disciplinary action, and if this goes bad we'll face a lot worse." Coulson reveals, "This has to be your choice, neither Agent May nor myself can order you to be a part of this op."

"I'm in." Clint says without hesitation.

"Thank you Agent Barton." Coulson says, "Agent Hill?" he asks interested as he was positive that Clint would agree, Maria on the other hand is more of a wild card.

"I'm in too, Sir." Maria answers after thinking for about a minute.

"Grab your gear and meet in the hanger." Coulson says and Clint and Maria nod.

**Fourteen Hours Later**

It has been fourteen hours since Phil told Clint and Maria that they had to volunteer for his mission and they are about an hour away from the location so Phil gets up and heads to the cockpit to talk to Melinda.

"Are we still on schedule?" Coulson asks Melinda curious as he sits down in the other seat in the cockpit.

"Yep." Melinda responds, "Have you told them the plan yet?"

"Not yet." Phil answers, "I wanted to make sure that everything was still on schedule and that we don't have to change anything before I tell them." Coulson explains.

"Well we're on schedule and there isn't anything to suggest that we'll have to change the plan so I say tell them." Melinda says and Phil nods and heads back to the back part of the plane.

"Is there a problem Sir?" Clint asks when Coulson walks back out as while they are all friends they try to be a professional as possible when they are on mission.

"No. Agent May and I were just discussing the mission plan." Coulson reveals

"Which is?" Maria asks curious.

"When we are about an a mile from the location Agent Barton will take over flying." Coulson says to Clint and Maria's shock, as while Melinda has been teaching Clint flying since right after he joined S.H.I.E.L.D his flying ability isn't amazing though he is good, "Once we are above the compound Agent Hill, you and Agent May will parachute out and deal with any security force in the location." Coulson says and they nod, "Once it is safe to do so Agent Barton you are to land the plane and we spread out, Agent May and Barton, Me and You." Coulson says looking at Maria, "Our goal is to find the hostages and get them out. Understood?"

"Yes Sir." Maria and Clint respond.

* * *

><p>To everyone's relief the first part of the mission goes off without a problem but then Melinda, Phil, Clint and Maria are saddened to discover that only three of the six agents are still alive.<p>

It was difficult but Melinda, Phil, Clint and Maria managed to get the living agents and the bodies onto the plane. The three living agents were hurt in various degrees so while Melinda got the plane in their air Phil, Clint and Maria started to help the agents.

About half an hour after they are in the air Coulson heads into the cockpit to talk to Melinda.

"We need to get to the medical facility as fast as possible." Coulson informs Melinda.

"I know. I'm going as fast as I can." Melinda tells him, "How they doing?"

"Not good." Coulson responds before heading back to the main part of the plane.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN2:** So because I realised that I didn't upload the previous chapter on here when I thought I did tonight you get two chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>December 6th 1996. Melinda 29. Tony 26.<strong>

It has been two months since the mission in the Middle East. All three of the Agents that Melinda, Phil, Maria and Clint saved have survived though the doctors informed them that if they got there even a day later chances are that they wouldn't have.

Ever since they returned to the Hub a few days after the mission Melinda, Phil, Clint and Maria have been waiting to be told whether, and if so what, disciplinary action is going to be taken against then.

It is eight am Friday night and Coulson and Maria, are finishing their paperwork while Melinda and Clint, who rushed to get it done, are throwing a baseball across the bullpen to each other.

"Any minute one of you are going to break something." Coulson informs Melinda and Clint.

"No we won't." They respond together.

"You so are." Maria comments.

"So you say." Melinda says as she throws the ball at Clint.

"Yeah, so you say. We're both too good to break something." Clint says as he catches the ball.

"They're going to break something." Coulson says to Maria.

"Yep." Maria responds and both Melinda and Clint roll their eyes.

"Coulson, May, Hill, Barton. Fury wants to see you." One of the other agents stationed at The Hub says walking into the room.

"Yes Sir." Melinda says as she and Phil exchange a look, both of them thinking the same thing, that it's time for their punishment.

A few minutes later, Melinda, Phil, Maria and Clint walk into Fury's office all four of them nervous about what is going to happen.

"I have something for each of you." Fury says walking over to them handing them each a badge.

"Level five?" Coulson and Melinda say surprised.

"Level two." Clint and Maria say together.

"We're not being disciplined for our actions?" Melinda asks.

"Do you want to be disciplined?" Fury asks.

"No Sir." Melinda, Phil, Clint and Maria say.

"I didn't think so." Fury answers, "You did what had to be done, all of you and because of the choices you made we didn't lose three more agents. Good work." Fury tells them, "Dismissed."

"Yes Sir." The four respond and turn and start to walk across the office to exit.

"Oh Agent May." Fury says.

"Yes Sir?" Melinda asks turning back around.

"Your leaves approved." Fury informs Melinda.

"Thank you sir." Melinda says before following the other three, who have paused to listen to what Fury had to say to her out of the room.

"Leave? Where you going?" Clint asks as they exit the office.

"LA." Melinda answers, "On the sixteenth it's the fifth anniversary of Uncle Howard's and Aunt Maria's deaths so I'm going to LA to spent time with Anthony." Melinda explains as they start to walk down the corridor.

"How long are you going to be gone for?" Maria asks curious.

"Three weeks." Melinda answers, "I leave on December 14th get back on the fifth."

"So you're leaving me alone with these two for three weeks?" Coulson asks.

"Hey." Clint and Maria say annoyed.

**December 14****th**** 1996**

As soon as Melinda walks into the terminal at the airport in LA she spots Tony waiting for her.

"I told you that you didn't have to come." Melinda says when she reaches him.

"I know you did." Tony tells her, "I just chose to ignore you."

"I've missed you." Melinda says with a smile.

"Missed you to." Tony responds and they hug, "So do you need to make any stops?" Tony asks as he puts an arm around Melinda's shoulder and they start to walk.

"Nope." Melinda responds.

"So, Aunt Peggy and Uncle Gabe want us to join them for Christmas, if you were interested I thought we could fly up Christmas Eve and fly back the day after." Tony suggests.

"Do you think we could get flights this soon before then?" Melinda asks Tony and he just looks at her surprised, "What?"

"I own a plane Melly. We don't have to worry about 'getting flights'." He points out.

"Oh god. Please forget I said that." Melinda requests, unable to believe she was such an idiot.

"Never going to happen." Tony says amused, "I'm not sure when Jacks and Frank and Antoine are going to DC but they might fly with us." He explains.

"You know, how about we save your pilot the trip and I'll fly the plane." Melinda tells Tony.

"Seriously?" Tony ask.

"I don't see why not. It would save you having to pay him and I love to fly." Melinda tells Tony.

"I don't mind playing, but I prefer your idea." Tony comments, "What's Aunt Lian doing for Christmas?" he asks curious.

"No idea." Melinda answers truthfully, "I haven't heard from her in a while." She says as they arrive at Tony's car.

"Oh Rhodey's coming over for dinner tonight." Tony informs Melinda, having completely forgot and realising that Melinda doesn't want to talk about her mother.

"Cool." Melinda responds.

* * *

><p>Hours later Melinda, Tony and Rhodey are sitting out on the pool deck, all three of them are drinking.<p>

"Do you know what I just realised?" Tony asks curious.

"Nope." Rhodey says.

"What?" Melinda asks.

"That while we can't undertake our Christmas tradition here in LA we can in DC Christmas day, just like we used to." Tony explains and Melinda smiles.

"What tradition is that?" Rhodey asks curious.

"Snowman building competition." Melinda explains, "We each build a snowman and someone, usually Jacks, judges the best one." She explains.

"What does the winner get?" Rhodey asks curious.

"Bragging rights." Melinda and Tony answer together.

"You two have some weird ass traditions." Rhodey informs them.

"Yep." Melinda and Tony say and both of them grin, as they do they here the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Tony says standing up.

"You're paying, you have to." Melinda informs him.

"Please, like you don't know where I keep my cash, you probably know all my bank account details and pins." Tony says as he walks back inside.

"Do you?" Rhodey asks curious.

"I'm not answering that." Melinda says, while she and Rhodey get up from the recliners and walk over to the table, though the smile on her face clearly says yes.

"We need more drinks." Tony says when he walks back onto the deck a few minutes later with a bag of food.

"I'll get them." Melinda says heading inside.

"What did you get?" Rhodey asks curious as Tony starts to pull the food out of the bag and puts it on the table.

"The usual." Tony answers.

"So enough food for ten more people." Rhodey comments.

"Yep." Tony responds.

When Melinda walks back out a few minutes later not only is she carrying drinks but she is wearing her MIT sweatshirt that Tony gave her.

"I swear you were MIT clothing more than we do and we actually went there." Rhodey comments when he sees her.

"I like it." Melinda tells Rhodey, "It's comfortable and warm so I'm going to wear it because it's cold out here, do you have a problem with that?" she asks.

"No Ma'am." Rhodey responds.

"Good." Melinda says with a grin, "Spring roll?" She asks holding the container out to him.

"Please." Rhodey says taking it off her as Tony looks on with an amused smirk as Melinda and Rhodey amuse him, the particulars of their friendship amuses him.

**December 16****th**** 1996**

On December the 14th it wasn't until the hours of the morning that Melinda, Tony and Rhodey went to bed and because it was so late Rhodey ended up sleeping in one of the guest rooms instead of heading home.

Melinda has just finished her morning training when she returns to her room and finds Tony sitting on her bed.

"Couldn't sleep?" Melinda asks.

"Nope." Tony answers, "So I think it's time I test out my new bikes, you interested?" He asks curious.

"Of course." Melinda says with a grin, "Just let me have a shower." She requests.

"I'll met you in the lab in twenty minutes." Tony says and Melinda nods, Melinda heads to her bathroom and Tony leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Melinda walks into the lab still putting on her leather jacket.<p>

"Which bike to do you want to use?" Tony asks referring to the two motorbikes.

"I'm not fussed." Melinda answers, "So where are we going?" Melinda asks curious.

"I don't know." Tony admits, "Do we need a destination? Can't we just ride around for a while?"

"Yeah, we can." Melinda says picking up a helmet.

"Good." Tony says picking up another helmet, "I'll take the red and black bike, you take the black?"

"Sure." Melinda says putting on her helmet and doing up her jacket and a couple of minutes later Melinda and Tony speed out of the house.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Melinda and Tony are sitting on a Clift parked and overlooking the city. They have been sitting in silence for a few minutes when they hear a noise behind them and a police officer pulls up. Because she knows that technically they aren't supposed to be where they are Melinda walks over to the officer and pulls her badge out of her pocket without Tony seeing.<p>

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The office tells Melinda before she has a chance to show him her badge, "Oh, sorry. Continue what you are doing." He quickly says when he sees Melinda's badge.

"Thank you officer." Melinda says as she slips her badge back into her pocket without Tony seeing it.

"Did you just use the fact that you are, whatever you are to get us out of trouble?" Tony asks Melinda surprised.

"No." Melinda answers with a smirk.

"Melly." Tony says, shocked, amused and impressed.

"Maybe." Melinda says, "I really hope my boss doesn't find out." She adds as an afterthought as she sits back down.

"Melly, Melly, Melly, you do realise that that is a huge abuse of power to use the fact that you are, whatever you are, to get out of trouble." Tony comments though it is clear that he is amused.

"It's only a little one." Melinda corrects, "Plus rules are meant to be broken, didn't you teach me that?" she asks.

"I'm pretty sure we taught each other that." Tony says with an amused laugh, but then his face turns serious, "I shouldn't be laughing, not today."

"It okay to be happy Anthony." Melinda tells him, "That doesn't mean you love or miss your parents any less."

"It feels wrong." Tony says and Melinda just reaches over and grabs his hand.

"I know."

"I miss them."

"I know." Melinda says giving his hand a squeeze.

**December 25****th**** 1996**

Melinda and Tony spent several hours of the cliff before spending several more hours ridding around Los Angeles on motorbikes.

On Christmas Eve Melinda flew Tony, Jackie, Frank, and Antoine to DC. Jackie, Frank and Antoine decided to stay with Peggy and Gabe while Melinda and Tony stayed at the Estate.

It his Christmas morning and Melinda and Tony are just getting out of the car at Peggy's and Gabe's house.

As soon as they knock on the front door the door is opened and twelve, almost thirteen year old Antoine and Ten year old Sharon are standing on the other side

"UNCLE TONY. AUNT MEL." Sharon says happily hugging them both because unlike Antoine it's been a while since she's seen them.

"Hey Kid."

"Hey Sharon."

"Are those presents for us?" Antoine asks noticing the bags that Melinda and Tony are holding.

"Of course." Tony says with a grin as they walk in to the living room and hug the rest of their family when they see them.

"Can we open presents now?" Sharon asks.

"Sure." Melinda says and Sharon takes the bag she is holding and Antoine takes the bag that Tony is holding, "Hey." Melinda says walking over to Mark who gives her a hug.

"Hey." Mark responds

"So I heard you got a promotion, congratulations." Melinda says to Mark.

"Thanks." Mark responds, "How's things going at your super-secret job that you can't talk about?" He asks curious.

"Good." Melinda says amused, "I also got a promotion recently myself." Melinda tells him.

"You did?" Not just Mark but Jackie and Tony ask.

"Yeah." Melinda answers, "How you Uncle Gabe?" Melinda asks knowing that lately Gabe's health hasn't been the best.

"I'm alright Melinda." Gabe answers.

"Dad, this one has your name on it." Antoine says to his father.

"So it does." Frank says accepting the present.

"I'm going to see if Aunt Peggy needs a hand." Melinda says.

"You can't cook." Tony and Jackie say together.

"That doesn't mean I can't help." Melinda says heading into the kitchen, positive she heard Jackie says,

"Pretty sure it does." As she does.

"Hey Aunt Peggy." Melinda says when she walks into the kitchen about a minute later.

"Melinda, it's good to see you." Peggy says walking over to her goddaughter and giving her a hug.

"You too Aunt Peggy." Melinda responds, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not right now." Peggy answers and Melinda sits down at the counter, "I heard about your latest mission, you did good." Peggy informs her goddaughter.

"Three Agents died." Melinda points out.

"That wasn't your fault." Peggy informs Melinda.

"Wasn't it? It was the job of me and my team to find those Agents and bring them all home safely, and we took too long." Melinda tells her godmother.

"I've read the reports you wrote, you found the intel as soon as possible and you followed it as soon as you could." Peggy says walking over to her goddaughter, "I know it's not easy, believe me I know, but you shouldn't feel guilty. Your actions, your skill, the choices you made saved the lives of three Agents. Think about the ones you saved, not the ones you lost."

"I don't know if I can." Melinda admits.

"It is difficult."

"Is that what you do?" Melinda asks curious.

"It's what I try to do, but I don't always succeed." Peggy explains and as she does they hear the doorbell.

"Who else are we expecting?" Melinda asks confused.

"Go see." Peggy says with a smile, so confused Melinda gets up and walks out of the room.

When Melinda enters the entrance way she sees her mother being let into the house by Jackie.

"Mama." Melinda says happily and she walks over to her and gives her a hug.

"Good now that everyone's here we've got to take the family picture." Jackie informs everyone, "its tradition." She says when she spots several less than impressed looks.

"One that we haven't upheld for several years." Tony points out.

"That's because we haven't been together." Jackie points out.

"Who's going to take the picture?" Mark asks, "Someone will have to be left out."

"I have a tripod and a timer, no one will." Jackie tells her brother, "I'll get Mom, everyone else on the couch." She says and exchanging looks, everyone, Gabe getting some help from his son, gets up and walks over to the couch.

**January 2****nd**** 1997**

For Melinda, Tony and the rest of their family Christmas passed well and all on December 27th Melinda flew herself, Tony, Jackie, Frank and Antoine back to LA. Ever since they have been back in LA Melinda and Tony have just trying to spend as much time together as possible as they both know that it is limited.

It is Thursday night and Melinda and Tony are just walking back into the lab after returning home from Jackie's where they went to dinner to celebrate Antoine's thirteenth birthday.

"What's all this?" Melinda asks curious as she notices a pile of folders on Tony's desk, something which has never been present before.

"The board wants me to hire a body guard, so they gave me all these files, I apparently have to choose one or they'll choose one for me." Tony explains.

"And you don't want to chose one."

"I don't want a body guard, I don't see the point." Tony argues, "But it seems I have no choice." He says a slight bitterness to his voice.

"How about I look through them, pick someone, or a couple of someone's for you to consider, out." Melinda suggest.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I don't mind."

"Just pick one, I trust your judgment." Tony tells Melinda and she nods and starts looking at the files.

**January 5****th**** 1997**

Finally the day the Melinda has to head back to S.H.I.E.L.D has come and even though Melinda told him that he didn't have to Tony drove Melinda to the airport and they are currently standing together before the metal detectors saying goodbye.

"I left the file on your desk, try not to give him too hard of a time." Melinda tells Tony.

"I'll do my best." Tony says knowing that he cannot promise more than that, "Be careful." He requests.

"I will." Melinda responds, "Until next time." Melinda says as she hugs Tony.

"Until next time." Tony responds and after they break their hug Melinda heads to the metal detectors and Tony continues watching her go until he can no longer see her.

* * *

><p>After saying their version of goodbye to Melinda Tony headed back to the house where the first thing he did was sit and his desk and pick up the folder that Melinda left.<p>

"Harold 'Happy' Hogan." Tony reads, "What makes you Melly's choice?" He asks as he continues to read the file.

**April 7****th**** 1987. Melinda 29. Tony 26**

It has been three months since Melinda returned to base after spending Christmas with Tony and in that time Melinda, Phil, Maria and Clint have been working more missions together. It is a Monday night and all the agents who work at the Hub have been called to the situation room.

"Wonder what's going on." Clint comments.

"It could be nothing." Maria comments, "This rooms the only one big enough to fit everyone." She comments.

"True, but the fact that we're all wanted to be together begs a whole lot of questions." Melinda points out.

"Heads up." Phil comments and Melinda, Clint and Maria turn to see what he is looking at and they see Fury walking into the room with Peirce.

"What's he doing here?" Melinda asks and the other shrug confused.

"No idea." Phil responds as Fury and Pierce reach the front of the room.

"Good evening Agents." Pierce says, "I know you must be wondering why you were all asked her tonight and the answer is simple, today marks a new day in S.H.I.E.L.D." He says to everyone's surprise and confusion, "As of first thing tomorrow morning and I am stepping down as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D to take a place in the world security council and Nick Fury will take over a director of S.H.I.E.L.D." Pierce says and the agents present applause, Melinda, Phil, Maria and Clint the loudest, "Director Fury, would you like to say a few words?" Pierce asks.

"Just that as some of you know the main S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters in DC is currently undergoing some major renovations so until further notice this will be S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters." Fury reveals, "Dismissed." He says and the agents nod and leave the room.

"This is great." Phil says happily.

"Fury's going to make a great director." Melinda says with a nod.

"It's still early so how about we go to the bar." Clint suggests, "First rounds on me."

"And seconds on me." Maria adds.

"Sure, let's go." Melinda and Phil say and that's what they do.

**June 16****th****. Melinda 29. Tony 27.**

It has been over two months since Fury became director at S.H.I.E.L.D and in that time it has become clear just how good Fury is and how he sees things differently to Pierce as several things have changed. In that time a Specialist by the name of Bobbi Morse who also happens to have a PhD has started to work at the Hub and has worked with Melinda, Phil, Clint and Maria a few times.

It is a Monday night and even though Clint, Phil and Maria headed home several hours earlier Melinda is just walking into the apartment at eleven pm as she had some things to get finished. When she was into the apartment she finds Phil, Clint and Maria standing just inside the living room, clearly waiting for her.

"What's going on?" Melinda asks when she sees them.

"We have something for you." Maria tells her.

"It's not my birthday for another two days." Melinda points out.

"We know." Clint says.

"And we also know that as good of company we are, we're not who you want to spend your birthday with, not really." Coulson tells Melinda.

"Yes I do. You guys are my friends, you're family." Melinda tells the three.

"We know." Maria says, "But what you really want is so spend your thirtieth birthday in LA with Tony and Jackie, Frank, Rhodey and Antoine." Maria informs Melinda.

"Even if you're right, I can't. I've used up all my unused leave." Melinda informs them.

"We know." Phil says, "Which is the three of us went to Fury this morning while you were doing your Tai-Chi and said that we would each like to give up two days of our unused leave so that you could go to LA." He explains.

"You didn't have to do that." Melinda tells them, shocked and amazed.

"Yeah we did." Clint says, "Like you said we're family, it's what family does, but you're the only one of us who has a family outside of the four of us so you deserve to spend your thirtieth birthday with them." Clint tells Melinda.

"We'll celebrate together when you get back, just the four off us." Maria adds.

"You only turn thirty once you should get to do something special." Coulson adds.

"You spent your thirtieth birthday on a mission." Melinda reminds him.

"Where we were overseas, and you three took me out to dinner to have some of the best food I've ever had then gave me a handcrafted case for my Captain America cards, it was special." Coulson tells her, "And you should get to do something special to. I know how much spending time with Jackie and Tony means to you and how it would make an amazing birthday. So this our gift to you."

"Part." Clint adds, "Part of your gift. The rest is food and Alcohol when you get back." He informs Melinda.

"Thank you." Melinda tells the three of them before giving each of them a hug.

"Better get packing if you want to get to LA tonight." Maria says and she once more hugs them so glad to have those three people in her life.

**June 17****th**** 1997**

Still in shock about what her friends have done for her Melinda packed a bag and once she was ready to go Phil drove her to the airport.

By the time Melinda arrives in LA she knows that Tony will be at Stark Industries so she heads right there. When she arrives at Stark she has no problem getting in and thanks to Tony giving her complete security access, a fact that she hasn't informed S.H.I.E.L.D of, Melinda is allowed to go straight up to Tony's office.

"Mr Stark is currently in a meeting but you are welcome to wait Ms May." Tony's assistant, the fourteenth one this year if Melinda's count is correct, informs her when she arrives at Tony's office.

"Of course." Melinda says and she sits and waits.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later the door to Tony's office opens and he walks out shaking the hand of another man in a suit.<p>

"I'll get those numbers to you right away." Tony informs the man.

"Thank you." The man says and he walks away.

"Hey." Melinda says walking over to him.

"Melly." Tony says happily giving her a hug, "I didn't think you were able to come visit anytime soon." He comments as he pulls Melinda into his office.

"I wasn't. But as it turns out I have some pretty amazing friends." She informs Tony.

"What do you mean?" Tony asks curious.

"My three close friends and roommates, Phil, Clint and Maria each gave up two of their leave days so that I could spend my birthday here." She explains.

"Wow, that's nice of them." Tony comments.

"I thought so." Melinda responds with a smile.

"Mr Stark the board meeting stats in ten minutes" Tony's assistance informs him.

"Thank you." Tony responds.

"I should let you get back to work, I'll see you later." Melinda tells Tony.

"You'll be home later, right?" Tony asks.

"Of course." Melinda says with a smile, "Good luck with the board." She says before leaving.

**June 18****th**** 1997. Melinda 30. Tony 27.**

After Tony returned home from Stark they had dinner and watched movies together. It is five am and Melinda's normal alarm has just gone off and when she wakes she is shocked to find several presents in her bed and Tony sitting on the comfy chair by the window.

"Anthony? What's with surrounding me with presents?" Melinda ask confused.

"Well I considered waking you up with breakfast in bed but then I remembered that you hate eating before your morning training so I decided to surround you in presents and wait for you to wake up instead." He explains.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Ten minutes." Tony answers, "You going to start opening them?" Tony asks curious, "I wrapped them myself and you know how much I hate wrapping." He says to her.

"I'll start opening them as soon as you get over here." Melinda says and Tony smirks and Climbs on Melinda's bed, over her and the presents to sit next to her.

For the next ten minutes Melinda starts to unwrap her present and she finds that Tony has given her a framed copy of the picture take at Christmas to put on her bedside table, plus another smaller copy to put in her photo album, a bottle of tequila an a bottle of scotch. One of his MIT sweatshirts as he learnt years ago that for some reason Melinda doesn't like them if they are new, a new leather jacket as Melinda has been saying for months that she needs to go shopping to get a new one, an upgraded phone, and a box of the tea that Melinda loves.

"Anthony, you didn't have to do all this." Melinda informs him.

"I know. I wanted to." Tony tells her, "There is still one more to go." He says handing her the last present.

As soon as Melinda unwraps the present and opens the box inside Melinda gets a look of complete shock on her face, "Is this what I think this is?" Melinda asks turning to Tony.

"Yeah."

"I can't accept this Anthony." Melinda tells him.

"I want you to have it."

"But it was your Moms." Melinda tells Tony, "She loved this necklace, she wore it all the time." Melinda tells him, "I can't accept something like this."

"I know that." Tony says, "I know how much it meant to Mom and I still decided to give it to you. I want you to have it." Tony says to Melinda, as he speaks Melinda looks down at the object and remembers the many many times she saw it around Maria Stark's neck. It's a platinum pendent with a pear-shaped tanzanite and a double row of round brilliant diamonds and it is a necklace that Melinda has always admired.

"Anthony, I can't."

"Melly I want you to have it." Tony tells her, "And I'm not taking no for an answer. I know you've always liked this necklace and I'm pretty sure that Mom was either going to get you one for yourself or give you it at some point and I know that not only do I want you to have it, but she would to. So please take it." Tony requests.

"I'm not talking it back with me, I won't risk it getting lost, stolen or broken." Melinda informs Tony after looking between the necklace and Tony for several minutes.

"I get that, but you'll keep it?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, I'll keep it." Melinda responds, still hesitant but Tony gave some pretty good arguments.

"So there is the triple chocolate cake downstairs that you love do you want to have some before or after your morning training?" Tony asks interested.

"Before." Melinda says with a grin, "That way I can eat more cake and work it off during training."

"Smart idea." Tony says with a smirk, "Race you downstairs." He says before racing downstairs and even though Melinda rolls her eyes that doesn't stop her from following him.

**August 16****th**** 1997**

Melinda quiet enjoyed the rest of her birthday and the days that followed. Not only did she get to spend time with Tony but she has also spent time with Rhodey, Jackie, Antoine and Frank.

That was two months ago. It is currently Friday night and Melinda and Coulson are just getting back to The Hub after leading a team of Agents, including Maria, Clint and Bobbi on a mission.

"Agent May. Director Fury would like to see you." An Agent informs Melinda before she even has a chance to sit down.

"Be right there." Melinda says exchanging a look with Phil and wondering what Fury could want with her.

"You wanted to see me sir." Melinda says as she walks into Fury's office a few minutes later.

"Yes I did. What's your assessment of Agent Morse?" Fury asks.

"She's good. She's focused. Driven. Is excellent at combat and has a knack for noticing details." Melinda informs Fury.

"I sense there is a but coming."

"But her entire skill set isn't being utilised not in this unit and the missions we do. She's being under used here, Sir."

"What would you recommend?"

"Assigning her to work with Agent Hartley's team." Melinda says, "Izzy and her people are doing the kind of missions where Agent Morse would be able to use her entire skill set not just her combat skills. It's where she would be able to do the most good for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Thank you Agent May, I will take that under advisement." Fury tells her, "Dismissed."

"Yes Sir." Melinda says before walking out of Fury's office.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**An1:** I would like to give a huge thank you to **SusanSmile** who is helping me more than I can say, thank you. You're helping me make this story better.

* * *

><p><strong>January 31<strong>**st**** 1998. Melinda 30. Tony 27**

It has been five months since Melinda gave her recommendation in regards to Bobbi to Fury and Fury seemed to agree with it as he sent Bobbi to work with Izzy. In the five months that have passed Melinda, Clint, Phil and Maria have been very busy but Melinda has managed to call Tony at least once a week though she hasn't been able to see him.

It is Saturday and under normal circumstances that would mean that The Hub would be less busy than usual but since Clint Barton brought a Russian spy with him back from his mission The Hub is currently even more busy than usual.

"You take Clint, I'll go to Fury." Coulson tells Melinda knowing that Melinda has always been able to get through to him better than him.

"Yep." Melinda says and she starts running through The Hub halls intent on finding Clint.

* * *

><p>It only takes Melinda a few minutes to find Clint as he is standing in the hall outside where she knows the person he brought back with her is being held.<p>

"Mels." Clint says as soon as he sees her glad to see a friendly face.

"What were you thinking?" Melinda asks him.

"I know what she's done but I couldn't kill her." Clint tells Melinda, "She wants to change. She wants to make up for what she's done. Isn't it our job to help with that?"

"I've read the file, how do you know she's not manipulating you?"

"She might be." Clint admits, "But I don't think so. You didn't see her Mels, I don't even think a spy as good as her can fake that kind of desperation and pain. I think we need to help her and I need help convincing Fury of that. He respects your opinion and you've known each other a long time, he might just listen to you." Clint tells Melinda, "I understand if you have your reservations, I do and I don't blame you, but please Mels, help me help her, I need someone on my side." Clint says showing more desperation than Melinda has ever seen him show.

"I'll talk to her." Melinda tells Clint, "See I can see the same thing you can. I'm not making any promises though." She informs Clint, "I'll only talk to Fury on yours and her behalf if I think it's the right thing to do. I need you to get that before I go in there." Melinda informs Clint.

"I do." Clint assures her, "Thank you Mels."

"I haven't done anything yet." Melinda points out.

"You're trying, that means everything." Clint says to her and Melinda walks past him giving his shoulder a squeeze as she does and after showing her badge to the Agent outside Melinda walks into the room where Natasha Romanoff is being heled.

* * *

><p>When Melinda walks in the room the first thing she does is show her badge to the agent standing inside.<p>

"Leave us." Melinda requests and the Agent nod and leaves the room.

"Hello Agent Romanoff, My name is Melinda May." Melinda introduces.

"Of course they would send you to talk to me." Natasha responds and Melinda isn't at all surprised that Natasha knows who she is and it is also clear that Natasha is defensive, something else that Melinda expected.

"No one sent me. I'm here talking to you because a friend asked me to, but I can walk right back out if that's what you want." Melinda says sitting down across from Natasha, "He wants us to give you a chance and I've known him long enough to know that he is a good judge of character so tell me Agent Romanoff, why are you here?" Melinda asks.

"Because I've got red in my ledger and I'd like to wipe it out." Natasha responds and for over half an hour Melinda and Natasha talk.

* * *

><p>Ever since Melinda walked into the room to talk to Natasha Clint has been pacing the hallway, worried about what is going to happen as he knows he's asking a lot for Melinda to even consider sticking her neck out for him.<p>

About forty minutes after Melinda walked into the room she walks out and as soon as she does Clint rushes over to her.

"So?" Clint asks, "You saw it right? She wants to change." Clint says to Melinda.

"I need to talk to Fury, and you should come with me." Melinda tells Clint and they both head to Fury's office.

* * *

><p>When Melinda and Clint are shown into Fury's office a few minutes later they find Coulson and Fury in the middle of a discussion.<p>

"Agent May, where you have been?" Fury asks.

"Agent Barton asked me to talk to Agent Romanoff, so that's where I was." Melinda explains.

"And you're assessment?" Fury asks interested.

"I talked to her for over half an hour and I honestly think she wants to change." Melinda tells Fury and out of the corner of her eye she sees Clint's grin, "I know her skill and I know there is a possibility that she could have ben manipulating me, but I don't see it. She could have escaped that room in seconds if she wanted to." Melinda points out.

"Maybe that's part of her plan." Maria who Melinda didn't even realise was in the room says, "Maybe she wants to gain our trust."

"Always a possibility." Melinda says, "But I don't thinks so. She put a defensive act at first but once we started talking it became clear that she's isn't just a spy and killer, but a kid who's only starting to comprehend the weapon that she was turned into and the horror she was forced to commit." Melinda informs the group, "She wants to change, but she cannot do that alone, she needs our help and I agree with Clint, we should give it to her." Melinda says to everyone.

"Well if two of my agents are defending this person so vigorously I should go talk to her myself." Fury tell the group, "Wait here until I get back." Fury says before leaving the room.

"Thank you Mels." Clint says giving Melinda a hug as soon as Fury walks out of the room.

"You're welcome, you made the right call." Melinda tells him.

"You really think that?" Phil asks curious as usually he is the one more open towards new people and Melinda is hesitant.

"I do." Melinda confirms, "She deserves a chance and we should give it to her."

* * *

><p>It isn't to over an hour later that Fury arrives back on his office.<p>

"Sir?" Clint asks.

"She will have to undergo assessments, but I am setting them in motion." Fury informs the group of four, "Agent Barton she will be your responsibility."

"Yes Sir." Clint answers.

"And Agent May both Agent Barton and Natasha Romanoff will be yours." Fury says.

"Yes Sir." Melinda says as ever since she defended Natasha she was expecting that.

"Dismissed." He says and the four of them leave the room.

* * *

><p>Hours later Clint is still at The Hub watching out for Natasha as her various assessments are starting the following morning. Melinda and Coulson offered to stay but he said he would be fine so they went back to the apartment, Maria left several hours ago as she already had plans that Clint told her not to cancel.<p>

"One hell of a day." Coulson says to Melinda as they walk into their apartment.

"Yep."

"You know I think there is a bottle of scotch around here somewhere, nightcap?" he asks curious.

"It's our place of course there is a bottle of scotch around, and yeah a nightcap would be good." Melinda responds as she walks over and sits at the kitchen bench while Phil searchers for the scotch.

"Why did you stick up for her?" Phil asks curious as he places the scotch and two glasses in front of Melinda not even a minute later as he sits down.

"You would have." Melinda points out as Phil pours the drinks.

"I know, but you're usually more cautious than me." Phil points out.

"I am." Melinda confirms, "But I stand by everything I said today. I talked to her Phil she needs help, a chance to be better, to have control for the first time in her life, and I truly believe that we should be the ones to help her, to give her that chance."

"Then I'll do whatever I can to help." Phil tells Melinda and they both nod and drink their drinks.

**February 7****th**** 1998**

It has been a week since Clint brought Natasha into S.H.I.E.L.D and in that time she has been undergoing different tests and assessments and as such she is still not allowed to leave The Hub but has slightly more freedom than she did have.

Just like she does every morning Melinda gets up before five and heads to The Hub gym. She has been doing Tai-Chi for about ten minutes when Natasha walks in.

"Tai-Chi?" Natasha asks walking over to her as she wants to talk to someone other than Clint or a person who is assessing her.

"Yeah, I do it every morning." Melinda explains, "Usually no one else comes by the gym for at least another hour and a half." She informs Natasha.

"That must be nice, having no one annoy you." Natasha comments.

"It can be." Melinda responds.

"You know the other Agents talk about you a lot." Natasha comments trying to make conversation as she knows that Melinda defended her, and is part of the reason why S.H.I.E.L.D is giving her a chance.

"I know." Melinda responds, "I try and ignore the chatter as much as possible." She admits.

"Well I'm new here and because I have nothing to do between the tests I've been listening."

"Good way to pass time, but you should know that the S.H.I.E.L.D rumour mill isn't exactly accurate all the time." Melinda tells Natasha.

"So you didn't save Director Fury's life on your second mission ever?"

"I did, technically. The story is probably exaggerated though." Melinda admits, "So I was going to use the bag for like half an hour, but now that you're here would you like to spar with me Agent Romanoff?" Melinda asks.

"Natasha, and I would like that Agent May."

"Melinda." Melinda says and the two of them head over to the sparing mats.

As soon as they start it becomes clear that to her that for the first time in a long time Melinda has some real competition in sparing as even though Maria is very very good, Melinda's been training her which means she knows all her moves. Natasha on the other hand is a complete wildcard someone that Melinda has never fought against before so neither of them know just what the other can do.

About an hour later the Gym starts to fill with people and Melinda and Natasha are on their third round. Melinda won the first, Natasha won the second and it's very very hard to tell who will win the third.

"Natasha, you've got another meeting with polygraph in five minutes." Clint's voice say while Melinda and Natasha are fighting so they both exchange a look and stop.

"Draw?" Natasha asks.

"Draw." Melinda responds with a smirk, "This was fun, and informative, would you like to do it again sometime?"

"I'd like that very much." Natasha responds, "I guess I better get to my appointment, see you around Melinda?" Natasha asks.

"Yeah, I'll see you around Natasha." Melinda responds and Natasha walks over to Clint, picking her stuff up as she goes.

**February 21****st**** 1998**

It is two weeks after Melinda and Natasha spared for the first time, something which they have done many times since, that Natasha is finally allowed to leave The Hub.

"Where are we going?" Natasha asks curious.

"My place, Phil's cooking and we've got plenty of beer and I'm pretty sure Mels's picked up this completely amazing chocolate cake that she won't tell us where she gets it from." Clint explains.

"Coulson's cooking?" Natasha asks surprised.

"Yep." Clint says with a grin, "He's pretty good and as long as I don't try and help and destroy everything it tastes amazing." He reveals.

"Who else will be there?" Natasha asks though she is pretty sure she can guess.

"Phil, Mels and Maria." Clint answers, "And here we are, this is our building." Clint says and they walk inside.

When Clint and Natasha walk into the apartment about a minute later they find Coulson in the kitchen and Maria setting the table and Melinda sitting on the couch. So Clint and Natasha walk over to Melinda.

"Hey." Clint say siting down next to Melinda and stealing her beer to take a drink.

"Get your own." Melinda says stealing it back of him before he can.

"I was just going to take a sip." Clint argues.

"It's never just a sip with you." Melinda responds.

"Fine. Natasha would you like a beer?" Clint asks.

"Technically I'm not twenty one." Natasha points out.

"All of us would be hypocrites if we didn't let you drink because you were a couple of years shy of twenty one but's it's completely your choice." Melinda tells Natasha,

"Then yeah, I'll have one." Natasha says and Clint heads to the kitchen.

"Out. Out of my kitchen." Phil's voice says as soon as Clint puts one foot on the kitchen tiles.

"I just want to get a beer for me and Natasha." Clint tells Phil.

"You're not allowed in my kitchen, not after last time." Phil informs Clint.

"Fine." Clint says with a sigh, "Maria?" He asks.

"Two beers?" She asks.

"Yep." Clint responds and Maria walks over to the fridge and pulls out three beers and hands two of them to Clint.

"Table's set." She tells Coulson.

"Good. Food will be ready in about five minutes." Coulson responds.

"Awesome." Maria says heading over to the couch and sitting on the couch with Melinda and Clint while Natasha sits on the chair, "So what are we talking about?" Maria asks curious but before anyone can answer Melinda's phone rings

"It's Anthony, excuse me." Melinda says and as she does Clint and Maria exchange a look.

"I'm missing something, aren't I?" Natasha asks, noticing the looks.

"Yep." Clint answers and he and Maria start to explain all about Melinda and Tony.

"Dinners ready if you three are finishing gossiping." Coulson says to Maria, Clint and Natasha.

"Maybe you can answer this Phil, how many times has Mels gone to LA in the last few years?" Clint asks.

"I'm not getting involved." Phil informs Clint, "Dinner's on the table I'll go let Melinda know." Coulson says walking out of the room while Clint, Natasha and Maria head to the table.

When Melinda and Phil sit down at the table a few minutes later the five new friends start to enjoy dinner together and once they eat they sit around the apartment, talking and drinking until the early hours of the morning.

**July 8****th**** 1998. Melinda 31. Tony 28.**

It has been five months since Natasha joined Phil, Melinda, Clint and Maria the five of them have become very close. Natasha even claimed the free room at the apartment for herself after about a month.

The majority of S.H.I.E.L.D still treats Natasha as an outsider and are very suspicious of her, but Melinda, Clint, Phil and Maria have been doing their best to treat her like one of them.

It is Wednesday evening and Melinda is the only one in the apartment as Phil is still at The Hub finishing paper work and when she left Clint, Maria and Natasha were in the gym. Under normal circumstances Melinda would have joined them in the gym but because it is Phil's thirty second birthday Melinda headed right back to the apartment so that she could get something organized for him.

Because of the fact that she can't cook Melinda has gone to all the places that they usually get take away from and picked up all of Coulson's favourites as well as going to a local bakery where she picked up a specially made Captain America birthday cake.

Melinda has just finished putting all the food out on the table when the door opens and Phil walks into the apartment and he sees what Melinda has done.

"You didn't have to do all this." Phil tells her.

"I wanted to." Melinda informs him.

"Is that what I think it is?" Phil asks spotting the Captain America cake.

"Yep. I ordered it special for you." Melinda explains.

"Thank you." Phil says and he hugs Melinda.

"You're welcome. I also got you that disgusting Indian food that you love." Melinda informs Phil.

"You can't stand the smell of that." Phil says with a grin remembering the time when Melinda threw his food out the window because of the smell.

"It's your birthday and you love it, I can handle the smell for one night." Melinda tells him.

"Thanks Melinda." Phil says with a grin and before either of them can say anymore the door opens and Clint, Maria and Natasha walk in.

"What's all this?" Maria asks.

"Phil's birthday dinner." Melinda explains.

"You got the Indian crap? Are you going to throw it out of the window again?" Clint asks curious as he was there when Melinda threw Phil's dinner out of the window one night.

"That was once, I'm never going to hear the end of it am I?" Melinda asks.

"Nope." Clint and Phil say with grins.

"You threw food out the window?" Natasha asks trying to understand what the other three are talking about as Maria doesn't look surprised but she also looks a bit confused.

"Yeah. When we were living in our old place. It smelled like crap and I wanted it out of the apartment and out of the window was the quickest way." Melinda explains.

"It's a good thing that it was like two am so no one was walking below the window." Coulson comments.

"Are you kidding that would have been amazing." Clint says with a grin.

"Now that we're all here I would like to propose a toast." Melinda informs everyone picking up one of the beers that is on the table, "To Phil, Happy Thirty Second Birthday."

"Happy Birthday Phil." Clint, Natasha and Maria repeat.

**October 9****th**** 1998**

It has been three months since Phil's birthday and in that time Natasha has truly became a part of the little team and family that Melinda, Phil, Clint and Maria have formed. It is the first Friday night that they have had of in months and because of that the five of them are sitting in their living room watching movies and Phil, Maria and Natasha are trying to prevent Melinda and Clint from throwing popcorn at each other.

"So why are we watching this?" Clint asks as they are watching a very bad movie that he cannot even remember the name of.

"Because we need at least one good mocking movie a marathon, this is it." Melinda answers and before anyone can say anything her phone rings so Phil pauses the movie, "Hello?"

"Jacks? I can't understand you." Melinda says and Coulson, Clint, Maria and Natasha exchange worried looks, "When? Oh god. I'll be there as soon as I can. He is? Good. See you soon." Melinda responds and as she hangs up the others notice tears in Melinda's eyes.

"What happened?" Coulson asks concerned.

"Uncle Gabe had a heart attack, he didn't make it." Melinda reveals, "I need to talk to Fury and get to DC." Melinda says quickly standing up.

"I'll take you to The Hub, then the airport." Natasha offers.

"Thanks Nat." Melinda says heading to her room to pack a bag.

**October 10****th**** 1998.**

When Melinda arrives at the DC airport fourteen hours later she is surprised to find her mother waiting for her.

"Mama." Melinda says happily giving her a hug.

"Melinda."

"How's Aunt Peggy doing?" Melinda asks curious and concerned.

"As well as she can be." Lian answers.

"We're going to Aunt Peggy's right?" Melinda asks.

"Yes." Lian answers, "As soon as he got the news Mark brought Sharon around and Tony, Jackie, Frank and Antoine flew in together last night."

"Good. That's good." Melinda answers, "We're you already in DC?" Melinda asks curious.

"Yes." Lian answers, "I'm going to start taking a step back in the coming months." Lian reveals.

"You're retiring?" Melinda asks surprised.

"In a way. I'm going to be taking on more of a consulting roll." Lian explains.

"Okay." Melinda says still rather surprised by the news.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Melinda and Lian arrive at Peggy's house and they walk right in, as they do Melinda walks right over to her Godmother who is sitting with Mark and Frank.<p>

"I'm so sorry Aunt Peggy. So sorry." Melinda informs her Godmother, giving her a hug.

"Thank you Melinda." Peggy responds, sitting stiller and sounding stiffer than Melinda has ever heard her.

"Jackie and Tony are upstairs in Jackie's old room and Antoine took Sharon out to get some food." Mark informs Melinda when he notices her looking around.

"Thanks." Melinda says gratefully before heading upstairs.

When Melinda knocks on Jackie's door about a minute later Melinda's worry for Peggy has increased as she has never seen her godmother like that.

"Who is it?" Tony's voice asks after she knocks.

"It's me." Melinda answers simply.

"Come in."

When Melinda walks into Jackie's childhood room she finds Jackie sitting at the head of her bed and Tony sitting at the foot.

"I'm sorry Jacks, I'm so sorry." Melinda tells Jackie giving her a hug.

"Thanks for coming." Jackie responds.

"Of course. There was no way I wouldn't be here for this." Melinda tells him.

For a while Melinda, Tony and Jackie just sit in silence, none of them really saying anything as even though they have been through this with Tony's parents and with Jarvis none of them really know what to say.

"Mom? I got you a burger if you're hungry." Antoine's voice says about twenty minutes later.

"Come in Antoine." Jackie says and he walks in the room.

"It's your favourite, if you're hungry." Antoine explains.

"Thank you, I am." Jackie says taking the bag of food from her son, "How are you doing?" She asks Antoine who just shrugs. "Sit." She requests and Antoine sits down on the bed next to his Mom, Melinda having moved from her places so he could, "I know how much you love your Grandpa, how close you are to him. It's okay to talk about that." Jackie tells him, "it's okay to admit how sad you are, or whatever you are feeling." She tells him.

"I hate this." Antoine suddenly says, "I miss Grandpa and I know I'll never see him again and I hate it." He informs his mother, "I miss him Mom." Antoine says looking at his mother sounding so much younger than the fifteen year old he is.

"Oh sweetie." Jackie says and she reaches out and hugs her son who begins to cry.

Realising that they should give mother and son some privacy Melinda and Tony get up and leave the room.

As soon as they are out in the corridor Tony pulls Melinda into a hug.

"Hey." Tony says as he hugs her.

"Hey." Melinda responds.

**October 16****th**** 1998**

It has been six days since Melinda arrived back in DC after getting the news that Gabe has died and in that time Melinda, Tony, Frank and Lian have been doing everything they can to help Peggy, Mark, Jackie, Sharon and Antoine.

As it was Gabe's wish for a simple funeral, but as a veteran he was deserving of a full military funeral so the two were combined a simple military funeral with just friends and family present.

Melinda, Tony, Frank and Lian stood together feeling useless as they watched Peggy, Mark, Jackie, Sharon and Antoine all through the funeral, all five of them in so much pain.

Once the funeral ended one by one the guests left roses on Gabe's coffin until it was only Melinda, Lian, Peggy, Tony, Jackie, Frank, Mark, Sharon and Antoine left.

"I want to go." Sharon says once they have been standing around in silence for a while, "I don't want to be here anymore."

"Okay, we can go." Melinda says as she and Tony are going to look after Sharon and Antoine for the night to make things easier for Mark and Jackie while Lian stays with Peggy, "What about you Antoine? Are you ready to go?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah." Antoine says after looking at his grandfather's coffin once more.

"Then let's go." Tony says and after Sharon and Antoine say goodbye to the rest of their family Melinda and Tony lead them out of the cemetery.

* * *

><p>After leaving the cemetery Melinda and Tony take the kids back to the estate where they order food and put movies on, doing whatever they can to help Antoine and Sharon just wishing that there was more they could do for their parents and grandmother.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN2:** So I'm going to try and update more as I have a lot of chapters written but because I'm going away from the 18-24th and I may not have much time to write I want to make sure that my chapter reserve doesn't get too lows so I can update during that time. That being said after that I should hopefully be able to update more. **For those who are wondering BAHRAIN is only a few chapters away.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 9<strong>**th**** 1999. Melinda 31. Tony 28.**

It has been just under five months since Gabe's death and in that time Melinda has been very busy with S.H.I.E.L.D mainly working overseas so she hasn't gotten many chances to see her family though she has spoken to them.

It is just after Nine am on a Tuesday and Melinda is walking down the stairs and into the Lab at Tony's place to tell her that she will be overseas for a while as along with Natasha, Clint, Phil and Maria she has been assigned to work out of Europe and possibility the Middle East for the foreseeable future.

As she walk down the stairs Melinda is surprised at the sight that greats her as there is a tall red head in the lab with Tony the fact that there is a beautiful woman in the house isn't a surprise, the fact that she is In the lab is, as Tony only lets family and Rhodey, who is practically family, in the lab.

"Am I interrupting something?" Melinda asks curious as she walks through the open door and into the lab.

"Melly." Tony says happily, "No not at all." He informs her, "I was hoping you would come for a visit soon." He informs Melinda, "Pepper this is Melly, Melly this is Pepper Potts, my assistant." Tony introduces.

"Melly as in the persons whose calls I am always to put through and who is always allowed to interrupt you?" Pepper asks curious as Melly was the first person that he told her about when Tony hired her.

"Yep." Tony says with a grin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Pepper tells Melinda.

"Yeah." Melinda says still surprised, "How long have you been working for Anthony?" Melinda asks curious.

"Since the beginning of January." Pepper answers.

"You should have seen it Melly. Pepper realised a mistake in my math and pepper sprayed my body guards to talk to me." He reveals.

"Really?" Melinda asks.

"I knew how important having correct math is to Mr Stark so I thought he would like to know." Pepper explains, "And I should let you two talk, is that all Mr Stark?" Pepper asks.

"Yes, it is Miss Potts." Tony says and Pepper nods and leaves the lab, "I'm glad you're here." Tony tells Melinda, "You've got to meet JARVIS."

"Um Anthony." Melinda says concerned.

"I'm not as insane as I sound, promise." Tony tells Melinda dragging her over to his computer

"JARVIS say hello to Melly." Tony says.

"Hello Madam Melinda." An voice responds seeming coming out of the computer.

"Hi JARVIS." Melinda says surprised then turns to Tony, "AI?"

"Yep." Tony says with a grin, "Just finished making it, in a couple of weeks, maybe a month, he will run this entire house." He explains.

"You name your AI Jarvis?" Melinda asks with a small, sad smile.

"It felt right." Tony responds, "Technically it stand for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, but I'll call him JARVIS." Tony explains, "And now that you're here I can get your biometrics and you can set a password so that you're already to go when I set it up." Tony explains.

"Sure." Melinda says, not sure if she trusts Tony's AI, but she knows without a doubt that she trusts him so that's why she agrees.

"I'll make sure that JARVIS gives you access to absolutely everything." Tony tells Melinda.

"Good to know." Melinda responds, knowing that this is another thing she won't mention to S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

><p>"There done." Tony says twenty minutes later once Melinda has put in her password, "I can't believe I forgot to ask. What are you doing here?" Tony asks curious.<p>

"I'm being assigned to work out of Europe for a while and because of that I got several days off so I came to visit." Melinda explains.

"Where in Europe? Tony asks curious.

"All over." Melinda answers, "And I'll probably spend some time in the Middle East."

"How long?" Tony asks.

"I don't know. The assignment's on going." Melinda admits.

"You'll be careful, won't you?" Tony asks concerned.

"Of course." Melinda answers.

"Good." Tony says, "So how long are you spending here?" He asks.

"I've got a flight out Sunday night." Melinda explains.

"So I've got a meeting that I can't skip in like half an hour but after that I'm free." Tony reveals, "Do you want to come? We can have lunch and do stuff later, you can sit in on the meeting or wait outside."

"Somehow I don't think the board will like it if I sit in, but I'll come, sit outside or in your office if the meetings in the conference room." Melinda says knowing it will give her a chance to talk to Pepper.

"My office is all yours." Tony informs her.

"How long to we have to leave?"

"Five minutes. Why?"

"I need my jacket I left it and my bag on the couch." Melinda says heading upstairs.

* * *

><p>Melinda and Tony arrived at Stark Industries ten minutes earlier and Melinda has been sitting in Tony's office for about five minutes and in that five minutes Melinda has been talking herself out of using Tony's computer to check Pepper's Stark industries file and she realises that she can't, that she cannot violate Tony's trust and Pepper's privacy like that.<p>

Melinda is just about to use Tony's intercom to speak to Pepper when the door opens and Pepper walks in.

"I was hoping we could talk." Pepper says to Melinda.

"You read my mind." Melinda says and they both walk over to the couches that are in the office and sit down.

"Tony talks about you all the time." Pepper says to Melinda talking before Melinda has a chance, "So I know you're basically the most important person in the world to him." Pepper tells Melinda, "And I have no doubt that that works both ways so I know you're probably hesitant about me, especially considering Tony's history with assistants."

"It's not personal." Melinda tells Pepper, "I'm protective."

"I understand that too."

"Why did you pepper spray Anthony's body guards to talk to him?" Melinda asks.

"Because I realised my boss had made a mistake on something he was going to present to investors and the board the next morning, people who are always looking for a sign of weakness. I couldn't let him go before them with false information, they would eat him alive." Pepper explains, "From everything Tony has said I'm guessing you would do the same thing." Pepper comments.

"I would do something a lot more violent that use pepper spray, but yeah I would have." Melinda comments amused.

"I know you're worried about Tony but I'm not going to use him, or hurt him." Pepper tells Melinda, "I have nothing to hide about myself or my history and I'm sure that Tony would have looked into me before he hired me." She tells Melinda.

"Before he hired you is debatable, but he wouldn't have given you access to his lab if he didn't trust you, something which doesn't happen often these days." Melinda tells her, "And I trust him so I want to trust you, but like I said I'm protective and paranoid, so that's going to take time, but I want to and I think I can trust you."

"Thank you." Pepper responds grateful.

"I'm guessing Pepper is a nickname that Anthony gave you after that little encounter."

"Virginia Potts is my real name but I'm starting to rather like Pepper."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Pepper." Melinda says, realising that her worry about Pepper was for no reason.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to." Pepper responds and for the next half an hour Pepper and Melinda just talk, and not once does Tony come up.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Tony is surprised when he walks into his office and finds Melinda and Pepper sitting together talking and laughing, part of the reason he is so surprised is because he knows how protective Melinda can be.<p>

"Hey Anthony."

"Mr Stark, I'm so sorry we must have lost track of time." Pepper says realizing that she has spent half an hour talking with Melinda instead of working.

"It's fine." Tony assures, "So Rhodey just called." He informs Melinda, "He'll be over tonight for dinner, talking and tequila."

"Tequila his idea or yours?" Melinda asks curious.

"Bit of both." Tony says and they both grin.

"You know Pepper you should come tonight." Melinda suggests, wanting to get to know Pepper better as she seems like someone who can keep Tony on his toes, which is something he needs, and it seems to her that Tony and Pepper have already started to develop a friendship. "When Rhodey, Anthony and I get together it's usually a lot of fun."

"And a few missing memories." Tony adds, "Melly's right, you should come." He tells Pepper.

"What time?" Pepper asks surprised.

"Seven thirty." Melinda suggests and Pepper nods and leave the room.

"So I guess you're not worried that my assistant is going to kill me in my sleep now." Tony says walking over to Melinda and sitting down next to her.

"That wasn't why I was worried." Melinda admits, as why yes the fear that Pepper could be an enemy was on her worry list it wasn't high, "I was worried she was going to earn your trust and then hurt you."

"And now?"

"I'm not as worried." Melinda admits, "But you're my Anthony so I'm always going to worry about you."

"Just like I always worry about you." Tony says and for several minutes they sit side by side not talking.

"Didn't you say something about lunch?" Melinda says after they've been sitting in silence for about five minutes.

"That I did." Tony says and they both stand up and walk out of Tony's office.

* * *

><p>Hours later, after spending the entire day together, Melinda and Tony are sitting out on the deck by the pool both of them with a drink in their hand.<p>

"So what made you create an AI?" Melinda asks curious.

"I've been wanting to for a while." Tony reveals, "I've just been waiting for the technology to be able to do it how I want." He explains and Melinda just nods.

"Really? You two have already started drinking?" Rhodey asks walking out onto the deck with Pepper.

"Rhodey let us in. I hope that's okay." Pepper says.

"It's fine." Tony assures Pepper.

"Food's on it's way." Melinda announces, "We usually get way too much food so I hope we got something you like." Melinda says to Pepper.

"As long as it's not Strawberries, which I'm allergic to I eat basically anything." Pepper explains.

"Good to know." Melinda responds, making an internal note of that.

"You know Rhodey you're not the only one who's leaving Monday to go to far away places, Melly is to." Tony tells his friend.

"Oh yeah? Where are you going?" Rhodey asks Melinda curious.

"Europe."

"I'm going to Europe to, my unit has been ordered to assist…." Rhodey says before trailing of at the end as he realises something.

"Assist what?" Tony asks.

"With whatever we can." Rhodey improvises.

"I need another drink." Melinda comments, "Pepper can I get you something?"

"Sure. I don't mind what though." Pepper responds.

"Anthony? Rhodey?"

"I'll have another." Tony says.

"I'll give you a hand." Rhodey offers, Melinda nods, and the two of them head to the kitchen.

"You're a S.H.I.E.L.D agent." Rhodey says as soon as they are in the kitchen where Pepper and Tony can't here, "You're a member of the team I've been ordered to assist if needed."

"I can't answer that, what I do is classified." Melinda tells Rhodey but the fact that she answered in the way she did basically confirms it.

"I know." Rhodey responds, "Do you wish you could tell people what you do?"

"All the time." Melinda answers, "I'm positive that Anthony has figured it out and has known for years but because he knows I can't confirm it he hasn't asked." Melinda informs Rhodey.

"I'll keep your secret." Rhodey tells her.

"Thank you." Melinda tells him sincerely and they finish getting the drinks ready before going and re-joining Pepper and Tony.

**March 13****th**** 1999**

It has been four days since Melinda, Tony, Rhodey and Pepper had drinks and dinner together where they stayed up to the early hours of the morning talking. Ever since then Melinda has mainly spent time with Tony, and some of the time Rhodey and Pepper, though she did spend some time with Jackie, Frank and Antoine.

It is Saturday night and Melinda is sitting in the living room reading a book and listening to music. She thinks she is the only one home as Tony had plans and she told him not to cancel them for her.

About half an hour after Melinda thought Tony left he walks up from downstairs.

"I thought you left." Melinda comments.

"Seriously laying on the couch and reading?" Tony asks.

"I told you not to cancel your plans because of me." Melinda informs Tony.

"I can get laid anytime I want, but hanging out with you happens less, especially these days when you're off to Europe tomorrow." Tony says, "I didn't mind cancelling."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Tony says, "So what do you want to do?"

"Well I was enjoying reading my book."

"Read it on the plane." Tony responds simply, "I'm serious Melly, whatever you want."

"I know you are." Melinda responds, "How about we take the boat out." Melinda suggests, "It's still early and it's been a while."

"Sure, meet in the garage in ten?" Tony asks and Melinda nods.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later Melinda and Tony are out at Sea on Tony's boat. Melina is sitting at the bow of the boat just looking up at the sky.<p>

"You really like star gazing, don't you?" Tony says walking over to Melinda and sitting down across from her, handing her a beer as he does.

"It reminds me of flying, it's relaxing." Melinda corrects as she takes the beer off Tony.

"I know we don't talk about it because I've realised that you can't admit what you do, even though I'm pretty sure I know, but you'll be careful right?"

"Of course I will." Melinda tells him, "And someday we will talk about what it is that I do."

"I look forward to that day." Tony tells her, "Are you going to be able to call?"

"I don't know." Melinda admits, "But If I can I will."

"I have an upgraded phone for you at the house, remind me to give it to you."

"I will."

"You know that I'll be here if you need anything, right." Tony says to Melinda.

"Oh Anthony there are a lot of things in this world I doubt, but you always being here for me, us always being there for each other isn't one of them." Melinda says reaching out and grabbing his hand.

**July 14****th**** 1999. Melinda 32. Tony 29**

It has been four months since Melinda and Tony were on Tony's boat. In that time Melinda has been all over Europe never really spending more time in more than a few days. Melinda, Phil, Clint, Natasha and Maria have been working together but a few times they have split up into separate teams. Currently Melinda, Clint and Maria are at an American forces base in Wales while Coulson and Natasha are out on a mission and have been for the past three weeks.

It is late afternoon and because of the fact that Melinda is one of the highest ranking S.H.I.E.L.D agents at the base she is running around doing different things.

"Melinda." A voice says and she turns to see Rhodey.

"Hey." Melinda says happily.

"So are you busy? Or can we catch up?" Rhodey asks curious.

"I'm busy, but we can walk and talk." Melinda says and Rhodey nods, "How long have you been here?"

"A couple of days." Rhodey answers, "You know the less senior agents talk about you a lot."

"I know." Melinda says with a sign, "Most of the stories they tell are exaggerated."

"They usually are, but they are also usually based on truth." Rhodey points out, "You know they have a name for you."

"They do?" Melinda asks surprised as while she knew that people talked about her she wasn't aware that they have given her a name.

"Yep. They call you The Cavalry." Rhodey reveals then notices the look on Melinda's face, "What is it?"

"When you're given a name in my line of work it's because people see you as bigger than what you are as something more, but I'm not." Melinda reveals, "I'm just an agent doing her job. I really hope it doesn't catch on." She says with a sigh.

"Speaking of doing my job I'm going back to LA in tomorrow." Rhodey reveals.

"You are?"

"Yep. They want a military liaison with Stark Industries and they want it to be me." Rhodey explains.

"That should be interesting, good luck." Melinda tells him.

"Thanks. Any idea when you'll be back stateside?" Rhodey asks curious.

"Not anytime soon." Melinda comments, "I spoke to Anthony last week though." She informs Rhodey.

"MELS." A voice yells and Melinda turns to see Clint, "We need you." He informs her.

"Be right there." Melinda says to Clint, "In case I don't get a chance to see you again have a safe flight back." Melinda tells Rhodey.

"Be careful Melinda." Rhodey responds and the pair hug and Melinda goes running of to where Clint came from.

* * *

><p>"What have we got?" Melinda ask when she runs into the room where Clint came from.<p>

"Either Phil or Natasha have set of an emergency beacon." Maria reveals.

"Do we have the coordinates?" Melinda asks as she knows that sometimes an emergency beacon doesn't come with coordinates.

"Yep." Clint says.

"Then let's go get our people." Melinda says and that's what they do.

**August 14****th**** 1999**

It has been a month since Melinda, Clint and Maria had to go help Coulson and Natasha. When they found them Natasha had a bullet wound and Coulson was drifting in and out of consciousness but they both recovered fine.

"Coulson. May, Director Fury is on video conference for the two of you." One of the other agents at the base say.

"Yes Sir." Melinda and Phil say after exchanging a look and they walk to the room where the video calls take place.

"Connect us." Phil requests when he and Melinda are in the right place for the camera about a minute later.

"Director." Melinda and Phil say together when he appears on screen.

"Agent May. Agent Coulson." Fury greats, "I am calling today to inform you both that you are now level six agents." Fury tells Melinda and Phil, "You'll receive your new badges in the coming days." He informs them.

"Yes Sir." Melinda and Phil say and Fury ends the call

"Level six." Phil says to Melinda.

"Yeah, level six." Melinda says with a grin.

**March 14****th**** 2000. Melinda 32. Tony 29.**

It has been seven months since Melinda and Phil reached level six and in that time it has been mission after mission, all over Europe, Asia and Africa. Along with Clint, Natasha and Maria Phil and Melinda haven't really had much of a break. Melinda has spoken to Tony and the rest of her family on the phone but because they have been so busy she hasn't gotten a chance to see them.

Melinda is currently filling out paperwork from the mission that her and Natasha have just returned from. The two of them have been running missions together for about three weeks while Coulson, Clint and Maria are in another country running mission.

"Here's my report. What do you need me to do now?" Natasha asks putting a file in front of Melinda.

"Thanks. Go get some rest." Melinda tells Natasha as she looks up at her.

"I'm fine." Natasha informs Melinda.

"Neither of us gotten much rest in the last week Nat, and we're probably going to go out again in a few hours. So get some rest, you're going to need it." Melinda tells her.

"You have had much rest either." Natasha points out.

"I have too much work to do to rest." Melinda informs Natasha, "Do I need to make that an order or will a friendly suggestion suffice?"

"How about I help you instead." Natasha offers, "That way we can both get some rest."

"I appreciate that Nat, I really do, but everything I've still got to do is above your clearance level." Melinda explains, "So get some rest, I'll be okay."

"Call if you need anything Mel." Natasha says before leaving the room.

For the ten minutes after Natasha leaves Melinda is positive that she is just reading and re reading the same page over and over again, she is considering taking a twenty minute nap when her phone rings distracting her.

"Hello." Melinda says once she manages to find her Stark phone under various different pieces of paperwork.

"Hey Mel." Mark's voice responds, "I'm not catching you at a bad time am I?" He asks worried.

"No, it's fine. I could actually use a break." Melinda admits, "How are you? How's Sharon?"

"We're both good."

"Are you just calling to catch up or do you need something?" Melinda asks curious, "Not that I mind either way." She adds.

"I need a favour." Mark responds, "Normally I wouldn't even ask because I know how busy you are but I'm kind of despite and are you sure I'm not interrupting?"

"Mark." Melinda says interrupting his ramblings, "What's the favour?" Melinda asks.

"I've got orders to go out of town for two weeks to lead a training exercise." Mark explains, "Usually that wouldn't be a problem, Sharon would just stay with Mom, but Mom is out of town herself with your Mom."

"They are?" Melinda asks surprised as this is the first she is hearing of that.

"Yeah. They have been for about a week. You didn't know?"

"No." Melinda answers, "That explains why I haven't heard from Mama." She realises.

"It would." Mark comments, "I considered sending Sharon to LA because Jackie and Frank are always happy to have her but I don't want her to miss school unless she absolutely has to. So even though I know you're really, really busy I was hoping you would be able to come to DC for two weeks and look after Sharon for me." Mark explains.

"I don't know."

"I figured you wouldn't be able to, I just thought I would ask." Mark says.

"Mark wait! I didn't say no, I said I wasn't sure." Melinda tells him, "When do you have to leave?"

"Sunday."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do, I'm not making any promises but I'll see. I'll call you back when I know for sure." Melinda tells Mark.

"Thank you." Mark tells Melinda.

"Don't think me Mark, I don't know if I can help you yet." Melinda tells him.

"I know, I'm thanking you for trying." Mark explains.

"I'll let you know when I know." Melinda says before hanging up.

* * *

><p>It takes several hours of organization, phone calls and calling in favours from other agents before Melinda is able to call Mark back and inform him that she can look after Sharon for two weeks.<p>

**March 20****th**** 2000**

It has been six days since Mark called Melinda asking her to look after Sharon for two weeks. It is Monday morning, Mark left the day before and Melinda is just starting to clean up after breakfast when Mark's house phone rings.

"Go get ready, I'll get that." Melinda tells almost fourteen year old Sharon.

"Yes Aunt Mel." Sharon responds and she heads to her room.

"Hello." Melinda says picking up the phone.

"So it's true the first time you're back in the States in a year and you don't even call. I'm hurt Melly, I really am." Tony's voice says his voice attempting to sound like he is joking but there is an undertone of seriousness that Melinda picked up on.

"I arranged to have a few more days off once I finished looking after Sharon for Mark, because it has been so long since we've seen each other I was going to surprise you." Melinda explains.

"Oh." Tony says, "When you coming?"

"Well Mark gets back on the second so after that."

"I'll send the jet up to you." Tony tells her.

"You don't have to do that." Melinda tells him.

"I want to."

"I got to go Anthony, I've got to drop Sharon off at school but I'll call you back once I have."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Tony says and Melinda hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?" Sharon asks curious.

"Uncle Tony. You ready to go?"

"Yep." Sharon says.

"Then let's go." Melinda says and the two of them head to the door.

* * *

><p>Melinda has been driving Sharon in Mark's car for about fifteen minutes when Melinda asks, "So what do you want for dinner tonight?"<p>

"I'm not fussed." Sharon answers, "Whatever you want."

"Well I'm not the best cook so I usually do take out is there anything you don't like?" Melinda asks, "We're going to have to add some healthy things in there otherwise your dad would be angry but is there anything you really hate?"

"Not really."

"Good. I'll pick you up right after school finishes." Melinda tells Sharon as they arrive at Sharon's school.

"Got it, bye Aunt Mel." Sharon says before getting out of the car. Melinda watches and waits to Sharon has walked inside the building before she drives away.

**March 22****rd**** 2000**

It has been four days since Mark left and in that time Melinda and Sharon have gotten into a sort of schedule though Sharon has mostly been keeping to herself.

It is Wednesdays evening and Melinda picked up Sharon from school several hours ago so while Sharon is doing her homework Melinda is out on the back patio using the punching bag that she set up with the back door open so that she can hear what's going on in the house.

"How's your homework going?" Melinda asks when Sharon has been standing at the backdoor for several minutes watching Melinda.

"How'd you know I was here?" Sharon asks, surprised, "You looked like you were paying all your attention to the punching bag."

"I'm very aware of my surroundings." Melinda explains, "And I heard you coming down the stairs" she adds

"Right."

"You didn't answer, how's your homework going?"

"Okay I guess." Sharon says with a shrug, "I've gotten most of it done but I needed a break before I do more." She explains, "How do you hit the bag so fast?"

"Practice." Melinda answers, "I can teach you how to if you want." Melinda tells her.

"Really?" Sharon asks excited.

"Really." Melinda confirms, "I've just got to wrap your hands first." She informs Sharon who nods and once Melinda has done that she begins to show Sharon the proper technique for fighting.

For half an hour Sharon listens intently to every single thing that Melinda tells her until Melinda tells her to go freshen up because they are going out to dinner.

"We can do this again sometime right?" Sharon asks before she goes upstairs.

"Of course, if you want to." Melinda tells her.

"Good." Sharon responds before heading upstairs.

**April 2****nd**** 2000**

It has been a week and a half since Melinda started to show Sharon so boxing and in that time Melinda showed Sharon a bit more of the basics every day. When Mark arrived back home Melinda told him everything she had showed Sharon and he asked her opinion for recommendations of self-defence classes if Sharon tells him that it's something she wants to continue when they talk, a list Melinda was happy to supply.

After saying goodbye to Sharon and Mark Melinda headed to the private airport where Tony's jet should be picking her up.

"Hey Stranger." Tony says to Melinda when she walks into the private airport hangar.

"You didn't have to fly down." Melinda says as they walk the last few steps and hug each other.

"I wanted to." Tony tells her, "So if you're interested Jacks, Pepper and Rhodey want to do dinner tonight."

"Of course I'm interested." Melinda says with a grin as they walk towards the plane.

"Good." Tony says, "So how long can you stay?"

"A few days."

"Good. I've really missed you Melly."

"I've really missed you to." Melinda responds as she puts her arm around his shoulder and they walk out onto the tarmac.

"I'm taking the next few days off so that we can do whatever you want."

"Don't you have important things to do?"

"Nothing that can't be rescheduled." Tony explains, "And spending time with you is important." Tony says as they climb the stairs up into the plane and Melinda just smiles in response.

**October 19****th**** 2000. Melinda 33. Tony 30.**

It has been seven months since Melinda spent several days in LA with Tony, during which she received an upgraded phone that he only finished making hours before she left. After arriving back in Europe Melinda is just as busy as she was before she left, except one of the biggest differences is that Melinda, Phil, Clint, Maria and Natasha have been working more as a team instead of separate groups.

One of these missions that all five of them worked together was a mission in Serbia where Phil, Clint, Maria and Natasha all got minor wounds and Melinda got a moderate head injury which has resulted in her being a coma for several days.

Even though they are trying not to show that they are worried it is clear to anyone that pays attention that worried is exactly what Clint, Maria, Phil and Natasha are as they have made sure that at least one of them where with Melinda at all times.

"What happened?" Melinda ask, Clint, Phil, Maria and Natasha when she finally wakes up and sees that they are in the room.

"What do you remember?" Phil asks.

"There was an explosion." Melinda realises, "Did I get hit with rock?"

"Yeah, pushing me out the way." Clint comments, "You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah I did, so don't you dare blame yourself." She tells him, it being clear in her tone of voice that she won't let him argue with her about that, "How long have I been out for?"

"A few days." Phil answers and Melinda nods.

"My phones in the second draw next to my bed do you think you can get it for me?" She asks Natasha, Clint and Maria, it being cleat that while she wants her phone she also wants to talk to Phil in private.

"Sure." Natasha says and Maria nods and both of them basically drag Clint out of the room.

"Are you alright?" Melinda asks Phil.

"I should be asking you that. You were the one who was in the coma for four days." Coulson tells Melinda.

"Exactly I wasn't aware of what's going on, but you were." Melinda tells him.

"I'm better now that you're awake." Coulson tells her, "You scared me Melinda, I worried I was going to lose my best friend."

"Never going to happen, I'm too stubborn for that." Melinda says and Phil can't help but laugh.

"True." Phil says and they exchange a grin.

A few minutes later Clint, Maria, and Natasha return with Melinda's phone.

"Why don't we give you a few minutes to talk to Stark. While you're doing that we'll talk to your doctors, see if we can bust you out now that you're awake." Natasha suggests as she knew exactly why Melinda wanted her phone and she knows how much Melinda hates being in the medical bay.

"I would appreciate that, thanks." Melinda says and they nod and leave. Once they have closed the door Melinda dials Tony's number and puts her phone to her ear.

"Finally, I've been calling you for days." Tony answers, "Have you been working all this time?"

"Some of it." Melinda answers, "But I've been unconscious for four days." She explains.

"Unconscious, for four days." Tony says worry clear in his voice.

"Yeah. I don't know the specifics because I work up about ten minutes ago but I was hit by rock." Melinda explains.

"You've only been awake ten minutes and you've already called me?" Tony asks surprised

"Of course. I knew you would most likely be worried and I didn't want you to have to worry longer than you had to." Melinda explains.

"Thanks." Tony says grateful, "Why didn't anyone call me?" he asks curious.

"I can't be sure, but my guess is that they couldn't because I'm the only one who has your number, and they can't get into my phone because of the state of the art encryption you have on it." Melinda tells him.

"I forgot about that." Tony admits, "Where are you? I want to come see you." Tony says as the door opens the doctor walks in.

"I'll get back to you on that one." Melinda tells him, "My doctor just walked in, I've got to go."

"Okay. Call me back as soon as you can." Tony requests.

"Of course." Melinda responds before hanging up, "So doc when can I get out of here?' Melinda asks and the doctor begins to explain just what her injuries are.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN1:** I am uploading this chapter because I really want you to read it so I hope you like.

* * *

><p><strong>January 12<strong>**th**** 2001. Melinda 33. Tony 30. **

Because of the seriousness of her head injury Melinda wasn't allowed to work for two weeks, because of this as soon as she was allowed to fly she Flew to LA to spent time with Tony and during her visit Tony provided her with another upgraded phone.

That was three months ago. Melinda, Phil, Natasha, Clint and Maria along with a team of about ten other agents are just returning to the current base they are stationed at, one in England, after conducting an Index/Asset Evaluation and Intake, the fact that only fifteen agent are retuning is depressing as twenty five went in. The person involved was attempting to replicated the super solider serum and did to a degree as they got strength but they also became addicted to it and it drove them insane, which caused the person to kill the ten agents resulting in Melinda and Phil having no choice but to give the kill order why they tried to the help the agents they could.

"Go get checked out by medical then get some rest." Phil tells the lower ranked agents when he and Melinda spot the only agent at the base who is higher ranked then he and Melinda standing with a person they have never seen before.

"Agent Coulson, Agent May." The agents great.

"Agent Harrison." Melinda and Phil great.

"Agents this is Dr Andrew Garner a neurologist and psychologist who has experience working with agents after traumatic experiences involving gifted individuals and helping gifted individuals themselves." Agent Harrison explains.

"Nice to meet you." Phil says and Melinda just nods.

"I would like both of you and the rest of the agents who went on the mission to spend some time in the next few days talking to Dr Garner." Agent Harrison informs Melinda and Phil.

"I will make sure that any agent who wants to or needs to speaks to Dr Garner, but I'm not going to." Melinda say and Phil tries not to smirk as he knows that unless it is someone that Melinda is close to, that she trusts, then she never talks about what she is feeling and there is no way she will talk to someone she just met about what she is feeling.

"I disagree." Dr Garner says, "You've just been through something traumatic and whether you want to admit it or not you need to talk about it, talk about how it affects you and what you feel and deal with it." Andrew tells Melinda.

"I deal with things just fine on my own." Melinda comments.

"This is not a request Agent May." Harrison informs Melinda, "Every single agent who went on mission including yourself will go and see Dr Garner." Dr Garner says and it is perfectly clear that Melinda isn't happy with that, "That's an order Agent May."

"Yes Ma'am." Melinda says, clearly annoyed, "I assume you have an office." She says to Dr Garner.

"Yes, first floor across from yours and Agent Coulson's."

"Because I would like to get their over and done with I'll go check on my agents and meet you there in half an hour, excuse me." Melinda says before walking away from the agents.

"How many horrible things would you rather do then talk to him?" Phil asks catching up about a minute later.

"About a hundred." Melinda comments.

"Just pretend you're talking to me, not some stranger." Phil comments and Melinda just gives him a very annoyed look, "It was just a suggestion." Phil tells her.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Melinda knocks on the door and walks into Dr Garner's office after checking on her Agents.<p>

"Take a seat Agent May." Dr Garner requests and Melinda elects to stand instead.

"How are you Agents?"

"Healing." Melinda answers simply, "But it will take time."

"Of course, that's understandable." Dr Garner comments, "How do you feel when you see what your agents are going through?" Dr Garner asks.

"Look, my orders were to go see you as far as I'm concerned I've done that so I've followed my orders, goodbye Dr Garner." Melinda says before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Five hours later, when Melinda is still sitting in the office she shares with Coulson completing the paperwork they have to do from the mission Melinda is called into Agent Harrison's office.<p>

"Agent May, I have just received Dr Garner's report from your session." Agent Harrison informs Melinda, "And he has some concerned which has led to him recommending that you do not participate in field work for a week." Agent Harrison reveals.

"Are you following that recommendation?" Melinda asks, hoping that she isn't.

"I feel I have to." Agent Harrison informs Melinda, "You're the best, but sometimes even the best needs to take some time for themselves so for the next week you are not to participate in any field work." Agent Harrison informs Melinda.

"Am I dismissed?" Melinda asks wanting to have a conversation with a certain doctor.

"You are." Agent Harrison responds and Melinda nods and leaves the room.

* * *

><p>"So I refuse to talk to you and you bench me from field work for a week?" Melinda asks angrily when she barges into Dr Garner's office a few minutes later.<p>

"Please come in." Dr Garner says standing up, "I benched you, as you put it, because the fact that you didn't talk indicates that something is wrong, that you are struggling to deal with what you have gone through." Dr Garner informs Melinda.

"I've been a part of S.H.I.E.L.D since I was sixteen years old, I know how to deal with the things I have to do." Melinda informs Dr Garner, "Just because I don't talk to you does not mean that I don't deal with things or am in need of psychological help."

"Oh? How do you deal with the things you see and do Agent May?"

"Tai-Chi, training and I talk to people who I've known longer than six hours." Melinda tells him, "Just because I chose not to talk to you does not mean I don't talk."

"Why did you feel the need to come in here?"

"What?"

"Why did you decide to come in here and tell me that I was so wrong? And in by doing so you've actually talked to me something you refused to do early."

"I wanted to set the record straight." Melinda tells him, "Make sure you get your facts straight."

"Duly noted Agent May." Dr Garner responds and Melinda notices that he is grinning.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Just thinking about all the fun we're going to have working together." Dr Garner tells Melinda.

"What are you talking about? I thought you were only here because of the aftermath of one particular mission."

"That was the case, but Director Fury called and has ordered me to stay attached to yours and Agent Coulson's team. We're going to be working together." Dr Garner informs Melinda who just turns and walks out of the room without another word.

**January 20****th**** 2001**

It is early Saturday night and because he isn't going out until later Tony is sitting in his workshop building things.

"Sir you have an incoming call from a Los Angeles police precinct on your personal line." JARVIS informs Tony.

"Odd." Tony comments as no one in the LAPD has his personal line, in fact very very few people have that number, "Hello." Tony says answering it.

"Uncle Tony." Antoine's voice responds.

"Antoine? Why are you calling me from a police station?"

"I've kind of been arrested and I didn't know who else to call." Antoine admits, "If I called Mom or Dad they would freak out and you're always saying that I can always talk to you and you'll always help."

"And I will. What happened?" Tony asks.

"These guys tried to attack this girl and I stopped them, but instead of arresting the guys they arrested me even though the girl said I was helping her." Antoine explains.

"Okay Antoine I need you to listen to me carefully." Tony tells him, "I'll be there as soon as I can with my lawyer and until I am don't talk to anyone, can you do that for me?" Tony ask.

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll be there as soon as I can." Tony says.

"Thanks Uncle Tony." Antoine says before hanging up.

"JARVIS what precinct is he at?" Tony asks and Jarvis answers and once he does Tony calls his lawyer why he is collecting keys for one of his cars.

* * *

><p>Twenty five minutes after he hung up with Antoine Tony walks into the LAPD precinct that Antoine is being held with his lawyer by his side.<p>

"Can I help you?" The officer at the desk asks Tony, it being clear from the second he sees him that he knows exactly who Tony is.

"Yes, I'm here to see Antoine Triplett."

"What's your relation to him?"

"Godfather." Tony says not lying as Jackie did ask him and Melinda to be Antoine's godparents right after he was born, it was just never done officially, "And because his mother is preforming surgery and his father is seeing to a medical emergency I am his next of kin." Tony says once more not completely lying as both Jackie and Frank are at work, though they may not be working on an emergency, and ever since Jackie moved to LA her and Frank have put Tony down as emergency contact and next of kin in case they are unavailable.

"Please wait here Mr Stark, I need to speak to my Sergeant." The officer says and he walks away from his desk.

A few minutes later the officer returns to the desk with another police officer.

"Mr Stark, I'm Sergeant John Craven I understand you're here to see your godson."

"Yes I am. And I would like to see him right now." Tony tells him.

"Of course, and you are?" Sergeant Craven asks Tony's lawyer.

"Jason Danes, Mr Triplett's lawyer and as Mr Triplett is a minor I must insist that Mr Stark be allowed to see his godson immediately." Jason informs the officers.

"Of course, Office Tanner why don't you take Mr Stark to see his godson." Sergeant Craven requests.

"Of course, follow me Mr Stark." Officer Tanner says and Tony follows him leaving Jason to talk to Sergeant Craven.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Is the first thing that Tony says to Antoine when he walks into the room that he is being heled in a few minutes later.<p>

"I'm fine." Antoine assures Tony, "I couldn't let that girl be attacked."

"I know. You did the right thing." Tony assures him.

"Mom's going to go be so angry when she finds out." Antoine says.

"Don't worry, if my lawyer does what I pay him insanely large amounts of money to do she won't have to know." Tony tells Antoine.

"Thank you Uncle Tony, thank you so much."

"You don't have to thank me Kid, we're family, this is what we do." Tony tells him.

"Still, thanks." Antoine responds.

"So, where do your Mom and Dad think you are?" Tony asks curious.

"I was going to the movies with friends when I saw the girl being attacked, Mom and Dad are on the night shift so they call at one to make sure I'm home." Antoine explains.

"So then we just have to get you home by one." Tony comments and the door opens and Jason and Sergeant Craven walk in.

"Mr Triplett you are free to go." Sergeant Craven informs him, "You have the LAPD's apologies for this miss understanding."

"Let's go Kid." Tony says once Sergeant Craven undoes the handcuffs.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Jason." Tony says shaking his lawyers hand when he, Antoine and Jason are standing outside the precinct a few minutes later.<p>

"You're welcome." Jason responds, "You never should have been arrested in the first place." He tells Antoine.

"Thank you so much." Antoine tells him.

"It was my pleasure, it was good to meet you." Jason tells Antoine shaking his hand before walking away.

"So we've got some time before your parents call to check in, you hungry?" Tony ask Antoine curious.

"Very."

"Then let's go get something to eat." Tony says and he and Antoine walk to his car.

"Have you heard from Aunt Mel lately?" Antoine asks curious as they do.

"Yeah, I heard from her a few days ago." Tony answers, "Why?"

"I miss her." Antoine admits, "I wish I saw her more."

"So do I Kid, so do I."

**February 10****th**** 2001**

It has been a month since Dr Garner has started working with Melinda, Phil, Clint, Maria and Natasha and in that time it is clear that Melinda is very annoyed by him even though she talks about him all the time, a fact which seems to amuse Clint to no end.

Because it is the first time in weeks that they aren't working on a Saturday night Melinda, Phil, Clint, Natasha and Maria are at a bar off base drinking together.

"Hey Mels, look who just arrived." Clint says with a grin and everyone turns to see Dr Garner walk in.

"Oh great." Melinda says sarcastically.

"Okay seriously, what is your problem with him?" Maria asks, "He seems like a pretty alright guy to me."

"My problem is that he thinks he's oh so smart, he thinks he knows everything and he thinks that because he has a couple of degrees he knows everything about everyone." Melinda says.

"You've spent your entire life around Tony Stark, how does that bother you?" Coulson asks surprised.

"Because unlike Garner Anthony is oh so smart and does know basically everything." Melinda responds, "And Anthony never thinks he knows everything about anyone." Melinda adds leaving of the 'except me' that she is thinking. -

"You know I think you like him but don't want to admit it." Clint says and Melinda just glares at him.

"Let's test that theory." Natasha says with a grin, "HEY, ANDREW." Natasha says and she calls him over, as she does Melinda just gives her a look which says 'I'm going to kill you', "Don't look at me like that, you'll be thanking me later." Natasha says not even fazed by the look her friend is giving her even though it would send most people running in the other direction.

"Doubt it." Melinda tells her as Andrew arrives at the table.

"Agent Coulson, Natasha, Clint, Maria, Natasha, Agent May." Andrew greats.

"Hey, why don't you join us?" Maria offers going on with Natasha's plan.

"You don't mind do you?" Andrew asks it looking like he is asking the group though his eyes linger on Melinda.

"Of course Mels doesn't mind, I know it doesn't seem like it but she really likes you." Clint comments and Melinda kicks him hard under the table causing Clint to give a cry of pain.

"Sorry about him." Natasha says interfering before Melinda actually does kill Clint, "He's missing the part of his brain where subtlety comes from."

"I'm not missing it, I lost it when lost my hearing." Clint jokes and he receives, four impressed looks, "Right deaf jokes not funny, got it." He comments as Andrew sits down, looking uncertain.

"So how are you liking being here Andrew?" Coulson asks wanting to help Melinda by getting the subject of her, "Have you done much field work before?"

"I'm really liking it here." Andrew answers, "I've done a bit of field work, but it was usually connected to an IDEX case." He comments.

"Another round?" Melinda asks and everyone except for Andrew nods and Melinda gets up and heads to the bar.

"Excuse me." Phil says getting up and following Melinda so that he can talk to her, "You okay?" Phil asks Melinda when they reach the bar.

"Fine." Melinda answers, "Can I get another round for table six and a shot of tequila." Melinda orders.

"Yeah, you're fine. If it wasn't for the fact that unless you're around James Rhodes you don't drink tequila if you're fine I would believe you." Phil tells Melinda.

"Fine, I'm annoyed. Happy?"

"They're trying to be nice." Phil tells Melinda, "They think you like him and are trying to help."

"And you? Do you think I like him? Are you going to try to help?" Melinda says it being clear that from the way that she says help that that's not what she considers it to be.

"God no." Coulson says with a grin, "I know that if you do like him then nothing we do is going to convince you to give him a chance, you're going to have to decide that for yourself." Phil says, "But for what it's worth I've know you a long time and the only people you talk about as much as you do Andrew, even if most of the time you're complaining about him, are people you like, a lot. Hell Garrett annoyed you way more than Andrew ever could and you barely talked about him." Phil tells Melinda, giving her something to think about.

"Thanks, I think." Melinda says as the drinks arrive and Melinda does the tequila shot and then she and Phil carry the drinks and head back to the table.

"What are we talking about?" Phil asks as he and Melinda sit down at the table.

"Nothing much." Clint answers, "Just some of our great stories that we can talk about in public." He explains.

"Like?" Melinda asks as a lot of their stories they can't talk about in public.

"Some of your pranks." Clint says with a grin, "Got to warn Andrew what he is in for."

"He doesn't have anything to worry about, I have another target in mind." Melinda says to Clint it being clear that her target is him.

"Please don't start a prank war again, I don't think I could handle it." Phil comments as Melinda and Clint are both amazing pranksters and have a very similar sense of humour and last time they had a prank war everyone else suffered more than either of them.

"You've got to admit that those prank wars are amusing." Natasha says with a grin.

"Of course you'll be all for that." Phil tells Natasha.

* * *

><p>For the next several hours the group of six talk and drink, getting to know each other better and as they do Melinda ponders what Coulson said about how she only talks about people she really likes and as more time passes Melinda realises that she is starting to find Andrew less annoying, and she can't even blame it on the alcohol as she hasn't had enough to be buzzed let alone impair her judgement, not that she would admit that as she doesn't want to give Natasha and Clint the satisfaction of being right.<p>

"We should probably think about heading back to base." Melinda says as Coulson, Maria and Clint are all in various stages of being drunk while Melinda, Natasha and Andrew are mostly fine.

"That's a good idea." Natasha comments, "Can any of you not stand?" She asks Coulson, Maria and Clint and she receives three nods in response and they start to walk out the bar, Andrew walking with them and Melinda and Natasha walking a bit between.

"I know we may have made it seem like a bit of a joke earlier, but I think you should give him a chance." Natasha informs Melinda once they are far enough behind the others for them not to hear.

"I thought you didn't believe in love." Melinda responds.

"Hey you're the one bringing up love, not me." Natasha says with a smirk, "I just think he's someone you can have some fun with and you need fun that doesn't require a trip to LA." Natasha tells Melinda, "For years you've been working and worrying about me and Phil, Clint and Maria, it's about time you had some fun, and Andrew could be fun for you." Natasha tells her, "I'm not saying you have to marry the guy, I'm just saying that maybe you should let yourself enjoy the company of someone who isn't basically family."

"Why are you pushing this so hard?" Melinda asks curious.

"Because I saw the look on your face when you spent fifteen minutes, where about half of that time you were speaking Chinese, when he benched you, you like him." Natasha tells Melinda, "And as Maria and I are the closes things you have to meddling little sisters it's my job to push things on you that you don't realise you want." She says with a grin.

"I really do have two little sisters now, don't I?" Melinda says with a smile.

"And an annoying, overprotective little brother." Natasha adds, "Plus the best friend who will always support you and be by your side, and the family you have in LA and DC, which includes the person who matters most to you."

"Good to know." Melinda says.

"You wouldn't change us for the world." Natasha says with a grin.

"True." Melinda says and sighs, "I'll think about what you said." Melinda tells her.

"Good. We should catch up, don't want to leave Andrew with a drunk Maria, Clint and Phil." Natasha suggests.

"Good idea." Melinda responds and they both walk faster to catch up.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the group of six show their ID's to get back on base and as they do Clint almost falls over, but luckily Natasha is fast enough to catch up so that he doesn't.<p>

"Let's get you inside." Natasha says as she helps Clint through the door and into base housing building that Melinda, Clint, Natasha, Maria, and Phil are in, Coulson and Maria who are helping each other stay standing are right behind them.

"Melinda, can we talk?" Andrew asks curious.

"I should really help Nat make sure those three get inside safely." Melinda comments.

"I've got them." Natasha informs Melinda.

"Fine, let's talk." Melinda tells Andrew.

"So I'm just going to ask this once and if I'm interpretation this completely wrong then tell me and you'll never hear me bring this up again, but were your friends' right? Would you like to go out sometime?" Andrew asks.

For about a minute Melinda ponders Phil's and Natasha's words, thinks about her own feelings and thinks why not? So she responds with a simple "Yes."

"Yes your friends were right or yes you'll like to go out with me?" Andrew asks curious.

"Yes to both." Melinda says with a grin.

"How about tomorrow night?" Andrew asks, "There's less of a chance that we'll get assigned a mission that way."

"Sure."

"Would it be okay if I picked you up from your room at 7:30?"

"Yeah. Room 109." Melinda tells Andrew.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Melinda says before walking inside where she finds Natasha waiting on the other side of the door.

"So I see you took my advice." Natasha says with a smirk.

"Weren't you supposed to be helping Maria back to our room and Phil and Clint to there's?" Melinda asks curious as Phil and Clint are across the hall from the room that Melinda, Natasha and Maria share.

"They're fine, I wanted to see if you'd take my advice." Natasha informs Melinda.

"I thought about what you said, and what Phil said, and I decide to give him a chance." Melinda tells Natasha, "I honestly don't know if it will go past tomorrow's date, but you were right."

"About what specifically?" Natasha asks, "Because you know I'm right about so many things."

"About the fact that I need some fun and to spend time around other people." Melinda explains, "I'm going to make sure Clint and Phil got in okay." Melinda tells Natasha and she heads to Coulson and Clint's room while Natasha heads to theirs.

**February 11****th**** 2001**

After their night out Melinda and Natasha spend most of the morning being amused by/helping Clint, Phil and Maria with their hangovers before all five of them spend the rest of the day completing paperwork.

It is about seven fifteen and Maria, Clint, Phil and Natasha are sitting on the beds In Natasha's, Melinda's and Maria's room wanting for Melinda to come out for her date.

"She should hurry up Andrew should be here soon." Clint comments.

"He's not going to be here for at least fifteen minutes, she's got plenty of time." Natasha tells him.

"Plus everyone knows that no one arrives at seven thirty for a seven thirty date." Maria adds.

"True." Phil confirms.

"Huh, you're right." Clint comments after he thinks back on all the dates he's been on.

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes later the door to the bathroom opens and Melinda walks out wearing black leather pants a white halter top with a black jacket over top, her hair is down and has a slight wave to it.<p>

"Looking good Mels." Clint says with a grin.

"Hi Nat, Maria and people who don't live here." Melinda comments when she sees the four of them clearly waiting for her to come out of the bathroom.

"Don't be like that, we're just trying to support you." Coulson says with a grin, "It's rare for you to go on a date." Phil comments as Melinda does have what could be considered relationships with people but they don't usually include dates.

"Probably not the best thing to say Phil." Maria says amused.

"This is your fault." Melinda says to Natasha.

"They would have found out sooner or later." Natasha tells Melinda as she was the one who told Phil, Maria and Clint about Melinda's date.

"I wasn't talking about that." Melinda tells Natasha.

"Oh, well you can't blame that on me. You're the one who agreed." Natasha comments.

"Because I had your voice in my head."

"Melinda, relax." Phil says getting up and walking over to her, "As persistent as Nat can be you wouldn't have agreed if this isn't what you want." Phil say.

"You're right." Melinda admits, "Sorry Nat." she says and hugs Phil, "Thanks Phil."

"You're welcome." Phil responds as the group of five hear a knock on the door, "Have fun." He tells Melinda with a grin.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Clint says with a grin.

"There is nothing you wouldn't do." Maria points out.

"Which is something me and Mels have in common which is why I said it." Clint says with a larger grin.

"Night Guys." Melinda says before walking out of the room with a smile on her face.

"Hi." Andrew greats when Melinda walks out of the room, quickly closing the door behind her.

"Hi." Melinda responds.

"You look great."

"You don't look so bad yourself." Melinda responds.

"So I got us reservations at the Italian place in town, I was informed that you really like Italian." Andrew tells Melinda as they start to walk down the corridor.

"Natasha?" Melinda asks curious.

"Yeah, she stopped by my office earlier, told me a few things." Andrew explains.

"Of course she did." Melinda says not even surprised.

"You, Natasha, Phil, Clint and Maria seem to be very close." Andrew comments.

"It comes with the territory, we've been working together for a long time. Were friends basically from the start." Melinda explains as they walk out of the building.

* * *

><p>Twenty five minutes later Melinda and Andrew have arrived at the restaurant where they are having dinner and have ordered, during the car ride they talked a lot and even though Melinda realises that a lot of what she said to her friends the night before is true she doesn't find it as annoying anymore.<p>

"So tell me about yourself." Melinda says as the waitress takes the menus after they ordered, "Why did you go into psychology and neurology?" Melinda asks.

"It's kind of a family tradition." Andrew answers, "Both my parents are psychiatrist and my older brother is a neurologist and because we've always been very competitive I felt like I had to do both." He explains, "Why did you chose what you have chosen?" Andrew asks being very specific of his words choices because they are in public.

"Two reasons." Melinda answers, "The first is because it was the best fit for me at the time and the second was family.

"Oh?" Andrew asks curious, "What do you mean?"

"My godmothers name is Peggy and my godfather was named Howard." Melinda says being as subtle as possible, and as soon as she says the names Andrew gets a look of complete shock and comprehension on his face, it being clear that he knows exactly who she is talking about.

"As in?"

"Yeah."

"Wow." Andrew responds.

"See I don't really see that." Melinda tells Andrew, "I know what they've done and how amazing it is, and Aunt Peggy may be one of my personal heroes but to me they're just family." Melinda explains.

"Once again, wow." Andrew answers and before either of them can say anything else the waitress puts the garlic bread appetiser down in front of them.

* * *

><p>After they're dinner Melinda and Andrew head back to base where they decide to go for a walk around together.<p>

"This place is actually quiet at night." Andrew comments surprised.

"That's because all the S.H.I.E.L.D agents are hung over or drunk again." Melinda comments.

"You're joking."

"Not really." Melinda responds, "S.H.I.E.L.D agents, specialists especially which this base is basically made up of, don't get much time off. Drinking is something we do when we do." Melinda explains.

"That doesn't sound healthy." Andrew comments with a small frown.

"It's probably not, but it works for us." Melinda informs him.

"So last night, that was normal for you guys?" Andrew asks.

"No." Melinda answers.

"Good."

"That was nothing." Melinda adds, "We face death basically ever day drinking is one of the ways we deal with that. As a psychologist you can respect dealing methods, isn't that what you advice?"

"Usually the dealing methods I suggest and support are more healthy that excessive drinking." Andrew comments.

"Huh." Melinda says not sure what else to say.

"You don't really think much of what I do, do you?" Andrew asks with a frown.

"I think you helping gifted individuals figure out who they are and how to control new abilities is a very good thing, I think that giving help to agents who need it is a good thing." Melinda tells him, "What I don't think is a good thing is you forcing agents to take time or talk to professionals when they don't want or need to." Melinda tells him.

"You're still mad about what happened when we first met?" Andrew asks surprised.

"Of course."

"Would it help if I apologise?" Andrew asks curious.

"God no. I'd be pissed if you did." Melinda tells him.

"Huh?"

"You made a professional call. If you decided to apologise for that and not stick to what you believe was for the best, even though I don't agree with it, because I was annoyed then I would be pissed because it would tell me that you don't stick by the decision you make so how could I trust any decisions or recommendations you give professionally." Melinda explains.

"Okay, I get that." Andrew responds, "What if I say I'm sorry that you're mad but I stand by what I did because I felt it was for the best?"

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes." Andrew responds without hesitation.

"Then that I'm okay with." Melinda says with a smile.

"Do you mind if I kiss you?" Andrew asks.

"I'd like it very much if you did." Melinda informs him and the pair exchange their first kiss under the stars on a S.H.I.E.L.D base.

**September 11****th**** 2001. Melinda 34. Tony 31.**

It has been seven months since Melinda and Andrew went on their first date and ever since they have been dating, which has surprised, Natasha, Clint, Maria and Phil as it is the first serious romantic relationship any of them have ever seen her in. Melinda and Andrew have continued to have frequent professional disagreements but neither of them have let it affect their personal relationship as it was something they decided they needed in the beginning.

Melinda, Phil, Andrew, Natasha, Clint and Maria are still stationed in Europe and they have just gotten word of the Attacks in New York so Melinda and Phil have been called to an emergency meeting with Agent Harrison where Director Fury will be teleconferenced in.

Melinda is half way down the corridor when she hears her phone ring so she pulls it out of her pocket and answers.

"Hey Anthony, I can't really talk right now." Melinda tells him.

"I know. I figured, but I wanted to hear your voice." Tony admits.

"I'm glad you called." Melinda admits, "I was going to call you as soon as I could." Melinda admits.

"MAY, NEED YOU NOW." Agent Harrison yells.

"I've got to go." Melinda tells Tony.

"I know, I heard. Be careful." Tony requests.

"I'll try." Melinda says before hanging up and she races into the room where Phil and Agent Harrison are and Fury is on teleconference, "Sir." Melinda greats.

"Agent May." Fury responds, "None of us have time so I'm going to keep this quick." Fury informs them, "Agent Coulson, Agent May, over the past few years your team has gained more contacts than any other. I need you to use them and find out everything you can about these attacks." He tells them, "I'm also ordering Agent Morse and Agent Hartley to meet up with you." He tells them, "The seven of you are to find out everything you can, use whatever means you have to."

"What do we know already?" Coulson ask.

"Not much." Fury answers, "And it's changing by the minute. I'll update you with the latest once I know more but for now Agent Harrison has the basics and what is known." He tells them, "I want you gone within the hour."

"Yes Sir." Melinda and Phil say and the teleconference ends.

"You heard him, get to work Agents." Agent Harrison says handing both Melinda and Phil a file, "Dismissed."

* * *

><p>After leaving Harrison's office Melinda ran straight to Andrew's office while Coulson headed to their office to brief Natasha, Clint and Maria.<p>

"What did Agent Harrison and Director Fury want?" Andrew asks as soon as he sees Melinda.

"To give us orders." Melinda answers, "We're to use our contacts to see if we can find anything out on the attacks, we're to leave within the hour." Melinda explains.

"Were to?" Andrew asks curious.

"Don't know, I haven't read the file and even if I did know I'm not sure I could tell you." Melinda admits.

"Be careful, okay." Andrew says walking over to her.

"I will." Melinda assures, "But don't worry about me, I can handle myself and I'll have the best people watching my back."

"I know you can handle yourself and I know how good Phil, Natasha, Clint and Maria are, but I love you, so I worry." Andrew reveals, "I just said what I think I just said, didn't' I?" he realises surprised.

"Yeah." Melinda says looking at him surprised as that is the first time he has ever said those three little words to her.

"Probably not the best time."

"No, it's really not." Melinda says, "But I love you too." Melinda says with a smile.

"Mels, stop making out with your boyfriend, we've got to go." Clint says walking in the room.

"You heard him, I've got to go." Melinda says breaking the kiss.

"Since when do you listen to Clint?" Andrew asks surprised.

"I listen, when he's right." Melinda tells Andrew, "I've really got to go." She says giving Andrew one more quick kiss before running out of the room.

"Come back to me." Andrew says to the empty room.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

><p><strong>April 18<strong>**th**** 2002. Melinda 34. Tony 31. **

It has been seven months since the 9/11 attacks and after spending into January 2002 using their contacts to find information about the attacks Melinda, Natasha, Clint, Phil and Maria returned to the base in England while Bobbie and Izzy got assigned an undercover mission.

It is a Thursday and Melinda, Natasha and Maria are sitting together, in Phil and Melinda's office, doing paperwork, Andrew, who Melinda is still dating, is in his office and Phil and Clint are away on a mission in Peru.

"Why do Clint and Phil get the fun missions and we're stuck doing paperwork?" Natasha asks curious.

"Because I lost a coin flip." Melinda answers not looking up from her paperwork.

"Seriously?" Natasha and Maria ask together.

"No." Melinda says looking up, "Phil was assigned this mission by Agent Harrison and was told he could take one of you with him."

"So why did he chose Clint?" Maria asks.

"No idea, you'll have to ask him." Melinda responds as the door to the office opens and Agent Harrison walks in.

"May, Hill, Romanoff, the three of you, Dr Garner and when they finish Barton and Coulson are being re-assigned to the Triskelion." Agent Harrison informs them, "You have report on the 24th" she informs them, "You can do use the next six days to arrange the move." She says, "Oh and Agent May, director Fury asked me to pass this along to you." Agent Harrison says handing Melinda a folder which Melinda opens right away.

"What is it?" Natasha asks when she notices that Melinda looks surprised.

"It's a file on Antoine."

"As in your sort of nephew/godson?" Maria asks.

"Yeah."

"Why did Fury want you to have a file about him? Don't you know everything?" Natasha asks.

"I do, except for the fact that he'll be starting S.H.I.E.L.D's operations academy in September." Melinda reveals.

"Really?" Maria asks and Melinda nods, "Wow, guess he's continuing the family tradition." She comments.

"Yeah, guess he is." Melinda says, quietly.

"Mel? You okay?" Natasha asks.

"Yeah, fine. I'm going to talk to Andrew." Melinda says getting up and walking out of the room.

"Wonder what that was about." Maria comments.

"No idea, I just know she was lying about being fine." Natasha comments.

* * *

><p>After leaving her office Melinda walks across the hall to Andrew's office, where she knocks, and waits as she doesn't want to interrupt Andrew talking to someone.<p>

"Come in." Melinda hears a few seconds later so she walks in the office, closing the door behind her, "Hey, did you get your orders?" Melinda asks.

"Yep. I'm guessing you did to?"

"Yep." Melinda says walking over and sitting across from him.

"So I was thinking, we've been dating for a while now, right?" Andrew asks.

"Yeah…" Melinda says wondering where Andrew is going with this as there are several ways that he could be.

"So how would you feel if we looked for an apartment to live in together in DC?" Andrew asks curious.

"I would say I really like the sound of that." Melinda says with a grin, "But there is something I want to do first." She tells Andrew.

"Oh what's that?" Andrew asks curious.

"Well I can get the paperwork I have to done in the next few hours and as we don't have to report to the Triskelion until next week, I was going to take a few days and go to LA and I was hoping you would come with me." Melinda explains.

"You want me to meet Stark?" Andrew asks surprised and realises that for Melinda this is a bigger step than moving in together.

"Yeah, I would." Melinda tells him, "You and I, our relationship is good, and I love you so much and Anthony….well he's my Anthony, and I would really like you to meet him." Melinda explains.

"And I would like to meet him." Andrew says nervous and not that he would ever admit it, a little jealous as he knows how much Anthony means to Melinda and how much of a big deal this is.

"Thank you." Melinda says leaning in and giving Andrew a quick kiss, "I've got to go talk to Harrison and see when we can leave." Melinda says getting up and leaving the office.

Once Melinda leaves Andrew counts to sixty before getting up and walking across out of the room.

* * *

><p>"I need your help." Andrew says walking into Phil and Melinda's office.<p>

"What did you do?" Maria and Natasha ask together, neither of them looking up from the paperwork that they are still doing.

"Nothing." Andrew asks, "Why do you assume I did something?" he asks and both Maria and Natasha look up and give him almost identical looks which say 'are you seriously asking that?' "Right, not important." He says shaking his head, "Melinda wants me to meet Stark." He tells them.

"Are you serious?" Maria asks shocked as she knows how big of a deal that is.

"I wouldn't kid about this." Andrew tells us, "I need your help."

"How exactly are we meant to help?" Natasha asks.

"Tell me what to expect, help me prepare."

"How can we tell you what to expect?" Maria asks, "We haven't met Stark."

"You haven't?" Andrew asks surprised. "But you're some of the people Melinda's closest to." He says then sighs, "Guess I'll have to ask Phil for advice."

"Phil hasn't met him either." Natasha reveals.

"How's that possible? They've been friends since they were teenagers." Andrew comments.

"Mel keeps her S.H.I.E.L.D family separated from Stark and her other family." Maria explains, "You've been dating over a year, how do you not know this?" she asks.

"I knew that Stark didn't know for sure what Melinda did, but I didn't realise that none of you have ever met him." Andrew says, "This is a bigger step than I thought it was isn't it?" He asks.

"Yep." Maria and Natasha respond.

"I've got to finish paperwork." Andrew says walking out of the room.

"He has no idea what he's in for." Natasha says amused.

"What do you mean?" Maria asks, "It's going to be a big deal, that's for sure, but you've got this is going to be a train wreck voice, why?"

"Do you remember when Mel told us that when she first met Starks new assistant she almost used Stark's Industries data base to run a background check on her?" Natasha asks and Maria nods, "If Mel did that over an assistant can you imagine what Stark will do when meeting Mel's pretty serious boyfriend who is also the first person from her life that she can't talk about that he's meeting?" Natasha asks.

"Oh god. Poor Guy."

**April 20****th**** 2002**

It has been two days since Melinda, Natasha, Maria and Andrew got their orders to go to LA. It is late afternoon and Tony is passing time in his lab until he has to meet Melinda and Andrew for dinner.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" Pepper asks Tony walking into the lab, "You've been in a mood all day."

"I'm meeting Melly for dinner." Tony tells Pepper.

"Then what's with the mood?" Pepper asks confused, "You've been saying for months that you want Melinda to come to LA."

"She's not coming alone."

"Oh." Pepper says, "Who's she bringing?"

"Andrew, the guy she's been dating for the past year." Tony explains.

"And you don't like him?"

"I've never met him." Tony responds, "And It's been over a year since I've seen Melly and instead of it being just us, he's going to be there too." Tony explains.

"Would you mind if Rhodey joined you? Or Jackie? Or Antoine? Or me?" Pepper asks.

"No, but you're not strangers, you're friends with both of us." Tony tells Pepper.

"From what you've said Andrew is clearly someone pretty important to Melinda, and she wants you to meet him, the first person from the part of the life she has to keep secret, I think that says something." Pepper explains, "Don't you?"

"Yeah." Tony says, "It says that she's serious about him."

"And that maybe she is willing to share that part of her life with you." Pepper adds.

"Maybe." Tony says uncertain, "I just wish we could spent more time together."

"I know you do, but you shouldn't not enjoy the time you have because you're in a mood." Pepper tells him before walking out of the lab.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Tony walks into one of his and Melinda's favourite restaurants. When he is shown to the table he sees Melinda and a person who he assumes must be Andrew waiting.<p>

"Anthony." Melinda says standing up.

"Melly." Tony says and the pair hug, "Missed you."

"Missed you two." Melinda responds, "Anthony I would like you to meet my boyfriend Andrew Garner, Andrew this is Anthony." Melinda introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tony, Melinda talks about you all the time." Andrew says, standing up and sticking out his hand for Tony to shake, calling him Tony instead of Anthony as he knows that only Melinda calls him that.

"Nice to meet you to." Tony says with a fake smile, "I heard basically nothing about you." Tony says, not being able to resist making a jab, "So how long are you going to be in LA for?" Tony asks looking at Melinda.

"I'm going to be her for three days." Melinda tells Tony, "But Andrew has to catch a plane tonight." Melinda explains as why they were traveling from Europe Fury called and told Andrew that he needs him at the Triskelion sooner.

"So you're staying at the house right?" Tony asks.

"Yep." Melinda answers.

"Good." Tony answers, "Are you going back to Europe?"

"No. DC." Melinda answers.

"DC? That's so much closer." Tony answers with a grin and as he does Andrew wonders if they even realise that neither of them are talking to him.

"Yep." Melinda answers, "Andrew and I are going to start to look for an apartment together when we get there." She reveals.

"You're moving in together?" Tony asks shocked.

"Yeah."

"Wow." Tony says shocked.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter says coming up to the table a fact that Tony is glad about as it gives him time to digest what Melinda just said.

"I am." Melinda says as she always gets the same thing, "Anthony? Andrew?"

"I'm ready to order." Andrew says and orders what he wants.

"Anthony?" Melinda asks.

"I'll have my usual." He say sand Melinda orders both hers and his.

"So what is it that you do Andrew?" Tony asks once the waiter has taken their orders and he has gotten over his shock a bit.

"I'm a psychologist and neurologist." Andrew answers.

"And you two work together." Tony says.

"Kind of." Melinda answers, "Andrew uses his skills and knowledge to assist when necessary." Melinda explains.

"Right." Tony comments, "Do you work together often?"

"Yeah, a bit." Andrew comments, "Because Melinda is one of the best at what she does the work that she usually gets assigned is the most likely to need my skill." Andrew explains.

"That's my Melly, always been the best." Tony says with a proud grin.

"Speaking of the best I've recently had a chance to use some of the new state of the art weaponry you've designed." Melinda informs Tony.

"Oh? What do you think?" Tony asks interested.

"It's good, really good." Melinda says with a grin, "Helped me out of a few tight spots." She reveals.

"Good. I'm glad." Tony tells her, "I mean I'm not glad that you were in tight spots but I'm glad that my equipment helped." He tells Melinda.

"It did it really did." Melinda say with a grin.

* * *

><p>As the dinner progresses Andrew feels more and more left out as it becomes even clearer to him that Melinda and Tony have something that no one else could have with either of them.<p>

"So how long till you'll be home?" Tony asks curious as he signs the check.

"About an hour, hour and a half." Melinda answers.

"Good, I'll see you then." Tony tells Melinda, "Nice meeting you Andrew." He comments not sure if he lying or not.

"Yeah you two." Andrew says and the three of them leave the restaurant Melinda and Andrew heading one way Tony heading the other.

* * *

><p>"You know you didn't have to drive me to the airport, I could have taken a cab." Andrew tells Melinda fifteen minutes later as they drive in their rental car to the airport.<p>

"I wanted to see you off." Melinda informs him.

"You sure you wouldn't have prefer to go with Stark?" Andrew asks.

"I'll spend the next three days with Anthony, I wanted to see you again before you left." Melinda tells him.

"Right." Andrew says turning and looking out of the window.

"What's your problem?" Melinda asks annoyed, "You know Anthony's important to me, I have never been anything but honest about that." She reveals.

"I didn't realise how close." Andrew comments, "It was almost like I wasn't there tonight."

"Anthony and I haven't seen each other in over a year, I am sorry if you felt left out, but we wanted to catch up. You could have tried to talk more." Melinda tells him.

"You two didn't give me a chance." Andrew says, "I thought you and Coulson were close and I accepted that, but you and Stark are so much more."

"I won't apologise for that, never." Melinda informs him, "Anthony and I are so close because we grew up having no other choice. We looked out for each other and after each other when we had no one else, and became more than family, more than best friend because of it." Melinda tells Andrew as they arrive at the airport, "You need to decide if you can accept that because my relationship with Anthony is something that will never change, it's something I don't want to change. It's a huge part of who I am, and if you can't accept that then you can't accept me." Melinda tells him.

"I know it is." Andrew responds, "I just need time to think." He admits.

"Then I'll see you when I get to DC." Melinda says and they lean across the car and exchange a gentle kiss before Andrew gets out of the car.

* * *

><p>Forty five minutes after she dropped Andrew at the airport Melinda is entering her password to get into Tony's lab at the house.<p>

"You okay?" Tony asks as soon as he sees Melinda and realises something is wrong.

"Yeah." Melinda answers walking over to her table.

"Nice try, I know you too well. What's wrong?" Tony asks walking over and sitting down next to her.

"Andrew's jealous of our relationship." Melinda reveals.

"Oh." Tony says pretending to be surprised.

"Don't act surprised. Don't think I noticed the jabs, and the interrogation, and the hostility." Melinda tells him.

"Are you mad?" Tony asks.

"No, because I know if I was in your shoes I would have done the same, and you did what you did because you're protective." Melinda tells Tony, "But Anthony, I'm a big girl, I can look after myself."

"I know. You've been able to look after yourself since you were like seven." Tony tells Melinda, "But you're my Melly which means I'm always going to be protective, and I am going to be hesitant about people like Andrew who are clearly so important to you because they can hurt you the most, just like you were with Pepper." Tony explains.

"I know." Melinda responds reaching out and grabbing Tony's hand.

"I have something that might cheer you up." Tony informs Melinda after ten minutes of sitting in silence.

"Oh?"

"Rhodey, Jacks, Frank, Antoine and Pepper are coming over for lunch tomorrow." Tony reveals, "Frank's going to cook a barbecue."

"That does cheer me up." Melinda responds with a smile, "But it was a long flight and I'm tired. I'm going to get some rest." Melinda says letting go of Tony's hand and standing up, "See you in the morning."

"Yeah, see you then."

**April 21****st**** 2002**

Even though she was very tired the night before Melinda still gets up at five to do her normal morning workout and once she leaves her bathroom after her shower Melinda finds that Tony has left her breakfast.

As she eats Melinda debates calling Andrew but then decides against it instead sits on the lounge by the window in her room and reads a book.

* * *

><p>Melinda is about half way through her book when she hears a knock on her door and because Tony doesn't knock she is confused about who it could be.<p>

"Who is it?" Melinda asks marking her place in her book and closing it.

"It's Antoine."

"Come in." Melinda says standing up.

"Hey Aunt Mel." Antoine says with a grin, "Mom, Dad, Rhodey and Pepper are downstairs." He reveals.

"I figured. Can you close the door? There is something I want to talk to you about." Melinda tells him.

"Is this about S.H.I.E.L.D?" Antoine asks as he closes the door behind him.

"The fact that you even known what S.H.I.E.L.D. is something I want to talk about." Melinda tells him, "Your Mom and Uncle Mark don't even know what S.H.I.E.L.D is, it was kept from them to protect them from the world your Grandma and I live in, how did you find out?" Melinda asks curious.

"I spent last summer in DC." Antoine reveals, "I asked Mom and Dad if I could go up there, I wanted to spent time with Sharon and help Grandma." He explains, "My second day there Sharon asked if I wanted to join in on one of the classes you recommended and I did, and I loved it." He reveals, "And when I told Grandma she signed me up for a few more." Antoine explains, "And along with your Mom, they started to tell us stories." Antoine explains. "It started out as the stories we, and according to Mom, you heard growing up, the stories of the war, of the Howling Commandoes and Captain America, but then they started to tell us other ones, ones about Spies and amazing impossible things." Antoine tells Melinda, "After a couple of weeks Sharon and I realised that the stories we were hearing weren't just stories, they were real." Antoine tells Melinda, "And when we asked Grandma, she admitted it, and Sharon put the pieces together and asked if you were a spy too and Aunt Lian confirmed it." Antoine explained.

"She did?" Melinda asks and Antoine nods.

"Once they had told us that Grandma told us that we couldn't tell anyone, not Mom, or Dad or Uncle Mark, or Uncle Tony. She said that by not knowing they were protected and that Uncle Howard wanted to be the one to tell Uncle Tony and to tell him at the right time."

"A time that will never come." Melinda comments, a sadness to her voice.

"Yeah." Antoine confirms, "By the time summer came to an end Grandma and I were talking about my future." Antoine reveals, "And when I went to DC for winter break Grandma invited Director Fury over for dinner." He reveals.

"Of course she did." Melinda says amused, "I bet that would have been an interesting dinner." She comments, a little upset that she missed it.

"Yeah it was." Antoine confirms, "Director Fury is kind of scary, did you know that?"

"I've known, and have been working with Nick Fury since I was nineteen, I am very well aware of that fact." Melinda reveals.

"Nineteen, wow." Antoine says surprised, "Did you know that Director Fury seemed almost scared of Aunt Peggy?"

"I did." Melinda confirms.

"Well during the dinner I was too scared to talk and Sharon admitted later that she was too, so we listed to Grandma and Director Fury, so you can imagine my shock when he showed up a few weeks later and asked me to join S.H.I.E.L.D." Antoine explains, "I was worried that he was just asking me because of who I was but I had to undergo all kinds of test"

"All of which you passed extraordinary well." Melinda informs him.

"How do you know?"

"Director Fury sent me your file to look at." Melinda informs Antoine, "When I first joined S.H.I.E.L.D I was worried that I was only chosen because of who our family was and I that I was going to be judged because of that, and that people would assume that I didn't truly earn what I achieved."

"How did you get over that?" Antoine asks curious.

"Uncle Howard and Aunt Peggy set me straight on the first two points, and for the third I've limited who knows who my family is, and being a female and the youngest person ever to be accepted to S.H.I.E.L.D's operations academy I've had to prove myself a lot so I just work harder. Aunt Peggy gave me some really good advice before I started the testing process she told me that if anyone doubted that I belonged that I should just hold my head up and prove them wrong. That's helped a lot over the years." She admits.

"I'm so proud of who our family are, of Grandpa and Grandma, of Uncle Howard, of you, wouldn't it be disrespectful if I didn't tell anyone?" Antoine asks.

"No." Melinda answers, "Being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent means keeping secrets. I've been keeping what I do a secret for over eighteen years, and it's hard, and it hurts, but I know it's to protect the people I love." Melinda reveals, "And I don't tell people I don't trust who my godparents are because it's none of their business, but you have to make the choice you're comfortable with Antoine."

"I'm not going to lie." Antoine tells Melinda, "But I'm not going to mention it first."

"I think that's a good choice." Melinda tells him, "What about us? If you're ever assigned to work on one of my missions what do you want things to be like?"

"Professional." Antoine answers after a couple of minutes of thinking, "If we're ever working directly together then I think we need to be professional. If you see me as your godson or nephew and if I see you as my Aunt Mel then we can't do our jobs." He realises.

"No we can't." Melinda confirms, "Which brings me to the second part of what I want to talk about." Melinda informs Antoine, "Being an S.H.I.E.L.D agent is hard, you make the hard calls and sometimes the things you do take a piece of you." Melinda reveals, "It's going to be hard, it is going to be painful, but it is also going to be rewarding and you'll make a difference in ways you never thought possible." Melinda reveals, "But like I said it takes pieces of you and you've got to hold onto what's left when that starts to happen because the last thing you want is to lose yourself, because if you lose yourself you lose everything, got it?"

"Got it Aunt Mel."

"Good, then congratulations Antoine." Melinda says and she hugs him.

"We should get downstairs before someone comes looking." Antoine says when they break their hug.

"That we should." Melinda comments and they head downstairs.

"You were a while." Tony comments when Melinda walks over to him when they arrive downstairs.

"We were talking, catching up." Melinda explains before picking up a beer and walking over to Jackie and Pepper.

* * *

><p>For over an hour Melinda, Pepper and Jackie have been sitting together, talking and catching up with Rhodey walks over to them, holding two shots of tequila.<p>

"Melinda, it's time." Rhodey comments.

"You haven't even eaten yet, don't start on the tequila yet." Pepper advices.

"FRANK, HOW LONG TO FOOD?" Melinda yells turning to look where Frank, Tony and Antoine are near the barbecue.

"Ten minutes." Frank answers.

"Plenty of time." Melinda says taking the shot of Rhodey and doing it causing both Pepper and Jackie to roll their eyes.

"Haven't you two learnt by now that no good comes from you two drinking Tequila?" Jackie ask.

"Some good does come." Melinda answers.

"Another?"

"Not until after lunch." Melinda says and Rhodey nods.

"So what are we talking about?" Rhodey asks sitting down with Melinda, Jackie and Pepper.

"Life." Pepper answers.

"That's kind of a broad topic." Rhodey comments.

"That's the point." Melinda responds.

**April 23****rd**** 2002**

After the lunch with Rhodey, Pepper, Jackie, Frank, Antoine, Tony and Melinda that lasted well into the evening Tony took Monday off so that he and Melinda could spend some time together.

It is now Tuesday and Melinda and Tony are having breakfast before Melinda has to drive the rental car to the airport, return it, and fly to DC.

"So you'll try to visit more, right?" Tony asks.

"I'll do my best." Melinda tells.

"Good, I've really missed you Melly."

"I've really missed you too." Melinda responds.

"I have something for you." Tony says walking over to one of the draws, opening the draw and pulling out a box and handing it to Melinda.

"New phone?" Melinda asks before she even starts to open it.

"Yep. I figured you were due for an upgrade." Tony responds.

"You figured right, thanks Anthony." Melinda says with a grin.

"You're welcome." Tony says.

"Madam Melinda given current traffic conditions you will have to leave in the next three point four five minutes to reach your destination on time." JARVIS says.

"Thanks JARVIS." Melinda says grateful so she stands up, "Until next time." She says giving Tony a hug.

"Until next time." Tony responds, "But try and make next time sooner." He requests.

"I'll do my best." Melinda responds and she reluctantly lets go of Tony and grabs her bag and walks out of the house.

**Five hours later**

Five hours later Melinda arrives in DC and when she does she debates what to do, should she head to the Triskelion, or go see Peggy, Mark and Sharon or her Mom, or should she go to the Estate, the place which would always be her first stop when she was in DC. After thinking for a few minutes Melinda decides to go to the Triskelion but then she realise something so she pulls out her phone.

"Hey Anthony, it's me."

"Hey, didn't you just land?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, but I've realised I need a car because I can't take a taxi where I need to go so I was wondering if I could borrow one of the cars at The Estate?" Melinda asks.

"Sure, keys are in the same place they've always been." Tony tells Melinda.

* * *

><p>After getting a cab to the Estate Melinda borrowed one of the least fancy cars there and drove to the Triskelion.<p>

Once she arrived at the Triskelion Melinda headed to the cafeteria where she knows Natasha and Maria are.

"Hey." Melinda greats when she sit down and the second she does Maria hands her an ice tea.

"So what's happened with your dinner with Stark and Andrew?" Natasha asks.

"Well Anthony was protective like I expected." Melinda says, "But Andrew being jealous was a surprise."

"How can it be?" Maria asks, "Anyone who knows you well knows how important Stark is to you, you two share this close relationship, it makes sense for Andrew to be jealous of that."

"I told him that he has to figure out if he can accept that because my relationship with Anthony is something that will never change." Melinda explains, Natasha noticing that Melinda didn't say that Andrew has nothing to worry about, that he has no reason to be jealous.

"Agents May, Romanoff and Hill please report to director Fury's office." A voice over the Triskelion PA system says so Melinda, Natasha and Maria get up and head to their office.

**April 30****th**** 2002**

It has been a week since Melinda, Natasha and Maria were called to Fury's office where they were sent on a mission.

The mission went relatively well and they are just walking into the office area that they were assigned to complete their paperwork. When they do they see Clint and Coulson sitting at tables.

"Hey, when did you get back?" Natasha asks when she sees them.

"Yesterday." Clint answers.

"Did the mission go well?" Maria asks curious.

"Yeah, it went okay." Clint answers, "Though I'm pretty sure Phil enjoyed his of duty time a hell of a lot more." He comments.

"Oh?" Melinda, Natasha and Maria ask turning to look at Phil.

"Thank you for that, really, thanks." Phil tells Clint, "There was a Peruvian police officer that I grew close to." Phil explains, "Oh and before I forget Melinda, Andrew was looking for you." He tells her, changing the subject.

"What are we missing?" Clint asks when Melinda doesn't say anything and Natasha and Maria exchange looks.

"Melinda and Andrew had dinner with Stark before we left for our mission." Maria explains.

"Oh, I'm guessing it didn't go well." Clint realises.

"The dinner went well, the aftermath, not so much." Melinda explains.

"You should talk to him." Natasha tells Melinda, "Find out if he's made a decision."

"I know, I will, once I've done my paperwork." Melinda says sitting down, and as she does, Clint, Maria, Natasha and Phil exchange a look.

"You practically grew up here, right Mels?" Clint asks a couple of minutes later.

"Yeah, I spent most my childhood in DC, why?" Melinda asks curious.

"Because I want hotdogs, but not any hotdogs. I want really good hotdogs, where can I find them?" Clint asks curious.

"Ben's chilli bowl. Best hotdogs in DC." Melinda says not even needing to think about it.

"Sounds, good Tasha, Maria, Phil, you guys want to come?" Clint asks curious.

"Sure." Natasha answers and Maria nods.

"Phil?"

"I'll stay." Phil comments.

"Do you want us to bring you back something?" Maria asks

"Nah, I'm good."

"Mel?"

"No thankyou." Melinda answers and Clint, Maria and Natasha nod and exit the room.

"So how are you going to avoid talking to Andrew once you've done your paperwork?" Phil asks a few minutes after Maria, Natasha and Clint leave.

"What?" Melinda asks.

"You can't avoid talking to him forever." Phil tells Melinda.

"I'm not avoiding, I have work to do." Melinda responds.

"We both know you have days to get that paperwork done." Phil informs Melinda, "You're avoiding, and you shouldn't." Phil says and he gets up and walks over to Melinda and stands against her table next to her, "I know that Andrew's the first person you've let yourself have a serious romantic relationship with and I know what that took." Phil tells Melinda, "Right now you're thinking that if you avoid him then you can avoid the hurt you think you are going to feel, but that might not even happen." He informs her, "But the only way you'll know is if you talk to him." Phil tells her.

"It's annoying when you give such good advice." Melinda informs Phil.

"Eighteen years Melinda, that's how long we've known each other, it makes the whole giving advice to you thing easy." Phil informs her.

"You really think I should talk to him?" Melinda asks.

"I really do." Phil confirms, "I'll have scotch and chocolate ready in case this doesn't go well." Phil tells her

"Thanks Phil." Melinda says standing up and giving Phil a hug before walking away.

* * *

><p>Because Melinda has no idea where Andrew's office is it takes her about ten minutes to find it and when she does she knocks and waits for an answer.<p>

After about a minute she receives a faint, "Come in." in response so she walks in.

"You're back." Andrew say as soon as he sees her so he stands up.

"Yeah. Phil told me you were looking for me." Melinda says.

"I was." Andrew says, "I'm glad you're back." He admits.

"I'm glad to hear that." Melinda admits.

"I love you Melinda." Andrew says, "You said that you're relationship with Tony is a part of who you are and I have to accept that and I realised I do, I accept it because I love every part of you." Andrew informs her, "You're the most amazing person I've ever met and I love you more than I've ever loved anyone and I don't want you to change a single part of you because I love every part of you." Andrew says, "I'm sorry Melinda, I really am."

"I love you too." Melinda says and the pair kiss.

**PLEASE REVIEW OR LEAVE A COMMENT.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN1: OVER 100 REVIEWS THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU**

* * *

><p><strong>December 24<strong>**th**** 2002. Melinda 35. Tony 32. **

It has been eight months since Melinda and Andrew made up after their fight. In that time Melinda and Andrew have moved into an apartment together and Melinda has started to spend at least a couple of hours a week with Sharon teaching her things and she has been spending more time with her family which has involved quite a lot of trips to LA.

It is Christmas Eve and Melinda and Andrew are in their apartment, though Melinda is about to leave. Melinda was lucky enough to get Christmas day off while Clint and Natasha are on a mission and Phil and Maria volunteered to staff the Triskelion.

"I don't understand why you are staying at the Estate tonight when we are just as far from your Aunt's house than that is." Andrew says to Melinda.

"Because it's tradition." Melinda says, "Whenever we can Anthony and I spend Christmas eve together." She explains, "Before they died Uncle Howard and Aunt Maria would have a Christmas party every year and it was one of the most boring things ever." Melinda says with a sad smile, "Anthony, Jackie and if he could Mark and I would always sneak away and do something with just us." Melinda explains, "After Uncle Howard and Aunt Maria's death every year I've been able to I've spent Christmas Eve with Anthony." Melinda explains, "We order too much food and we watch bad horror movies, that's our tradition." Melinda tells him, "You can come if you want or Anthony and I are can pick you up tomorrow on our way to Aunt Peggy's, it's your choice." she tells him.

"I'll stay here." Andrew comments as he really doesn't want to once more feel left out which always happens if he is around Melinda and Tony, "I've got some case reports to finish."

"Are you sure?" Melinda asks curious.

"Positive."

"Okay, well I'll call when we leave The Estate tomorrow." Melinda tells him, "I'll see you then." Melinda says walking the two steps that separate them and kissing Andrew.

"See you then." Andrew says as Melinda walks out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>"ANTHONY." Melinda yells as loud as she can when she walks into the Estate twenty minutes later.<p>

"LIVING ROOM." Tony's voice yells back so Melinda walks towards then.

"Hey."

"Hey." Tony responds, "No Andrew?" Tony asks trying to keep the happiness out of his voice as he knew Melinda was going to ask Andrew if he wanted to join them.

"No he had paperwork to do." Melinda says walking over and sitting on the floor next to Tony.

"Looks like it's just us then." Tony comments, "Food's on its way."

"Good, I'm starved." Melinda comments, "What are we starting with?"

"The 'I know what you did last summer' movies." Tony tells Melinda, "After that I figured you could pick something from the collection of movies I got from the video store."

"Sounds good, press play." Melinda says and that's what Tony does.

**December 25****th**** 2002**

After watching horror movies into Christmas morning Melinda and Tony finally head to bed, and just like she always does Melinda gets up early to work out before she has to wake Tony up a couple of hours later.

It is just after eight am and Melinda and Tony have just picked up Andrew and they are on their way to Peggy's house.

"Are you alright back there Andrew?" Tony asks.

"Fine, just nervous." Andrew admits when Melinda turns around to look at him.

"Ah right, meeting the family, it's a big deal." Tony says and Andrew just nods as why that is a huge part of the reason he is nervous the other part is because he is meeting Peggy Carter, "Just don't annoy Aunt Lian and you'll be fine." Tony says with a grin.

"Anthony."

"What? You're Mom's scary." Tony says then realises something, "So's Aunt Peggy and Jacks for that matter, and Sharon can be at times. My advice Andrew is don't annoy anyone." Tony says and Melinda rolls her eyes.

"Just relax." Melinda advices, "Just show them the real you and you'll be fine."

"You think?"

"I know." Melinda answers.

"Well we're about to find out." Tony says with a grin, "We're here." He reveals.

"Let's go." Melinda says un doing her seat belt.

About a minute later Melinda, Tony and Andrew arrive at the door, as they do Melinda reaches out, using the hand that's not holding a bag of presents, and gives Andrew's hand a squeeze before letting go while Tony knocks.

"Uncle Tony, Aunt Mel." Sixteen year old Sharon says and she hugs them both.

"Sharon I would like you to meet my boyfriend Andrew, Andrew, this is Sharon Carter." Melinda introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Andrew says.

"Yeah, you too. Come in." Sharon says and the three of them follow Sharon inside, once they have hung up their jackets Melinda, Tony and Andrew follow Sharon into the living room where Jackie, Mark, Lian, Peggy, Antoine and Frank are.

"Mel, Tony, good to see you." Mark comments as Lian walks over and gives her daughter a hug.

"You too Mark." Tony says,

"Hey Mama" Melinda says as she hugs her mother.

"Who's this?" Lian asks as her and her daughter break their hug why Tony walks over to Peggy.

"Mama, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Dr Andrew Garner. Andrew I would like you to meet my mother Lian May." Melinda introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am." Andrew says, nervousness clear, sticking out his hand for Lian to shake which she ignores.

"How long have you been dating my daughter?" Lian ask looking Andrew up and down.

"Almost two years Ma'am." Andrew answers.

"And how did you meet?"

"Through work." Melinda answers, making it clear that they meet through S.H.I.E.L.D. "Maybe we should save the interrogation for later." Melinda suggest.

"That's a good idea, that's what we did with Frank after all." Mark comments as he walks over to Melinda, Lian and Andrew, Frank being the only other person that one of them were serious enough about to bring to a family function, "Hey." He says hugging Melinda.

"Hey." Melinda says returning the hug.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Mark Carter-Jones."

"Nice to meet you." Andrew says shaking his hand.

For the next ten minutes Melinda spends time introducing everyone to Andrew.

"Did you know you're like a rock star at the academy?" Antoine asks Melinda in a whisper as Frank and Andrew talk, it being clear that they are taking comfort in the fact that they are both 'outsiders' in a sense.

"Kitchen." Melinda says to him and they both walk across the lounge room.

"Where are you two going?" Tony asks noticing what they are doing.

"Kitchen, I'm going to help Antoine check the food." Melinda explains.

* * *

><p>"So how are things at the academy going?" Melinda asks Antoine once they are in the kitchen and the door is firmly closed behind them.<p>

"Good. It's hard, but really good." Antoine answers, "I like it a lot." He reveals.

"Good." Melinda says, "I'm glad." She says though she honestly doesn't want someone she loves as much as she loves Antoine, to go through the horrors that a S.H.I.E.L.D agent sees, a specialist especially, she knows that Antoine has made his choice so she supports him.

"I was serious about what I said." Antoine informs Melinda, "Stories about some of what you've done are like legends at the academy."

"Don't listen to them." Melinda advices, "They are exaggerated" She informs him.

"But that implies that there is some truth to them." Antoine says but before Melinda can say anything the door opens and Peggy walks in.

"Melinda you might want to re-join everyone else, your mother has begun the interrogation on your friend." She reveals.

"Thanks Aunt Peggy." Melinda comments.

"Now, where did Gabe and Howard get to?" Peggy asks in complete seriousness.

"Grams?"

"Aunt Peggy." Melinda and Antoine say at the same time, "Are you alright?" Melinda asks concerned.

"Yes I'm fine Dear, I don't know why I said that." Peggy says confused.

"It's alright." Melinda says exchanging a look with Antoine, "How about we head back out and join the others, I don't really want to leave Andrew alone if Mama is interrogating him."

"Yes, that's a good idea." Peggy say still trying to figure out why she said what she said.

* * *

><p>For the rest of Christmas day the group enjoys spending time together and more than once Andrew gets interrogated by a member of the family, but despite that Melinda is so very glad to have Christmas with her family again.<p>

**June 14****th**** 2003. Melinda 35. Tony 33.**

It has been six months since Christmas and in that time Peggy has been diagnosed with Dementia, because it is still in the very, very, early stages she is still able to live at home and Lian is staying with her to help out and Mark, Sharon and Melinda help out as much as possible.

It is a Saturday and Andrew is at the apartment doing paperwork and planning something very special for Melinda's birthday. It is only nine am and because he knows that he doesn't have to worry about Melinda seeing what he is doing, because she is at the Triskelion overseeing the mission that Clint and Natasha are on in Budapest while Maria and Phil, along with Izzy and Bobbi, are on a diplomatic mission in Iraq, he is sitting out in the open working on his plan, which Is why he gets a shock when the door opens and Melinda walks in.

"I thought you were working." Andrew says surprised, standing up and trying to hide what he is doing.

"I was, but I came home to tell you that I'm flying out tonight on a mission that Phil and Maria will join me on." Melinda explains.

"How long will you be gone for?" Andrew asks interested.

"A couple of weeks." Melinda answers, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Andrew answers quickly, "But we've got plans for your birthday." Andrew comments.

"I'm a specialist Andrew, and we're both S.H.I.E.L.D agents, you know that nothings set in stone." Melinda points out.

"I know, I was just hoping." Andrew says looking disappointed, which gives Melinda the opportunity she needs to get past him and look at the table where she sees a ring box and papers on the able.

"Don't…" Andrew starts to say but he realises it's too late.

"Way's to propose to Melinda at her birthday dinner?" Melinda asks looking at Andrew in shock.

"Surprise." Andrew says not sure what else to say, "I've been thinking about it for a while, and after spending Christmas with your family I realise that being with you forever is what I want, I want to marry you Melinda." Andrew says and Melinda just kisses him.

"Ask." Melinda says when they break apart a minute later.

"What?" Andrew asks.

"I know it's not like you were planning, but ask."

"Melinda May, will you marry me?" Andrew asks picking up the ring box and showing the ring to Melinda.

"Yes." Melinda answers and once Andrew puts the ring on Melinda's finger they once more kiss.

"Guess we've got a lot of planning to do." Andrew comments.

"How about what don't plan." Melinda suggests.

"Some planning is necessary for a wedding." Andrew comments.

"Not if we go down to City Hall today and get married it's not." Melinda comments.

"It's Saturday City Hall's not open, and is that what you want?" Andrew asks.

"It is." Melinda confirms, "If you're okay with it." She adds, "And I know someone, actually I know at least three people who are in my speed dial who could arrange for us to get the paperwork we need, today." Melinda explains the three people being her mother and Peggy both of whom could get the paperwork through their connections and Tony who could get it because of how rich he is.

"What about Phil, Clint, Maria and Natasha?" Andrew asks, "They're not here."

"We can do something with just them when we get back." Melinda comments, "I would love for them to be here, I really would, but I just really want to be married to you before I go on this mission."

"Then let's do it." Andrew says with a grin.

"You should call your brother and parents." Melinda comments, "They're only an hour away and I've got to call Anthony and it will take about five and a half hours for him, Jacks, Frank, Rhodey and Pepper to get here." Melinda comments.

"You're asking them to come?" Andrew asks.

"Of course. I can't get married without Anthony here." Melinda explains.

"Of course." Andrew says figuring to keep the bitterness out of his voice as he is marrying the woman he loves, he shouldn't be bitter today.

"I'll call Anthony then my Mom. She and Aunt Peggy can get the paperwork done." She explains and Andrew nods.

**Five and a half hours Later**

It has been five and a half hours since Melinda and Andrew decided to try and get married today. In that time Melinda has called Tony, Lian, Peggy, Jackie and Mark and those who are in LA were on Tony's plane to DC as quick as possible. Thanks to their connections Peggy and Lian, with a little bit of help from Tony's money, were able to get the paperwork that Melinda and Andrew needs and they will be getting married at three pm at the courthouse.

Tony, Jackie, Rhodey, Frank and Pepper have arrived in DC and they have just arrived at Melinda and Andrew's apartment building.

"We'll meet you upstairs." Jackie comments as she stops Tony from following the others.

"Sure." Rhodey says knowing what Jackie is going to talk to Tony about as they talked about which one of them, him, Jackie or Pepper, were going to.

"Are you okay?" Jackie asks as soon as the elevator doors close.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tony asks.

"Don't lie Tony. I know you too well for that." Jackie tells him, "More important than that, I know you and Mel. This must be hard for you."

"Why would it?" Tony asks, fooling himself so much that he actually believes that, "Melly is marrying a person she loves, I'm happy for her."

"You really are, aren't you?" Jackie asks surprised.

"Of course. All I ever want, all I've ever wanted is Melly to be happy and she is happy with Andrew." Tony comments, "Let's get upstairs."

* * *

><p>When Tony and Jackie walk into the apartment a few minutes later, they are introduced to Andrew's brother Roger and his parents Val and Mike<p>

"Melinda wanted to see you both in our room." Andrew informs them both and they both nod and head to the room.

"Hey." Melinda says giving them both a hug.

"So what's with rush wedding?" Tony ask curious.

"Well I arrived home and found Andrew planning out how he was going to propose." Melinda explains. He asked me today and I said yes. I'm leaving for an assignment tonight and I wanted us to be married before I go." Melinda explains.

"So this is what you want?" Tony asks, "You made this choice." He asks wanting to know for sure.

"I did." Melinda confirms.

"What do you need our help with?" Jackie asks interested.

"Will you both stand up with me when I get married?" Melinda asks, not sure how they are going to react, "Anthony I would like you to be my…I guess man of honour and Jacks I would like you to be my bridesmaid." Melinda explains.

"Of course." Jackie says with a grin.

"Anthony?"

"Like Jacks Said, of course." Tony says with a grin.

"What are you wearing?" Jackie asks curious.

"This, Sharon picked it out." Melinda says holding up a simple white dress that has a little bit of detailing around the top.

"It's perfect." Jackie says with a grin.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Melinda, Andrew, Tony, Lian, Peggy, Mark, Sharon, Jackie, Frank, Pepper, Rhodey and Andrew's family are in a room at the courthouse Melinda and Andrew are standing in front of an official, with Tony and Jackie standing next to Melinda and his brother and Frank, who Andrew grew close to at Christmas standing next to him, being married.<p>

"Do you Melinda Qiaolian May take Andrew Michael Garner to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, in good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Andrew Michael Garner take Melinda Qiaolian May to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, in good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?

"I do."

As Tony watches Melinda get married he feels joy at the fact that Melinda is so happy but also sadness and pain, not that he would ever admit that. He is so focused at watching Melinda that he doesn't even realise that the wedding is finished until Jackie is elbowing him in the side telling him to clap.

Once the wedding is finished everyone comes up to Melinda and Garner and offers their congratulations.

"I've got to get to the airport." Melinda comments noticing the time about half an hour after her and Andrew are married.

"Let's go." Andrew says and with one last hug to each of her family Melinda and Andrew leave.

**June 15****th**** 2003**

After flying most of the night Melinda has just landed in Africa. As soon as she gets off the plane she spots Phil and Maria and she walks over to them.

"Fury is going to be on teleconference in about half an hour to brief us." Phil tells Melinda.

"Good." Melinda answers, "I have some news." Melinda reveals.

"What news?" Maria asks curious as the three of them begin to walk.

"Andrew and I got married yesterday." Melinda reveals.

"You did? That's so great." Maria says happily hugging Melinda.

"Congratulations." Phil says, in a flat voice, before walking away faster.

"Dam it. PHIL." Melinda says ending the hug with Maria to catch up, "I'm sorry I didn't call."

"That's what you think I'm mad about?" Phil asks surprised.

"If you're not mad that I didn't call then what are you mad about?" Melinda ask.

"I'm mad about the fact that almost twenty years of friendship, that all we've been through means so little to you that you didn't even wait so that I could be at your wedding." Phil explains, anger clear in his voice, "That you didn't want me there after everything we've been through."

"Of course I wanted you there." Melinda informs Phil, "But I didn't want to wait." She explains, "I wanted to be married before this mission. You may not have been there for the wedding but you're going to be there for the celebration, I'm going to make sure of that." Melinda explains as Maria just stands around awkwardly, not sure what to say or do.

"What do you mean?"

"I told Andrew that when you, Clint, Maria and Natasha were back I wanted to do something with just us." She explains, "Our wedding was with the part of our family who don't get to know what we do every day, who can't. But we need, I need, to do something with my other family, with you." Melinda tells him, "I was thinking a dinner, what do you think?"

"I think that if I'm the one who's cooking then that is a very good idea." Phil says with a grin then pulls Melinda into a hug, understanding her reasons now, though he knows he would have liked to have been there when she got married, he gets why he wasn't, "Congratulations Melinda, I'm soo happy for you." He tells her.

"Thanks Phil."

"Are you two done fighting now?" Maria asks curious, "Because honestly it makes me very uncomfortable."

"Yeah, we're done fighting." Melinda answers.

"Good.' Maria says with a grin.

**July 18****th**** 2003. Melinda 36. Tony 33**

It has been over a month since Melinda and Andrew got married and in that time, due to missions Melinda has only been home a few days. Because of that it Is now the first time that they have had to have dinner with Clint, Maria, Natasha and Phil to celebrate Melinda's and Andrew's marriage.

Because it's a warm night Clint and Andrew are standing out on the balcony of Melinda's and Andrew's apartment. Natasha was out with them but she has just headed back inside to see what Melinda, Phil, and Maria are doing.

Once Natasha heads inside Clint closes the door and turns towards Andrew.

"My brother died, did you know that?" Clint asks Andrew.

"No." Andrew answers as he didn't even know that Clint had a brother.

"I loved him so much and after he died I never thought I would love someone in that way again, but then I met Mels and Phil." Clint reveals, "They took me in. They trained me, but more than that they became a family to me." He reveals, "Mels is a sister to me in every way that counts, and I know that it took a hell of a lot for her to let you in." Clint tells Andrew, "And I'm not going to threaten you because I know from personal experience that threats don't work, instead I'm going to make you a promise." Clint reveals, "A promise that if you hurt Mels, I'll make you regret it before Tasha or Stark or even Mels herself has a chance, understood?" he asks.

"Yes." Andrew says with a small nod realising that for the first time that he is afraid of Clint.

"Good." Clint says.

"Guys, food's ready." Maria says opening the door to the balcony about a minute later.

"Coming." Clint and Andrew say and they head inside.

When they head inside they both sit down at the table and when they sit, the last of the group, Phil stands up.

"I would like to propose a toast, to Melinda and Andrew, congratulations on your marriage, I wish you years of bliss."

"To Melinda and Andrew." The others repeat.

**July 24****th**** 2004. Melinda 37. Tony 34**

It has been over a year since Melinda, Phil, Andrew, Clint, Natasha and Maria had dinner together to celebrate Melinda's and Andrew's marriage. In that time Melinda, Phil, Clint, Natasha and Maria have spent only about two months all together in DC due to work. Andrew has spent slightly more but that's only because he hasn't been going on certain missions.

It is a Saturday and Melinda is spending the day with Sharon as in September, like her cousin before her, Sharon is starting at the academy.

"You've been quiet." Melinda tells Sharon during lunch.

"Do you think…. Do you think Mom would be okay with what I've chosen to do?" Sharon asks curious looking up at Melinda.

"How about I pay for this and we walk and talk?' Melinda asks and Sharon nods.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Melinda and Sharon are walking through the park.<p>

"I wasn't close to your Mom." Melinda admits, "I did know her, and did see her on holidays, but we weren't close." Melinda reveals, "I don't know if she would be okay with what you've chosen to do." Melinda admits, "But I do know that she would be proud of you for deciding to dedicate your life to protecting people and I know that she would be proud of everything you've achieved."

"How do you know?" Sharon asks.

"Because I'm proud of you and I'm just your Aunt Mel." Melinda reveals putting her arm around Sharon.

"Thanks Aunt Mel." Sharon says with a grin, "Do you know where Antoine is now?" Sharon asks curious as she knows he's finished at the academy.

"I do."

"Can you tell me?"

"I can't."

"I hope Antoine and I can work together one day, we're always a good team." Sharon comments.

"You might, it just depends." Melinda explains and Sharon nods, "What else do you want to do today?" Melinda asks curious, "It's your choice."

"I want to train with you." Sharon admits, "I want to be as good as I can be before I start at the academy." She reveals.

"I think the Gym at the Estate would be a good place for that." Melinda comments and Sharon grins.

**December 25****th**** 2004.**

It has been six months since Melinda spent the day with Sharon and in that time Melinda, Phil, Clint, Natasha, Maria and Andrew have mainly been on missions.

They are currently in Russia and because it she isn't allowed to sleep due to a concussion Melinda is sitting on the roof of the base they are staying at.

"I thought I would find you here." Andrew's voice say and he walks over and sits next to her.

"Hey, I didn't wake you did I?" Melinda asks.

"No." Andrew answers, "I woke up and you were gone."

"Sorry. I thought if I laid in bed any longer I would fall asleep, something which wouldn't have been good considering." Melinda comments.

"No, it wouldn't have." Andrew confirms, "How you feeling?"

"Okay. My head hurts a bit but that's it." Melinda reveals.

"You scared me today Melinda." Andrew admits.

"You know what I do is dangerous." Melinda comments.

"I know. I just don't get to see it often." Andrew explains.

"That's because as his punishment for us breaking the rules and getting married Fury's been separating us on missions more. But I also think he's doing us a favour so that we don't have to see things like today." Melinda admits.

"Yeah, I think he is too." Andrew answers as they hear church bells.

"Merry Christmas Melinda."

"Merry Christmas Andrew."

**June 15****th**** 2005.**

It has been six months since Melinda and Andrew celebrated Christmas on a rooftop in on a base in Russia and in that time Melinda, Andrew, Clint, Phil, Natasha and Maria have been spending more time in DC which has enabled Melinda to spend some time visiting her family in LA.

It is a Wednesday night and when she walks in the apartment she finds that Andrew has set it up with Candles and there is roses on the table.

"I know you think that if someone loves someone else then they should show how they are feeling every day and I do try to do that, but today is special." Andrew says to Melinda before she has a chance to say something, "Two years ago you became my wife and you made me the luckiest man in the world. I love you Melinda, always and forever." He say and Melinda doesn't say anything she just kisses him.

**January 2****nd**** 2006. Melinda 38. Tony 35.**

It has been almost seven months since Melinda and Andrew's anniversary and in that time Melinda has once more been spending more time in DC but this was partly her choice as she has taken quiet a lot of vacation days to help her mother with Peggy whose dementia has gotten a lot worse.

It is the first Monday of the new years and Phil and Melinda are on their way to Fury's office as he has asked them to report to him.

"I have two things to tell you." Fury informs the pair, "The first is welcome to level seven." He says handing both Melinda and Phil level seven badges.

"Thank you Sir." Melinda and Phil say.

"Second is I've got a mission for you, in Bahrain." Fury tells them.

"What's the mission?" Phil asks.

"An Index/Asset Evaluation and Intake." Fury reveals, "I want you two to co-lead it."

"What kind of powers are we looking at?" Melinda asks.

"Unclear." Fury answers, "Which is why I don't want you to be armed. I want the two of you with a small team to go in and investigate but have an armed backup team on standby." He explains, "Given the circumstances I want Dr Garner to be a part of that backup team."

"Yes Sir." Melinda and Phil say.

"Pick you teams and get going." Fury says and they nod and leave.

* * *

><p>"So the backup team, what you thinking?" Phil asks curious.<p>

"Clint, Nat, Maria, Andrew, that transfer agent Sitwell, and because she's not on any missions at the moment Izzy." Melinda says, "But they should be at least a few hours to a day away because we don't know what we are dealing with."

"Agreed." Phil says, "And our team?"

"Ten to fifteen other agents, we're going to be unarmed so more may be a better idea." Melinda comments.

"Maybe we should put Clint or Natasha on the main team. Just in case." Phil comments.

"I've thought about that, but if something goes wrong we're going to need people of their skill on the backup team." Melinda explains.

"Ah good point." Phil says with a nod, "Want me to pick the main team why you brief Maria, Clint, Nat and Andrew?"'

"Please." Melinda says and they both nod and head in different directions.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN1:** Because I am currently writing way ahead of what has been posted I thought I would update another chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>January 9<strong>**th**** 2006. Melinda 38. Tony 36.**

It is a Monday morning and because he has nothing to do at Stark Industries Tony is sitting at his lab at his house working.

"Sir you have an incoming call from an unknown number." JARVIS informs Tony.

"Thanks J." Tony says answering, "Hello?"

"Tony." Melinda's familiar voice says and if the tone of her voice didn't tell him that something was seriously wrong the fact that Melinda called him Tony, something which she has never done would.

"Melly? What's wrong?" Tony asks concerned.

"I need somewhere to stay. Somewhere away from everything." Melinda explains.

"Well the house in Dubai is free, that's pretty secluded." Tony comments.

"No. Not Dubai." Melinda says as it's too close.

"Okay." Tony says, trying not to show the fact that Melinda's voice is shaking is terrifying to him, "The Thailand house is on a private beach, you don't get much more far away than that. How's that?" Tony asks.

"Good. That's good." Melinda answers.

"When will you arrive? I'll get the staff to open the house up."

"Tomorrow, but I want to be left alone." Melinda reveals.

"I'll tell them that, make sure they leave you alone. I'll just get them to open the house tomorrow morning and leave the keys in the place I normally get keys left." Tony reveals.

"Thank you." Melinda says before hanging up before Tony can say anything more.

"Please be okay." Tony says but he can't help the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that tells him she's not.

**Six hours later**

It has been six hours since Melinda called an in that time Tony hasn't been able to concentrate on anything because he's been so worried about Melinda and has been hoping she'd call again.

"Sir, you have an incoming call from Aunt Lian." JARVIS informs Tony.

"Thanks." Tony says, "Hey, Aunt Lian." Tony answers.

"Tony, have you heard from Melinda in the last few hours?" Lian asks curious.

"No." Tony lies, "Why? What's going on?" He asks curious, hoping that he can get some answers.

"Melinda recently went on a mission and something happened." Lian answers being as vague as possible, "She spent several days in a medical wing before sneaking out. One of her very close friends called me concerned, wanting to know I heard from her." Lian explains, "If you hear from her please call me." Lian requests.

"Of course." Tony responds, completely lying as he has another plan in mind.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Assistant Director May." Phil responds into his phone before hanging up as as soon as Lian spoke to Tony she called him back.<p>

"Has she heard anything?" Andrew asks worry clear on his face, the reason he didn't call Lian himself was because he is positive that Lian doesn't like him, so Phil said he would.

"No." Phil answers, "She called Stark and he said he hadn't heard from him which could either be a very good thing or a very bad thing." Phil explains.

"What do you mean?" Maria asks.

"Well, Stark could have heard from Melinda and lied to Lian which would be a good thing because it means she's reached out to someone or Stark could have been telling the truth and he hasn't heard from her which would be a very bad thing because it means that whatever Melinda is going through is so bad that she didn't even reach out to the person she trust the most." Phil explains, "Personally I'm hoping Stark lied."

"So I am." Natasha comments, "Otherwise Mel's doing so much worse than we realise." She says causing Clint, Maria and Izzy to exchange worried looks.

"I need to know which." Andrew says pulling his own phone out of his pocket to call Tony as the reason they called Lian and got her to call Tony was because he knew that Tony was probably more likely to tell Lian if he had heard from Melinda than him, but he has to try.

* * *

><p>"Sir Andrew Garner is calling." Jarvis informs Tony a bit over five minutes after he hung up with Lian.<p>

"Yes Andrew?" Tony asks in an annoyed voice.

"Please tell me you lied and you have heard from Melinda." Andrew requests.

"Why would I lie? And what the hell is going on?" Tony asks.

"To protect her." Andrew asks without needing to think about it, "And what's happening is Melinda went through something traumatic and she needs me."

"I'm pretty sure that if she needed you she would have tried to contact you which if you're calling me, she oblivious hasn't done." Tony responds, "I've got to go Andrew. I'll call Aunt Lian if I find out anything." Tony says before hanging up, "JARVIS, I want to be flown to Thailand, but on the flight plan I want my final destination to be hidden." He informs Jarvis.

"Yes Sir."

"Are you going somewhere?" Pepper ask walking in the lab just in time to hear Tony say 'final destination hidden.'

"You have perfect timing." Tony informs Pepper, "I'm going to be gone for a little while. If anyone asks, including anyone I consider family, you don't know where I am and if ANYONE including Aunt Lian or Andrew call, as far as you know I haven't heard from Melly." Tony tells Pepper.

"Why am I lying?" Pepper asks.

"Because Melly called me this morning and something's seriously wrong, she called me Tony something which she's never done in my entire life." Tony explains, "Then I got a call from Aunt Lian who told me that something happened on a mission and Melly snuck out of medical and her close friends are worrying, then Andrew called me asking if I had heard from her." Tony explains, "I told both of them I haven't."

"Why did you lie? Wouldn't it be better to put them mind at ease and tell them that you had heard from her?' Pepper asks.

"If Melly wanted them to know where she is or how she is doing then she would have called either of them, but she didn't. She called me." Tony tells Pepper, "She called me knowing that as soon as I got word about how bad whatever it is that happened was and how worried everyone else was then I would come to her because that's what we do." Tony explains, "I'm not going to tell them anything until Melly wants them to know."

"Where are you going?" Pepper asks.

"It's better you don't know, then you don't have to lie about that." Tony tells Pepper, "I'll check in when I can." He tells Pepper.

"Let me know if there is anything I can do to help." Pepper requests.

"I will. Thank you Pepper." Tony responds before walking out of the lab planning on heading upstairs and packing a bag.

**January 11****th**** 2006**

Because of time difference and flight time Tony arrives in Thailand at about one am and he heads straight to his house, wondering how he will find Melinda when he gets there.

When Tony opens the door and walks into the house he finds Melinda sitting in the dark, staring into space, several bottles of empty alcohol around her, she doesn't even react when the he walks in so Tony drops his bag on the floor and walks over to her and sits next to her.

"Melly?" Tony says reaching out and grabbing Melinda's hand and the second he does he realises that it's a mistake as she flinches, pulls away and looks at him with a look that he's never seen before a look that he doesn't even know what it means, but for a second it's like she doesn't even recognize him, "Hey, it's just me. Just Anthony." Tony assures her.

"Anthony?" Melinda says her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah. What happened to you Melly?" Tony asks.

"Can't, can't talk about it, don't make me." Melinda says to Tony, terror, pain and sadness all too clear in her voice.

"Okay, I won't, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Tony assures Melinda, "Can I give you a hug?" Tony asks realising that after how she reacted when he tried to hold her hand that asking would be best.

Melinda gives a small nod and Tony just puts his arms around her and tries to hold her close. Melinda doesn't pull away from the hug but she also doesn't respond in the same way that she usually would.

"Have you eaten?" Tony ask once he removes his arms form around Melinda a couple of minutes later and Melinda responds by shaking her head, "Are you hungry?" he asks and once more Melinda shakes her head, "What about tired? Are you tired?" Tony asks and Melinda just shrugs, honestly she isn't sure what she is as she feels numb, "Well it's almost two am, do you think you could sleep?" he asks and once more Melinda shrugs, "Do you want to try?" Tony asks and Melinda gives a small nod, "Well a bed would be more comfortable than a couch." Tony says and once more Melinda nods and they head upstairs.

Tony picks up his bag and he follows Melinda and she enters the room that she choose earlier.

"I'll be right across the hall if you need anything." Tony assures Melinda and he receives a faint,

"Thank you." In response.

* * *

><p>For about an hour Tony just sits in his bed not being able to think about anything but Melinda and wonder what could have happened that was so bad that she has basically shut down. Knowing that he isn't going to get any sleep Tony gets up and walks across the hall. He sneaks into Melinda's room and sits on the armchair by the window, wanting to be able to help if Melinda needs anything.<p>

* * *

><p>Tony has been sitting in Melinda's room for about twenty minutes when he hears moans of, "No. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't. I'M SORRY." Followed by screams of both pain and terror.<p>

"Melly." Tony says rushing to her side, "Melly wake up." He says trying to shake Melinda awake. He does succeed as Melinda stops screaming but he finds himself flipped onto the bed with Melinda's knee against his throat, "Melly….it's…..me." Tony says, struggling to get a word out because he's finding it rather difficult to breath, "I….won't….hurt….you." Tony manages to say.

"Anthony." Melinda says, finally realising what she has done, "I'm sorry, I'm soo sorry." Melinda says quickly moving of him.

"It's okay, I'm okay." Tony assures Melinda who has a look of such pain on her face that it hurts him to see, as he rubs his throat "I'm going to hug you now if that's okay."

"No. I'll hurt you." Melinda tells Tony.

"No you won't. You'll never hurt me Melly." Tony assures Melinda.

"I did." Melinda tells him, "I hurt everyone, you can't trust me." Her voice showing all the pain that it has since Tony arrived but he can tell how serious she is that she truly believes that.

"Don't say that." Tony says, hardly believing what Melinda is saying, "If there is one person in this world that I completely, and without hesitation, trust it's you, and nothing will ever change that." Tony tells Melinda, "So I'm going to give you a hug because I've known you long enough to know you need one and to assure you that you didn't hurt me, and that I'm here for you, that I'm always here for you." Tony says before hugging Melinda.

Tony holds Melinda for a couple of minutes and just like hours earlier Melinda doesn't really respond to the hug.

"The staff completely stocked up the fridge, you hungry?" Tony asks curious and Melinda gives a small nod so they head downstairs.

* * *

><p>Once they are in the kitchen Tony gets started on trying to make something edible for them to eat. While he does that Melinda just sits and stares out to space, trying to stop the images of what happened, of what she did, from re appearing in her mind.<p>

As Tony cooks he tries to get Melinda to talk but she never responds, so he stops talking but continues to look over at Melinda as often as he can manage.

"Here, it's not much but it should be edible." Tony says placing a plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes in front of Melinda.

"Thank you." Melinda says.

"Not a problem, I'll make some tea." Tony tells Melinda.

"No." Melinda says before getting up and walking over to the bench where Tony notices there are about twenty different bottles of alcohol, she grabs a tea cup and pours some scotch into one of them and walks back over to her food and sits back down.

As he watches Melinda Tony tries to think of something to say that isn't completely hypocritical because he knows, or hopes at least considering everything, that Melinda would call him out on it.

"Maybe wait until you have a bit more in your stomach before you drink." Tony suggests as it's the best thing he can think of to say and once more Melinda just gives a nod and Tony realises that he's really starting to miss Melinda's voice as even though she can be quiet at times she is never like this.

* * *

><p>Melinda only eats about half of the food Tony made for her and once she is finished she walks out into the living room and sits in the exact same position, with the exact same look on her that she had when Tony walked through the door only a couple of hours earlier. Not sure what else to do Tony just sits down next to her without a word.<p>

That was over two hours ago and in that time Melinda hasn't said a single word, honestly Tony isn't even sure that she has noticed that he is there, something which is more than a little unnerving as Melinda is always aware of her surroundings. As more time pasts Tony realises that there is something that he really has to talk to Melinda about but he is worried about how she will react.

"Melly, your Mom and Andrew called me." Tony informs her.

"Did you tell them where I am?" Melinda asks looking at Tony for the first time in hours.

"No." Tony answers, "I lied and told them I haven't heard from you."

"Thank you." Melinda says in a quiet voice.

"You should call them." Tony says, "They're worried and it would be good for them to know you're okay, but I won't call them, not if you don't want me to."

"I don't." Melinda answers, "I can't call them."

"Okay. Well if you don't think you can call your Mom or Andrew what about one of your work friends? Your Mom mentioned they were worried." Tony explains.

"I can't."

"Okay then, you don't have to." Tony says and for several minutes he is silent why he tries to figure out what to say next, not being able to think of anything he says, "Do you mind if I put some music on?" he asks and Melinda shrugs so he gets up and walks over to the CD player where he puts one of the many albums on and walks back over and sits next to Melinda.

* * *

><p>As it starts to become light Tony notices that Melinda has several cuts and bruises over her, and that along with everything else he knows makes him worry even more, but he also knows that asking about them again will make things worse so he doesn't.<p>

**Eighteen hours later**

For the rest of the day and well into the night Tony just sat next to Melinda, he only moved to change the CD or grab paper and a pen, go to the bathroom, or make Melinda food which she only took a few bites of. Melinda on the other hand only moved to go to the bathroom or grab more alcohol, other than that she was sitting in the exact same position, with a look on her face that physically hurts Tony to see because that look's not his Melly, even though he knows she is, that she will always be.

They both headed up stairs about twenty minutes ago and Tony is freaking out because he feels so useless. He's an mechanic, he fixes things, and he can't even help Melinda, so getting an idea about who might be able to Tony pulls out the phone he's been working on the past few months, a phone that he is designing to be untraceable, and he dials the number of someone who just might be able to help.

"Hello." Rhodey's voice answers.

"It's me."

"Tony, where are you man? You disappeared. Pepper told the company that you have something personal to deal with and that she had no idea how long it would take." Rhodey reveals.

"She said the right thing." Tony responds, "I need your help with something."

"Sure, what's going on?"

"How do I help someone who's been through a very traumatic experience and isn't doing too well?" Tony asks curious.

"That would depend on the trauma, and the person." Rhodey answers, "What's going on Tony?"

"I only know a bit about the Trauma, she won't talk about it." Tony explains.

"Is Melinda okay?" Rhodey asks, worried clear.

"I didn't say anything about Melly." Tony responds.

"You didn't have to." Rhodey responds, "Your voice and actions said it for you." He explains, "Tony, I care about her too. So please tell me, is Melinda okay?" Rhodey asks.

"No. She's not."

"What do you know about what happened to her?" Rhodey asks after a minutes pause.

"There was a mission, something happened." Tony explains, "Aunt Lian said that she snuck out of the medical wing and Andrew said she's been through something traumatic." Tony explains, "She's barely talking, and when I asked what happened she said that, she can't talk about her and told me not to make her talk about it. She's spending most of her time staring out into space and drinking. I told her that her Mom and Andrew were worried and that she should call, but she said she can't. She also said she can't call any of her work friends." Tony explains, "When I first got here she flinched and pulled away when I tried to grab her hand so I've been warning her before any physical contact. She's eaten a bit but not a whole lot, I've been trying to get her to eat more. This morning she got, probably about an hours sleep before she started screaming and saying, 'I'm sorry and please don't.' I woke her but when I did she flipped me onto the bed and put her knee to my throat, it took her a little bit to realise that I was me and that I wasn't going to hurt her." Tony explains, "What can I do to help?"

"From what you've said you're already doing it." Rhodey says, "Just be there for her, and continue to do what you are doing, warn her before you touch her. Melinda's always been a drinker, the many nights of missing memories I have are proof of that, but keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't have too much. Try and get her to eat and sleep, but that might be harder." He admits, "If she had nightmares do not touch her when trying to wake her up because she could be having flashbacks in her dreams and if she accidently hurt you when you were trying to wake her then she would feel guilty for that." Rhodey reveals.

"That's what happened this morning." Tony tells Rhodey.

"That makes sense." Rhodey says, nodding though Tony can't see it, "If she has nightmares again try to wake her up without touching her, but if you have to touch her to get her to wake try tapping the bottom of her foot and standing out of her reach." Rhodey suggests, "Did she call you or did you contact her?" he asks curious.

"She called me."

"Good. That most likely means that she wants you around." Rhodey reveals, "Just keep doing what you are doing. From the little I know about helping people who's been through trauma, you're doing everything right."

"It doesn't feel like it." Tony admits.

"Not surprising." Rhodey responds, "Where are you guys? Do you want me to come and help you guys out?"

"It's better that you don't know where we are in case you're questioned." Tony tells Rhodey, "Thanks for the offer but I think more people could make things worse for Melly."

"I'm just a call away if you need anything." Rhodey tells him.

"Thanks." Tony says gratefully, "If anyone asks can you say that you haven't heard from me?" Tony ask.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Why Tony is on the phone with Rhodey Melinda is sitting on her bed trying to do something to stop the images' in her head. The alcohol that she was drinking helped for a little why but even that has stopped being affective.<p>

"Stop, please stop." Melinda says to herself wanting the images to stop replaying themselves more than anything.

Finally after a few minutes of sitting on her bed trying to think of a way to get them to stop Melinda comes up with an idea so she gets up and heads downstairs.

* * *

><p>Once Tony hangs up with Rhodey he walks across the hall to check on Melinda and is surprised, and concerned to find that she isn't there. Once he checks the bathroom and finds that empty Tony becomes worried so he rushes downstairs, checking every room as he does.<p>

The last place he checks is the place where Tony finds Melinda, the house gym. She has set up the punching bag and is beating the crap out of it, unknown to him trying to get the images to stop.

"Do you mind if I stay?" Tony asks as he walks in the gym and Melinda shakes her head. So Tony sits down on the only chair present in the gym, and not even an hour later he falls asleep watching Melinda, something which isn't surprising considering how long it's been since he slept.

**January 12****th**** 2006**

Tony manages to sleep for a few hours, and when he wakes up he sees Melinda still punching the punching bag.

"How long was I asleep for?" Tony ask curious.

"Few hours." Melinda answers and Tony nods, but when he really looks at Melinda he notices the blood on both her hands and the bag.

"Melly, stop." Tony says getting up and running over to her, "You're hurting yourself. You've got to stop."

"Can't." Melinda responds punching the bag harder, "Need to stop. Can't see it anymore. Need to stop seeing it." Melinda says as she continues to punch the bag, it being clear that she is getting to the point of exhaustion.

"Melly. You need to stop." Tony says doing something that could be considered a very stupid thing and standing between Melinda and the punching bag.

"It hurt's Anthony." Melinda says, Tony standing in her way seeming doing the trick of stopping her from hitting the bag, and forcing her to talk "I see it. I see the blood. I hear the screams. I feel it. I need it to stop. I'm not strong enough to keep seeing it. I can't do this." Melinda says saying the most that she has said since Tony arrived in Thailand.

"Melly I've known a lot of people in my life and without a doubt you are the strongest person I've ever met." Tony informs Melinda, "You can do this, but you don't have to do this alone, I'm right here. Let me help." He tells her.

"I can't forget it." Melinda tells Tony a tear, coming to her eyes.

"Then don't." Tony says, "Learn to live with it." He suggests.

"I don't know if I can." Melinda admits and Tony really hopes that that doesn't imply what he has a feeling it does.

"Try." Tony tells her, "You won't know to you try." He tells her, "I'm going to hug you now." He tells her and he once more puts his arms around her and once more Melinda doesn't respond in the same way but after about twenty minutes he feels Melinda starting to shake so he tightens his hold and then he hears her start to cry.

"I've got you Melly. You're safe. I'm here" Tony tells her as he holds her and runs his hand through her hair, "I'm not going anywhere. I've got you. Let it out." Tony tells Melinda and for the first time since Bahrain she feel safe, so she does, she lets herself cry and when she feels her legs give out a few minutes later she doesn't fall because Tony is holding her, keeping her from falling.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

><p><strong>January 18<strong>**th**** 2006. Melinda 38. Tony 35**

It has been a week since Tony arrived in Thailand to help Melinda, in that time there has been days were Tony thinks Melinda is doing better but other times were he thinks she is doing a lot worse, and he hates that all he can do to help is watch and be there. Tony is sure that in the entire week Melinda hasn't had much more than seven hours sleep, and the little sleep she has gotten was interrupted by nightmares.

It is the middle of the day and Melinda is out on the deck doing Tai-Chi, and as far as Tony's aware this is the first time she is doing it since he's been in Thailand so he is taking it as a good sign, though that doesn't stop him from sitting out on the deck to working on the plans for things that he has been doing by hand and keeping an eye on her.

"Can I have some of that?" Melinda asks referring to the coffee that Tony is drinking.

"You hate coffee."

"I'm too tired to care." Melinda admits walking over and sitting on the chair across from Tony.

"Then by all means, drink away." Tony says handing Melinda the cup, "So is there any particular food you want?" Tony asks curious, "Because if so put it on the list on the fridge and the staff will get it at shopping." Tony explains and Melinda nods, "You know take it from someone who basically lives on coffee, it won't help forever."

"I don't know what else to do." Melinda admits, "If I sleep I'll see it again and I can't." She tells him.

"How about you stop with the coffee, and when you feel tired enough to sleep we head upstairs and I lay next to you." Tony suggest, "I'll make sure I'm not touching you." he quickly adds, "I'll just be close enough that you'll know I'm there." Tony explains, "Maybe that could help." He suggests, "What do you think?" he asks and Melinda gives a small nod, "You hungry? It's about time for lunch." Tony says and once more Melinda nods so they get up and head to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Forty five minutes later Tony notices Melinda almost falling asleep why she eats their dinner from the night before that was heated up.<p>

"Melly." Tony says.

"I'm awake." Melinda says quickly sitting up straight.

"No, you're not." Tony tells her walking over to her, "You need sleep Melly, and I promise I'll be right beside you, I will not leave and if you start to have nightmares I will wake you up." Tony tells her, "Making sure not to touch you of course." He adds, "What do you say?" Tony asks sticking out his hand for Melinda to take. Melinda doesn't answer Tony instead she reaches out and takes Tony's hand and they head upstairs.

When they get upstairs and enter Melinda's room Melinda lies down on the bed first and once she is Tony lies down next to her leaving quite a bit of space between them.

"Closer." Melinda says and Tony moves so that he is laying closer to Melinda but they are not touching, "Thank you."

"Try and get some sleep Melly, I'll be right here." Tony says and Melinda closers her eyes, hoping that she can sleep without nightmares.

**Eight hours later**

For eight hours Tony lies next to Melinda, watching her as she sleeps and hoping that she won't wake in terror. Even though he would like to hold her in his arms to make her feel safe he doesn't as he knows that due to the fact that Melinda is having flashbacks in her dreams she will sense that as a threat so instead Tony just lies next to her, as close as he can without touching her and waits.

"Hey." Tony says when he looks over and sees Melinda starting to open her eyes.

"I slept." Melinda says surprised

"Yep. For about eight hours." Tony says looking at his watch.

"I didn't see it." Melinda says, the closest thing, though it's still pretty far, to happiness that Tony has heard in her voice since they've been in Thailand.

"That's great Melly." Tony says.

"Thank you." Melinda says sincerely.

"Any time." Tony responds, "So do you want to try and get some more sleep? Or eat? Or do something else?" Tony asks curious.

"Tai-Chi." Melinda says sitting up, "There's something I want to try." She reveals.

"Oh? What?" Tony asks curious.

"Your suggestion." Melinda says.

"Learning to live with it?" Tony ask and Melinda's nods, and they both get up.  
>"I don't know about you but I'm rather hungry so I might head to the kitchen and see about getting up something to eat, you mind?" Tony asks curious as they walk downstairs and Melinda just shakes her head and heads out to the deck why Tony heads to the kitchen.<p>

Once Melinda is out on the deck she does her best to just focus on her breathing and movements, and attempts to block everything out. For a couple of minutes that helps but then the memories start to come back and she hears what happens, sees it, even starts to smell it in an odd echo type of way.

For several minutes Melinda stands completely still trying her best to get the memories to stop replaying, or at least not be replaying in such vivid detail.

"Live with it." Melinda says to herself, remembering Tony's words from a week earlier, "Means I have to live." She says and so she runs down the stairs and onto the beach, to the ocean, back up and then back down. Trying to get used to doing other things with the memories still replaying themselves, but at the same time trying to force them to the back of her mind so that they are still there but not what she is focusing on.

* * *

><p>Twenty five minutes after he enters the kitchen Tony walks out onto the deck holding two plates of food and when he sees Melinda not standing there doing Tai-Chi he begins to panic.<p>

"MELLY." He yells worried.

"Here." Melinda says running up the stairs.

"What were you doing?" Tony asks curious.

"Running." Melinda answers and for a brief second it's like she's the old Melly, except without the eye roll that he would have usually gotten for a question like that.

"I guessed that, I mean why?" Tony asks.

"Trying to live with it." Melinda responds simply taking one of the plates of Tony and she walks over to the edge of the deck and sits down, putting her legs through the rails.

"Here you might need these." Tony says handing her a knife and fork as he sits down next to her.

"Thanks."

"Do you think the water is still warm?" Tony asks a few minutes later and Melinda just shrugs, "You know maybe we should go for a swim." Tony suggests, "You've tried running, and punching and tai-chi maybe swimming might provide a distraction." He explains and he knows Melinda well enough to know, even with how she's been lately that she is considering what he is saying.

"After we eat." Melinda suggests and Tony can't help but smile.

* * *

><p>Once they eat Melinda heads upstairs and searches through her bag for something suitable and finds that because she has he mission bag which has things for basically every situation in it, including bathers, so Melinda changes into a bikini and shorts and heads downstairs.<p>

When Melinda walks out onto the deck she finds Tony, wearing shorts also waiting.

"That looks painful." Tony comments referring to the large fading bruise and healing cuts on Melinda's left side as it's the first thing he can think to say when he sees Melinda.

"It's nothing." Melinda tells him, "If you're ready let's go." Melinda says and Tony nods and they both head down to the beach.

Tony just runs right into the water and once he is far enough he dives and then when he gets above water he becomes sad because usually Melinda would be right by his side but instead she is slowly walking into the water. Melinda walks until the water is just above he knees then she just stands still and lets the waves wash over her as she sinks into the sand.

"What are you doing?" Tony asks swimming, then walking, over to her after spending a few minutes watching what she is doing.

"Sinking. Washing away." Melinda answers.

"Huh?"

"As the waves wash over me I sink." Melinda explains.

"Okay." Tony says and he stands up walks over to Melinda so that he is standing next to her, "Can I hold your hand?" he asks and Melinda nods, "If you sink then I do to." He informs her.

* * *

><p>For about half an hour Melinda and Tony just stand, holding hands as they slowly sink into the sand. The memories are still playing in in Melinda's head but thanks to a combination of the waves washing over her, the sinking feeling and the fact that she can feel Tony right next to her they aren't as loud, in a sense, as they have been, they are still there but they are not overwhelming, it's almost like how she felt after drinking in those first few hours she was in Thailand.<p>

"Maybe we should start to think about heading inside." Tony suggests, "That wind is getting cold."

"In a minute." Melinda responds and she closes her eyes and for five minutes she tries to memorise what she is currently feeling so that she can use it to help later.

"What were you doing?" Tony asks as Melinda opens her eyes.

"Living with it." Melinda responds simply.

"Yeah?" Tony asks with a grin and Melinda nods, "You know we are in the water so we might as well go for a bit of swim before going inside." He informs Melinda.

"Might as well." Melinda responds and they both start to walk a few more steps then once the water is deep enough they dive.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Melinda and Tony walk up the stairs at the beach house, Tony doing his best not to grin as while they were swimming together he is positive that it is the closes to happy he's seen Melinda in over a week. She didn't smile but she certainly seemed closer to being able to.<p>

"Anthony." Melinda says hesitantly.

"Yeah, what's up?" Tony ask curious.

"Do you mind laying with me again?" Melinda asks.

"Of course not." Tony responds, "But seeing as how we both need showers to get rid of this sand I'll be in in half an hour."

"Thank you." Melinda responds sincerely and Tony nods.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Tony walks in Melinda's room as she is walking out of the bathroom in shorts and a tank top.<p>

"Thank you." Melinda tells Tony.

"It's okay. I don't mind." Tony responds honestly as Melinda walks over to the bed and lies down, "Same as earlier?" Tony asks curious and Melinda nods so he walks over and lies next to her, "You still seeing it?" Tony asks curious wondering if Melinda will ever be able to tell him, or anyone for that matter, what it is.

"Yeah, but I'm living with it." Melinda responds as she closes her eyes and within half an hour both Melinda and Tony are fast asleep.

**January 21****st**** 2006.**

It has been three days since Melinda started to show some real improvement and ever since Tony has been lying right next to Melinda when she sleeps as it seems to help. The other thing that seems to help is Melinda spending hours in the water just standing and letting the waves rush over her as she sinks into the sand.

It is about lunchtime and Melinda is once more out in the ocean and as Tony has just finished getting lunch ready he walks out to her to tell her that lunch is ready.

"Melly. Food is ready." Tony says and she doesn't responds then without thinking he reaches over and places his hand on her shoulder, realising a second to late what he's done as he is being flipped through the air and into the water.

"I'm sorry." Tony and Melinda say at the same time, Tony as he comes to the surface.

"Don't. I'm sorry." Melinda tells Tony as she helps him up.

"Don't apologise, it's my fault, I know better." Tony informs Melinda, "Lunch's ready, you hungry?" he asks and Melinda nods, "Then let's eat." Tony says and the both head up the beach.

When Melinda and Tony reach the deck they both grab one of the towels, wraps the around themselves and head into the dining room.

"So have you thought about calling your Mom?" Tony asks curious after about five minutes of them eating in silence, and Melinda gives a nod in response, "And?"

"I don't want her to know where I am." Melinda admits.

"I have a phone that's untraceable, you can use it to call her, or anyone you want." Tony says seeing it as a good sign that Melinda wants to talk to other people.

"Just Mama. She's the only person, other than you, that I want to talk to." Melinda admits.

"I'll get you the phone." Tony says standing up.

"Thank you." Melinda says as Tony walks out of the room.

A few minutes later Tony returns to the room and hands Melinda the phone he's been using to call Rhodey and get updates on the company from Pepper. Both have informed him that they have been contacted by Andrew and Lian but neither have told them anything.

"Here." Tony says handing Melinda the phone, "I wouldn't talk for longer than ten minutes because then I can't guarantee that it can't be traced." He explains and Melinda nods, then spends several minutes staring at the phone, "I haven't yet invented a phone that you can think what you want and it does it for you. If you want to Call Lian you're going to have to dial." Tony tells Melinda after over ten minutes of Melinda staring at the phone.

"I know."

"You don't have to call her if you're not ready." Tony assures Melinda, "You don't have to do anything you're not ready to do."

"I'm ready for this, I am." Melinda says, not only trying to convince Tony but herself, before she gets up and walks out onto the deck with the phone, Tony watching her go.

Melinda stands on the deck for a few minutes before she takes a deep breath and focuses on the feelings that she gets when she is standing in the ocean and dials her mother's number.

"Lian May, who is this?" Lian's voice answers after only a couple of rings.

"It's me."

"Melinda where are you?" Lian asks, it's being clear that she is relieved to hear from her daughter, "Are you alright?"

"I'm doing better." Melinda answers.

"You're not going to tell me where you are, are you?" Lian realises.

"No."

"Are you alone?"

"No."

"Andrew and your friends Phil, Natasha, Clint and Maria are worried about you." Lian informs Melinda not even having to ask who is with Melinda as she knows, "You should call them."

"I can't." Melinda admits, "Not yet." She informs her mom.

"Would you like me to call them, tell them I've heard from you?" Lian asks curious.

"Please." Melinda responds.

"Are you going to go back to work?" Lian asks.

"I don't know." Melinda admits, "How's Aunt Peggy?" Melinda asks wanting to get the subject of her.

"She's okay." Lian answers, "She's had more good days than bad ones in the last few weeks."

"Good." Melinda answers, "I've got to go Mama."

"Thank you for calling." Lian tells her daughter, "I love you Melinda."

"Yeah, me too." Melinda responds before hanging up. Once she has hung up the phone Melinda leans against the deck railing and looks out at the ocean.

"Can I put my arm around you?" Tony ask when he is standing next to Melinda a minute later and she gives a small nod, so he puts his arm around her shoulders "How was that?" he asks curious.

"Hard." Melinda admits, "I don't know how to be me."

"You are you, even if it doesn't feel like it." Tony tells her, "Whoever you are now, whoever you can be, that's who you are. The person you are today is Melinda Qiaolian May, my Melly, just like you were a month ago." Tony tells her.

"Thank you." Melinda says in a quiet voice, very slightly leaning into the arm Tony has around her.

"You're welcome." Tony responds and the two of them just continue to stare out at the ocean.

* * *

><p>Back in DC Coulson, Natasha, Clint, Andrew and Maria are all in Andrew office, with the TV on, all of them are worried about Melinda, and at the office even though it's late at night.<p>

"According to representatives from Stark Industries Mr Stark is taking some personal time, but they refused to comment on the reason for this personal time. It has been over a week since the Billionaire and CEO have been seen in public. Mr Stark has missed several functions and appearances and even didn't attend his own company's welcome back for the New Year party, a party that Mr Stark implemented himself several years ago, this begs the question; where in the world is Tony Stark?" The news reporter on the TV asks.

"With my wife." Andrew says as Coulson turns of the TV.

"We don't know that for sure." Maria comments and everyone just gives her a look, "Yeah, he probably is." She admits and before any of them can say anymore Andrew's phone rings.

"It's Deputy Director May." Andrew informs everyone, "Hello. You have? How is she? Oh. Do you have a way to contact her? It was? Yes, I understand. Thank you. Please if you hear from her again let me know." Andrew says before hanging up his phone.

"She's heard from Melinda?" Phil asks.

"Yeah."

"And?" Natasha asks.

"Melinda wouldn't tell her where she was." Andrew explains, "She confirmed that she wasn't alone, and she said that she couldn't call any of us, not yet." Andrew says looking upset at that, "Deputy Director May couldn't trace the number and she doesn't think Melinda's doing too well." He says and the room drifts into a sad silence.

"At least she's not alone." Clint says a few minutes later, and everyone looks at him, "Look we all saw Mels before she left, she was the furthest thing from okay, I'm glad that she's not alone, no matter who it is that's with her." He tells them, "And you should be too." He adds looking at Andrew who looks the least happy to have what they have all be suspecting confirmed.

"He's right." Natasha comments, "Mel needs someone who cares, someone she trusts to help, from what I know Stark is the perfect person for that."

"And I couldn't have been?" Andrew asks and Phil, Natasha, Clint and Maria exchange looks trying to think of a way to explain Melinda's and Tony's relationship that doesn't imply that Melinda's and Andrew's is less than that.

**January 23****rd**** 2006**

It has been two days since Melinda spoke to Lian and in that time Melinda hasn't wanted to make another phone call and she has had times where she seems to be, in Tony's opinion, doing better and times where she is doing not so well.

It is the early hours of the morning and Melinda and Tony are both fast asleep, side by side in Melinda's bed, or they were until Melinda start screaming.

It takes a few seconds for Tony to realise what is going on and he is just about to shake her awake when he realise how much of a bad idea that would be so instead he turns on the light.

"MELLY. WAKE UP." Tony says loudly sitting up and kneeling on the bed but making sure that he isn't touching her, "Come on Melly, wake up." Tony says about a minute later and when he waits another thirty or so seconds he realises that that's not working and he needs to wake her up, so remembering Rhodey's advice Tony craws towards the foot of the bed and climbs over the frame of the bed and onto the floor, once there he reaches out, and once he is sure he is far enough away that she couldn't accidently hurt him, he start to tap the bottom of Melinda's foot with his hand saying, "Melly, wake up." As he does.

After about twenty seconds it works and Melinda bolts upright wide awake.

"You're okay. I'm here." Tony says rushing over to her side, sitting on the edge of the bed, but making sure not to touch her.

"Outside, need to go outside." Melinda says looking terrified.

"Okay, let's go." Tony says helping Melinda get the blankets off, as she is starting to get tangled, not even questioning why.

Once Melinda is free of the blanket she runs, Tony not too far behind her.

When they are outside Melinda runs down to the beach, not even bothering to use the stairs but instead jumping of the deck and once she is about half way between the water and the beach Melina collapses to her knees in the sand and just looks up at the stars why she starts to hyperventilate.

Because he took the stairs instead of just jumping Tony reaches Melinda about a minute later.

"What can I do?" He asks kneeling down across from her but once more making sure that he isn't touching her.

"Stay….Don't touch." Melinda request through struggled breaths.

"Okay. I can do that." Tony says, "If you feel you can or that you need to grab my hand." Tony says putting sticking putting his hand palm up on his leg for Melinda to grab if she needs or wants to.

For the next few minutes Tony watches as Melinda's breathing slowly gets better.

"Are you alright?" Tony asks once it seems like she is breathing normally.

"Yes." Melinda answers, "I did it." She tells Tony, "I pushed it to the back of my mind, I can see it still, but I calmed myself."

"Melly, that's great, right?"

"Yeah, it is." Melinda answers.

"Can I give you a hug?" Tony asks and Melinda nods so Tony does just that, "Sun should be rising soon." Tony comments once they break the hug.

"Let's watch it." Melinda says.

"Yeah, let's." Tony says moving so that he is sitting next to Melinda. For a few minutes they both just sit in silence until, to his absolute shock and joy Melinda reaches out and grabs his hand, and when she does Tony can't help but smile and the smile stays on his face while they watch the sun rise.

**January 25****th**** 2006.**

It has been two days since Melinda and Tony watched the sun rise together. Since then there have been a few more instances of what Tony has realised are panic attacks but every time Melinda has been able to calm herself down with time. Grabbing his hand is still the only time Melinda has reached out first for physical contact, but she doesn't stiffen when he hugs her after asking anymore, but she still doesn't respond in the same way she did.

It is morning and Melinda and Tony have been eating breakfast for a few minutes.

"I think it's time." Melinda comments.

"Time for what?" Tony asks curious.

"To go back."

"Do you think you're ready?" Tony asks looking up at Melinda, she shrugs then says,

"But I won't know if I don't try." She admits.

"Whatever you choose I will support you." Tony promises Melinda, "But you shouldn't go back until you are ready, you can stay here as long as you want." Tony promises.

"I know." Melinda says, "I don't know if I'm ready, but I know it's time." She tells him.

"Okay. When do you want to leave?" Tony asks.

"Today. If I don't go today I'll talk myself out of it." Melinda explains.

"Okay, I'll call to get the plane gassed." Tony tells Melinda, honestly he isn't sure that it is the best idea, but he knows it's not his choice, it's Melinda's and he will support her choice.

"Thank you."

**Twenty hours later**

Twenty hours after their conversation in Thailand Melinda and Tony land in DC when they land in DC due to the time difference they land at about three pm DC time.

"I'm going to be staying in DC for a few days." Tony informs Melinda as they walk down the stairs and onto the tarmac. "If you need anything, or if it all gets too much for you, I'll be at the Estate." Tony informs Melinda.

"Thank you." Melinda tells him, "For everything." She adds knowing that he has helped her more than she can say in the last couple of weeks.

"Anytime." Tony responds, "I got one of the cars from the estate brought here for you, keys are inside. Return it whenever."

"Thank you." Melinda tells him sincerely, "Goodbye Anthony." She tells him and she start to try and walk away but she finds Tony blocking her path.

"No. We don't say goodbye to each other, not anymore." Tony tells Melinda, "If you don't think you're ready to be back in DC then just tell me and we can take the jet anywhere you want, but don't say goodbye, we don't say goodbye." Tony tells Melinda.

"I don't know if I'm ready." Melinda repeats, "But if I don't try I'll never know." She says, "Until next time Anthony."

"Until next time Melly." Tony responds, "Can I hug you?" he asks and Melinda gives a small nod so Tony does just that, "Remember if you need anything, I'm here." He says realising that he is starting to get used to the way Melinda responds to hugs now, though he really misses the old way.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

><p><strong>January 25<strong>**th**** 2006. Melinda 38. Tony 35.**

After she leaves the airport Melinda heads straight to the Triskelion the entire time she drives Melinda thinks about turning the car around and heading to The Estate instead but she talks herself out of it.

Once she arrives at the Triskelion Melinda heads straight to Andrew's office and when she walks in she isn't surprised to find not just Andrew but Clint, Natasha, Phil and Maria there too.

"Mels. You're back." Clint says happily being the first one to see her.

"Melinda." Andrew says relief and joy clear on his face as he rushes forward and embraces her.

"Andrew, let go of her." Natasha says forcibly, noticing the look of panic that appears of on Melinda's face after just a few seconds.

"What?" Andrew asks confused breaking the hug but still having his hands on Melinda.

"I'm serious Andrew, let go." Natasha says, her voice completely serious, walking over to them as Clint, Maria and Phil exchange a look all three of them worried as the look that Melinda has on her face is one of fear.

Not wanting to anger Natasha Romanoff Andrew does what she says and when he turns to Melinda and sees the look on her face he realises that it is the right thing to do.

"Mel what do you need us to do?" Natasha asks, her voice having lost the forcible tone and having been replaced by one of calm.

"Keep back. Don't touch." Melinda requests as she tries to focuses on the feeling of the ocean and sinking.

"You heard her." Natasha says pulling Andrew back.

While Andrew, Natasha, Clint, Maria and Phil look on concerned. Melinda closes her eyes and focuses on the feeling of the water, of the sound of how safe she felt when Tony would lie or stand next to her, not even touching her and after a few minutes the memories that are replaying in her mind have dulled so she opens her eyes.

As soon as Melinda opens her eyes Andrew is about to rush for her again, but Natasha holds him back and Melinda gives her a grateful look.

"You need us to warn you and wait for your okay before we touch you, even a slight touch, don't we?" Phil asks and Melinda nods, "Okay. I'll make sure to do that." He promises and the others nod.

"I've missed you." Andrew says as Natasha let's go of him, but she's still watching him carefully, prepared to intervene if Andrew does something that makes Melinda panic or uncomfortable.

"I know." Melinda answers.

"Where were you?" Clint asks curious, worried about what he asked because he doesn't want to say or do the wrong thing and hurt Melinda or make what she is dealing with worse.

"Away." Melinda answers.

"Are you back for good?" Maria ask and Melinda shrugs.

"Can you guys give us a minute alone?" Andrew asks Clint, Natasha, Phil and Maria.

"Is that alright with you?" Phil asks Melinda who response with a small nod.

"We'll be right outside if you need anything." Natasha promises, before she Phil, Clint and Maria walk out of the room.

"What happened in Bahrain Melinda?" Andrew asks when they are alone.

"Don't ask that." Melinda tells Andrew, "Can't talk about it." She says as the images get 'louder' so she focuses more on the feeling of sinking.

"You need too, it will help." Andrew tells Melinda, "I would understand if it wasn't with me, but you should take to Jenkins, he's as qualified as I am, he can help you."

"I can't." Melinda responds.

"You need to deal with whatever it is that happened." Andrew tells her.

"I am." Melinda responds, "That's where I've been, dealing with it. In my own way."

"And you couldn't call? I've been so worried about you."

"No, I couldn't." Melinda answers.

"But you could call Stark? He could help you deal. I bet you're even fine with him touching you." Andrew says, the words out of his mouth before he could stop himself as the jealousy he's been feeling ever since he realised Tony was with Melinda combines with his worry for Melinda. Instead of yelling and starting a fight like he expected her to Melinda just turns and walks out of the room.

"What happened?" Clint asks as he and Coulson enter the room, Maria and Natasha having followed Melinda.

"I said something I shouldn't have, and she didn't even fight, she walked away." Andrew says a look of surprise on his face.

"What did you say?" Phil asks, trying to keep the anger out his voice.

"I said that she could call Stark even though she couldn't call me, or us, and that he could help her deal and that I bet she's even fine with him touching her." Andrew says the words sounding so much worse now that he says them for a second time as soon as he finishes speaking Andrew is positive that Clint is about to attack him but he is being held back by Coulson.

"Melinda doesn't need her husband in medical and you getting disciplinary action taken against you, not right now." Phil tells Clint, trying to get Clint to calm down even though he himself is angry.

"You're right." Clint says, making no more effort to attack Andrew though he wants to.

"Andrew don't you dare for a second think that what you said to Melinda was okay, because it's not. We don't know what went down in there, all we do know is that it was bad and that it's affecting Melinda in a huge way. We've got to support Melinda not judge her or make things harder." Phil tells him, "Next time I won't stop Clint, I'll help him." Phil says before leaving the room, making sure Clint follows him.

* * *

><p>When Andrew returns to the apartment a few hours later he expected to find it empty but instead he finds Melinda making the couch into a bed.<p>

"Melinda." Andrew says, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sleeping out here." Melinda tells Andrew.

"You don't have to do that. I'm really sorry Melinda, truly." Andrew informs her, walking over to her.

"I have to." Melinda tells Andrew, "This isn't about us, it's about me."

"Okay." Andrew says with a nod, "You really should see Jenkins."

"No."

"Melinda."

"No. I'm not seeing him. I'm not talking about it." Melinda says walking away from the couch and over to the table where Andrew notices Melinda's brought a lot of paperwork home with her.

"I haven't eaten yet, do you want me to go pick up some take out?" Andrew asks curious and Melinda just shrugs, "Is that a yes or a no?"

"Either, I don't mind." Melinda responds simply.

"I'll go pick up some Chinese from the place you love." Andrew says and Melinda just nods so Andrew puts down his brief case and just walks out of the apartment.

Once he is half way to the elevator he dials Natasha's number.

"Yes Andrew?" Natasha asks answering.

"Did Melinda say anything to you when you followed her after she left my office?" he asks curious.

"No. She just went to the office are we share and did paperwork." Natasha explains, "Maria and I thought it best not to push her."

"Okay, thanks." Andrew says before hanging but before Natasha can ask any questions.

* * *

><p>More than a few hours later Andrew wakes to screams coming form the direction of the living room so he runs out there and he finds Melinda fast asleep switching between screaming and saying 'I'm sorry."<p>

"Melinda, wake up." Andrew says rushing to her side and attempting to shake her awake, completely forgetting about what was said earlier, and in response he finds himself being thrown backwards, onto the coffee table and breaking it.

"I'm sorry." Melinda tells Andrew before grabbing her MIT sweatshirt which she put on the end of the couch in case she got cold, and her keys and phone, and running out the apartment.

* * *

><p>As soon as she ran Melinda only had one destination in mind, The Estate. Partly due to what time it is and partly due to how she was driving Melinda arrives at the Estate in about fifteen minutes.<p>

Once she arrives, the security officers see her and allow her in straight away and once she is inside the house Melinda heads straight up to the lab, where unsurprisingly she finds Tony.

"Melly." Tony says surprised to see her.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Melinda asks.

"Of course. You don't have to ask." Tony tells her, "This is your home to." He admits then he sees the now familiar look on Melinda's face which tells him that she had a nightmare and someone, his guess is Andrew, woke her by touching her and was hurt, "Can I give you a hug?" he asks and Melinda nods so he walks the last few steps that separate them and hugs her.

**January 26****th**** 2006.**

Melinda manages to get a few hours' sleep at The Estate, but is woken by a call from Fury telling her that he wants to see her in his office in an hour and a half. So she heads back to her apartment where she finds Andrew sitting on the couch and clearly waiting.

"Did I hurt you?"' Melinda asks when she sees Andrew.

"No." Andrew answers, "Where did you go?"

"The Estate."

"Of course." Andrew says, "Was he there?"

"Anthony was." Melinda confirms, "I've got to get changed, Fury wants to see me." Melinda says heading to the bedroom.

"Fury can wait, we can't." Andrew tells Melinda blocking her path, "You need to see Jenkins, you're obviously not okay." Andrew informs Melinda, "And you need to let me in, Stark's not your husband, I am. I want to help you Melinda, but you need to let me, please." Andrew says reaching out to touch Melinda's hair, because it usually relaxes her, but she takes a step back so he can't.

"I'm not seeing Jenkins." Melinda says determinably "I can't keep Fury waiting, not after taking to two weeks of without notice, and I'm doing my best." Melinda says heading towards her wardrobe.

"Why can you let Stark in but not me? Why won't you talk to me about happened?" Andrew asks as while he is used to his patients keeping things from him and he understands why he doesn't like his wife doing it.

"I can't talk about it, why won't you understand that?" Melinda asks getting upset, "And to answer your next question I haven't told Anthony." Melinda says grabbing cloths out and heading to the bathroom where she closes the door behind her.

"Melinda, please I want to help you." Andrew tells her and for a few minutes it's quiet.

"I'm dealing with it the best way I can. I don't know how to let anyone help." Melinda informs Andrew as she comes out of the bathroom as basically all the ways that Tony has helped he figured out himself.

"Except for Stark you mean." Andrew says before walking away and back into the lounge room.

Melinda spends the next few minutes getting ready before heading back to the other living room where she finds Andrew sitting at the bench eating cereal.

"I've got to figure out how to deal with this on my own before I can let you help me." Melinda tells Andrew and he doesn't respond at all, almost like he didn't hear her, "I'll see you later." Melinda says before walking out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>As soon as she arrives at the Triskelion Melinda heads up to Fury's office and once she arrives there she is shown right in.<p>

"Welcome back Agent May." Fury says when Melinda walks into the office.

"Thank you Sir."

"After the debrief we had about the Bahrain mission I understand you taking some time off." Fury tells Melinda as once Fury got word of the situation he flew to Bahrain. Melinda had been debriefed by Fury only a couple of hours before she left the medical bay without telling anyone, "I put your time off in as your unused sick leave."

"Thank you Sir."

"I do have one question, are you ready to be back Agent May?" Fury asks as he knows exactly what happened in Bahrain, he is the only one who does, and he is the only one who will as has he put the Bahrain file under a level 10 clearance, and he knows that it may take Melinda a while to be okay with being back.

"Yes Sir." Melinda answers, not sure if she is telling the truth or not, "I would like a mission if possible." She tells Fury.

"If you are willing I would like you to have a sit down with one of S.H.I.E.L.D's psychologists before you go on a mission." Fury tells Melinda.

"I don't think that's necessary sir." Melinda comments, "Or a good idea. I don't exactly get along well with Psychologists, we don't communicate well." Melinda explains.

"Aren't you married to a psychologist?" Fury comments a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yes, but we are currently not speaking to each other, that's how good our communication is." Melinda informs Fury and she is sure that he is amused by that, and she is equality as sure that the only reason she can tell is because she's known him as long as she has.

"What kind of mission would you like Agent May?"

"What kinds of missions do you have?" Melinda asks.

"I have need a team in Israeli or someone to asses and potentially take out an asset in Amsterdam." Fury tells Melinda.

"I'll take Amsterdam." Melinda answers and Fury hands over a file.

"Good luck Agent May."

"Thank you Sir."

"Dismissed." Fury says and Melinda walks out of Fury's office and heads to the office area that she shares with Phil, Natasha, Clint and Maria. When she gets Natasha is the only one there and she is sitting on Melinda's desk.

"Going somewhere?" Natasha asks as she notices the file Melinda is holding, and Melinda going to where she keeps her passports.

"I've got a mission." Melinda answers.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Natasha asks after getting up and closing, and locking, the door.

"I don't know." Melinda admits, not looking towards Natasha.

"If you're not ready to do this, to be back, then don't do it, don't come back yet." Natasha tells her.

"You sound like Anthony."

"Somehow I don't think that's a good thing." Natasha comments, "I'm serious Mel, if you don't think you're ready I'll take whatever your mission is, or I'll join you on it. Whatever you want."

"What I want is to feel like me again." Melinda says looking at Natasha as she knows that Natasha will understand what she is feeling more than anyone, "And this is a way I can think to do it." She tells Natasha, "Anthony suggested not forgetting what I did, what happened. but learning to live with it, so that's what I'm doing. I don't know if it's a good idea but it's what I'm going to do."

"Living with it is hard." Natasha tells Melinda, "It's a battle every day to keep fighting, to keep trying to do better. Are you ready for that?"

"Yeah." Melinda answers without hesitation, "It's what I need to do."

"Can I give you a hug?" Natasha asks and Melinda nods, "Good luck Mel." Natasha tells her.

"Thank you." Melinda responds.

"I was serious about my offer to come with you." Natasha tells Melinda.

"I know, and I'm grateful, but I've got to do this on my own." Melinda says and Natasha just nods. As Natasha nods they both hear a bang and "what the hell?" from outside the door.

Because she has the passport she needs Melinda picks up the file walks across the office and opens the door to reveal Clint.

"What's going on? This door is never locked." He comments.

"Fill him in for me, and the others." Melinda says to Natasha who nods and Melinda walks out of the office.

* * *

><p>After leaving the office area Melinda heads to Andrew's office when she arrives it becomes clear that he is about to see a patient.<p>

"I'm leaving for a mission, thought you would want to know." Melinda tells him.

"Fury's given you a field assignment?" Andrew says surprised, "Is that a good idea?" he asks.

"There's only one way to find out." Melinda answers, "It should only take a few days so I'll see you when it's done." She informs Andrew who nods.

"Can I give you a kiss goodbye?" Andrew asks and Melinda nods. The second he kisses Melinda Andrew realises that these kisses feel nothing like the kisses he usually receives from his wife and he can't explain why, but he knows he doesn't like it and it hurts, "I love you." Andrew tells Melinda when they break apart.

"Me too." Melinda says, "See you in a few days." She tells Andrew before walking out of the office and it's only a couple of minutes later that Andrew realises that she didn't tell him that she loved him back.

* * *

><p>After leaving the Triskelion Melinda heads straight to the Estate.<p>

"What did your boss want?" Tony asks curious when he sees Melinda walking into the lab.

"See if I was ready to be back."

"What did you tell him?" Tony asks curious.

"That I was." Melinda answers.

"And are you, really?"

"I don't know, and I can't know by just doing paperwork." Melinda explains, "I've been given a mission and completing it is the only way I'll know if I'm ready."

"Is that a good idea?" Tony asks worried, "Maybe you should slowly ease yourself back in." He suggest and Melinda just shakes her head.

"I need to know if I can do what I do and the only way I'm going to know that is by doing it." Melinda explains.

"Be careful." Tony tells Melinda seeing through the look that has been on her face for the last couple of weeks to see what she is really feeling and how much she needs to see if she can do this.

"I will." Melinda tells him, "You should head back to LA, you've already missed enough work."

"I can be here when you get back." Tony tells Melinda.

"I'll go to LA if I need to."

"Okay." Tony answers, "Hug?" he asks and Melinda nods.

"Until next time." Tony whispers as he hugs Melinda.

"Until next time."

* * *

><p>After saying goodbye to Melinda Tony left for LA about three hours later. When he lands in LA he finds Pepper waiting.<p>

"How's Melinda?" Pepper asks as soon as she sees Tony, looking truly concerned as in the past few years they have become close, they have become good friends.

"Not good." Tony answers, "Do you know the Dementor's from Harry Potter?" Tony asks and Pepper nods, "Well it's like she's faced one of them. I don't know what happened, all I know is that all the joy, the happiness the possibility of it, has been drained out of her." Tony explains, "She's hurting. Barely sleeping, screaming in terror when she does, and doesn't like to be touched without warning." Tony tells Pepper, it being clear that he hates what's happened to Melinda, "Whatever happened changed her, she's still my Melly, she'll always be my Melly, but she's different, like she's lost a part of herself." He explains.

"Is there anything I can do?" Pepper asks as she wants to help her friend.

"I don't know, I don't even know if what' I've been doing is helping." He admits, "She's gone back to work." He informs Pepper, "I don't think it's a good idea and I don't think she does either." He admits, "But she said it's something she has to do."

"If it's something that she feels she has to do then no one will stop her." Pepper says as she knows Melinda well enough to know that, "All we can do is be there for her." Pepper says.

"There is nothing that will stop me from doing that." Tony responds.

"I know."

**January 27****th**** 2006**

With flight time and time difference Melinda arrives in Amsterdam at about one am so she heads straight to the safe house and because she doesn't think that sleeping would be a good idea she just reads through the file of her target again and makes notes of her mission plan.

* * *

><p>After spending hours reading the file then doing some Tai-Chi and other relaxation exercises that she has learnt help 'dull' the memories Melinda gets ready and heads to the café where she knows the asset has breakfast every morning.<p>

So for the next few hours Melinda tails him, watching his every move, taking internal notes of everything. The reason this guy is such an interest in S.H.I.E.L.D as he is an assassin form the dark Side of S.H.I.E.L.D that left a few months earlier and Fury wants to know if he is using his skill for the enemy or if he retired.

Melinda has been following him for about four hours and so far everything she has seen has led her to the opinion that he has retired but as she can't be sure yet she continues to follow him.

Melinda is following the asset through the streets of Amsterdam and because he is rounding a corner she has to hang back and follow when she can. As she follows him around the corner Melinda realises she's lost sight of him, and the second she realises that she realises that she's been made so she quickly turns and the second she sees the asset she starts to fight him.

As she fights the memories of Bahrain start to come to the front of Melinda's head and there is nothing she can do to stop them, so she starts fighting harder and as a result she takes down the asset with more force than which may have been necessary.

"All I do is hurt." Melinda says to herself staring at what she has done as the memories of Bahrain come back to the front of her mind with full force. She stays standing in street steering for several minutes until she starts to hear sirens so she runs, calling Fury as she does.

* * *

><p>Because she has to make sure that she's not being followed it takes a few hours for Melinda to get back to the safe house when she gets there she finds that there is a pending video conference on the monitor so she answers it and Fury appears.<p>

"Good work Agent May."

"Sir?" Melinda asks surprised.

"We've received intelligence that an attack was intimate and that Pike was going to execute it." Fury explains, "By stopping Pike you saved the lives of a lot of people." Fury tells Melinda and she just nods not sure what else to say, "Agent May the Amsterdam base could use another for about a week if you're interested." Fury tells Melinda.

"I am." Melinda says after thinking about it.

"I'll let them know to expect you within the hour." Fury says and Melinda nods before he cuts the video conference.

Once she finishes talking to Fury Melinda starts to pack up the few things that she has taken out of a bag. As she does that she realises Natasha was right, living with it is hard, and it hurts so much that it hurts to breath, but she's got to protect people, it's what she does, so that's what she is going to continue to do, protect people. No matter the personal, psychological, or physical cost to her.


End file.
